


Yaoi RPG

by Universe7



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe7/pseuds/Universe7
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are hard core gamers who tried out almost every game, except yaoi. Now they can't log out; not for a lack of trying. Goku, Vegeta, Turles, Tarble & Andriod 17 (Jyunana-go / No. 17) (Yaoi and crap to be expected)





	1. Game start

** Game start **

 

Sainou High School…

 

“Thank you for the meal” Goku had just finished polishing his obento. There was still 22 minutes of recess break, that meant he had finished in eight minutes; a new record for himself.

 

“So you guys completed ‘Blood Combat’ already? Man you two are fast” Yamcha watched as Goku and Vegeta grinned and smirked respectively.

 

He wasn’t surprised; those two were hard core gamers. They’ve tried a number of games available in the stores, the gene of the game had not mattered too much; though they generally preferred Action RPG games. Their latest craze, ‘Blood Combat” a horror, survival, zombie game; barely three weeks of release, new on the shelves and already they’ve completed it. If there was a career to have from solely playing games; those two would have become millionaires.

 

“Is there a game, the both of you haven’t played?”

 

Both Goku and Vegeta shrugged. They’ve pretty much have tried everything, even given their reviews in some cases.

 

“I know what you guys haven’t played before” Isrina came forward. “Life Stimulation games, like Sims or Dating Sims genes” She pouted the moment the guys around her groaned at her suggestion. “Hey it’s not always mushy or plotless”

 

“Vegeta and I have tried ‘Sims’ … it’s ok but really it’s not for us” Goku explained.

 

“I know, I know. You guys rather have brains and blood across the screen. But anyways… there was a garage sale and I kind of bought some stuff in bulk and this guy gave me this game cartridge. He said he was giving games away to teach his son a lesson, do you guys want it? It doesn’t have a cover though” Isrina brought the game out from her bag, Yamcha took it.

 

“Poor guy. That must have sucked. Hmmm…’ Kingdom… of… Lost? Lass?’ looks like someone was trying to tear off the title”

 

“Give it here” Vegeta snatched the cartridge from Yamcha’s hand “Kingdom of…” he strained his eyes a little “lust… ‘Kingdom of Lust’ what kind of a title is this!?”

 

“Maybe it’s one of those R18 games” Yamcha grinned.

 

“Then you take it. Maker knows that’s the only way you’ll get a harem or get laid” Vegeta snorted as he put the cartridge on the desk.

 

“Hey that’s so not true!”

 

“Hey guys, I just checked it out on the internet on the game’s faqs. Looks like it’s a limited edition game that was never shipped outside the country where it’s from and it’s a Fantasy Action RPG, and yup, it’s got adult themes unsuitable for kids and might offend some adults” Krillin kept his Iphone.

 

Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha eyed the game cartridge on the desk… much like a pack of wolves eyeing on the same piece of steak.

 

“We’ll settle it the old fashion way” Goku suggested.

 

“Fine”

 

“Here goes”

 

All three boys threw their fists down in front them. “rock! paper! scissors!”

 

* * *

  

Goku and Vegeta entered their shared dorm, dropping their bags onto the floor.

 

“So we’re going to play tonight?” Goku watched as Vegeta set up their game console, slotting the cartridge in as he wired their game helmets.

 

“After dinner, so we can finish up faster and pass it over to that loser” Vegeta explained himself, les he be seen as a pervert.

 

“It’s Yamcha, Vegeta”

 

“Whatever” Vegeta checked to see if the game was working; it was.

 

“You know Vegeta… it won’t kill you to make more friends. You’ve been here for two years already and you don’t really know many people”

 

“I’ll content myself with the few friends I know I can count on rather than have a legion of acquaintances who casually wave ‘hi’ and ‘bye’ to me”

 

“So… I’m a member of your ‘few friends’?” Goku grinned.

 

“Shut up!” Vegeta stomped into the kitchen.

 

“So what’s for dinner?” Goku called into the kitchen.

 

“You’re having cup ramen for all I care!” Vegeta busied himself, preparing vegetables and meat; making a generous portion of stew in the small kitchen.

 

“EH~!? But Vegeta!” Goku whined as he leeched himself onto Vegeta’s back, irritating the crap out of his friend.

 

“Get the hell off, Goku! If you want to eat, do some of the bloody work and go cook some rice!” Vegeta smacked Goku with the wooden spoon. Goku grinned as he rubbed his head; he hummed as he washed the rice, hearing that musical click as it cooked.

 

* * *

  

They logged on around 11 pm, their bodies going into sleep mode as their minds entered the digital game world.

 

The game title came on. ‘Kingdom of Lust’

 

Vegeta immediately went into the game option settings. It was the most basic and most important feature whenever players began a new game.

 

The game helmet wasn’t an ordinary console; it was a virtual reality game play experience that tapped onto the nerve system as well as the subconscious part of the players’ brain, sending signals to the brain and vice versa to the console. This would allow various actions to be carried out via brain signals as if one was using their limbs. There was also a level of realism in terms of sensations as well as your surroundings, all of which can be customised to your preference; all pain sensations were capped at 5% however, as a precaution. The pain of being stabbed would feel like small needle prick at most.

 

Vegeta capped their pain sensation at 5%; there wasn’t an option to change the others however. Whatever.

 

Both guys waited patiently as the game scanned their bodies, digitalising them to suit the game’s program. They entered the multiplayers game play, keyed in their names, Goku and Vegeta; it wasn’t an online game so there was no need for user ids.

 

**_Welcome to ‘Kingdom of Lust’_ **

**_You’ve come at a terrible time and you may soon regret it._ **

**_The King now knows you’re here_ **

**_It would be up to you to stop him or share the same fate of those who failed._ **

**_There are three basic classes._ **

**_Fighter, Rogue and Mage._ **

**_The Mage class has two different skills, the Wizard or the Priest._ **

 

Goku and Vegeta listened as the game began its tutorial, it was basically the same as most RPG games.

 

**_As you move along, you will find chests like this one. Go ahead and open it._ **

 

Goku opened it and received two small bags with five low HP potions and five low MP potions; he passed a bag to Vegeta.

 

**_You also find save points such as this. Go ahead, touch it._ **

 

Goku and Vegeta touched the blue orb; it glowed.

 

**_Should you come across these save points; touch it to rejuvenate your HP and MP._ **

**_You also have the option to save your progress._ **

**_A word of caution, you would not be permitted to log out until you have saved your progress or finish the game._ **

**_Please roll the dice._ **

**_Your class and stats will be assigned to you randomly._ **

**_You will level up as you gain experience._ **

**_All stats will be auto assigned accordingly to your class_ **

**_What you become and what you receive will be based on your luck._ **

**_Good Luck._ **

 

* * *

  

Goku and Vegeta found themselves in the middle of some wilderness. Goku dressed in a simple tunic and pants while Vegeta was in a simple robe.

 

“Hey we’re in… ah… Vegeta? You’re wearing a dress…” Goku ran his eyes all over Vegeta’s cotton robe. Vegeta whacked him.

 

**_(Goku HP – 5, 315/320)_ **

 

“Hey!” Goku rubbed his head.

 

Vegeta checked his stats details. “Hn. I’m a priest. Well? What about you?”

 

“Oh right!” Goku opened up his details. “Fighter”

 

“Lucky” Vegeta grumbled. “Well? What skills do you have?”

 

“Let’s see… Wind Slash lvl 1, Thrust Attack lvl 1 and Taunt lvl 1, for attracting attention. I guess it’s rather basic. What about you?”

 

It was Vegeta’s turn to check.

 

“Heal lvl 1; 20% hp recovery, Holy Arrow lvl 1 and what the hell!? What the heck is a Chastity Shield!? Lvl 1; 10% less damage, proposition by enemies might fail!?”

 

“That’s a very strange shield... hey our item menu’s glowing” Both guys checked out their inventory. A gift box appeared before them, in them a weapon for their specific class. A sword and a staff.

 

“I guess these are our basic weapons… but there’s something really strange about mine…” Goku turned his sword in all angles.

 

“The hilt looks like an organ. Stupid” Vegeta rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh… hey you’re right… it looks like… the guy’s organ… is it a dildo!?” Goku stuttered, following a startled yell after.

 

“At least mine looks normal” Vegeta took his staff. “Let’s test them out”

 

“Ah… ah…” Goku followed behind as they came face to face with their first monster. A lvl 9 Horny Wolf? Both guys raised his eyebrows at the name.

 

The wolf lunged towards them. Goku started with a Wind Slash.

 

**_(Lvl 9 Horny Wolf HP – 38/???)_ **

 

This angered the beast as it charged at Goku, chasing him around as it tried to swipe at him.

 

“Goku! Where are you going!? The hell!” Vegeta let lose his Holy Arrows at the wolf.

**_(Lvl 9 Horny Wolf HP – 10/???)_ **

 

Shit… it turned around and snarled at Vegeta. No way could a priest take a direct damage. “Goku! Get it! You’re the fighter!”

 

“I can’t! It’s faster than me and you’re faster than it!” Goku chased behind them. His face paled as the wolf leaped; using its weight, it brought Vegeta to the ground; biting into his shoulder.

 

“Argh!”

 

**_(Vegeta HP – 110/150)_ **

 

“Vegeta!” Goku thrust his sword out, using his Thrust Attack; stabbing the wolf in its side.

**_(Critical! Lvl 9 Horny Wolf HP – 250/???)_ **

 

“Come get me!” He used Taunt, luring the wolf towards him; away from Vegeta. Vegeta immediately healed himself before casting Chastity Shield on Goku and himself.

 

“Aim for the head!” Vegeta called out as he kept firing Holy Arrows at it. A level 9 monster was just overkill for two newbies.

 

“Let it come to me Vegeta! You heal me!” Goku drew the wolf in, allowing it an opening as he used himself as bait. Goku hissed as he felt the sharp canines sink into his arm.

 

**_(Goku HP – 75/320)_ **

 

A vibration from the sword in Goku’s hand woke him from his brief distraction as he took a swing at the wolf’s head, severing the top of its skull from its body.

 

**_(Critical! Lvl 9 Horny Wolf HP – 400/???)_ **

**_(Lvl 9 Horny Wolf has died)_ **

**_(Goku has levelled up – Lvl 3)_ **

**_(Vegeta has levelled up – Lvl 3)_ **

**_(Goku’s weapon has levelled up – Lvl 2)_ **

 

The wolf dissolved in smoke and in its place were a bag of copper coins, a +2 Int Robe and a pair of +2 str Workers Gloves. Goku took a deep breath as he collapsed on the grass before a soothing light enveloped him. Vegeta took a seat beside him.

 

“Thanks Vegeta”

 

“Pick up after yourself” Vegeta dropped the bag of copper coins on Goku’s belly as well as the Worker’s Gloves while he took the Robe for himself.

 

“It was… really exciting… wasn’t it!? A level 9 monster on our first attempt and we levelled up twice! Come to think of it… didn’t that dildo level up too!?” Goku checked its stats. “Hey its level 2 now”

 

“The hell!? What kind of a crazy game is this!?”

 

“It even vibrated when I struck that wolf… so it’s a vibrating sword?”

 

“Who the hell cares, the sight of you holding that thing is just plain… disturbing and now you’re telling me it vibrates!?

 

“Hey it’s R18 right? I thought it was rather fun, I don’t mean the strangeness of this game… but everything else is RPG, why don’t we play a little further and see if it’s good or not? We can always quit if we don’t like it, right?” Goku smiled at his friend.

 

Vegeta sighed as he smiled, turning away from him. “I suppose we can. You’re the one with that vibrating thing. Thank goodness for that”

 

“Well at least I don’t have to change weapons” Goku grinned.

 

**_(Goku has increased charisma stats)_ **

**_(Goku and Vegeta has scored +10 love points, relationship improved)_ **

 

“WHAT!?” Vegeta sat up straight, checking his profile stats. Goku pushed himself up as he did the same.

 

Both guys eyes widened as they saw the other’s face on their profile, with a love meter beside it reading 61%; rating them as good friends.

 

“Ne… Vegeta?”

 

“It’s a BL game… isn’t it?”

 

“I think so… there are two more greyed out faces… so that means… there are two more…guys and… they have that same heart meter…”

 

“I’m logging out. Right now” He couldn’t. “What the hell is going on!?”

 

“We can’t log out, Vegeta…” Goku realised the same.

 

“I’m aware of that! … oh shit… We can’t log out unless we get to a save point or finish the game!”

 

Both Goku and Vegeta groaned.

 

To be continued...

 

* * *

 

A/N: Decided to post this story here as well, as suggested by Iuvenes and Lightbearer :)

 


	2. Chaos in the night

** Chaos in the night **

 

They arrived at a simple village along the side of a flowing river. Finally… both guys were exhausted; their legs were just about to give way. This was another realism feature they rather not have, aside from the pain simulation; at least that one was capped at 5%.

 

“Ne… did you notice something about this place, Vegeta?”

 

“Yes, I did. There isn’t a freaking safe point. What the hell? I thought all RPGs have safe points in towns” Vegeta groaned.

 

“No… I mean look… everyone’s a guy here… I don’t see any girls. Is that normal?” Goku looked in all directions. “And almost everyone here is pretty good looking… what was that term the girls used… bishi…”

 

“It’s bishonen and it’s a BL game, Goku. What the heck did you expect!? Unless all the girls here went to join the military, I’d say this part was intentional on the game’s part!”

 

“Ok… then in that case, how do they… you know… procreate?”

 

“Don’t even go there, Goku. I don’t want to know. Let’s just replenish, get some rest and leave at dawn. I’m sure there would be a safe point sooner or later.”

 

“Don’t forget food too, Vegeta. All that workout gave me an appetite” Goku patted his stomach.

 

“I won’t forget, your stomach’s a freaking alarm clock” Vegeta smirked as Goku grinned.

 

_**(Goku and Vegeta has scored +5 love points, relationship improved)** _

 

Immediately, both guys’ facial expression dropped. They sighed.

 

* * *

  

“You’re fucking kidding me. 4 silver coins for 10 red and blue potions is freaking daylight robbery. I’m not paying for that” Vegeta refused to part with that amount.

 

“But Vegeta… I thought we needed those”

 

“We’re not desperate enough to be ripped off like this!”

 

“If you’re not going to buy anything then get out of my shop, can’t make a decent living with all you cheap visitors” the shop owner tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently. Immediately he was pulled across his desk, face to face with a very pissed off priest.

 

“What was that you piece of shit!?” Vegeta fixed the owner with a death glare as he gave him a sever breathing down. “If you have the damn balls, then say it again to my face”

 

“Vegeta! Stop stop!” Goku gently coaxed Vegeta into releasing the scared man.

 

“Don’t like how I handle things? Fine, then you deal with that shit” Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms as he turned to his side, glaring at the shop owner from the corner of his eye.

 

“Look we’re not here to cause trouble… so really… could you like give us a good price so we can make our purchases and leave? Please?” Goku placed his hands, palm against palm in front of him in a soft pleading manner.

 

“Just take the damn thing and leave! Please!”

 

The owner shoved the bag of potions to Goku before putting the closed sign on his front desk and escaping from the back exit.

 

“Well… I’m impressed. I was trying to get a discount from the old fart, yet you managed to get them for free” Vegeta smirked.

 

“Vegeta… you just had to scare him. The poor guy” Nevertheless, they left 2 silver coins on the front desk anyway before they left the shop.

 

 _**(Goku has** _ _**scored +10 Paragon points, Diplomacy skill unlocked. 5% discount on items from stores** _ _**)** _

_**(Vegeta has** _ _**scored +10 Renegade points, Intimidation skill unlocked. Enemies drop 5% more bounty** _ _**)** _

 

_~Growl~_

 

_“I’m hungry” Goku rubbed his stomach. “Can we get some food now?”_

 

_“Fine, we’ll stop at that tavern” He was beginning to feel a little famished himself._

 

* * *

  

Vegeta blushed to his ears as everyone in the tavern dropped their activities in favour of watching the scene that was taking place at the table he and Goku were occupying; he should have seen this coming. Everyone stared as Goku wolfed down plates of food, one after the other; hardly stopping at any interval. All of this was threatening to kill his appetite.

 

“Goku, would you stop making a pig of yourself. It’s fucking embarrassing” Vegeta was contemplating if he should sit at another table.

 

“But it’s so good! Aren’t you going to eat that Vegeta?” Goku was already eyeing the barely touched food in Vegeta’s plate.

 

Vegeta scooped his plate off the table before Goku could get his chopsticks on it.

 

“Damn it, Goku! Keep your chopsticks to yourself and stop hogging all the food!” Vegeta stabbed the meat roll with his chopsticks, quickly depositing it into his mouth before Goku could grab it.

 

“Hey! That was mine!”

 

“I don’t see your name on it!”

 

“Now you’re really asking for it, Vegeta” Goku stood up, Vegeta followed; both guys eyeing at the single piece of spring roll in front of them, chopsticks ready in hand.

 

Vegeta reached forward first, using his speed. Goku slammed his palm onto the table, knocking the plates up into the air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as both of them reached forward, their chopsticks grabbing at the opposite ends of the spring roll. Both of them smirked then, refusing to let go until finally the spring roll snapped into half; problem solved. They both ate their share, smirking and grinning at the other as they did. A loud applause and random cat calls brought them back to the tavern.

 

“Shit…” Vegeta turned away as he sat back down, ignoring the other customers as Goku laughed along with them, waving like an idiot in his own embarrassment.

 

_**(Goku and Vegeta has scored +10 love points, relationship improved)** _

_**(Goku and Vegeta gained a +5 bonus to Defence and +1 to Constitution)** _

 

Moments later, two cups and a jug of ale was brought to their table.

 

“On the house, boys” the tavern owner sat down with them.

 

“Wow, thanks!” Goku took a cup with thanks, while Vegeta silently took his share.

 

“Haven’t seen you lads before, new here?”

 

“Yeah, we just got here” Goku confirmed it.

 

“Then you’ve both come at a bad timing… you’ve better be careful… especially if you come from ‘that’ world… we’ve had visitors from your world before”

 

“What do you mean” Vegeta returned to the conversation.

 

“Many came before, mostly girls and some guys. They were warriors of some class… brought here to stop the King… but all of them never returned. We fear they may be dead or worse. The King… he preys on the villages he reigns over… he’s taken many of our youths, all young men, none of us know what he does with them but they too never returned. If you’re both from ‘that’ world, you best leave as soon as you can. The King knows… he always knows when travellers come here… he’ll come for you both”

 

The owner left their company to take another customer’s order

 

Vegeta turned to Goku.

 

“He said there were visitors… did he mean other players? They came here?” Goku scratched his head.

 

“Who knows. We leave at the break of dawn… it’s too dangerous to leave at night with our current levels” Vegeta left 20 copper coins on the table for their food.

 

* * *

 

 “Ah… Vegeta…?” Goku blushed to his ears at the sight of the double bed.

 

“Don’t even start it. We don’t have enough coin to have two separate rooms” Vegeta blushed as well, damn that Goku for starting it off. “We can share without acting like two morons right”

 

“Ah yeah… if you’re sure”

 

“For fuck sake, Goku! We’re just going to sleep for a night, not tumble in bed or paw at each other… damn it! Stop acting like a virgin on the wedding night” Vegeta was burning brighter than the sun.

 

“I wasn’t even thinking of that, Vegeta!”

 

“Just shut up and take your side of the bed!” Vegeta turned to his left, facing away from Goku, momentarily holding his breath as he felt Goku’s weight on the other side of the bed.

 

Goku was just as nervous as Vegeta, it was awkward… they’ve shared a room but never on the same bed. They had not even sat on the other’s bed once back at the dorm. The close proximity was strange, but not unpleasant by any means. Neither of them dare move; Vegeta worried Goku might detect his unease at their closeness, while Goku was afraid he’d annoy Vegeta with his constant tossing and turning. Goku watched his friend’s back… he knew the guy wasn’t asleep yet. After two years with him, bunking in with him; he knew of the guy’s habits. He wasn’t breathing softly, nor was he snoring lightly… he was very much still awake.

 

“Hey it’s going to be alright… we’ll find a safe point and log out… so try to get some rest” Goku touched Vegeta’s bare shoulder, slightly surprised to find that hard muscle; firm yet soft to the touch.

 

“Hn. I know” Vegeta relaxed a little, sighing as he made himself comfortable; only with Goku would he ever let his guard down. He closed his eyes, oblivious to Goku’s hand on his shoulder, it was rather pleasant.

 

Goku closed his eyes as well, edging closer to Vegeta as he would have if he had his bolster with him. Pressing himself lightly against Vegeta’s back.

 

“Hmmm… Goku… put your sword on the table or something… The hilt’s stabbing me in the back..” Vegeta grumbled softly in his sleep.

 

“Hmmm…? But my sword’s…” Goku looked behind him, noting his sword was indeed on the night table. He removed himself absentmindedly from Vegeta and immediately his eyes widened.

 

“Sorry… I’ll put it on the table…” Goku turned away from Vegeta.

 

“Hn…” Vegeta returned to sleep.

 

Goku looked downwards again in disbelief as he slowly and quietly left the room in the direction of the bathroom behind the tavern.

 

* * *

  

Goku washed his hands in the small basin of water. Damn, the game was getting to him, it has to be; it was screwing with his libido. He scooped up a handful of water; vigorously he washed his face in a futile attempt to wake himself up. He shook his head, shaking droplets of water in all directions. Damn it… they better leave soon. He exited the bathroom and stopped.

 

Screams, the thunderous sound of horses as soldiers poured into the small village. Shit! They were already here. Goku back ran towards the tavern.

 

Vegeta himself had roused from the commotions moments ago, with both his staff and Goku’s sword in hand, he exited the tavern looking for him.

 

“VEGETA!” Goku ran towards him.

 

Vegeta turned towards the voice. “GOKU! WATCH OUT!!”

 

Vegeta fired Holy Arrows at the giant armoured bear behind Goku, but it wasn’t strong enough. The attack dealt little damage to the bear as it swiped its massive claws at the arrows, one swipe was all it took to knock both Goku and his attack aside. Vegeta watched in horror as Goku was send flying into the stables before the structure collapsed in on him.

 

_**(Critical! Goku HP – 628/640)** _

 

Goku’s HP ran into the red critical zone, barely able to move as he struggled to get up. He could not focus, his vision was darkening… he thought he could hear someone calling for him.

 

Vegeta…

 

No sound came from his mouth as he tried to call his friend, before he succumbed reluctantly to the darkness.

 

* * *

  

“VEGETA!”

 

Goku shot upwards, in an instant sitting position.

 

“AH!!”

 

Goku turned to see a young boy fall beside him, shock evident in his face.

 

“You’re awake… we thought you were gone for sure” the tavern owner came towards Goku, relieved.

 

“You’re that owner… What happened… Where’s Vegeta!?” Goku turned his head in all directions, dismayed at the state of the destruction of the village.

 

“They took them… our young boys and your friend” another villager answered.

 

Goku’s blood ran cold at the news. “Where did they take them…”

 

“They’ll likely take them to the South continent, where the palace is…” the man shook his head, looking defeated.

 

“I’m going there” Goku stood.

 

“I’ve already told you what happened to the other visitors before you; you still want to risk it?” the old man shook his head.

 

“He’s got my friend, that’s all I need to know. He’s got your people too, you’re all ok with that!?”

 

“We’re not fighters… we are but few, we cannot do anything. If you still insist on going… then take these with you. And good luck.

 

 _**(Goku has** _ _**gained 15 mid HP potions, 10 mid MP potions, +2 Str/ +2 Agi/ +2 Con Bandana** _ _**)** _

 

“Thanks, I will bring your loved ones back… I promise” Goku nodded to them.

 

“Do not forget your weapon” the young boy from before, returned Goku’s sword to him.

 

“We wish you luck. May you be more successful than the previous ones before you” the remaining villagers offered their best wishes.

 

A brilliant blue light shone behind him, Goku turned as the safe point finally appeared before him.

 

**_Your adventure now begins. Good luck._ **

 

To be continued...

 

* * *

  

_10 copper = 1 silver_

_5 silver = 1 gold_

_5 gold = 1 gem_


	3. Prince of the forest

**Prince of the forest**

 

 

A sudden jolt shocked Vegeta awake as he was jingled up and about in the cage along with the youths from the village; another bump and he was tossed towards the bars, he mouthed a silence groan as his back hit the wooden bars hard.

 

“Grab onto a bar and you won’t go flying around too much” a smug voice spoke.

 

Vegeta immediately turned around towards the voice behind him. He narrowed his eyes as he recognised the rider and his mount, quickly piecing together what happened the previous night. Fuck. He turned back to his fellow prisoners, sighing with some measure of relief that Goku wasn’t among them. That relief quickly changed to dread the moment recent memories; flashes of Goku came to mind. Damn… he hoped he’s ok…

 

Vegeta was tossed around the cage like one would toss salad in a salad bowl, along with his ‘inmates’ as more rocks or whatnots that littered the ground came into their path. The two battle horses that pulled the cage wagon were barely able to walk along the path properly, add in the additional burden of having to pull the weights of 18 youths…

 

“Ahhh!” everyone toppled over the other as the cage tilted and fell to the side, the wagon having finally given way; crashing onto its side. The soldiers quickly came over to check on their prisoners.

 

“What the hell is going on in front!” the rider on the bear demanded.

 

“We’ll have to go on foot, the beasts can’t pull the wagon along these uneven roads” another soldier from the front called to the men behind him.

 

“Well that’s no brainer! Get off me!” Vegeta cursed as he shoved one of the guys off him. The rider frowned, no choice then. “Restrain them; we’ll go on foot till we reach stable ground” he turned back to the prisoners, “Behave yourselves”

 

“Why are you doing this? We’ve not done anything to deserve this” Vegeta recognised the youth from the tavern.

 

“King’s orders. Nothing personal, unless you want to point out who the traveller is?”

 

Immediately there was a harsh silence… but it would not be for long; the rider waited, holding back a smirk as every pair of eyes turned towards a direction. They moved in sync, like running ants, their eyes zoomed onto the guy in a priest’s robe. They had done well keeping their mouths shut but failed terribly in their attempts to evade their eyes elsewhere. All eyes had turned to one person and said person had rolled his eyes in turn, even with silence they had signalled him out.

 

The rider had his answer

 

Vegeta sighed, there was no point in denial then.

 

“You know damn well it’s me. I’m the only one here who stands out. So what does the king want with me?” Vegeta kept his eyes on the rider.

 

“Who knows” he shrugged.

 

“Commander” a soldier came up to the rider, whispering in his ear.

 

“I don’t believe this… which one of you packed the equipment!?” he cursed. First the wagon now this… “Make do with what we have then”

 

“But Commander, there’s barely enough for 6. What about the other 12?”

 

Vegeta had an idea what they were discussing. “Or you can just let them go and just take me in”

 

The rider and soldier turned.

 

“Think about it. 17 less weight to cart around, 17 less mouths to feed during the journey. Your orders were to find the ‘traveller’. Unless you want to remove the shirt off your back, the pants off your ass in order to make some kind of rope or if you think it’s remotely possible, you could ask them to follow you nicely without restrains.”

 

The rider considered Vegeta’s words. “Interesting. Now that you’ve mentioned it… that also meant more eyes to watch you and we won’t need the cage either. All we have to do is sling you over a horse, maybe have you ride with one of us. We’ll be able to reach the south continent sooner than expected”

 

“Shit…” Vegeta mentally cursed.

 

“It’s settled then. We’ll just take him with us, we don’t need the rest. Release them and bind the priest. Make sure to tie him securely.”

 

“Sir, are you sure this is wise… the king’s instructions were to take every youth or girl we see.” the captain made his way towards the rider.

 

“I heard the king, captain. I’ve worked with him long enough to know what he meant. He’s more interested in the traveller.”

 

“And you’re sure this is he? What if he isn’t?”

 

“Do you doubt me, captain?”

 

“No. I wouldn’t dare, but I must be honest and say I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between a traveller and a common folk if I see one. He may be or he might not be… or the traveller could be either of the other youths. What I’m trying to say is, our asses are on the line and I don’t want a cock up.”

 

“… I’m sure none of us do, the king is rather… intimidating” the rider smirked. “Relax. I know I’m right” he walked to the front just as another soldier opened the door carefully, waving his hand dismissively to the prisoners, telling them to scram and be grateful. The village youths looked back at Vegeta, the question written so clearly on their faces.

 

“Just get the hell away” Vegeta waved off their concerned looks, he could take care of himself; but damn it, it’s so hard to play the ‘hero’ in any game.

 

“Run…” a voice spoke softly before Vegeta could register it.

 

Vegeta watched in shock as the other guys dashed forward, rushing at the armoured guards with their bodies. This proved effective as the guards' heavy armours pinned them to the ground, in addition to the extra weight over them.

 

“What the hell are you all doing!” more soldiers ran towards the commotion, the rider not far behind.

 

“GO! Get out of here! Stop the king! Only the travellers can do that. You have to go!” the same youth from before shoved Vegeta aside as he stabbed a nearby fallen soldier with his own sword; he turned in Vegeta’s direction. “Please stop him… break this endless tyranny. GO!!” he rushed towards the incoming soldiers, along with 4 other youths; using themselves as meat shields, they obstructed the guards in order to secure Vegeta’s escape.

 

_**(Gained Loyalty: Village of Beginnings)** _

_**(War Assets +10%)** _

_**(Vegeta has increased charisma stats)** _

 

Unsure of what to do under the sudden, strange turn of events and now helpless as well as defenceless without Goku or his staff, Vegeta ran in the opposite direction. Deeper into the forest; the echos of screams and the sound of the on-going battle, pushed him forward.

 

* * *

  

He stopped. Catching his breath as he leaned heavily against a tree, he could no longer hear them. What was that about… why did they do that… all that, just so he could escape? He had no idea if any of this was scripted or not, but nevertheless, the event wrecked him with guilt.

 

“For a priest, you sure are fast on your feet”

 

Vegeta turned immediately. Ch! He thought he’d lost him... his movements so silent like a cat, he had no idea he was there... and where was his bear. Of course... it's massive body and heavy stomping would have alerted him. Smart bastard.

 

“I managed to find you only because you failed to cover your tracks. Don’t even try it” the rider warned before Vegeta could sprint again, raising his crossbow in his direction. “Enough with the games. I don’t want to resort to violence but if you force my hand, I will”

 

Vegeta glared, backing away from him as the latter stepped towards him. His back met with the hard surface of a rock formation. Damn it!

 

The rider quickly caught hold of Vegeta, intending to subdue him before he had a chance to retaliate. Vegeta wasn’t quick enough to stop him as his wrists were held fast in the rider's tight grip in front of him.

 

Vegeta looked straight into the rider’s blue eyes, waiting for him to focus his attention on him and not on his task. He didn’t have to wait long as the pair of blue eyes returned his gaze.

 

“…What?” the rider blinked. A ghostly grin appeared on Vegeta’s face.

 

_**(Critical! Jyunana-go HP – 220/?)** _

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the rider’s name, just as the latter mouthed a silent groan; his free hand cradling his own private regions as he bended over, supporting himself with the other hand with his crossbow.

 

“That… was low…” Jyunana-go choked on his words, glaring at Vegeta as the pain crippled him.

 

Vegeta smirked. “What did you expect, it was below the belt” Vegeta took the chance to escape before his pursuer had the chance to recover.

 

_**(Vegeta HP – 255/280)** _

 

He barely covered much distance before he felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell forward, turning his head towards his still crouching enemy… noting he had raised his crossbow and was pointing it in his direction. He could make a guess what was causing his pain.

 

Unable to get up as his HP was in the red critical zone, he watched as his pursuer got up to his feet, walking slowly in his direction. Vegeta cursed as he started to lose consciousness… he tried, no one could say he didn’t… but it just wasn’t good enough.

 

Then the forest became silent…

 

Jyunana-go realised the birds and the insects had gone quiet, even the leaves seemed to have stopped swaying…

 

Then he saw them. Multiple pairs of eyes appeared in the darkest corners of the forest, shadowed by the dense forest trees. He heard them growling… snarling as those eyes started closing in the distance, coming into the light.

 

Wolves.

 

They were surrounded.

 

* * *

 

 Jyunana-go fired another arrow just as a wolf lunged towards him, nearly taking a big chomp at him. That was too close.

 

It was hard, downright impossible for him to fight them all; they were too fast and too many. Add in the need to watch out for his unconscious prisoner and he was kept very busy. It was obvious now what the beasts wanted. They had smelled blood and sensed weakness and that weakness was the priest.

 

Jyunana-go cursed as he was kept busy watching Vegeta, his back and all sides, while at the same time preventing himself from being cornered. He took his eyes off Vegeta for 3 mins at most as he initiated his AoE attack, Hail Shot; killing 2 wolves successfully and wounding the rest. Whines and whimpers followed his attack, and finally they retreated.

 

Jyunana-go let out a sigh of relief. A short-lived one as he turned back to Vegeta only to find him gone. Fuck!

 

He looked towards the dense forest where the wolves had retreated to. A stream of colourful curses started flowing from his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta stirred, opening his eyes slowly as he forced himself to get up. He groaned, regretting his action as his back started to protect with ache again; grateful that the pain was capped at 5%, any higher and it would have hurt a great deal, maybe even paralyse someone. Damn that bugger! He actually shot him in the back! Where is he!? He turned his head in all directions before realising he was in a structure made of wood and leaves. His only source of light was a small sphere with a single large firefly inside, sitting in the corner.

 

He found himself lying on a bed of leaves, a pelt covering his body… he lifted the pelt… Relieved when he realised he was still wearing something underneath … a black leather skin underwear... which wasn't his to begin with...

 

What the fuck!?

 

He got up immediately. Fuck! He overworked his sore back again, he collapsed readily in his bed of leaves. If this was indeed 5% of pain, he didn't want to know what 100% felt like.

 

“You're awake... don't strain yourself, give the salve time to heal your wounds”

 

Vegeta looked up, confused when he saw no one; not even an outline.

 

“Over here” a voice called to his left.

 

Vegeta turned, straining his eyes to see with what little light he had. A grey mouse came up towards him. Vegeta blinked, but he wasn't surprised, having played enough RPG games with fantasy themes.

 

“Here's some food for you, try to eat up. You'll need your strength to get better. You were lucky the prince's scouts found you... the king's soldier almost got you. Don't worry, you're safe here.” the mouse pulled a leaf which was piled with fruits and grilled fish towards Vegeta.

 

“What the hell did those bastards want with me anyway” Vegeta bit into a yellow fruit with small humps on it's skin... juicy... taste like orange but with the texture of an apple.

 

“You should ask the prince, he'll tell you the whole story... You're a traveller, aren’t you... I've seen one or two a long time ago, before you...”

 

“What happened to them?” Vegeta stopped eating, giving the mouse his full attention.

 

“No one knows... I only know the King hunts them down every time they come and how much everyone is suffering because of him... none of the 3 continents are safe from his reach” the mouse sighed.

 

“Is our guest awake?” a new voice spoke.

 

“OH. Your highness, I didn't notice you... he's awake, his wounds are closing and would heal in no time”

 

An outline of a person came into view, stunning Vegeta as his eyes focused on the person at the door. That spiky hair...

 

“Goku?”

 

The person came into the light. Vegeta stared as this mysterious person with his friend's face came into his view, kneeling in front of him as they regarded the other; one shocked and the other amused. Neither blinked as they took a closer look at the other before the tan skinned stranger spoke in that same voice.

 

“The name's Turles”

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

  

AoE = Area of Effect, mostly attacks or magic spells that would affect enemies and/or allies within the attack's radius.

 


	4. Smoke and ashes

** Smoke and ashes **

 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Vegeta raved, starting a series of protest and struggles as he was very ceremoniously and rather rudely turned around and pinned down onto the bed of leaves. He felt a hand roaming his injured back, almost an experimental caress; a caress he didn’t want! “Get your hands off me!”

 

Turles ignored the priest trashing in his hold as he tried to take a good look at his injury… not happening… his guest refused to co-operate, he was going to tear the wound open again.

 

Vegeta’s eyes widened as he felt a gentle but firm slap against his rear, he froze; shocked at the unexpected impact.

 

“Relax” Turles employed the same tactic he would use on his wolf pack whenever he wanted them to snap out of their current state of mind, redirecting their attention elsewhere. It worked. His guest had remained still, now he could attend to his task.

 

The flesh was still pink and raw but the wound was indeed healing, the hole starting to close up. Turles looked up from his observation, he nodded his approval; another few days and the traveller would be as good as new. He then turned to Vegeta, surprised to find him shaking… was he crying?

 

Turles leaned over closer.

 

“You…. Bastard!” Vegeta raged, his face red with shame and embarrassment; he did not appreciate being spanked like a child. He lashed out at Turles, scoring a hit to the side of his face.

 

_**(Turles HP – 14, ?/?)** _

 

“Hey stop it!” Turles’ attempts to restrain Vegeta only fuelled him to fight harder. Until finally Vegeta kicked out, introducing his foot to Turles’ face, knocking him backwards; his back hit the ground with a loud thump along with an impressive foot imprint on his face.

 

_**(Turles HP – 21, ?/?)** _

_**(Vegeta has increased Strength stats)** _

 

Vegeta was on Turles immediately. Disregarding his own pain, he grabbed a fistful of the man’s shirt; accidently tearing the thin material, exposing the tanned skin belonging to a six-pack body. Vegeta stared, fixated at those hard muscles; a calm silence passed between them before a purr brought Vegeta’s attention back to the man under him. A pair of cocky eyes greeted him and a smirk that had the words ‘cocksure bastard’ written all over it.

 

“I’m usually the one on top, but you… aren’t you a little minx” Turles placed a hand gently on Vegeta’s bare thigh as he started a low, seductive growl.

 

“You!” Vegeta’s face took on a deeper crimson.

 

“Is everything alright in here? I heard noises and…” the mouse temporarily lost his ability to speak as he took in the sight… his prince without his shirt and his hand on the traveller’s thigh… the traveller in his underclothes, straddling the prince… oh… “I didn’t see anything… nor did I hear anything…” the little grey mouse quickly scampered away, shooing everyone else who came to investigate.

 

“It’s not what you..!” Vegeta turned his head, intending to call the mouse back and explain when Turles pulled him down; taking advantage of his distraction. He quickly turned the tables on Vegeta, pinning him under him; earning himself an eye candy of the man under him. A sharp hiss stopped him from his observations. He looked up in confusion as he realised the man had gone quiet, save for his heavy breathing; and the look of agony on his face.

 

Then he smelled it… blood. Shit, he had forgotten about the guy’s wound. His playful mood quickly replaced by one of concern as he turned Vegeta to his side. Vegeta had shut his eyes tight, biting down on his teeth; the pain was excruciating. There was no fucking way this was 5%! He felt a light pressure, followed by a moist sensation as his pain was soothed away. He sighed, closing his eyes as his breathing slowed down to a normal pace.

 

Turles covered him with the pelt as he laid beside him, brushing the hair and sweat off Vegeta’s face. The mood was gone; the traveller needed his rest.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta groaned as morning came, reluctant to get up as he pulled his ‘fur blanket’ closer to him, snuggling into the hard, warm ‘pillow’… enjoying the sensation of fingers lightly tracing along his bare back…

 

Wait a minute…

 

Vegeta’s eyes snapped open, rivalling the speed of a reverse bear trap. He cast his eyes downwards without making the slightest of movements… feeling the hard and bare chest he was resting on move upwards and down again with each breath the man took.

 

WHAT THE HELL!?

 

The man smirked, well aware his guest was awake.

 

Turles grinned as Vegeta started angling his head upwards towards him, their faces at close proximity. “Good morning”

 

“It’s you!!” Vegeta pushed himself off Turles, launching himself backwards in an almost frantic effort to get away from him. He pushed too hard however and ended up slamming his sensitive back against the wooden structure. #$%@!! He cursed; why the hell did it always have to be his back!?

 

Turles smirked at Vegeta’s reaction as he started to get up himself. “Be careful; don’t want to open that up again”

 

Vegeta immediately snatched up the pelt, covering his almost naked state from Turles’ prying eyes. He pressed his back against the wooden walls, keeping Turles in his sight. “Where are my clothes?”

 

“Oh that? I had to undress you in order to clean your wounds and there were just too many layers. Don’t worry I’ll get you something else to wear later” Turles grinned as Vegeta started a very bright burn.

 

“And the underwear….?” Vegeta dreaded to know.

 

“It was soaked with blood so I removed it” Turles shrugged. Vegeta was horrified. No… it wouldn’t be fair of him to judge Turles so harshly. He had saved and healed him… just because this was a BL game doesn’t mean…

 

“Did you do anything to me while I was unconscious?” Vegeta brought the pelt closer, covering the upper region now in addition to his lower region.

 

“Other than undress you, have an eyeful while I was at it, apply the healing salve on your back and dressing you in my underwear? Hmmm… no”

 

Vegeta left out a sigh of relief despite his embarrassment; that wasn’t so bad... A fraction of a second later, however…

 

“This is your underwear!?” Vegeta removed the pelt from his body but only slightly, allowing a small opening as he stared downwards at the black leather skin underwear he was wearing. Turles was in his space in an instant, his face inches away from his; so close that Vegeta could feel his breath against his skin.

 

Vegeta held back a breath as Turles’ bigger frame towered over him. Vegeta’s mind raced at their close proximity; he found him intimidating, another part of him however, found the circumstance he was in rather… arousing.

 

In that same moment, he felt a gentle but firm tug as the pelt was striped from his person; Turles having removed it, dropping it to the ground around their feet. Vegeta's breath hitched.

 

Turles smiled; noting the light blush on Vegeta's face and a spicy scent about him, advertising his arousal. “It suits you” Turles leaned forward, his face inching closer towards Vegeta's. Vegeta felt himself falling; like a spell had been cast on him. His eyes never left Turle's, not even a blink.

 

“I brought breakfast~!”

 

Immediately the 'spell' was broken. The grey mouse was about to announce breakfast again when Turles came flying out of the wooden structure, landing some distance beside it.

 

_**(Turles HP – 32, ?/?)** _

 

“Your highness!?” the mouse turned as a heavy aura poured from the structure, belonging to a very pissed off Vegeta.

 

“You... “

 

Turles rubbed his sore head, laughing good-naturedly as he did. “Alright. I'll go get you some clothes while you have something to eat”

 

“Ah breakfast?” the little mouse brought Vegeta's attention back to it. Not wanting to go outside wearing nothing but the leather underwear in order to clobber that smug bastard, as well as the need to save some bit of dignity; Vegeta relented to the idea of breakfast.

 

* * *

  

“I'm not wearing any of these” Vegeta glared at the assortment of outfits Turles brought in. Damn these hentai games! Each garment made him feel naked in all regions, painting him in the image of a male sex symbol.

 

“These are all I have that are suitable for mages. Can’t weigh you down with armour” Turles shrugged.

 

Vegeta cursed his luck. Turles was right, he couldn’t wear anything heavy, he needed light garments; light armour being the max he could manage for his class. He turned to Turles. “Don’t you have any light armour?”

 

A few minutes later with a little customisation as well as a mix and match, Vegeta was satisfied. He was almost decently dressed in a +5 Cha/ +3 Int tight white crop turtleneck and a pair of +4 Agi light brown leggings that left nothing to the imagination. It would have to do.

 

“Nice legs” Vegeta turned around in time to see a smirking Turles who was scanning his eyes all over his thighs.

 

“All the better to kick you with” he scowled.

 

“So? Are you really a traveller?” Turles came closer.

 

“If that’s what you call someone who’s not from this world then yes”

 

“So what happened? Did the king’s men attack the village you were in?” Vegeta’s silence was all the answer he needed. “Thought so, same old. You’re not the first”

 

“Where the hell does he take them and why” Vegeta turned around to give Turles his full attention.

 

“Frankly I don’t know other than they’re brought to the South Continent, all this shit was already happening while I was swimming in my father’s balls”

 

“Ch! Lovely. You could have just said you weren’t born yet” He sighed. “I suppose I should thank you. For saving me” Once again Vegeta found himself cornered by Turles.

 

“Well then. Be my uke and we’ll call it even”

 

“What the hell’s a uke” Vegeta edged further away from Turles. This guy didn’t seem to know the meaning of personal space! Vegeta had a sinking suspicion he now knew the possible purpose for the use of his Chastity Shield. He might just need it.

 

“The guy who's down on all fours and gets hammered like a nail”

 

“THE FUCK?!” Vegeta's face took on a shade of hot iron red.

 

Turles grinned at Vegeta's awkwardness; he closed the distance between them. “I can tell you're not adverse” He tilted Vegeta's chin up to meet his gaze. “Who knows, maybe we might even have a kid some day”

 

“If you can also picture yourself carrying it to term for the next 9 months and shitting it out of your ass then go knock yourself out!” Vegeta slapped his hand away as he turned, making his way out of the wooden house.

 

“Hey wait up, I want to give you something!” Turles hastily grabbed a wooden staff, intending to go after him.

 

“What the fuck! Put me down!”

 

“?” Turles rushed outside, just in time to see a giant owl carry Vegeta off in one of its talons. “Oh shit... not cockeye Hoot again...” Turles shook his head. How many times had that bird mistaken someone or something else for it's chicks. He doubt the bird even knew how many chicks were in the nest. Seriously, it shouldn't venture out in the day when it's vision was at its poorest.

 

“Everyone stay calm... I'll go get him” Turles crouched, switching to his animal form; a wolf before running in the direction of the owl's nest, the hollow mountains, beyond the edge of the forest.

 

* * *

 

Reaching the owl's nest just before night fall, Turles snickered at the scene before him.

 

Vegeta had retreated to the edge of the nest, keeping his distance as the owl came closer towards him, pushing him to eat the source of food it had brought him; worms.

 

“Which part of the word 'no', don't you understand!? Get that disgusting thing away from me! You birdbrain!” Vegeta's skin crawled as he eyed the worms wiggling in the owl's mouth.

 

“You know you should listen to mama bird and eat your proteins” Turles laughed.

 

“You!” Vegeta turned to the direction of Turles' voice.

 

“Tell you what, I'll come back once you're done with dinner” Turles could not resist teasing him.

 

“I swear if you leave me alone with this fucking bird!”

 

The sight of Vegeta's harassed look only made Turles laugh more. A few more laughs and he relented, saving Vegeta from the owl's feeding attempts by directing its attention to its other fledglings.

 

“Looks like you owe me one again” Turles pulled Vegeta into his embrace.

 

“Hn!”

 

“Come on, just follow the path and we'll be down before you know it” Turles guided Vegeta down the mountains. They were about halfway down when Turles stopped.

 

“Turles?” Vegeta noticed he had gone silent, looking upwards into the sky as flocks of birds cried out, flying frantically from the direction of the forest. Then he saw it. Clouds of black smoke and a colour of red in the far distance that could only mean one thing. Fire.

 

“No...” Turles crouched, taking the wolf form as he sprint off towards the forest.

 

“Turles!” Vegeta ran after him.

 

* * *

 

It was too late.

 

By the time Vegeta reached the camp site, everything was reduced to soot. Vegeta walked slowly, taking careful steps as he approached Turles.

 

“Damn it!” Turles slammed his fist against the scorched earth. “They came...” Turles stretched his hand out, showing a crest from a damaged shield. “The King's men...”

 

Vegeta felt sick with guilt; first the village youths and now this...

 

“If you're going after him, then I'm going with you”

 

“?” Vegeta blinked.

 

“I said I'm going with you” Turles stood up, facing Vegeta as he did.

 

“Are you insane!? After what happened here because I was here!?” Turles stunned Vegeta into silence with a kiss.

 

“There's another head that deserves that blame and it's not you. Your goal is now mine, your enemy has become mine” Turles's face was one of determination, one that was on par with his sorrow.

 

Vegeta nodded, his mind made up as well.

 

“I did not come alone. A friend of mine is also in this world, but he is now beyond my reach” Vegeta thought back on Goku. If he knew his friend as well as he thought he did. Goku would likely head towards the Palace in the South Continent, looking for him.

 

“Then we head towards the palace as well, if he isn't caught yet then your paths would cross sooner or later. Before that, we would also need to train” Vegeta agreed with Turles' suggestion.

 

“Here. I wanted to give you this earlier” Turles placed the wooden staff in Vegeta's hand, the only thing in the camp that wasn't burned.

 

**_(Vegeta has obtained +8 Int/ +6 Def/ +300 MP, Gaia of Earth staff)_ **

**_(Turles unlocked. Turles has joined the party)_ **

**_(Turles is now a potential love interest)_ **

**_(Vegeta and Turles has scored +15 Love points, relationship improved)_ **

 

“My name's Vegeta”

 

For once, Vegeta had not bothered to check his profile stats as he looked down at the gift before meeting Turles' eyes.

 

This debt of blood will be paid in blood.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

_Strength = Str_

_Defence = Def_

_Dexterity = Dex_

_Constitution = Con_

_Intelligence = Int_

_Charisma = Cha_

_Agility = Agi_

_..._

 

**Goku, Fighter, lvl 3, (HP 640, MP 260)**

Wind Slash lvl 2, (elemental attack, 1.5x Str)

Thrust Attack lvl 1, (1.8x Str)

Taunt lvl 1, (attract enemies’ attention)

 

...

 

**Vegeta, Priest, lvl 3, (HP 280, MP 870)**

Heal lvl 2, (25% hp recovery)

Holy Arrow lvl 1, (Single attack, 0.5x INT)

Chastity Shield Lvl 1, (10% less damage, proposition by enemies might fail)

 

...

 

**Turles, lvl 21 (Forest Prince, Melee Rouge), (HP 4800, MP 3150)**

Backstab lvl 5, ((base Str + Dex) x 0.8)

Poison Dart lvl 3, (enemies lose 10% hp on first strike, 5% hp for 10 mins)

Vanish lvl 4, (becomes visible when engaging enemies, might fail 35%)

Shapeshift (wolf) lvl 2, (2x Str, 1.5x Agi, Def – 20%)

 


	5. Wizards and warriors

Note: For this chapter.

<>= unfamiliar language

/ = translation

 

* * *

  

**Wizards and warriors **

 

It was annoying.

 

Goku was reminded of that one time where he had spent two whole weekends searching through a number of game stores for that one game title he had waited too long to get. As luck would have it, he was too late; every store he knew had sold their last copy.

 

Left with no other alternative, he had taken to purchasing it online at a sky soaring price; costing him at least two weeks' worth of allowance, only to have the stores restock their supplies the moment he had his copy AND at their normal price range.

 

It was amazing how things are never available when you needed them, yet they seem to appear everywhere when you don't want them.

 

Goku sighed as he stood before another save point; the fourth one since he started his journey. If only Vegeta were with him now, they would have logged out a long time ago. But that choice has long since been taken from them; logging out wasn't an option, he wasn't going to leave without his friend.

 

So he was off to the South Continent… only thing was… Vegeta was the one with the directional smarts; while he himself was a directional idiot. He would need directions or a map at the very least.

 

Hopefully he could reach a village or town before nightfall… he was down to three mid HP potions and at level 8, he was in no position to put up a decent fight, especially against magic users without a healer for buffs and healing with him.

 

Three more hours of walking and Goku was ready to call it a day; when the sudden vibration from his sword placed him on high alert. Goku kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

 

After five days of observation, Goku had become in sync with his sword; which he now knew would vibrate at the slightest hint of danger.

 

He heard them in front of him, then more ruffling at the sides; it seemed to come from all sides of him. He was surrounded.

 

"SHOW YOURSELVES!"

 

More footsteps closed in and Goku saw them as they emerged from the darkness, coming into the light of his campfire… humans with swords trained on him. He was both out levelled and outnumbered.

 

Goku removed his hand from his sword, offering no resistance.

 

* * *

 

Goku sighed as he looked around the four corners of his cell, dressed in his underclothes. This wasn't a good start at all. He escaped from one bear trap only to be snared by another, not only that; they took his weapon, equipment and basically everything he came with.

 

"They caught you too?" A young face came into his space, with the same dress code.

 

"I guess so" Goku gave a silly smile. "What are you in for?"

 

"I don't know… I was just walking around looking for ingredients for my magic and they just pounced on me… I tried to ask them… but I don't understand their language. Oh… I'm Tarble, a wizard by the way… and you are?"

 

"I'm Goku, a fighter and I'm not sure why I'm here for either. Good to meet you, Tarble… though this isn't exactly the best place and… circumstances" Goku gave a soft grin.

 

"I agree" Tarble managed a small smile.

 

"So… do you know where this place is?"

 

"This is the Warriors' Village" Tarble supplied the necessary information. "And this is their dungeon… someone's here…"

 

The door opened.

 

A large man with the thickest, not to mention bushiest mass of beard stepped in. Silently, he regarded the prisoners with scrutiny; then in a clear voice…

 

<Ya naa lle? Mankoi caela lle tula sinome?>

 

Goku blinked. The bearded man tried again.

 

<Lle rangwa amin?>

 

"Do you come with subtitles?" Goku scratched his head, drawing a blank look from the guy. Not good... this conversation was completely one-sided. He was about to attempt some kind of sign language when it dawned on him there was a language setting in the option menu. Immediately, he opened the settings; switching the language translator on.

 

/helo? can yu under-stand mi?/ Goku cringed at the terrible translation, but at least it was understandable to some degree.

 

/Findlly yu speak a cmmon language. Now explain, why wor yu in the forerest?/

 

/I was jut pissing by the forerest when I had to make cramp 4 the nite/ Goku almost whined as he read the terrible subtitles. Hopefully the guy could understand what he was trying to say. The raised eyebrow on the guy's face told him otherwise.

 

/Yu mook mi, yu r all spice. Spice 4 the King! Tel mi the truth!/ the man demanded.

 

/It is the truth! I'm not lieing/ Goku got up as he started to protest. The guards behind the bearded man immediately came forward with their weapons drawn, putting the distance between Goku and the man before him. The man called them down and they returned to their post. Goku quickly realised the man was their leader.

 

/I will cum again tomorrow, I hope you will b mor co-operathief by then/ the man turned as he left Goku's company.

 

/W8!/ Goku was ignored as they bolted the door to their cell shut. "Damn it! They don't believe me"

 

"What did he say?" Tarble returned to the conversation.

 

"He said we're spies for the king" Tarble paled at Goku's words.

 

"Oh no... if he thinks we are... then we're in trouble... everyone's been on edge ever since the King mobilized his soldiers..."

 

Goku wasn't surprised; still, he would rather not have an early game over if he could help it. "What would they do to us, Tarble?"

 

"I've heard stories that this village would kill their enemies without a second thought... that they would run their blades through their enemies"

 

"What? So... the worse I could get is a hole through my body?" Goku sighed in relief. "That's not so bad"

 

"Eh? What do you mean it's not so bad!? Isn't it bad enough?"

 

"Seriously it isn't the worse I've known. I mean... it's not like they're going to slice our bellies open, yank our intestines out and spill our organs across the floor. Or maybe rip our still beating hearts out from our ribcage; even force us to watch as it continues to pump blood before shoving it into our mouths. Cut our fingers off for finger food, cooked with chilli in a stir-fry. Then crack our skulls open and coat our brains with blood as a seasoning, dig our eyes out with a spoon then drop it in a glass of wine... all things considered... yeah... a hole in the body isn't that bad. Tarble?" Goku turned towards Tarble.

 

"Hey Tarble!?" Goku caught a pale, sickly looking Tarble before his face could touch the hard ground. "Hey are you ok!?"

 

/What's hoppening, in there?/ A guard peeped through the bars.

 

/He needs sum vater, I thing he farted.../ Goku sighed.

 

* * *

 

"Goku! That was horrible of you~!" Tarble whined the moment he regained consciousness.

 

"I'm so sorry, Tarble. I guess I've been watching too many horror movies" Goku grinned sheepishly.

 

Tarble had no idea what horror movies were but if they were anywhere as gross as what Goku described earlier; he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to know.

 

"We got to get out of here" Goku stood up, looking through the bars, locating a chest where his belongings were kept; realising there were no guards around. "It's strange… there's no one guarding us"

 

"We don't have any weapons and they've cast a skill and magic disrupting spell in this room. No skill or spell would work in here… so they're not worried"

 

"I see. Smart of them" Goku scratched the back of his head, before a smirk lit on his face. "But it would work outside the room right?"

 

Tarble blinked, his face lit up as well, before he frowned again. "You need your weapon to use your skills… and I need my staff if I am to cast spells…"

 

"Well what spells do you have?"

 

"I focus on fire and earth spells like Fireball, Fire Wall and Earthquake, and I recently advanced so I know Summon… why?"

 

"Advance? Is that why you have four abilities instead of three? What level are you?"

 

"Level 20"

 

"Wow~! So how do you use summon and what can you call forth?"

 

"I have to do some hand gestures and I can summon a Ghost dog, Celestial owl or Fire beetle. AHH!" Tarble had a brainstorm.

 

"That's it, Tarble! You don't need your staff for that!" Goku grinned.

 

"Right!" Tarble went towards the bars, stretching his hands out. "Ok… let's do it" Tarble began a series of hand gestures.

 

"So?"

 

"I got a… Fire beetle… that's… really small…" Tarble held the beetle close but outside the door, showing Goku a bug the size of his finger nail.

 

"Ah… so… can it help? What can it do…?"

 

"I'm not sure… can you help get us out?" Tarble spoke to the little insect, a strange conversation on any given day. The little insect immediately flew out of Tarble's hands.

 

"So what's it doing?"

 

Tarbles adjusted himself, straining his eyes downwards as he tried to see where the Fire beetle was. "Ah… it's peeing all over the door…"

 

Goku's eyebrows started to twitch. "Could you summon something else?"

 

"Sorry… I can only use Summon once a day…"

 

Crap…

 

* * *

 

<Sir?>

 

<The guy's strange, but there does not seem to be any evil vibe from him. Keep a close eye on those two… we cannot afford any mistakes>

 

<Understood sir>

 

The bearded man barely lifted his cup to his lips when a loud explosion and a violent tremor echoed across the whole village. Screamed were drowned out as more explosions followed, the ground shook as if in fear. The men got up immediately.

 

<They've come! TO ARMS, MEN!>

 

"What was that!? Sounds like fighting out there! Hey! Is anyone out there!?" Goku called from the bars. "Shit no one's coming!"

 

"It must be the king's soldiers… it must be…"

 

"Why are they attacking villages!?" Goku wondered if they knew he was here…

 

"To block any aid for the travellers… if they're attacking again… that means there's a traveller in our world again…"

 

A loud buzz brought their attention to the little beetle outside their cell. Goku had almost forgotten about the little guy.

 

"Step back, Goku. It's going to use its attack now" Tarble pulled onto Goku's arm, leading him towards the back.

 

"So what's it going to…!" Goku stared as the door went up in flames. It took just a few seconds until nothing was left but the hinges. "Wow… you did all that!?" Goku asked the beetle as he exited the room.

 

Buzz~~ It hovered in front of Goku.

 

"Man I'm so sorry I doubted you, you're awesome little guy!"

 

Buzz~~ *♥*

 

"It shoots flammable liquid from its rear then strike its hind legs together to make a spark, like flints. It's their defence tactic, that's why they're called Fire beetles" Tarble explained to an amazed Goku.

 

"No wonder you were peeing on the door, you're such a smart little guy" Goku couldn't stop admiring the little beetle.

 

"We better get going, Goku… while they're distracted. I don't know what's going on outside but we're not safe here either"

 

"Yeah right!"

 

They rushed over to the chest, removing their belongings from it; they changed quickly before making their way out of their prison hold.

 

* * *

 

It was a massacre out there. Goku watched as a clutter of five spiders, the size of a medium dog, shot rounds of white goo at the warriors. While not harmful to the men, had proven to be destructive to both weapon and equipment; especially those of metal properties, corroding the armours on their bodies, rendering them useless and their weapons rusty beyond use.

 

Closely behind were mages, wizards as far as Goku could tell. Releasing offensive spells upon the people as soon as their defences were down. It was going to be a one swipe battle, just like the battle at the first village.

 

Goku could not allow it.

 

"Tarble, get yourself to safety. As far away as you can"

 

"Goku? What are you doing?"

 

"I can't let these people die, and not because of me" Goku turned tail, returning to the village.

 

"GOKU!"

 

* * *

 

<HOLD YOUR GROUND, MEN! DO NOT FALTER!>

 

Even with all their courage, they found themselves helplessly pushed towards the back. There were three more of those spiders, half a dozen more wizards and with more than half his men with neither a weapon nor armour. The outcome was already clear.

 

"ARGHH!" All eyes turned as a wizard fell, but it was the person behind the fallen that had them staring.

 

"It's one of them, get him!" another wizard had started casting another spell just as the spider shot the same white goo at Goku.

 

"Wind Slash!" Goku's elemental attack sent the goo flying back to the spider, knocking on its back. Goku immediately stabbed it.

 

_**(Critical! Lvl 5 Corrode Spider HP – 740, ?/?)** _

_**(Lvl 5 Corrode Spider has died)** _

 

"You drop your guard, boy!" the wizard readied a lightning spell.

 

"Earthquake!" Immediately everyone lost their footing as the ground under their feet shook; cracking the earth as it did, sending the last two spiders falling into its depths.

 

 _**(Goku HP – 520, 2040/** _ **_2560_ ** _**)** _

 

"Tarble? What are you doing here?"

 

"Well… I wanted to help…" Tarble blushed a tiny bit.

 

/Why r yu 2 still here?/

 

Goku smiled widely at the surprise on big beard's face. /Wan to kelp. Yu ok wit that, big guy?/

 

Goku watched as the man's initial shock quickly turned into a hearty grin. He roared a loud battle cry, taking the lead as he led the men back into the front. This was their home and they would not relinquish it without a fight.

 

* * *

 

Finally it was over… Goku sat down heavily onto the ground as he downed his last mid potion.

 

**_(Goku has levelled up – Lvl 10)_ **

**_(Goku's weapon has levelled up – Lvl 9)_ **

_**(Mid HP potion used. Goku HP + 1500, 2140/** _ **_3100_ ** _**)** _

 

His health wasn't at its fullest; having just levelled up twice but it'll do. A second red potion dangled just above him, Goku looked up before accepting the potion.

 

/Tanks/ Goku downed the given bottle.

 

 _**(Mid HP potion used. Goku HP + 1500, 3100/** _ **_3100_ ** _**)** _

 

/Tank yu 4 your kelp/ the man sat beside him.

 

/No problum. But I sould go now. My fiend's waiting 4 mi/ Goku got up.

 

/? Where r yu goning? Its not save. The king is on the move/

 

/I know… that's why I goning. I wan to stop him. He hairs my fiend, he and I r travellers…/ Goku smiled softly, without any trace of joy. He wasn't surprised to see the shock on the man's face. It would be best if he left quickly.

 

/Sorry. This happen because I came/

 

The man immediately shook his head, disagreeing with Goku.

 

/It wood happen, weather yu came or no. Yu came and yu saved us all. Tank yu/ the man patted Goku's back, good-naturedly and Goku breathed a little easier. /When yu knead us, we will cum 4 yu. The enemy of my enemy is my fiend. Yu will allways b well cummed here/

 

Goku smiled.

 

**_(Gained Loyalty: Warriors' Village)_ **

**_(War Assets +20%)_ **

**_(Goku has increased Strength stats)_ **

**_(Goku has increased Defence stats)_ **

**_(Goku has scored +10 Paragon points, Diplomacy skill has levelled up. Your influence does you credit, people are more willing to follow your lead)_ **

 

Deciding it was time to go. Goku had just turned off the language translator from the option menu when he noticed Tarble coming towards him.

 

"So… is it true then… are you really a traveller?" A nod from Goku answered Tarble's question. "Then… please, let me go with you. I won't be a burden to you, I promise! Please! He bowed low, Goku's eyes went wide.

 

"But Tarble… you'll be safer if you're not with me, you should go home…"

 

"No. No one is really safe as long as the King continues his rule. Next time it could be my own home. Please… let me help you stop him. I know the way and I'll work on my aiming, I swear!" Tarbles cast his 'puppy' eyes into Goku's.

 

Goku laughed nervously, yeah… the guy had to work on his aim… it was a great relief to have someone that powerful with him, yet it was hardly reassuring to have to watch your back every time that same person cast a spell… which Goku had a taste of, more than once during last night's attack, but Tarble was a native and he was familiar with the geography of this world.

 

Goku sighed. "If it gets too rough, I want you to run. Got it?"

 

"AH!" Tarbled smiled, nodding his head vigorously like a bobble-head figurine. Goku smiled at his eagerness. "Oh yeah! the villagers gave us these potions. And this is for you… for obvious reasons…" he blushed as he gave Goku a vest he had seen before in previous RPG games.

 

A Fire vest; a vest capable of absorbing the element of its namesake.

 

 **_(Goku has obtained medium armour  (- 3_** ** _0% fire damage_ ** **_, Fire vest)_ )**

**_(Tarble unlocked. Tarble has joined the party)_ **

 

<Tenna' ento lye omenta, Mellonamin> the big guy grabbed Goku in a tight bear hug as he kissed him on both cheeks.

 

Goku gaped from the tight embrace, laughing lightly as his feet as well as the rest of him was placed back on the ground again.

 

He had no idea what the man had said last, having already turned off the language translator; judging by the big grins on everyone's faces, he guessed it had to be good. He gave a big wave and a big smile.

 

"See you guys! And thanks! Let's go Tarble! To the South Continent!"

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

  

 _Buffs =_ _positive status effect that aids the player (this case, less 10% of damage from enemies due to Vegeta's Chastity Shield skill as well as resistance to enemies' charms; aka 'propositions')_

 

_Ya naa lle = Who are you_

  _Mankoi caela lle_ _t_ _ula sinom_ _e = Why have you come here_

_Lle rangwa amin = Do you understand me_

_Tenna' ento lye omenta, Mellonamin = Until next we meet, my friend_

 

...

  

 ** Goku, Fighter, lvl 10 ** ** , (HP 3100, MP 1000) **

Wind Slash lvl 4, (elemental attack, 1.5 STR)

Thrust Attack lvl 2, (1.8 STR)

Taunt lvl 2, (attract enemies' attention)

 

…

 

 ** Tarble (Wizard lvl 20) ** **, HP 2500, MP 6600)**

Fireball lvl 5 (single ball of fire, targets 1 enemy)

Fire Wall lvl 4 (targets a column of enemies, 1.2 damage)

Earthquake lvl 3 (AoE attack, 1.5 damage)

Summon lvl 2 (Ghost dog, Celestial owl or Fire beetle, random chance)

 


	6. In hot water

**In hot water**

 

 

One of the reasons why he liked RPG games, were the choices he had when developing a character, whether playing as himself or as an in game character. They always had a story plot, characters that develop as you went along. Add in some action as well as decision making choices, an additional option in some games that allowed events to change based on the choices made and he was hooked. He remembered playing a huge number of such games on the normal gaming console before the game helmet console was introduced into the market.

 

It was normal for players to feel some bit of attachment towards characters of a game, that was one of the reasons why many fan based materials existed. He himself had been a loyal fan of a popular game character for years, always updating himself on the latest news, ready to get his hands on the latest games, merchandises; no matter how many spin-offs or limited edition products existed on the market. It was on a similar path of idol worshipping.

 

It was also one of the reasons why it was never a good idea to get too attached to a character… Vegeta could still remember one game he played on the game helmet some time back before he met Goku. He had forged a close friendship with one of the characters who was doomed to die before the end of the game, an older man who was his in game trainer and a father figure to him; nothing he did could change the man’s fate. His party members had teased him mercilessly for the next few days after the game ended, mocking him as far as he saw it, over his being upset for an animated stimulation that hadn’t existed in the first place.

 

Vegeta looked to his left, at Turles. They had been travelling together for a week now, training as they did. He knew Turles was upset at having lost his home and his friends, despite his reassurance that he was fine…

 

“You know, I like it when you pay attention to me, but not if you’re going to pity me. I’m not the only one who lost a home or people who matter to me. And I’m more fortunate than most, I’m alive and I get to go with you and kick that bastard’s ass”

 

“Fine. I’ll save you a spot to kick after I’m done stomping him into the ground myself” Vegeta could not stop a smirk from surfacing.

 

“Make sure you do” Turles smirked, walking some more distance, then he saw it. He turned towards his left; noticing a merchant’s caravan. “Looks like someone had set up a temporary shop”

 

“Good. Hopefully they have something decent for a mage” he started walking towards it; Turles knew what he was hoping to purchase.

 

“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing now?” It flatters you well. It shows all your shapely man curves, your chest pecs, thighs and especially your tight, firm ass”

 

“Exactly that. And stop staring! That’s it! You’re walking in front from now on!” Vegeta stopped as he waited for Turles to walk by him.

 

“AHH!” Startled, he jumped about 4 feet into the air, dropping his staff at the sneak attack on his rear end. He turned immediately, glaring at Turles.

 

“Ooh… firm” Turles just couldn’t resist.

 

Vegeta slowly picked up the staff he dropped, without any warning he swung it at Turles who expertly dodged it. Vegeta kept at it, not in the least bit amused at Turles’ little foray into his ‘private’, personal regions.

 

“You bastard! Keep still!” Vegeta would not be satisfied until he scored a hit on him. Turles caught hold of the staff just as Vegeta took another swing; he pulled Vegeta closer to him.

 

“There. That’s the spirit I want to see in you”

 

“Hn! Bastard”

 

_**(Vegeta and Turles has scored +5 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

Turles smiled. He leaned forward, surprised that Vegeta didn’t stop him; encouraged, he pressed forward, their lips almost touching…

 

_**(Turles HP – 36, 4764/4800)** _

 

_Turles groaned as Vegeta kneed him right in the belly._

 

_“So glad you liked it”_

 

_“Tease”_

 

_“Shut up and walk!”_

 

* * *

  

Vegeta was not impressed.

 

The merchant was no more than a pompous, swindler of a fart; worse than the first shop he had ventured into. He should have seen this coming the moment he saw the sign above his caravan

 

‘If you have the money, we have the goods’

 

Vegeta watched as the man haggled with another customer who had nothing more to give for the herbs he needed, in addition to another woman whom he had underpaid for the items she sold him.

 

“Typical. Blood suckers… how does he think these people could afford those things. They’re taking advantage of the chaos and selling items they need at higher prices” Turles huffed at the scene before them as Vegeta glared.

 

“Please… that was all I had. Please… it’s not for me, it’s for my children”

 

“This is not a charity. You pay for what you need. Get lost, your business is done” the merchant nodded to his bodyguards who shoved the man away.

 

“Next? Good evening, so how may I serve you?” the greedy merchant addressed Vegeta politely, for now.

 

“How much for everything here?” Turles’ eyes widened at Vegeta’s question.

 

“Everything?” even the merchant was surprised.

 

“Everything” Vegeta repeated.

 

“Well… give me a moment…” he excused himself as he went about, calculating the goods' value; as well as his profits no doubt.

 

“What are you doing?” Turles whispered. “There’s no way you’d be able to pay for those things”

 

“I don’t intend to”

 

“Eh?” Turles raised an eyebrow.

 

“Total figure would be 484 gems” the merchant returned with his quotation.

 

“Close enough. If your life is worth that much. I suggest you leave right now, leave everything behind and take your hounds with you” Vegeta directed that insult at the merchant’s guards.

 

“What!?” the merchant was about to call his guards when Vegeta snatched a dagger from its scabbard, which was strapped around Turles’ thigh. Turles had not seen that coming; he stared, amazed at Vegeta’s speed.

 

Vegeta pulled the merchant across the front desk by his front shirt collar, placing the tip of the dagger against the man’s throat.

 

“You have a choice, leave without your goods or I take them when you’re dead. Stay back or this guy gets it”

 

The guards nearby stopped immediately, les their pay master be slain before they get paid.

 

“Stay calm… you don’t have to do that… surely we can work something out? There’s 7 of us here… Are you going to try to kill all of us? One of my guards would take you down before you could…”

 

“No, I won't waste my time killing everyone. Just you” Vegeta moved the dagger closer, making a small cut as he did. The merchant knew he wasn’t joking.

 

“Take it all then… just don’t hurt me”

 

“Pleasure doing business with you” Vegeta smirked.

 

**_(Vegeta has increased Agi stats)_ **

**_(Vegeta has increased Cha stats)_ **

_**(Vegeta has scored +10 Renegade points, Intimidation skill has levelled up. The message you carry is clear, people had better see things your way)** _

 

He gave them 5 minutes, watching them as they leave. Satisfied that they’re gone, he looked through the stuff that was left behind; taking what he needed before turning back to the crowd that hadn’t left as he handed the dagger back to Turles.

 

“Help yourselves” he dismissively nodded towards the mountain of stuff behind him. They did not hesitate, thanking him as they took whatever they needed.

 

Turles smiled, impressed with his choice of uke; not that Vegeta agreed but damn the guy was hot, in more ways than one. He spotted Vegeta as he went into the caravan; he followed him in, barely 5 seconds later… he was rudely shoved back out.

 

“You wait outside!”

 

“What? I’ve already seen every inch of you” Turles pouted.

 

A few moments later, Vegeta rejoined him. Now fully clothed, in a white and blue robe; much to Turles’ disappointment.

 

“Here, you can have these back if you like them so much” he tossed the heap of clothes at Turles.

 

“Still warm… and your scent’s still present on them”

 

Vegeta cringed, even as he blushed.

 

“Just shut up” he quickly turned, marching off to a direction with Turles following him.

 

* * *

  

“I can smell something cooking” Turles took a deep breath. “Yup. Roast meat with root vegetables… grilled fish and… something sweet”

 

“Where?” Vegeta’s interest peaked. They must be near a village.

 

“This way” Turles led the way.

 

They arrived before a structure. An inn… that’s right… an inn… in the middle of nowhere… how strange and very convenient.

 

A handsome young man came rushing out.

 

“Welcome. Please come inside and make yourselves comfortable. We provide hot meals and warm beds. If you like, you could also ease your tired muscles in our hot spring. Only 1 silver per night, you won’t find a better deal”

 

Now all of that did sound rather pleasant and tempting. Before either of them had a chance to say anything however, the man had stepped behind them, urging them inside.

 

“Please come inside, you will not regret it. If you do not wish to stay the night, you can also rest up your legs here. Take a seat and have a meal as well as a dip in the hot spring for 10 copper”

 

Vegeta and Turles didn’t even get the chance to accept or decline, Vegeta paid a silver for their stay; they were already inside the place anyway...

 

“That was good, I didn’t know food could have that much flavour” Turles licked his fingers clean.

 

“Those are spices, but you hardly use them in the wild?”

 

“Not much, had always stuck to the simple things in life. I mostly dine on fruits, mushrooms, vegetables and fish. I don’t eat other kinds of meat…” he grinned. “And the occasional man meat”

 

“I don’t want to know”

 

“So what’s this hot spring, the guy was talking about? I’ve never heard of it before” Turles had known many natural springs but never one by that name.

 

“Finish up and we’ll go see it... Don’t you try anything or else” Vegeta warned him, though he doubt the guy would even listen.

 

* * *

  

“For fuck sake! Wrap this around your waist, you don’t go around in there showing off that thing!” Vegeta tossed the small towel at Turles, blushing as Turles stood stark naked in his birthday suit. Vegeta turned away at the sight, Turles was enjoying his discomfort a little too much.

 

“You know for 'fuck sake' we'll have to get naked, hot and sweaty” Turles snickered as Vegeta groaned loudly. “There. I’ve removed temptation from you”

 

Vegeta did not believe him for a moment… he turned slowly, relieved when he noted Turles had spoken the truth. He glared at him, not amused at his smug face. Damn that bastard!

 

“So let’s go in and enjoy ourselves, shall we?” Turles opened the sliding door, his eyes widened as he took in the overall view of the spring… it was like a natural spring… but it had hot water instead of the cold he was accustomed to. He could see the steam; feel the heat as it rose…

 

“Are you moving or not?” Vegeta had walked around him, stepping into the hot water… he moved towards the back… slowly he lowered himself into the water, seating himself comfortably as the hot water sooth his muscles. He sighed, appreciating the luxury.

 

_**(Vegeta HP & MP restored)** _

**_(Vegeta has increased Con stats)_ **

 

It didn’t seem that bad… Vegeta seemed rather… relaxed, enjoying it… Turles moved forward to join him… he hesitated… testing the water as he set his foot in… hot… He hissed a little… before forcing his whole foot in… ok, not too bad… he walked closer towards Vegeta, before he came to a complete stop, hesitating.

 

Vegeta turned towards him. “Are you going to just stand there?”

 

“Don’t rush me” Turles lowered himself… slowly… “AHHH!” He got up again.

 

_**(Turles HP – 400, 4364/4800)** _

**_(Turles has increased Def stats)_ **

 

Vegeta jumped as well, shocked at Turles’ outburst. “What!?”

 

“My balls were almost cooked!”

 

Vegeta blinked a few times before he threw his head back, roaring with laughter. “Why you big baby, afraid of a little hot water. Ha ha ha!” In a split second, his laughter paused as Turles had moved over and captured his lips in his moment of distraction. Vegeta reacted violently, kicking Turles in his belly: the 2nd time in a day.

 

The results were instant with Turles falling back first into the water... hot water.

 

“AHHH!” he jumped out of the water, launching himself out till he was completely out and away from the steaming liquid. He glared at Vegeta, unhappy at his stunt and the fact that he fell back into the hot water.

 

_**(Turles HP – 1020, 3344/4800)** _

 

“You deserved it” Vegeta took another look at Turles before he snickered again. “Come over here”

 

Turles was sulking but he moved closer towards Vegeta, surprised when Vegeta touched his pouting face with one hand. A soothing feeling came over him, he knew what that was... Vegeta's healing magic, the only skill he could cast without the need for a weapon.

 

_**(Turles HP recovery +35%, HP+ 1680, 4800/4800)** _

 

“I guess I'll wait in the room, this hot water isn't for me. I'll see you when you're done” Turles left Vegeta's company, embarrassed over the incident.

 

Vegeta shook his head, amused as he watched him go. He looked so much like Goku yet, he was so different at the same time... wherever he's at now, he hoped he was alright.

 

“I brought some snacks I thought you might like”

 

Vegeta looked towards the sliding door as the same guy from before walked in with a tray of red bean cakes and a cup of tea; setting them on a floating tray in front of Vegeta.

 

“Would you like a hand with your back? I can help with that”

 

Vegeta almost spat out his tea, he cursed under his breath. “I already have a guy hitting on me, I don't need another”

 

“You've misunderstood me, I am merely offering a service. I assure you, I offer nothing more than on a professional level” the guy smiled sweetly.

 

“Fine. Just the back then”

 

Vegeta sighed, as the guy worked his magic on his back. That felt great... he closed his eyes... showing just how much he enjoyed it... he arched his back, reaching back like a cat would, enjoying the hands caressing his back as they relaxed his tired muscles; unaware the guy behind him had watched him closely... entranced by his reaction.

 

* * *

  

Turles ate a piece of the same red bean cake as he waited in the room for Vegeta. He must be enjoying himself immensely, he couldn't blame him. They had been out in the open for some time, walking in the elements, taking cold showers, quick meals that they had to catch themselves and just roughing it out on the road. It was great that they had a moment to rest, even if it's just one night.

 

“Ow” Turles brought his hand up to his neck, pulling out a small needle with a scent he was familiar with. What the hell!?

 

_**(Turles HP – 384, 4416/4800)** _

_**(Turles has been poisoned)** _

 

_Turles dodged another attack as blades came shooting out from the walls, followed by the culprits as they attacked him head on. It lasted no more than 7 mins, he was faster, stronger than thugs at a miserable level 10 whereas he was a level 21._

 

_**(Turles HP – 96, 4320/4800)** _

 

Shit. They scored a nasty hit on him... His breath hitched. Vegeta!

 

Turles picked up the bag and Vegeta's staff before dashing towards the hot spring; disregarding his own health points as it kept decreasing 2% per time.

 

* * *

  

“How does that feel?”

 

Vegeta nodded his approval. Not in the least bit bothered as those hands moved from his back to his shoulders.

 

“If I may be so bold... might I ask your name?”

 

“Look. I said...”

 

“I know... pardon me” the guy went back to massaging Vegeta's shoulders, now focusing on his neck. Rubbing it with one hand... while the other secretly flipped a small, thin needle attached to his ring. He causally brought the other hand back, just one little prick and it would be done.

 

“Vegeta”

 

“Eh?” he looked up from his task.

 

“Vegeta. That's my name” Vegeta snorted, deciding it would not hurt to tell his name.

 

“Vegeta... that's a good name” The man behind him smiled, his other hand just inches from touching Vegeta's skin. “I'm Brolly”

 

 

To be continued ~

 


	7. Close and clothes

**Close and clothes**

 

 

“Ok… go ahead Tarble” Goku moved some distance away, giving Tarble space as he cast a simple fire spell for their camp fire.

 

“Goku… you don’t have to go that far… I thought you said I’ve improved?” Tarble looked back at Goku who had taken cover behind a tree.

 

“You did… but it still needs some work… sorry… but I think I’ll skip being roasted tonight… and we’re almost out of HP potions. Goku apologised as he sighed, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Tarble; he just didn’t want to test his luck, that and his sword had been on a vibrating frenzy whenever Tarble started any spell… and it’s vibrating right now

 

“You don’t trust my skills” Tarble pouted, but he couldn’t blame the guy. He had been on the receiving end of his spells more often than not. It was no surprise Goku would be cautious of his abilities; it wasn’t all fun when your HP gets halved every time. Without his fire vest, Tarble was certain Goku’s health would have gone into the critical zone if he wasn’t dead by then.

 

Fighters were weak against magic; that was just the way it was.

 

Tarble cast his fire, beaming with joy when nothing extreme happened. “I did it~!” he had spoken too soon, the small flame shot upwards in his excitement; influenced by his emotions before raining down on them like a low level meteor shower.

 

Tarble cowered; quickly crouching into a fetal position, his hands over his head in his attempt to shield himself. Goku immediately rushed forward, throwing himself over Tarble.

 

_**(Goku HP – 155, 2945/3100)** _

_**(Goku HP – 125, 2820/3100)** _

_**(Goku HP – 178, 2642/3100)** _

_**(Goku HP – 136, 2506/3100)** _

 

Then finally it stopped.

 

“Goku?” Tarbles looked up. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” the sight of Goku’s burned back snapped him into action as he rushed to get the healing salve from the bag.

 

“I’m ok, Tarble… but more importantly… are you alright?” Goku tried to smiled, to reassure him that he was alright. He wasn’t fooling anyone, his face showed pain and Tarble wasn’t blind. Goku just couldn’t understand it, he’s never felt such pain playing any game on the game helmet before… didn’t Vegeta cap it at 5%? How was it he was feeling it at such intensity.

 

Tarble quickly applied the salve on Goku, the fire had burned most of the garment off the guy’s back… the basic tunic he came with. “I’m fine… thank you for saving me… I’m so sorry… I can’t do anything right…”

 

“You’re doing great, Tarble really… You’re seriously powerful… but just work on your aiming and… controlling your emotions a little” Goku turned his head, frowning when he saw the frown on Tarble’s face. “Tarble. No one’s perfect, we all make mistakes… if we don’t, that just means we’ve never tried. How else do you improve? Definitely not on first tries, keep working on it. You’ll see results” A big grin masked his face, Tarble couldn’t help but smile back; it was just that contagious.

 

“But your clothes…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I can always get something else if we find a shop or if we’re lucky, a monster might drop something for me” Goku turned around, putting both hands on Tarble’s shoulders, his way of encouragement; just as Tarble finished up his task.

 

“Ok…” Tarble stared. “Goku… I think you’ve gotten… I mean… I think your chest is bigger now… you seem broader”

 

“It is?” Goku looked downwards. “No wonder the tunic was getting tight… and the pants…” At that statement, Tarble looked down, towards Goku’s groin; staring as if trying to figure out if Goku had gotten a few more inches in length or… diameter. Goku started a light blush the moment he saw Tarble staring at his lower region with intense curiosity, akin to the level of interest. “Ano… Tarble… could you stop staring please …”

 

Tarble blushed. He stood up immediately. Shit! “I’m so sorry!! I didn’t mean anything by it. I was… just looking… I wasn’t really staring… I mean don’t get me wrong! You’re good looking and all but I really wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable! Argh!! I’m just going to stop talking now!”

 

Goku just shook his head, on the verge of laughing but trying his best not to do so in Tarble’s face.

 

“It’s fine, Tarble. You know… my friend did the same thing once… stare I mean”

 

Tarble recovered quickly. “He did?” he was relieved he wasn’t the only one.

 

“Yeah, but it was my fault, I didn’t go to the bathroom to change and he came into our room and saw me with my dong sticking out” Goku rubbed his head as he laughed a little.

 

“Your room? Oh… you shared a room… I had to share a room with 16 guys where I studied too… at the magic guild”

 

“16? That’s a little crowded”

 

“Not really. The room was really big and each bed had another above. So there were 8 beds and another staked on top”

 

“Double deck beds?”

 

“Yeah that’s the one” Tarble nodded. “So…? You didn’t finish what you wanted to tell me”

 

“Oh right. Nothing much, except he stared and said ‘Oh my god’ before yelling at me to go change in the bathroom” Tarble resisted the urge to look at Goku’s groin again. “Don’t tell him I told you when you see him ok? He’ll kill me for it” Goku laughed heartily.

 

“He must be someone really important for you to challenge the king in order to rescue him”

 

“He’s a good friend… he can be hard to understand at times, but he’s nice really when you get to know him...” Goku took a look at Tarble, blinking as his eyes locked with Tarble’s. The rising hot air from the flames starting to create a blurry image before him, now that he had a good look at Tarble… there seem to be some similarities. He stared as his eyes started playing tricks on him. Just as quickly, he snapped out of it; shaking his head as he did.

 

“Goku?”

 

“It’s nothing… for a moment there, I thought you were him… you looked almost like him… well without his usual… angry face. Forget it… let’s get some rest” Goku started walking towards his bag, using it as a pillow as he laid down to rest.

 

Tarble joined him, lying close by.

 

“Thanks Goku” Tarble looked up.

 

“Told you it’s no problem, Tarble”

 

“Nope. I’ve already thanked you for saving me. This time I’m thanking you for giving me some blackmail material” Tarble gave a devilish smile.

 

Goku’s eyes opened wide before he laughed. “Be careful, or I might have to silence you”

 

“I sleep with my staff in hand” Tarble smiled as Goku laughed.

 

* * *

  

_~Growl~_

 

Tarble opened his eyes… what was that…

 

_~GROWL~_

 

It was getting louder.

 

_~GROWL!!~_

 

Tarble quickly jumped to his feet, shaking Goku awake. “Goku… wake up. There’s something out there, its close by and it’s growling...” Goku immediately got up before Tarble could finish his sentence.

 

“Where?” Goku looked in all directions, his sword ready in hand.

 

“I don’t know. I just heard it growl” Tarble stayed close to Goku.

 

Goku listened closely… but the morning birds were too noisy, his sword wasn’t vibrating as it normally would. He turned to Tarble. “Maybe it left or something… I don’t hear anything. What did it sound like?”

 

_~GROWL!!~_

 

Tarble looked towards Goku’s stomach. Slowly he angled his focus back to Goku, pointing at his stomach. “Like that…” he blushed, a little embarrassed for his earlier panic as he finally realise what made that animalistic growl.

 

“Oh… sorry… it does that all the time… I guess it’s time for breakfast. Let’s eat” Goku brought out their food rations from the bag.

 

They ate their dry rations as they walked. What Goku wouldn’t give now for a warm meal, the dry rations; while practical and useful for fast travelling wasn’t the best tasting morsel and it was like its namesake stated… dry, rubbery and almost tasteless.

 

“Goku” Tarble interrupted Goku’s thoughts. “There’s a caravan just up ahead”

 

“Great! Let’s see if they got some stuff” Goku stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth.

 

Both men headed towards its direction.

 

Goku raised an eyebrow. No merchant? Just all these goods lying around,.. up for grabs? Well… that was surprising, still some games allow you to enter anyone’s home and grab their items and you could find random items lying around; he shouldn’t be surprised.

 

“Hey friend! You’re back again?”

 

Both Goku and Tarble turned at the voice. A friendly face came forward to greet them.

 

“Yo! You need more stuff? There’s still plenty to go around, but where’s that other guy you were with?”

 

“Ah… sorry. Do I know you?” Goku scratched his head as he did a ‘face scan’ of the guy… nope, he didn’t recognise him.

 

“Right. We never introduced ourselves… but thanks to you and your friend, my kids are feeling better already. I never got the chance to thank you so thanks… you know for driving that greedy bastard off”

 

“Ah… wait… did one of them wear a priest robe?”

 

“? Pardon? Can’t say I noticed any priest”

 

“How about this face then” Goku pulled Tarble in front of him. “This face”

 

Tarble raised an eyebrow, as did the man.

 

“Ok… how about this then… I’m so sorry Tarble…” Goku pushed Tarble’s eyebrows down with his left index finger, and with his right hand he positioned his out-stretched hand over Tarble’s hair; giving the illusion of a flame shaped hair and an angry face.

 

“OH!!” the man recognised that face immediately. “That’s the guy that drove that greedy bastard off!”

 

“Really!? Please tell me more. Where did he go!?” Goku immediately released Tarble, moving in front to speak with the man. While Tarble took the chance to ‘rearrange’ his face from Goku’s manhandling.

 

“Oh I see… you’re not that guy… but you look so much like him though… they went that way. It wasn’t too long ago, so you might be able to catch them”

 

“Really!? Great!” Goku was about to run off towards that direction when Tarble grabbed his arm.

 

“Shouldn’t we get some items and clothes for you first?”

 

“Oh… right… we’re almost out of potions… aren’t we? And… I guess I should get something more than just my fire vest and pants…”

 

“Well there’s plenty over there… go ahead and help yourself. No one’s collecting payment” the man pointed towards the caravan.

 

“Great! Thanks again!”

 

Tarble filled their bags with herbs, salve, Add On accessories, HP and MP potions while Goku looked through the outfits available… most of the heavy armours were of high level and unsuitable for his current level… he would have to make do with something else.

 

A medium armour caught his eye.

 

* * *

  

Tarble’s jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him.

 

Goku was dressed in the hottest black latex pants, with chains hanging by his hip, black spiked cuffs, a pair of leather gloves, he wore a ring held in front by 4 leather strips fastened together over his fire vest, a pair of heavy black boots and lastly a collar around his neck. He could not evade his eyes elsewhere as he took in the sight of Goku.

 

“What… is that…?” Tarble took another look, pointing at Goku’s choice of clothes. “You look… different”

 

“Well… there isn’t really anything else that I could use… the armours for fighters were too high levelled for me… I’ll have to level up more before I could wear them so I’ll just bring them along… until then these will have to do. At least they have +4 Agi, +6 Dex and +3 Str stats” Goku explained nervously… he felt weird wearing these clothes.

 

Tarble came closer, giving him another look over then he noticed the collar had words on it. “Daddy?” He looked at Goku, confused.

 

“Yeah, there were 2 others as well… One with the words ‘Master’ that one had a +6 Cha, another one ‘Slave’ with +800 HP and this one had a +6 Str… so I chose it.

 

“Ok Goku… I guess it’s practical… even if it looks… strange” Tarble could not agree with Goku’s fashion sense.

 

“I know it looks weird, Tarble… don’t look at me like that… I don’t want to look like a walking fashion disaster either, but there really wasn’t anything else. The moment I gain the required level, I will change clothes” Goku explained, feeling the need to do so.

 

“I believe you, Goku. I got these… more potions, herbs, salves and some Add ons. I managed to get some food too”

 

“Really? What did you get?” Goku beamed.

 

“More dry rations and other dry ingredients”

 

“… great…” Goku’s face fell.

 

“And a pot, a ladle, some bowls, for cooking” Goku’s face brightened up again. “So… in that direction then? But that’s the direction of the Bandit Hills… I heard that their leader is a force to be reckoned with…”

 

“My friend went that way, so I’m going too… You don’t have to come along if you don’t want to, Tarble… I would understand”

 

“That wasn’t what I meant, Goku!” Tarble immediately latched onto Goku’s arm, avoiding the spikes as he did. “I said I’ll go with you and I’m going to do that, until such a time I’m either dead or we’ve won”

 

Goku blinked before a soft smile came over him. “You’re really a brave guy, Tarble. I’m more than glad to have you with me. Let’s go then. I just hope we’re not that far behind.”

 

**_(Goku has gained full armour bonus)_ **

**_(Goku gained a +7 bonus to Charisma and +5 to Constitution)_ **

 

“Another thing, Tarble. Don’t take your life lightly; I don’t intend to lose a friend like you either… ok?”

 

“Hai. I won’t”

 

Both men took a deep breath. Bracing themselves as they headed towards Bandit Hill.

 

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

  _Add On = Items other than clothes, gloves, shoes or headgear that enhances abilities, skills or attributes. Items such as Brooches, necklaces, rings, etc._

 


	8. Too much in one night

**Too much in one night**

 

 

It was supposed to be a simple kill and steal. That was how they operated their business; set up a temporary stop point for unsuspecting visitors who came through their territory.

 

It was his gang’s job to finish up the task, all he had to do was to welcome their victims, oh pardon… ‘customers’ in and the occasion hit if their customer was too much for his men. For years he had done this, the routine was always the same; today, something was different. Brolly took another look at the unsuspecting guy in front of him.

 

It would be a pity to kill him.

 

Brolly ran his hands over Vegeta’s back, applying the minimum pressure required as he massaged into those tired muscles. It was rare to find a mage with such strong bone and muscle structure, one that was anything but physically frail. A priest, a mage with healing abilities… just the person he lacked in his gang of bandits.

 

And as luck would have it, this priest was a uke.

 

Brolly could scarcely believe his luck. His mind decided, Brolly returned the needle into his ring; barely a few seconds later, Turles came crashing into the sliding door, shocking them both.

 

“Turles?”

 

What was he doing here? He thought Turles didn’t like the hot water. Vegeta immediately realised something was wrong; he recognised the aura of danger in the air, the very vibe Turles was giving in reaction to their situation. That and the absence of his playful mood placed Vegeta on instant alert; much like the scenario of a recent memory relating to the forest fire before.

 

“Get away from him!” Turles send his dagger flying towards them, narrowly missing Vegeta by a thin margin. Brolly moved away quickly; the dagger missed its mark as it came to a halt, embedding itself into the floor as it did.

 

“Turles! What the hell?!” Vegeta recovered from his shock.

 

“Get out of there, Vegeta” Turles spoke, refusing to take his eyes off the guy in front of him. “This place’s a Thieves Den”

 

Vegeta understood what he meant. Brolly watched from the corner of his eye as Vegeta got out of the water with haste. Damn it, what were those fools doing… they should have taken care of the other one.

 

“Perceptive of you to have noticed, but you won’t leave this place alive” Brolly took a step back as a shower of blue aura surrounded him, giving him a boost of Strength, Defence and Constitution. 

 

Vegeta responded by casting Chastity Shield on Turles.

 

_**(Chastity Shield cast. Turles – 10% less damage received)** _

**_(Turles HP – 96, 4032/4800)_ **

 

Brolly rushed at them, giving them no time to react as he reached forward; grabbing Turles by his face before slamming him into the ground.

 

**_(Turles HP – 602, 3430/4800)_ **

 

Fuck. He was quick and brutal. Using his hands for leverage, Turles pushed his lower body, propelled his legs upwards; knocking Brolly off balance with a solid double kick to his face. Temporary stunned by the unexpected action, Brolly released his hold on Turles, who then twisted his body; reappearing behind him.

 

He quickly followed up with Backstab, scoring a hit as he sank his blade into Brolly's flesh.

 

**_(Brolly HP – 284, ?/?)_ **

 

“AH!” Brolly turned immediately, slamming his elbow into Turles as he did. The impact send Turles across to the other side, losing his other dagger in the process.

 

**_(Turles HP – 580, 2850/4800)_ **

**_(Turles HP – 96, 2754/4800)_ **

 

Shit... Turles cursed as he got up. The guy was powerful... his best ability had barely taken a decent amount off... a fighter then... a far cry from the front desk boy he thought he was earlier. This wasn't good at all... A fighter with high strength and defence, coupled with a large HP reserve... with his current health depleting, his strength not a match against a fighter and his medium HP volume... He did not stand a chance.

 

Brolly hissed as a single Holy Arrow burned his back, where his recent wound was.

 

**_(Brolly HP – 152, ?/?)_ **

**_(Turles HP recovery +35%, HP+ 1680, 4434/4800)_ **

 

** Both guys turned towards Vegeta's direction. He was dressed and now with staff in hand, he looked ready to fight as well; his hard eyes pierced directly at Brolly.  **

 

Shit. Turles began to worry. If that muscle bag strike Vegeta, he would not be able to take it. Immediately he dashed forward, his dagger in hand. Brolly had seen it coming. With speed foreign to fighters, he had captured Turle's wrist; twisting it painfully, forcing him to release his weapon.

 

“Argh!!”

 

**_(Turles HP – 280, 4154/4800)_ **

**_(Turles HP – 96, 4058/4800)_ **

 

Smirking in triumph, Brolly let loose a series of heavy blows to his opponent's belly. Turles let out a silent groan as blood spilled from his lips.

 

**_(Turles HP – 650, 3408/4800)_ **

**_(Turles HP – 575, 2833/4800)_ **

**_(Critical! Turles HP – 880, 2033/4800)_ **

**_(Turles HP – 632, 1401/4800)_ **

 

“Turles!”

 

Brolly stopped, he turned as he heard the sound of footsteps running towards him. That decision had him seeing stars for a few seconds as Vegeta had just swung his staff at him; giving him a hard whack across his face.

 

**_(Brolly HP – 62, ?/?)_ **

**_(Vegeta has increased Strength stats)_ **

 

Brolly dropped Turles in favour of rubbing his face, glaring at Vegeta as he did. As expected, he changed his target; Brolly grabbed hold of Vegeta. Vegeta braced himself for the impact that was to come, hissing as his back met the rock formation of the hot spring... though strangely it wasn't as hard an impact as he expected it to be. He looked up, just as Brolly towered over him.

 

“I've decided not to kill you. Don't make me change my mind”

 

Vegeta glared, baring his teeth at the obvious, unwanted come on, the bastard in front of him was throwing his way; cringing with disgust as that same bastard started closing the distance between them.

 

“Vege...ta...” Turles could barely focus, damn... not now... got to... get to him...

 

**_(Turles HP – 96, 1305/4800)_ **

 

“ARRGHHHH!!! My eye!”

 

**_(Critical! Brolly HP – 645, ?/?)_ **

 

Vegeta kicked Brolly, distancing himself from him; he was lucky the bigger man was distracted from his pain. It had been a lucky shot, using the dagger which had been embed into the ground earlier; concealing it in his robes had been a gamble and getting the bigger man to approach him close enough and not kill him, had him use at least a years' worth of luck.

 

He quickly made his way to Turles, using his own shoulder as a support while Turles leaned heavily against him, unable to steady himself without aid.

 

They had to escape.

 

* * *

 

Goku stared at the structure in front of them... an inn? In the middle of nowhere. Wow! How convenient!

 

“Hey why don't we crash here for the night? And see if they got any information for us?”

 

“Sounds good, I don't think I want to walk or set up camp in these hills... in case of bandits...” Tarble jumped when he heard an owl.

 

“Hey anyone in?” Goku called from outside... no one answered.

 

“Guess no one's in... or they're all asleep? Tarble peeped into the Inn's sliding door.

 

“That's strange... let's go inside and see if we can find someone” Goku took the lead, stepping into the inn. “Hello? Anyone home?”

 

Silence....

 

“You think the bandits got them... This is Bandit Hill.... so it's not a surprise...” Tarble stayed close to Goku.

 

“Yeah maybe... maybe we should try to... ?!” Goku steadied his sword at his side, it was vibrating again. “Tarble... we have company”

 

And true enough, they saw them... with blades, daggers and all... bandits.

 

“There's too many of them...” Goku realised they were surrounded; 20 bandits at least. “Prepare yourself, Tarble...” Goku looked from the corner of his eye... !?! Quickly he jumped aside as Tarble's Fire Wall exploded from the ground up, spreading like a running wildfire towards their enemies.

 

**_(Goku has increased Agility stats)_ **

 

Goku took care the stray ones as they escaped the flames, preventing them from replenishing their HP. Between having to avoid Tarble's magic and Goku's skills, and the fact that rouges tend to have less HP and a low defence to magic just like fighters; this was more than enough to keep them occupied and incapacitated.

 

They had to be quick; while the bandits were of no match to Tarble's magic and Goku's strength, they were very agile and able to fight both close range and far.

 

“Tarble! Duck!” Goku stabbed another guy before he could Backstab Tarble. They were zooming in on the Wizard, the one who has the weakest defence, the lowest HP and of course the one dealing the most damage currently.

 

“Goku look out!” Tarble cast a fireball, sending it towards Goku's attacker, He was getting better, that was a 'perfect' aim; hitting them both Goku and his attacker off their feet... sending them both crashing onto the ground. At least the rouge had died...

 

**_(Goku HP – 380, 2720_ ** **_**/** _ ** __**3100** _ _ **_)_ **

 

“Tarble... thanks...” Goku got up from the floor.

 

“I'm so sorry!” Tarble apologised frantically.

 

A moment of pause and they were surrounded by the remaining thieves. Man... they were fast... Goku wouldn't be able to fend them off and protect Tarble at the same time. Alright then... Goku took out a High HP potion.

 

“Tarble, do your worse. Don't worry, I'm prepared”

 

“OK! Earthquake!” Tarble cast his AoE spell, tossing everyone caught in it's radius in all directions, shaking the ground so violently, none were able to get up or stand. Tarble cast it twice in a roll for more damage, while Goku quickly replenish his HP in between the damages.

 

**_(Goku HP – 510, 2210_ ** **_**/** _ ** __**3100** _ _ **_)_ **

**_(Goku HP – 430, 1780_ ** **_**/** _ ** __**3100** _ _ **_)_ **

**_(Goku HP – 620, 1160_ ** **_**/** _ ** __**3100** _ _ **_)_ **

**_**(High HP potion used. Goku HP + 3000, 3100/** _ ** __**3100** _ _ **_**)** _ **

**_(Goku HP – 415, 2685_ ** **_**/** _ ** __**3100** _ _ **_)_ **

 

* * *

 

“You...” Brolly growled as he pulled the dagger from his eye, throwing it down in his rage. He turned immediately to where Vegeta was, spotting them as they attempted to flee. They will suffer for this!

 

The ground shook, knocking Brolly's balance from under his feet. What was going on out there!? Brolly turned his gaze briefly to the sliding door, unable to see beyond it in order to determine the problem. Fuck! He quickly returned his attention to the other two.

 

They were gone.

 

A stream of colourful insults escaped his lips, his blood boiling in his veins. He got up, about to go after them when the ground shook a second time. Fuck that! He'll get them later, he rushed towards the hall instead.

 

He forced the door aside, just in time to see Tarble casting yet another spell and beside him was someone who looked so suspiciously like that other bastard before!

 

“Wind Slash!” Goku smite 3 men subsequently, one followed by another. After so many fights and the duration of time he had the skill; he never suspected it to be a AoE attack. An accidental discover during one of the battles while on his journey with Tarble had changed that. Now that he knew... he was on his way to becoming near unstoppable.

 

“Earthquake!”

 

Got to watch out for magic though! Goku retreated hastily, les he be caught in Tarble's spell.

 

Brolly steadied himself, using the wall for support; watching as his men went down one after the other as the spell depleted them of their HP. Then he noticed something as well... the wall he was leaning on was starting to show cracks and it was spreading across the walls and celling.

 

Goku noticed as well, as clay and debris started to fall in from above them. “Tarble, let's go!” Goku grabbed Tarble to him, before making a hasty retreat from the hall and out the door. The structure collapsed just seconds after them.

 

“That was too close... come on... we better not stay here...”

 

Tarble did not hesitate, as much as he didn't want to travel in these hills; anywhere would seem better than where they've just been. They quickly left the scene.

 

…

 

All became quiet...

 

Some time in the night however, the piece of the debris shifted.

 

With a strained huff, Brolly threw the huge part of the wall off him. 5 others joined him as they emerged from the mess that was once an Inn. Brolly looked around with his single, working eye as he took in the sight of the overall damage. Fury quickly replaced his pain. His scream echoed, his aura pushing everything aside.

 

“It's not over boss. They won't get away with this insult” one of his men approached him with the healing salve and potions.

 

Brolly calmed himself down, but barely. He nodded, his fury far from extinguished; he brought his hand over his injured eye. “They will pay”

 

* * *

 

Vegeta sighed with relief... no one followed them...

 

“We should be safe here. What's wrong with you?” Vegeta had already healed Turles twice and still his HP was depleting.

 

“Poison...”

 

“Fuck...” Vegeta cursed... he had not taken their bags during their escape. They didn't have any potions or herbs with them. “I'll go see if I can get some antidote herbs” A hand stopped him before he could leave the cave.

 

“Don't... if you go out there... who knows what could happen...”

 

“Don't be an idiot! You'll die at this rate! I can't neutralise the fucking thing!”

 

“It's fine... the effects won't last long... Once the fever passes... I'll be fine. I don't want you going outside... if that muscle cow is still out there...”

 

“For someone who uses poison, you would have expected them to be immune” Vegeta crossed his arms.

 

“Well you're a priest... why aren't you immune to wounds?”

 

**_(Turles HP – 96, 4032/4800)_ **

 

“Point noted. Fine. I'll keep healing you when your HP gets too low, but if you fucking die on me after all that hard work” Vegeta sat down again, casting heal once again.

 

**_(Turles HP recovery +35%, HP+ 1680, 4800/4800)_ **

 

“Being cared for, by you. It's a good way to go” he smiled lightly. “How the roles have changed... eh? Back then... I was the caregiver... when I stripped you down and applied that salve on you... and you oblivious to everything”

 

“You're lucky I can't hit you now” he grumbled.

 

“Better me than you...” Turles sighed softly.

 

_**(Vegeta and Turles has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

“Shut up...” Vegata turned away. “Turles?”

 

Vegeta looked down as Turles fell into unconsciousness. His head and cheeks were warm... the fever had already set in. Vegeta removed a piece of his garment, soaking it with water; he sponged Turles down as best he could before placing it on his temple. Thankfully, his HP had stopped depleting, now he would have to fight the fever.

 

…

 

Vegeta stayed awake, keeping constant vigilance for any signs of danger. It was then that a strain sound caught his attention, it was coming from Turles. The guy was restless, his breathing was irregular and his teeth were chattering. Vegeta touched his hands, they were cold; and his face was still warm... Turle's body temperature was dropping...

 

Vegeta removed the outer layer of his robes, draping it over Turles like a blanket. It wasn't enough, damn it... Turles was still shivering... There was nothing more he could give, except.... oh no... no... Vegeta blushed, cursing as a crazy idea came to mind. He hesitated for a moment before inhaling a deep breath, got up to his feet and in an exasperated tone...

 

“Fine! Fucking, damn game! If you're so dead bend on pimping me out!” Vegeta grumbled as he removed the rest of his robe, till he wore nothing more than the black leather underwear. He took a deep breath, then calmly he went under the covers with Turles; pressing his body against him, sharing his warmth.

 

“You better appreciate this... bastard...”

 

As expected, within a few moments Turles had started to relax, breathing normally as rest returned to him.

 

Vegeta sighed, relieved it had worked. He tried to stay awake, but after everything that took place tonight... he couldn't. Vegeta slept against his will, the sound of Turles' heartbeat comforting him as he snoozed.

 

…

 

Vegeta woke up to the sensation of a finger tracing his back... this was familiar and for once he was glad for it. He looked up.

 

“Morning” Well Turles seemed better already.

 

“Great. You're up and well now” Vegeta started to get up when a pair of arms pulled him back down again.

 

“Turles...” Vegeta warned.

 

“Just a little longer... I'd like to hold you this way... just a little longer” his arms remained, keeping Vegeta close for a little longer. “Thanks... for last night“

 

“You did the same for me before, now let me up” Vegeta pressed a hand against Turles' chest.

 

“I guess I did” Turles smirked. “So... did _you_ do anything to _me_ while I was unconscious?” he couldn't resist teasing him, using the exact same words Vegeta had said before.

 

“You wish! Now let me up!” Vegeta pushed himself off Turles, slipping out of the robe he used for Turles' blanket before snatching it up. 

 

Turles turned as Vegeta moved towards the back, watching him as he brushed his robe clean. Turles scanned his eyes all over Vegeta's form as he moved before fixating his eyes on that very spot... his black underwear just barely shielding it from his view. An oval, reddish mark, just slightly above and in the middle position of his hips; signifying he was a uke. Turles got up, slowly made his way towards Vegeta; not once taking his eyes off him.

 

“What do you want, Turles” Vegeta started to dress when Turles grabbed him by his shoulders, turning him around to face him. “What the hell!?” Vegeta's breath stilled the moment Turles stepped too close, into his personal space. “Turles?” 

 

At that moment, Turles seized Vegeta's lips in a firm kiss; using his body to block off any possible retaliation or escape.

 

To be continued ~

 

 


	9. A party of 4

  **Warning: This has yaoi content! Male x Male **

 

* * *

  

**A party of 4**

 

 

Vegeta struggled, both hands pushing at Turles’ shoulders. Damn the guy was strong!

 

Vegeta’s left hand changed its course, pushing outwards against Turles’ chin; interrupting the kiss as well as giving Vegeta some bit of distance from Turles’ face.

 

“Enough baka!” Vegeta glared even as his face turned crimson. Curse that horny bastard! He had been on the receiving end of his libido antics long enough! “Enough with your fucking games! Have you forgotten why we’re travelling already!?”

 

Vegeta pushed Turles with his other hand, with the intentions of removing himself from his embrace; Turles would not release him, the hands that held him close only tightened in response.

 

Turles brought one hand up, slowly and gently he removed Vegeta’s hand from his chin; looking down at a surprised Vegeta. “I haven’t forgotten”

 

Vegeta’s could not evade his eyes elsewhere. There was a change in the air, the change in Turles’ expression, his approach, and that unmistakable lust in the tone of his voice. The atmosphere was definitely reaching an almost ‘unnerving’ level. Vegeta evade his eyes elsewhere… towards the exit of the cave.

 

Turles turned his eyes towards Vegeta’s trace of vision, he frowned. “Vegeta, don’t… Argh!” Turles released Vegeta, crouching as Vegeta scored a hit to his groin, taking advantage of his earlier distraction.

 

_**(Turles HP – 186, 4614/4800)** _

 

Never once had Vegeta found himself cornered in a situation where he could not fend off his opponent, his unexpected role as a priest, in a yaoi game had changed that. Now faced with having to deal with a man who looked for the world like he was going to force himself on him, he turned to the very last resort when faced with no other opinions.

 

Turn tail and flee.

 

Vegeta wasted no time, bending over to retrieve his robes. He turned; ready to sprint when a hand grabbed his ankle, sending him crashing to the ground.

 

Vegeta turned around immediately; his panic level went up another notch as Turles recovered from the initial attack, his annoyance shown on his face as he maintained a firm hold on Vegeta’s ankle, preventing him from leaving.

 

“Let go!” Vegeta kicked out with his other leg, Turles parried that with his other arm. Vegeta’s breathing steadily rose as Turles closed their distance again, keeping him in his sight; in anticipation for any further retaliation.

 

Vegeta felt his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage, his blood pounding in his head hard. Fingers twitched as his hands started clutching; promising to strike if push came to shove, ally or not… A moment of hesitation and Turles had positioned himself over him, his hands holding down Vegeta’s fists… gently; Vegeta looked up, surprised to find no anger from the man over him.

 

“I wasn’t playing, Vegeta…” his voice while soft, could not hide his hurt. “I wanted you, from the very moment I met you”

 

“Wha… what…” Vegeta tried to speak, having finally relocated his voice; and lost it again when Turles leaned over, bringing their lips close for a quick kiss. Vegeta started to bring his hands to Turles’ chest, with every intention of pushing him off. Turles wrapped his arms around him, bringing Vegeta into a tender embrace. His body was warm now… unlike last night, cold; when he was fighting his fever, when he had placed his own life in between him and Brolly. Vegeta felt his resolve steadily crumbling from the simple hug.

 

Turles sighed softly, he was about to release Vegeta and apologise when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him; the hands rested gently against his shoulder blades. He blinked in surprise, forgetting to breathe for a moment when he scented that spicy scent on him once again. “Vegeta…” his own arousal responded to Vegeta’s.

 

It was strange to Vegeta, to have a man interested in you, to feel his touches, his kisses; all the more so to realise he wasn’t disgusted by any of it, he wanted more of it. He squirmed as Turles started kissing him everywhere, starting from his lips… flushing as the man explored his upper body with his lips and the occasional tongue. He felt Turles’ hands as he positioned them under his thighs, swiftly pulling the black underwear off. In that instant, Vegeta stilled; awkwardness and fear catching up to him. Drilling into him that if he didn’t stop Turles now… it would be too late.

 

Turles undressed quickly, having noticed Vegeta’s moment of hesitation; he had to extinguish that fear or he would buck. “Vegeta, look at me. It’ll be alright”

 

Vegeta blushed. “I’m not fucking scared, I don’t need you to reassure me like I’m some kind of damsel!” his fear and uncertainty quickly shifting to embarrassment at the notion of him reacting like a female, a virgin woman.

 

Turles smiled, his only give away that he was about to smirk or perhaps laugh; maybe both. Vegeta glared, resisting the urge to tell Turles to hurry it up just to show he wasn’t ‘chicken’. This wasn’t why he was allowing another man to touch him nor was it enough reason to convince him to allow another man to top him, even if it’s on a brain stimulation level. Turles misinterpreted Vegeta’s reaction.

 

“I’m not going to thank you for this. If I did, I’d lower you to the level of a pleasure male. I want you, as my uke and so I will thank you for trusting me enough to allow this. Relax… I won’t hurt you” Turles propped Vegeta’s thighs to his waist.

 

Vegeta’s mouth opened in a silent scream, hissing as Turles pushed his hard, punishing rod inside him. God! He wasn’t prepared for something like this! Vegeta pushed at Turles chest; breathing harshly as he struggled to get loose, but unable to get much leverage with Turles holding him close; being this deep inside him.

 

Turles kept still, aware of Vegeta’s discomfort as the man under him tried to push him off. He was wheezing, unused to the sensation of having another man’s member inside him. Turles felt sympathy for him; virginity would never yield without a fight. Turles held Vegeta to him, silently calming him down; he started stroking Vegeta’s member, to distract him from the pain. Groaning softly as Vegeta unknowingly squeezed him deeper in his reaction to the pleasure he was giving him.

 

“Vegeta, I’m going to move now. Try to keep up with me…”

 

Despite Turles’ careful preparation and care, there was still discomfort and pain. Vegeta shut his eyes tight as he felt that hot rod withdraw before it returned, impaling him deeply as it did; building up heat as it continued to drill in and out of him. Vegeta held onto Turles, digging his fingers into his shoulders, unaware he was drawing blood as well.

 

_**(Vegeta HP – 86, 1014/1100)** _

_**(Turles HP – 32, 4582/4800)** _

 

Turles hissed as Vegeta’s nails sank into his flesh; it was a small matter, and a small price to pay for something this divine. Slowly, Vegeta’s body began opening up to him and Turles moved a little easier, gradually building up speed.

 

Vegeta tensed up suddenly and Turles stopped; worried, wondering if he had hurt him. To his surprise, Vegeta had rocked back; bringing Turles’ aching member deeper inside him, hitting that same spot again giving a long throaty moan as he did. Turles realised what that was; changing his angle as he target that sweet spot again, enjoying Vegeta’s reaction as pain finally gave way to pleasure.

 

Turles roared as Vegeta’s ring muscle clenched tightly around him; Turles soon joined him, his own climax squeezed out of him by Vegeta’s organism. Turles gently removed himself from Vegeta. Both men collapsing readily side by side, tired but satisfied.

 

**_(Vegeta and Turles has scored +25 Love points, relationship improved)_ **

 

...

 

“Wake up!”

 

_**(Turles HP – 74, 4726/4800)** _

 

Turles groaned, clutching his stomach as he was rudely woken up by an unexpected impact. He rubbed his stomach in a show of pain, turning to Vegeta who, no doubt was responsible for it. Evident, if not for the fact that they were the only two here, then Vegeta’s anger would justify his suspicions.

 

Vegeta was fuming, his eyebrows knitted together as he sat on the floor beside Turles. Turles sat up, realising the sun was at its highest point... Noon already then.

 

“How are you feeling? Sore?”

 

“Fine and dandy! Especially after I had a dick shoved up my ass! Now if you’re awake, we can get going!” Vegeta started to get up; he froze in place a fraction of a second later, his face crimson red.

 

“? What?” Turles turned to Vegeta, looking up before something else caught his eyes… Turles watched as an almost translucent, white substance ran down Vegeta’s thighs. Ooh… He smirked.

 

“Shut up! You didn’t see anything!”

 

Turles got up, bringing Vegeta into a hug. “Let’s take a shower first. You said there was a lake around here right? We can take a quick one, gather some herbs and then we’ll get going”

 

“Fine” Vegeta relented reluctantly at the tenderness displayed by Turles, his attempt to save some dignity redundant at this point. It was done and he was a little sore, as embarrassing as it was; it had been good.

 

He never would have expected that.

 

* * *

  

“We must be going in the wrong direction... or we've missed them...” Goku sounded disappointed and he was. He had hoped to meet up with Vegeta and yet after a whole day of walking and searching; there was still no sign of his friend.

 

“Don't lose hope yet, Goku. You'll meet up eventually... and he did manage to get away from the king's soldiers right? That's already good news”

 

“You're right, but still... I would be less worried if he were here with me” Goku let out a sigh.

 

“... is he... your... uke?”

 

“My what?” Goku turned towards Tarble.

 

“... seme?”

 

“Eh?” Goku's face was full of question marks.

 

“You know... your friend... could he be either your uke or seme?” Tarble blushed, feeling shy about the question.

 

“... I don't get you, Tarble” Goku scratched his head. “What's a uki and a semi?”

 

“Oh... you don't know those terms... right... I forgot you're not from here... so sorry. I mean... ah... ukes are like ah... the guys who ah... play the... bottom role? You know... this is really a bad idea...” Tarble blushed as Goku still looked lost.

 

“Come on, Tarble. You started it. Tell me. I won't laugh” Goku reassured him.

 

“It's not you laughing that concerns me... ok... excuse me then... a uke is a guy who plays the bottom role and the seme plays the top” Tarble looked away, hoping it was enough for Goku to get a clear picture.

 

“Top... bottom? You mean like some sort of hierarchy?”

 

“No... Goku, you're not trying to make me say it on purpose... are you?” Tarbled looked directly at Goku, despite his blush. Surely no one can be that ignorant... can they?

 

“No... come on just say what you mean, Tarble... no need to beat about the cherry bush” Goku waited, expectingly.

 

“Cherry bush...?” Tarble wondered if Goku was teasing him. “Ok... A uke receives the seme's sex organ, while a seme inserts his sex organ into the uke” Tarble blushed to his ears, if Goku didn't get that; he wouldn't know how else to tell him. The blush on Goku's face confirmed it for Tarble.

 

“EH!? Oh my god! No! Vegeta he's... he's just a friend. I've never... we've never...” Goku's face turned more crimson than the deepest red as memories of the night in the inn returned to him. How his member had hardened when he rested beside Vegeta, their bodies at close proximity. Now it was Goku's turn to be flustered, how quickly he had forgotten; he was in a yaoi BL game after all. It shouldn't; at all, be surprising to discover 'male bonding' here.

 

Goku stopped immediately, glaring into a distance.

 

“Goku?” Tarble stopped as well.

 

“There's someone with us” Goku held his sword close, alerted to a hostile presence by his sword. “Show yourself!”

 

They heard footsteps, then from the trees' shadows a man emerged.

 

“Well. I wasn't expecting to see you, but I'm not complaining”

 

Goku's eyes widened. That guy! Goku stared, unable to look away or blink as his mind started to replay the events of the first village. That's right... he was the one who attacked the village, the one who took the village youths and Vegeta! Goku bared his teeth in his rage, his temper soared; giving him the aura of a tower of flame.

 

“So the priest isn't with you. Hn, just as well. You will do for now. To my side, my friend!” Jyunana-go gestured with a hand.

 

Goku watched as the guy summoned an animal to his side, a bear; the same armoured bear he had when they first met. This time, Goku was sure they would have a much better chance against him.

 

...

 

Boy was he wrong, so very mistaken.

 

Goku panted, the fight had dragged too long and still the guy and his bear were nowhere near defeat. Both the rider and bear had kept him busy shielding Tarble and he could not come close enough to deliver a hit; the bear was either in the way or they would target Tarble, forcing Goku to abort the attack in order to protect him.

 

Tarble, while able to bombard them with spells was getting low on MP and the rider had cured himself and the bear twice already. And wouldn't you know it, Earthquake dealt very little damage to them...

 

Of course.. one was a forest creature and the rider was a rouge; an earth ranger of sorts.

 

Either that or there was the script of the game. Where the bosses were always some elite level above you but if you ever aquired them in your party, they came nowhere as powerful as they were as your enemy. Freaking unfair.

 

Goku was running out of HP and MP potions, his own HP and Tarble's at a almost critical stage. Damn it... he couldn't afford to lose here. Goku, threw himself in Tarble's path just as the bear brought its massive claws down again.

 

Both Goku and Tarble braced themselves for the impact when a loud thump and a slight tremor surprised them both. They opened their eyes and realised it was the bear that created the slight tremor. And in front of them, growling at the bear was a wolf.

 

“What?” Jyunana-go could not believe it; his bear, thrown off balance by a headbutt from a mere wolf less than 3 times it's size.

 

_**(Chastity Shield cast. Goku – 10% less damage received)** _

_**(Chastity Shield cast. Tarble – 10% less damage received)** _

**_(Goku HP recovery +35%, HP + 1085, 3100/3100)_ **

**_(Tarble HP recovery +35%, HP + 875, 2500/2500)_ **

 

This light... Goku turned.

 

“Ah!” Tarble exclaimed in surprise as the wolf in front, changed into a man.

 

“VEGETA!” Goku beamed, happy to see his friend again. “Eh?” then confused when he saw a dark skinned version of himself in front of them, in the wolf's place. Oh... so that was the lookalike; the man at the caravan was talking about...

 

“Quit staring, Goku! Take them out first!” Vegeta redirected everyone's attention to Jyunana-go.

 

“He's the one who hunted you down before?” Turles turned his eyes to the man with the bear. “He will pay” Turles mirrored Goku's initial anger, with similar reasons. For Vegeta, the loss of his home and his friends.

 

“Round 2 then? This should be interesting” Jyunana-go used another HP and MP Potion as Goku and party, prepared for the 2nd battle.

 

A long ranged Rouge and an armoured bear

 

VS

 

A Fghter, a Priest, a meele Rouge and a Wizard.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

**Goku, Fighter, lvl 10, (HP 3100, MP 1000) **

Wind Slash lvl 4, (elemental attack, 1.5 STR)

Thrust Attack lvl 2, (1.8 STR)

Taunt lvl 2, (attract enemies' attention)

 

…

 

**Vegeta, Priest, lvl 10 (HP 1100, MP 3600)**

Heal lvl 4, (35% hp recovery)

Holy Arrow lvl 2, (Single attack, 0.5x INT)

Chastity Shield Lvl 2, (30% less damage, proposition by enemies might fail (charm, works for party as well))

 

...

 

**Turles, lvl 21 (Forest Prince, Rouge), (HP 4800, MP 3150)**

Backstab lvl 5, ((base str + dex) x 0.8)

Poison Dart lvl 3, (enemies lose 10% hp on first strike, 5% hp for 10 mins)

Vanish lvl 4, (becomes visible when engaging enemies, might fail 35%)

Shapeshift (wolf) lvl 2, (2x str, 1.5x agi, def – 20%)

 

...

 

**Tarble (Wizard lvl 20), (HP 2500, MP 6600)**

Fireball lvl 5 (single ball of fire, targets 1 enemy)

Fire Wall lvl 4 (targets a column of enemies, 1.2 damage)

Earthquake lvl 3 (AoE attack, 1.5 damage)

Summon lvl 2 (Ghost dog, Celestial owl or Fire beetle, random chance)

 


	10. Rival or love interest

**Rival or love interest**

 

 

He was strong; much stronger than their last encounter at the village. Jyunana-go was no pushover; he was their first major boss, thus making this a boss battle aka a difficult fight. Vegeta cast heal for the … he gave up counting after the 10 th  time; all 4 of them were winded, Goku with half his maximum HP and Turles while faring better had three quarter of his HP left. The need to constantly heal and cast magic had also dwindled both Vegeta and Tarble’s MP to a quarter of their maximum gage.

 

If this was an example of the difficulty level they would face in this game, then they were nowhere close to an acceptable level.

 

“He just doesn’t seem to run out!” Turles watched as Jyunana-go used another red HP potion on himself and his bear.

 

They had to end the battle soon; prolonging it would put them at a disadvantage.

 

“It’s no good, Vegeta… the guy keeps healing it no matter how much damage we inflict…” Goku was referring to the armoured bear; its’ defence, strength, along with its’ health.

 

“Then we get rid of the healer first” Vegeta followed Goku’s trail of thoughts.

 

**_(Chastity Shield cast. Goku – 10% less damage received)_ **

_**(Goku HP recovery +35%, HP + 1085, 2635/3100)** _

_**(Goku HP recovery +35%, HP + 1085, 3100/3100)** _

 

“I guess I’m the meat shield then? Seeing that you’ve already healed and buffed me” Somehow, Goku had seen this coming. This was the fate and most common task of fighters due to their large HP reserve and ability to take more physical damage than other classes.

 

“You’re the fighter, you distract the bear” Turles said. “I’m the fastest. I’ll go for the guy”

 

“I’ll slow it down with my fire” Tarble offered.

 

“! No. Tarble…. he’ll just keep healing the bear anyway… just firewall the guy, once he’s out; the battle will turn in our favour” Goku nodded towards Jyunana-go.

 

“Ok” Tarble turned his focus in the far range rouge’s direction, much to Goku’s relief. “And Tarble… please… aim”

 

Turles darted past the bear, his target in his sight; Jyunana-go.

 

…

 

It worked.

 

Jyunana-go was forced to go on the defensive mode, defending and dodging as he was kept busy; by that, he meant Turles and Tarble. Turles and Jyunana-go jumped out of the way as another wave of Firewall rushed towards them, avoiding the worse of the flames but unable to evade it completely.

 

_**(Turles HP – 427, 4173/4800)** _

_**(Jyunana-go HP – 483, ?/?)** _

 

Turles was beginning to see why that fighter told the wizard to ‘aim’.

 

“Turles! Hurry up!” Vegeta called out as he cast another round of healing, more for Goku’s sake as he was dealt another blow by the charging animal. It took a great deal of restrain on Vegeta’s part, stopping himself from casting anything else but heal in an effort to conserve his MP; now he really wished he had his bag of potions with him.

 

Jyunana-go was beginning to tire as well, his advantage lost as his enemies split their focus and attacks on him and his animal companion. It was anyone’s game now.

 

He brought his crossbow up, initiating his AoE attack, Hail Shot; a shower of arrows rained down on everyone caught in its radius, both friend and foe alike.

 

_**(Goku HP – 315, 2567/3100)** _

_**(Vegeta HP – 496, 604/1100)** _

_**(Turles HP – 384, 3789/4800)** _

_**(Tarble HP – 422, 2078/2500)** _

_**(Forest Companion HP –**_ _**560, ?/?)**_

 

Vegeta cast another round of heal… #$%! He cursed as Jyunana-go used another HP potion on the bear. Turles, that bugger had better hurry up; his MP was almost gone!

 

“Fireball!”

 

Jyunana-go shielded his face as Tarble kept sending fireballs after fireballs towards him.

 

_**(Jyunana-go HP – 341, ?/?)** _

_**(Jyunana-go HP – 313, ?/?)** _

_**(Turles HP – 327, 3462/4800)** _

 

If there was any consolation, it would seem the wizard was indirectly bombarding his own ally with his magic as well.

 

“Wind Slash!” Goku smite the bear with a series of 3 continuous slashes, following up with a thrust attack; striking at the animal’s paw.

 

A loud, pained roar, followed by an earth shaking tremor brought Jyunana-go’s attention away from his battle. A sharp pain behind him, followed.

 

“Argh!!”

 

_**(Critical! Jyunana-go HP – 643, ?/?)** _

 

_Turles quickly fall back the moment he scored a hit, in anticipating of a counter attack._

 

“Enough!” Jyunana-go’s shoulder was wounded; throbbing with the effort to bring his arm up, to his eye level. Then… he lowered his crossbow. “We yield” he spoke as his bear started to get up, limping as it returned to his side rather than attack. No one was ready to believe it was over yet.

 

_**(Goku has levelled up – Lvl 12)** _

_**(Vegeta has levelled up – Lvl 12)** _

_**(Goku’s weapon has levelled up – Lvl 11)** _

 

…

 

Goku had expected a lot of things from the rider in front of him; he even went so far as to make out a list in his head of possible retaliations. But surrender? That wasn’t part of it… that question was; what now? He wasn’t in the habit of persecuting anyone who surrendered. As far as he was concerned, even enemies should be treated with some compassion; especially one who sheathed his weapon and surrendered.

 

Vegeta however, did not feel the same; or Goku was missing something…

 

Goku knew his friend well enough to know he was angry and some part of him believed it was because of what happened in the first village; in part. And another part, he had neither part in nor the knowledge to go on; the dark skinned lookalike matched Vegeta’s anger, boosting his reason to believe something else had happened sometime in the duration of their separation.

 

Tarble edged closer to Goku; pushed back by the aura those two were exhibiting.

 

“I did not kill them, I let them go; despite your escape and the fact I’ve lost 2 men as well in the process. Believe what you will”

 

Vegeta was sceptical; torn between wanting to believe the youths were spared and questioning if he should begin to believe an enemy’s words. The same enemy that hunted Goku and himself down from the moment they arrived.

 

Tarble’s breath hitched as he saw Turles remove the dagger from its scabbard. Vegeta’s eyes widened, just a fraction… Goku stepped forward to stop Turles, only to have Vegeta stop him; his hand pressed against his chest, keeping him where he was.

 

Jyunana-go sighed, casting his eyes down. So this was it then… having lost that much blood, he didn’t have the strength to stop him anymore; a brush of fur and he looked up again. Jyunana-go watched as his bear staggered in front of him, putting itself between the dark skinned man and him.

 

“It’s enough, move aside” Jyunana-go gently pushed the bear’s side. It gave a throaty whine, refusing to leave its friend’s side; pleading with Turles with its eyes as it laid in front of Jyunana-go, unable to stand upright long due to its wounds.

 

Turles narrowed his eyes, glaring as his resolve started to sway. “Did you kill my friends… were you the one who destroyed my home?”

 

Jyunana-go looked into Turles’ eyes. “I know what happened to your forest but no, it was not done by my hands nor did I order it. I don’t know who did it”

 

Turles’ hand shook as he tightened his grip on his dagger. Angry at himself for his hesitation, his decision to ask his enemy, knowing he could and for all his knew, might have just lied to his face; and frustrated that he believed him.

 

Vegeta came up towards Turles. “It’s your call…”

 

Then after what seemed like an eternity; Turles relaxed his hand before keeping his dagger in its scabbard again.

 

“Would you?” Turles spoke to Vegeta even as he kept his eyes in front of him.

 

Jyunana-go’s eyes widened as a soothing light enveloped him and his companion; mending their wounds and restoring a portion of their health.

 

“Go, before I change my mind” Turles watched as Jyunana-go got to his feet, as did his bear.

 

“You’re just going to let us go?” Unbelievable…

 

“I said you could go, only just this once. But if you come after Vegeta again or any of us for whatever reason, if I were to ever discover you lied… if I find you no different from our enemies. I will not hesitate to kill you”

 

“You’ve already proven your strength; I’m in no hurry to test my luck a second time” Jyunana-go placed his bag, filled with potions on the ground. “I will not make that promise though. We are enemies and if my King orders it, I will fight again. But you’ve won this round, I cannot stop you” he addressed the 4 of them as he mounted his bear. “I serve the King; you will see me again eventually”

 

They watched as both Jyunana-go and the bear left in the other direction, till they could no longer see them; not even an outline...

 

**_(Party has gained 5 high HP potions, 3 high MP potions, 10 mid HP potions, 10 mid MP potions)_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Goku pounced on his friend, with a speed faster than anyone in the group had ever seen from a fighter; lifting him off the ground as he hugged him close, almost in disbelief. Finally! He found his friend again.

 

“Get off me, Goku! And put me down!” Vegeta complained as Goku lifted him off the ground. Then embarrassment took over as he was brought close in a tight, bear hug; Goku nearly suffocating him in the process; so close that he was pressed against his chest.

 

“Yokata! I was so worried!” If Goku heard him, he certainly didn’t show it; or maybe he ignored it.

 

Turles watched as his lookalike acted like a moron, crossing his arms as he did; silently tapping his index finger as he waited, allowing the two friends their reunion. Tarble waited with him, feeling a little embarrassed at Goku’s behaviour as well…

 

“Are you alright? What happened after the village? How did you escape?” Goku kept the questions coming, holding Vegeta close; only releasing him when Vegeta pushed at his chest.

 

“Which question do you want me to answer first?” he sighed.

 

“I was so worried… you don’t know how relieved I am to see you again” Goku would not take his eyes off his friend, for fear he would disappear again.

 

“You didn’t log out?”

 

Goku shook his head. “Not once, I wasn’t going to leave without you”

 

“Thanks… now that you’ve found me, more accurately, I found you” Vegeta smirked. “What now?”

 

“Right. About that… I think… you should log out first when we find a safe point, Vegeta… I met some people along the way and…” he need not say more.

 

“Then you’ll need me. I got a bone to pick with a certain royal-son-of-a-swine as well. Don’t you argue with me” Vegeta warned. “Just because I’m a priest now doesn’t mean I’m weak”

 

Vegeta looked away, crossing his arms in his annoyance. Goku closed his mouth before he had a chance to voice his own concerns. He smiled, of course he knew.

 

He reached forward, cupping Vegeta’s cheeks with both hands; gently he turned his face towards him, bringing Vegeta’s attention back.

 

“Goku?” Surprised at Goku’s gesture, Vegeta offered no resist as Goku turned his head towards him. The sight that followed hit him like a tonne of bricks, the relief on Goku’s face; like an overwhelming shadow had just passed.

 

“Wakata. It’s great to know someone’s got my back and I wouldn’t have asked for anyone else. And I mean it… It’s good to have you back”

 

_**(Goku and Vegeta has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

Ok that’s it. Turles made his way towards them, chiselling his way in as he got in between them. “How about a little introduction here?” Turles took a long, hard look at Goku, raising an eyebrow as he zoomed in onto his collar. “Well... hello… ‘daddy’…”

 

“Eh?” Goku blinked a few times, forgetting all about his fashion sense.

 

“Goku, Turles; Turles, Goku” Vegeta gestured with his index finger, pointing to Goku and Turles and vice versa. “… What the hell are you wearing…?” Vegeta stared at Goku’s black latex overall, brought to his attention by Turles.

 

“I couldn’t wear any of the heavy armours yet, this was all I could wear at that time” Goku blushed as Vegeta did an overall scan of him as did Turles. “Really! It’s true!” Goku blushed, indignant at the indirect accusation in their eyes.

 

Tarble came over. “I’m Tarble. Pleased to meet you both”

 

“Likewise. I’m Vegeta and he’s Turles” Vegeta gave a brief nod to Tarble. There would be time for proper chats and questions later. “So I’m assuming the 4 of us will be travelling to the South Continent?”

 

“Vegeta. The profile stats menu’s glowing” Goku and Vegeta checked their profiles; an update so to speak.

 

“Hey Turles’ on my profile too and he’s at 35% … rivals and wow… you’re at… 72%... crush?” Goku noted.

 

“What?” Turles turned the moment he heard his name called, he was however, unable to see their profile.

 

“Not only that, Goku; he also took up one of the grey faces. So that meant… he’s ‘available’… to us both” Vegeta shield his profile from Goku’s view, in an effort to cover the % rating displayed accordingly to Goku’s love meter and Turles’; both of which were relatively high in Vegeta’s opinion.

 

Goku being 75%, rating him as a crush and Turles at 82%, rating him as an interest; Tarble at 50%, rating him as neutral; for both himself and Goku.

 

“Eh? What?” Goku looked up from his profile stats.

 

“I’m standing right here you know. What are you both talking about, Vegeta?” Turles turned to Vegeta as well.

 

“I’m merely stating a fact that it’s possible for you both to have a romance” Vegeta closed his profile stats.

 

The results were instant.

 

“WITH HIM?!” Both Goku and Turles pointed accusingly at the other, staring at Vegeta in morbid horror; like he had just pronounced them married.

 

Turles recovered first, looking hard at Goku; much to his discomfort. Goku stood where he was as Turles circled around him, confused.

 

“Hmm… It’ll be like masturbating in front of a mirror… or wanking above the water surface, whatever… There’s still a difference though. I’m the better looking one” Turles shrugged.

 

_**(Turles HP – 42, 4758/4800)** _

 

“What? It’s true!” Turles frowned at Vegeta.

 

Goku and Tarble blushed at the mental image Turles planted in their minds. A thought crossed Goku’s mind, just for a brief moment as he looked towards Tarble… Tarble’s rating had not changed since he travelled with him… granted, he wasn’t introduced as a love romance when Goku recruited him, but he had taken up the other grey face slot.

 

So why hadn’t Tarble’s meter changed… or rather why was it capped…

 

 

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

 

_ **Love Meter:** _

 

_0 – 30% - Enemies_

_31 – 40% - Rivals_

_41 – 50% - Neutral_

_51 – 60% - Friends_

_61 - 70% - Good friends_

_71 - 80% - Crush_

_81 – 90% - Interest_

_91 – 100% - Love_

 


	11. Setting up camp

**Setting up camp**

  

“So we’re going back to the caravan?” Tarble asked as the group started heading towards its direction.

 

“Yeah, we have to. It’s the only place, kind of like a shop closest to us and we’re short on items… again” Goku confirmed it for him, Shrugging like it was common to go back and forth from shops to shops; as it was for most games.

 

“Just be sure to stay clear of a particular inn. I’m in no hurry to meet that beefcake again” Both Vegeta and Turles groaned as they recalled what happened, they are definitely staying clear of that place; and especially Brolly.

 

“Beefcake? Inn…? Oh… I didn’t see any beefcake but if you are talking about that place with the thieves, then it’s gone” Goku braked, stopping himself from colliding into Turles’ back as Vegeta and Turles stopped walking without warning.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Tarble and I were at that inn too. They attacked us and we retaliated… kind of brought the whole place down too while we were at it” Goku started scratching the back of his head with Tarble blushing red when those two switched their attention from Goku to Tarble.

 

“So you were both there as well. Let me guess. Tarble?”

 

“Yeah. His earthquake spell’s really powerful; brought the whole place down on the thieves. How did you guess, Vegeta?”

 

“His level’s higher than you and I, and I’ve seen his magic. And it’s not like you to be able to wreck a building, fighter or not. The most damage I’ve seen you do, that came close to wrecking something would be our fridge”.

 

“Hey! That wasn’t my fault! My hands were full!” Goku protested most vocally. It wasn’t his fault he had to kick the fridge door shut.

 

“Fridge? What’s that?” Tarble asked.

 

“It’s a storage box. For storing food most times and you destroyed the door twice, Goku” Vegeta sighed. “But we’re off the topic. So the inn’s gone, along with the buggers?”

 

Both Goku and Tarble nodded.

 

“Good. I hope the wolves feed on his corpse and shit him into a shit pit” Vegeta had not tried to disguise his dislike for that fighter.

 

“Then piss on him and bury him after” Turles added that in, with Vegeta nodding in approval.

 

Ok… Goku looked at Tarble and he looked back. Looks like this was going to be a touchy topic, still they wondered… what happened to have them both this upset.

 

…

 

There was still plenty to go around; thank goodness… this could just well become their restock supply station. Goku filled their bags with more stuff while Vegeta went to get two bags, filling them with items, salves, dry rations and herbs before giving one to Turles; remembering to bring antidotes and whatnots as well, he would not be caught unprepared again.

 

“These would do” Satisfied, they regrouped.

 

“Hey Vegeta. Before we start travelling again, maybe we should seriously train more. Level up and strengthen ourselves”

 

“You’re suggesting training around here?” Turles wasn’t too big on the idea; being in the same location too long would give the King’s soldiers the chance to catch up.

 

“Why not? The caravan’s nearby, there are monsters and prey. There’s also a lake further up. It’s ideal” Vegeta saw the possibilities and agreed with Goku. Tarble went with the flow, he would pretty much rather follow than lead. In the end, Turles had to give in, but he had some requests.

 

“Alright. I get your point. But we take turns doing guard duty, kill only the monsters; no hunting any forest animals and if you want meat, go fishing” Turles would not back down.

 

“Ok sure. I got no problem with that. Everyone?” Goku turned to the rest.

 

“Ok with me” Tarble nodded.

 

“Whatever. Now I suggest we start making a fire for the night, cook some rice, go fishing and pitch up the tents” Vegeta was referring to the two tents they found in the caravan; a mystery how he could have missed them before.

 

“Sure we can start the fire, cook the rice and go fishing, but I don’t think I’ll have much problem pitching a tent; especially mine” Turles was starting it again… Vegeta blushed; then sighed… he just knew that was coming, Turles just couldn’t stay decent long enough for any proper conversation.

 

“Great. Then you can help with mine” ignorant of the secondary meaning, Goku had requested Turles’ aid in pitching one of the tents, next to him; confusion quickly took over the moment Turles raised an eyebrow at him while Vegeta shook his head and Tarble took to snickering. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“For a guy, you’re incredibly dense. Come on, no man is that saintly. It means to get a boner, a hard on, an erection” Turles could not believe this guy. “Seriously where did you get this guy from, Vegeta? The monastery?”

 

Vegeta ignored Turles, opting to find 2 suitable sticks for fish spearing purposes and handing Tarble a portion of rice to cook for their dinner. Not wanting to be a part of this conversation, Tarble busied himself as well; making a temporary support stand for their pot, enabling it to be cooked over a fire.

 

“Ok…” Goku scratched his head, feeling a little embarrassed now. “So… an erection then… for who?”

 

“Him” Turles nodded towards Vegeta who once again chose to ignore him.

 

“Vegeta?” he must have heard that wrong…

 

“What? A guy can’t have sex with another guy? Use your imagination” Turles snorted before his frown turned into a smirk at Goku’s sudden blush. “Ohh… and now you are. So tell me… what are you thinking?”

 

Turles came closer; much to Goku’s discomfort.

 

“Did you run your fingers across his chest? What about his nipples… are they sensitive? Or did you picture yourself mounting him like a stallion in heat?” Turles smirked at the growing tent Goku was trying his darnest to hide. “How did he look when you had him down on all fours… his lovely ass positioned in front of you? Did you watch your member ‘disappear and reappear’ as you pound him into the ground like a stake…”

 

Goku blushed as more and more sexual images started to manifest in his brain; all of which involved Vegeta, resulting in his sudden throbbing member. Turles was doing this on purpose and he knew it. He couldn’t take it anymore!

 

“How about a threesome? If you like, you could be in the middle; doing the screwing while receiving some ass pounding at the same time” Turles kept it up.

 

“Turles, stop it… we’re done here” Goku moved away, only slightly.

 

“Done before you even began. Such a shame” he shrugged; then he felt the familiar, swift impact as he did many times before.

 

_**(Turles HP – 53, 4747/4800)** _

 

“Ow!” he rubbed the back of his head.

 

“SHUT UP AND GO PITCH THE TENTS ALREADY!” Vegeta shoved the two rolled up tents to Turles. “And you help him!” he directed that to Goku. “Tarble, we’re going fishing. Let these two numb nuts pitch the tents”

 

On a second note, he turned towards those two.

 

“And just so you both know! You’re both sharing a tent. Tarble will sleep with me!” Vegeta walked off before anyone could protest, deciding to set the sleeping arrangements or be subjected to both of them or perhaps everyone arguing over who was going to sleep with who later.

 

Tarble wisely said nothing and followed him. It was a good idea. While he didn’t mind sharing with either Goku or Vegeta… he wasn’t too sure if he would be ‘safe’ with Turles. This arrangement was good enough.

 

* * *

  

Goku was relieved when they’ve finished; grateful they had worked in silence. It gave him the peace of mind as he worked the stakes into the ground and the time he needed to wait out his unwanted erection. He had expected Turles to tease him further following Vegeta’s exit, but he had not. Goku was almost close to believing that he was pouting, maybe even sulking that they were going to share the tent. Why was he so dead set on sharing one with Vegeta anyway?

 

In all due respect, Goku felt he should be the one to sleep with Vegeta… share the tent he meant… after all he had shared a dorm with him for 2 years and they were comfortable with each other.

 

Turles did a quick check on the stakes, hammering the last one securely before deciding it was fine. That Goku fellow might seem like a fool but he sure did a good job, he had to give him some credit for it; the fact that he managed to avoid capture at all was already a feat as well. He was a traveller, just like Vegeta; they were friends… close friends as far as he could tell, nothing more. The guy was naïve and looked as though he’d never had a guy before and probably never did; but he wasn’t adverse.

 

With that in mind, he couldn’t help but wonder if Goku was going to be a rival; another man who would eventually vie for the attention of the uke he had already set his eyes on. If it had been another guy, he would not have worried; but this one… someone who knew Vegeta longer, far longer than he had… someone who was from the same land these travellers came from…

 

“Ah Turles? What are you looking at me like that for?” Goku took that back… maybe the guy was going to tease him again…

 

“Nothing. Just thought you did great on the tent, you didn’t really need help” he evaded his eyes elsewhere.

 

“Thanks… couldn’t have done it this quickly if you hadn’t help” Goku was all grins; at least the guy didn’t throw any libido jokes at him this time. “Say… do you know if they’re coming back?”

 

Turles took a quick sniff of the air.

 

“Should be soon… why?” Turles could sense a slight discomfort aura from Goku… whatever the reason. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah… but I seriously need the bathroom… I’ve been holding it in for a while now” a very strained, churning sound escaped Goku’s stomach. Goku laughed weakly, while he was used to having the basic hunger pangs, injures, exhaustion etc from the realism settings of the games, this was the first game in which he ever had a need to relief body waste.

 

Turles fell over. “If you have to go, then go!” he could not believe the guy would hold it in.

 

“What’s going on here?” as luck would have it, Vegeta and Tarble returned with firewood and a fish big enough to feed the 4 of them.

 

“Great you guys are back…” Goku turned to look at them.

 

“Tarble and I will get the fire going and cook the rice, you both clean the fish” Vegeta dropped the fish on the leaves they’ve gathered while Tarble poured the water into the pot.

 

“It’ll have to wait… I have to go… It’s already near the check-out point!” Goku quickly got up.

 

“Then go before it reaches the arrival hall!” Vegeta knew what Goku was talking about, watching as the guy made a quick dash, going further from the camp. “Turles, go with him”

 

“What? Why am I going? Does the guy need someone to wipe his ass? Don’t hit me again.” Turles shielded himself in case.

 

“You know as well as I that anything can happen if one strays away from the group… besides he’s not good with directions” Vegeta explained. “Know what… never mind. You go clean the fish and I’ll go after him”

 

“Forget it. Fine, I’ll go” Turles got up.

 

…

 

“Turles? You needed to go too?” Goku peeped out from the tall grass, watching as Turles made his way close enough to know he’s there.

 

“Vegeta send me after you... but I guess I could water some plants” Turles answered, casually releasing his member as he relieved himself some distance away; might as well… What the… he gagged, practically choking as a whiff of something foul attacked his nose, nearly paralysing him with the stench.

 

“What on earth did you eat!? You could poison someone with that!” Turles quickly tucked his member back then reaching down; he plucked off the leaves of a flower bush, tearing them into strips before stuffing them into his nostrils. He sighed in relief as the aroma of the leaves neutralised most of the smell. He hated his sharp sense of smell sometimes.

 

“It’s not that bad! Come on! What did you expect your body waste to smell like” Goku pouted.

 

“Right…” Turles wasn’t going to remove the leaves just yet.

 

“Hey Turles…?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Could you do me a favour?”

 

“You’re not going to ask me to wipe your ass, right?” Turles wondered if his initial statement was going to bite him back in the ass.

 

“What!? No! … but could you like pass me something? You know to wipe? We don’t have toilet paper… do we?”

 

“Don’t know what the heck’s a toilet paper, but I’ll get you some leaves. Stay put” he started looking for something suitable

 

Turles had an idea what Goku was talking about… he recalled seeing a big roll of soft paper material, sold in the shops of the city he visited for his advancement some time back. It was expensive, meaning only the wealthy, nobles, etc could afford it. Apparently, you had to pay good coin to have something soft to wipe your ass with. They had no such luxury out here though, they had to make do with what nature provided.

 

A familiar bush caught his attention. Hmmm… the leaves were of an ideal size… he grinned with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Here. Use these” Turles handed the leaves to Goku.

 

Goku took them with thanks. “ARGHH!!” screaming the moment he used one.

 

_**(Goku HP – 48, 3652/3700)** _

 

“What the hell?!” Goku whined as the leaf scraped his skin. While soft, the leaf’s surface had a slight rough texture, similar to sandpaper. He glared at Turles, he just knew it was done on purpose.

 

The laughter that followed, confirmed his suspicion. Goku had always been a very patient, understanding… nice guy; he couldn’t stay mad at anyone long and no one was capable of making him really angry…. But with Turles… oh… that guy was definitely starting to wear off his patience and straining his ability to keep his cool.

 

“So… is your ass smooth now?” Turles started another round of laughter, proud of himself for a prank so well done.

 

Damn that guy! Goku pulled his pants up, chasing after Turles who took off towards the campsite laughing.

 

…

 

“What the hell are you two doing?!” if Vegeta could roar, he would have. He was losing his patience as Goku and Turles kept circling around him, using him as a barrier between them. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear they were two children playing around the merrily bush!

 

“ENOUGH!” he slammed his fist on both guys’ heads, sending them crashing face first onto the ground.

 

_**(Goku HP – 57, 3595/3700)** _

_**(Turles HP – 69, 4678/4800)** _

 

“Go clean the fish! We’ve already cooked the rice while you two were playing tag!” Vegeta placed the fish in between them. “Call us when it’s done”

 

* * *

 

 Goku pouted as he cleaned the fish, removing the guts and gills as he filleted it; cutting it into small slices. Behind him, Turles grumbled as he scooped out the rice mixed with some vinegar, then kneaded it into smaller squares; accordingly to how Goku taught him. They were making some kind of nigiri… or whatever it’s called…

 

“It’s done!” Goku called Vegeta and Tarble, it being their turn to keep watch. They seated around the camp fire as Goku brought the food over. The two chefs let them eat first, waiting to see if they liked it.

 

“It’s good... you two did a good job” Vegeta took another piece.

 

“I’ve never eaten raw fish like this before, it’s really good” Tarble agreed.

 

“Really?” Turles tossed a piece into his mouth. “Mmm… it’s not bad. Would you eat up? You waiting for me to feed you?”

 

“I can feed myself, thanks” he was still sore over the prank. Goku helped himself to the food before Turles really took it upon himself to feed him; it was good.

 

“I’ll wash the pot. You guys were nice enough to prepare the food” Tarble volunteered.

 

“Thanks Tarble, I don’t think I can wash after that…” wait… wash… Goku stared at his hands… oh crap… he did a quick 90 degree turn, facing Turles.

 

“What?” Turles licked his fingers clean.

 

Goku cringed. He got up, pulling Turles with him; bringing them some distance from the camp, whispering hastily into his ear.

 

“Eh? What’s the big deal about that?” Turles couldn’t see a problem. He shook off Goku’s concerns as he walked back to the camp, Goku followed him; looking away from Vegeta’s questioning eyes. Vegeta knew that look as well.

 

“Goku, what’s going on?” Vegeta kept his eyes on Goku.

 

“Nothing…” Goku was started to sweat.

 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes before turning to Turles. “Turles?”

 

Turles looked elsewhere, giving a shrug. Tarble, sensing a difference in the air looked at them.

 

“I know something is up. Tell me now and I promise it won’t hurt as bad” Vegeta got up, standing over Goku. “Well?”

 

“I’m so sorry!” Goku shocked everyone as he shouted an apology before placing both palms in front of him, in a pleading fashion. “I didn’t mean it… I… We forgot to wash our hands when we got back!” Goku added Turles in, after all he was just as guilty and it was his fault he didn’t wash his hands.

 

Vegeta and Tarbles eyes widened.

 

“What? … Turles?” Vegeta turned to Turles.

 

“Ok fine. Goku took a dump and I took a piss. What’s wrong? It’s not like I pissed on my hands and I can vouch he didn’t crap on his. Vegeta?” Turles recognised that heavy aura… oh shit…

 

“Tarble… hurt them will you? Don’t worry… I’ll heal them the moment they’re near death”

 

Vegeta sounded so calm but Goku knew he was capable of what he just said; Turles didn’t think Vegeta was bluffing either, having been on the receiving end of his anger as well. They switched focus, towards Tarble who, was frowning at them with his staff in hand… oh crap… Tarble’s unhappy too.

 

“Vegeta! Tarble! Calm down!” Goku tried to pacify them.

 

“Don’t bother, Goku! Let’s just get out of here!” For once, they agreed on something.

 

_**(Goku has increased Agility stats)** _

_**(Turles has increased Agility stats)** _

_**(Goku and Turles has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)**_  

 

To be continued ~

 


	12. Level 20

**Level 20**

 

 “Watch out!” Vegeta called out, a fraction of a second too late.

 

_**(Turles has been charmed)** _

_**(Goku has been charmed)** _

 

Call him psychic but he just knew something like this would happen.

 

Maybe it was too soon to try cleaning out a dungeon. While it was the fastest way to both earn experience for level grinding and obtaining items; sometimes rare items and finds that shops would never carry, no one said it would be easy.

 

It was also a potentially dangerous adventure as there was no telling what lurked in the dungeons, where the exit would be, if there would be a save point, whether you’re at the appropriate level to attempt it and if sufficiently prepared for the enemies within. The most frustrating part about it… would be the numerous floors, the enemies, the need to use bring HP & MP potions as well as neutralising status herbs and potions … and of course the boss fight at the end.

 

And what luck… the dungeon boss just happened to be an incubus. A handsome, crimson and ebony unearthly being; skilled in the arts of seduction and lust. It was strong against magic but weak against physical damage. A few rounds had depleted his health low enough for him to propose a deal for his life. A boost in health and power as well as 100 gold but doing so, meant the party had to quit the dungeon and be stripped of all experiences gained as if a game over. No deal, they needed the advancement of levels more; and no way were they going to let all that hard work be for nothing.

 

In desperation the incubus resorted to his last gamble, charming the whole party.

 

It came to no surprise those two muscle buffalos would be the ones to fail first. With their weak magic resistant _and_ mental resistant; it would prove difficult and near impossible for them to resist any negative mind status. Even with Vegeta’s Chastity Shield, those two had fallen prey to the seducer’s charms.

 

“What are we going to do… he’s got Goku and Turles…” Tarble asked as he steadied himself beside Vegeta.

 

Vegeta sighed with great annoyance as Goku refused to lay a finger on their enemy, feeling sympathetic for some odd reason he could not explain; at least he didn’t attack himself or his team mates. Unlike Turles who, Vegeta should add, was the first to be charmed; rather easily in fact, and judging by that smug look on the guy’s face when he turned towards his allies with both daggers in hand, it must be along the lines of sexual.

 

Nothing a good whack to the head couldn’t fix!

 

Vegeta rushed forward, with a speed faster than any priest could ever accomplish; he slammed his fist on Turles’ head first then Goku’s. It was strangely starting to become a habit… this head whacking routine.

 

_**(Goku HP – 53, 5457/6000)** _

_**(Turles HP – 66, 4036/5200)** _

 

“OW! Vegeta! What did you do that for?! What the…? Where did the sexy you go? Whatever… later then” Turles turned to the enemy again.

 

“Eh?” Goku looked around, but the horde of starving children had vanished; he quickly connected the dots. “An illusion… thanks Vegeta” Goku brought his vibrating sword out.

 

A whack was all it took to bring those two nincompoops out of their trace daze. Vegeta recast Chastity Shield.

 

Quickly, they worked towards finishing off their enemy before he had a chance to cast anymore spells on the meele fighters. This time, the incubus’ attempts to charm them failed; he shrieked in rage as Goku and Turles struck quickly with precision.

 

 _**(Critical!** _ _**Lvl 23 Incubus HP – 1086, ?/?** _ _**)** _

**(Lvl 23 Incubus HP – 638, ?/?)**

**(Level 23 Incubus has died)**

**(Goku has levelled up – Lvl 20)**

**(Vegeta has levelled up – Lvl 20)**

_**(Goku's weapon has levelled up – Lvl 18)** _

 

…

 

And the rewards were great. A new pair of +6 Dex/ +4 Agi/ +5 Def, Mithral daggers for Turles. A Circlet with +7 Int for Tarble, a pair of + 3 Int / +4 Def, gloves for Vegeta, A headgear with +8 Con for Goku; various herbs and items, plus a handsome sum of 90 gold coins, 50 from the Incubus after it vanished in the usual cloud of smoke and 40 from the various monsters since they’ve entered.

 

But the best rewards were the levels they’ve gained. After so many days fighting monsters and facing the hectic dangers of the dungeon; both Goku and Vegeta had reached level 20, the ideal level for advancement while Turles and Tarble had reached level 25 each. According to Tarble, this meant they could also learn another skill. It was well worth the effort and risk.

 

All eyes turned to Goku as he suddenly rummaged through his bags, bringing out the heavy armour he carried with him all this time. Finally he could change outfits and he wasn’t going to wait any longer.

 

“Goku! What are you doing?!” Tarble brought both hands to his face, feeling shy despite being of the same gender.

 

“I’m changing. It’s been awhile, but I can wear the fighter’s armour now” Goku removed his ring and leather strips around his chest, leaving his fire vest on; then moved his hands towards his pants.

 

Turles whistled once, and Goku stopped. He turned his head and realised they were watching him… Tarble had parted two of his fingers, peeping through them, almost discreetly while Turles… being himself didn’t bother to hide the fact he was staring… all except Vegeta, who Goku reasoned… had seen enough of him before, once in their dorm was enough.

 

“Ano… could you both turn around please?” Goku was starting to feel strange changing with Turles and Tarble watching.

 

“Ah sorry~!” embarrassed that he’d been discovered, Tarble quickly turned around. Turles was another matter entirely.

 

“We got the same ‘equipment’ as you. What are you so shy about? Hurry up and drop the pants. I mean wear your armour” Goku groaned, his face reddened as Turles continued to smirk. To make it worse, that horny rouge had stepped up closer and was waiting Goku out; close enough to sneak a peep if Goku were to remove his pants or… maybe help pull it down instead. Goku was ready to bet either way would have been fine with the guy; he held his pants tighter to himself.

 

His patience running thin, Vegeta stormed over to Turles. “Go patrol the area now” he shoved Turles none too gently away from Goku.

 

“Oh come on…” Turles huffed, but there was no saying no to Vegeta.

 

“Go with him Tarble, keep him out of trouble” a hand tugged on his robe, making Vegeta turn.

 

“Please don’t make me go with him… alone…” Tarble added the last part in as he whined softly.

 

“If he tries anything, use your spells; just don’t kill him… alright, just go one circle then come back” and with that he gave Tarble a gentle nudge and they’re off.

 

“Thanks Vegeta” Goku quickly changed before they returned.

 

“Just hurry up” Vegeta rubbed his temple.

 

…

 

Tarble kept quiet, this patrol was just… awkward, his stress level had gone up another notch and his companion… was partially… at least three-fourth of the reason why it was so. He tried to look elsewhere, anywhere but Turles… the ground… or to his side… yes either would be suitable… he wasn’t needed for this patrol anyway… Turles could scout better than him anytime, whether in pairs or alone.

 

All of a sudden, Tarble found himself in Turles’ arms; brought closer against him. He panicked, his lips starting to cast a spell when Turles covered his mouth with a hand. He struggled, kicking and hitting as best he could.

 

“Hey stop that. I’m not doing anything, look down… if you had taken another step, you would have stepped on a trap. I placed it there, in case of bandits” Turles slowly released him. “This way” he led him to another trap-free route. Together, they walked in silence.

 

“Don’t trust me eh?” Turles broke the silence.

 

“Eh?” Tarble looked up.

 

“I get that a lot, Tarble. You’re not the first”

 

“I’m sorry… I wasn’t trying to… be rude, but I… I guess I don’t really know you…”

 

“I won’t do anything to you Tarble, I promise. But that won’t stop me from teasing you though, you’re just too cute not to” Turles grinned at the light blush on Tarble’s face.

 

“Cute?” he whispered softly, feeling flattered and flustered at the sudden direct attention Turles was throwing his way. “Please don’t tease me, Turles…”

 

“Patience, Tarble… the tease would only last awhile; I promise you will receive, all in good time” Turles purred.

 

That only made Tarble blush redder. “No thank you… I’m good”

 

“If you insist. Know that I am always happy to do you… a service of course, and my offer still 'stands'”

 

Tarble walked faster, ignoring Turles as he took quicker steps towards his destination; he couldn’t reach the camp site fast enough. And when he did, he made his way to the tent Vegeta and he shared and stayed in there.

 

“What did you do to him?” Vegeta crossed his arms.

 

“I didn’t do anything” Turles shrugged, crossing his leg as he leaned against the tree.

 

* * *

  

The next morning...

  

“Our next stop should be the City of Lust also known as Junk City” Tarble explained. “There's where the two masters would be, they're the ones who could unlock the 4th skill for you two. Fighters and rouges would have to go see 'Master Roshi, the immortal pervert' and mages have to see 'Elder Kai, the ancient voyeur...”

 

“City of lust... why is it called that?” Goku blinked.

 

“It's the main city. All trades are found there, it's also the place where women are centralised in. As for why it's called City of Lust and 'Junk' City... it's the place where sex's the norm and you'll be very spoiled for choice. It's the stop for men who want a woman, a kid or whatever his desire.” Turles provided the details.

 

“So... it's a red district?” Goku blushed. His mind already flooding with images of women wearing little to the imagination, advertising their profession as they coaxed their patrons in...

 

Tarble had an idea where Goku was going and shook his head. “All the women there are highly respected, Goku. I don't think they're what you're thinking... and if the girls don't want to have anything to do with you, you can't force them. They have the right to choose which man they would enter into a contract with... that means to have a child with or... whatever arrangements they made”

 

“Ok, got it” Goku nodded, he didn't understand all of it... but it shouldn't be too difficult to just go there and find the two masters. “So what do we do after we find them?”

 

“They'll likely ask both of you to do something... it might vary, but it can be difficult. I had help when I did mine...” Tarble turned to Turles who nodded, he had to have friends aid him as well for his advancement.

 

“There's also another thing... every gender is expected to observe a certain dress code...” Tarble blushed to an impossible shade of red.

 

“Well what about it?” Vegeta asked.

 

“Oh that dress code” Turles smirked. “Thing is... all single guys have to walk around with their junk sticking out, that's why it's called 'Junk City' the girls decide the vitality of the man that way”

 

“WHAT?!” that was Goku and Vegeta.

 

“That's right. You might see plenty of single guys showing their manhood off” Turles smirked.

 

“Absolutely not!” Vegeta objected instantly. “And I suppose you did that during your first visit?” he directed that question to Turles. A cocksure smile was all he needed to know the answer.

 

“I agree with Vegeta, I'm not walking around like that...” Goku refused be caught dead doing that.

 

“Loosen up a bit, virgin boy. All that ripped muscle and lack of confidence don't mix. Flaunting your assets a bit will get you a girl or boy, depends which side you swing. I would know; they'd be attracted like bees to honey.”

 

And there Turles went again with his mouth. Goku was up to there with him, he swore Turles was doing his best to annoy him; hell it seemed he was making it his calling to pick on him for some reason.

 

“You mean like flies to garbage?” that came out a little too harsh, especially from someone like Goku.

 

“Ha, just because you're uncomfortable in your own skin, doesn't mean I have to cover myself from my eyebrows to my toes” Turles, his ego bruised from Goku's comparison fired back.

 

“That's right. Let it hang out, it's only fair to let everyone know just what they're getting” Goku narrowed his eyes at Turles, Turles glared back with a smile.

 

“Enough” Vegeta stepped in before they got too close into each other's faces; stopping a potential fight. “Goku, what's wrong with you?”

 

“Sorry... I dunno what came over me either...” Goku confessed as he frowned. Vegeta watched Goku carefully before deciding he was fine, he then switched his attention to Turles.

 

“And stop egging him on, Turles” Vegeta gave Turles a 'look'.

 

“Fine” Turles shrugged it off with a casual wave, but was unable to shake off the unpleasant feeling in his gut; he sneaked a look at Goku and Vegeta, clenching his fist as he did. Damn it...

 

“There's another way to get in. I did this when I came... so it should work” Tarble brought the choking atmosphere to a close and directed everyone's attention back to him. “There's a loophole; all couples can be fully clothed... that means they're spoken for... so... this is what I suggest.”

 

Everyone leaned over as Tarble explained his plan.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

  

_Level grind = to level up a character quickly; through various ways, most common would be intense higher level monster fighting/hunting, party team up for dungeons or fighting a mob; this means fighting a big group of monsters, etc. This is usually done for online games but I have also done this for console games._

 


	13. Advancement pains

**Advancement pains**

 

 “Run by me again… why I’m doing this?” Vegeta asked, none too happily.

 

“I know Vegeta, but try to bear with it. At least until we find Master Roshi” Goku held out his arm, which Vegeta grudgingly held onto just to keep his balance. “Ah Vegeta… you might want to adjust your… boobs…” Goku looked away, feeling sympathetic but also very amused. He was trying his absolute best not to laugh or snicker, knowing his friend would clobber him right there and then if he did. But boy was it difficult to keep a straight face.

 

“It’s crazy enough we have to pair up as couples, but as girls!? This is really stretching it!” Vegeta complained, groaning as pain shot up his feet again; he struggled to stand upright properly before attempting to walk again in his new shoes.

 

“That pervert is a sneaky, elusive bastard. There was no trace of the old man the last time I tried to find him for my own advancement, but with a lady or two in the mix; he’ll show himself” Turles explained, smiling to himself as he took in the sight of Vegeta; who was busy adjusting his 'chest'.

 

“So why the fuck are we the only ones in drags!?” Vegeta pointed to Tarble as well, just as he came out in a lace, quinceanera dress.

 

“Vegeta… these were all we could find in the caravan, you saw it yourself; none of them came in our size” by that Goku meant for both himself and Turles. Thank goodness for that, Goku was rather relieved there wasn’t one he could fit into. The BDSM medium armour then was bad enough, he didn’t want to have to parade in a dress as well.

 

“I’ll never pass for a woman, there’s nothing feminine about me!” Vegeta protested as he made a show of disgust at the illusion sleeve, trumpet gown he wore.

 

“It doesn’t matter; you’ve got enough curves to show for it. Just apply some makeup, doll up your hair and no one will know”

 

“Fuck you, Turles!”

 

“Ah everyone…” Tarbles interrupted them quickly before Vegeta could wring someone’s neck, most likely Turles’. “If we’re going we have to do so fast, once it’s night, we cannot enter until the next day”

 

“Fine!” Finally Vegeta relented, turning to Goku when he touched his shoulder.

 

“Gomen, Vegeta…” Goku apologised, damn… Vegeta couldn’t stay mad at him long enough. Even if, this was Goku’s advancement master they were trying to lure into the open. The things he do for a friend… sigh.

 

“You better appreciate this and if you so much mention this part to anyone…”

 

“I won’t” Goku smiled. “Thanks Vegeta… this will be our secret”

 

“Idiot…” Vegeta looked elsewhere, while Goku grinned, used to his friend’s antics enough to know that statement wasn’t an insult but just his way of showing a certain… fondness and a convenient way to play down his embarrassment.

 

“Ahem. Can we move on to the makeover now?” Turles snapped them out of that moment, bringing out sticks of colour; their version of makeup it seemed.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to apply that to my face?” Vegeta stared at the sticks in Turles’ hands.

 

“You can apply them yourself if you know how to. Tarble did his own” Turles nodded to Tarble who looked presentable as one would describe a young ‘sweet sixteen’ with minimum makeup.

 

“The only face makeover I know of is to give a busted lip, a black eye and different shades of purple, also known as bruises on the skin. I told you there’s nothing feminine about me!”

 

“In that case… Tarble, let’s get started” Turles motioned for him to come over.

 

Tarble joined in as they began Vegeta’s transformation.

 

…

 

1st  attempt…

 

Goku raised an eyebrow at Vegeta’s new look… Turles must have been the makeup artist… the selection of colour, perfume and… everything else in the mix, had the words ‘hot, sexy bitch’ in it.

 

“What the fuck!?” apparently Vegeta felt the same way, screaming the moment he leaned over the water and saw his reflection.

 

“What’s wrong with it, that old geezer might show up quicker this way” Turles saw nothing wrong with Vegeta’s new look.

 

“Ah… let’s do over…” it was Tarble’s turn to try.

 

…

 

2nd attempt…

 

“I think that’s good enough…” Goku took an overall look at Vegeta and Tarble. “You two look ah… ah….” Goku stopped, uncertain what adjective could or should be used; at least without offending either of them. “It’s convincing enough…”

 

“Impressive choice of words” Turles smirked.

 

“Let’s just get this thing over and done with” Vegeta started walking in the direction of the city gates, moving as gently as he could without twisting his legs or falling over himself like he did earlier. Damn these high heels! He took careful steps, placing one foot down then the other; unaware that he was perfecting the ‘cat walk’ as his body swayed almost ‘gracefully’.

 

“And he said he wasn’t feminine. He’s a natural” Turles whistled and Goku nodded dumbly, unable to take his eyes off Vegeta’s ‘swaying hips’

 

“Stop staring, he’s already walking ahead… let’s go” Tarble quickly grabbed hold of Goku and Turles.

 

“So who’s ‘married’ to whom?” Tarble asked.

 

The words had barely left Tarble’s mouth when Turles got himself loose from his grip. He caught up with Vegeta easily, before either of the other two with less agility could, or in this case, before Goku could. And just to add a little pinch of salt on top of his ‘victory’, Turles turned back and flashed a smile at Goku. Goku did his best to ignore him, but even Tarble could see, just for a brief moment how Goku’s eyebrows had knitted together.

 

* * *

  

The city was grand and the sights were marvellous, the shops were stacked with items Goku and Vegeta had never seen before, and some they had from previous games. Overall it was a place of interest and curiosity; one, they looked forward to exploring. The downside of it however… were the numerous, different variations of ‘man meat’ so proudly displayed by the men. They were impossible to miss, despite the party’s best efforts; no arrest would be made for this display of indecent exposure.

 

“Eh… that guy’s really huge…” Goku’s eyes followed as the guy smirked in his direction, obviously flattered by Goku’s statement. Tarble wished the ground would just swallow him up.

 

“I’d say around 4 – 5 inches. That’s a really good piece of meat” Turles winked.

 

“Shut up, you two!” The parade of dicks was driving Vegeta up the wall; throw in Mr Brainless and Mr Shameless in the mix…

 

“Relax a little Vegeta, take in the sights a little” Turles said.

 

“I’ve already seen enough! I’ve had my fill of dicks!”

 

“Ohh…” Turles grinned, being reminded just who filled Vegeta’s ass some time back. Vegeta blushed, realising where Turles’ mind had drifted off to.

 

“Just shut up, Turles. Don’t even say a word; nothing else ever comes out of your mouth other than sex”

 

“That’s not true, sometimes I talk about you and your tight ass” Turles crossed his arms, the grin still present on his face.

 

“Exactly that! It comes up every time you talk” Vegeta glared.

 

“It just means you feel the same way, Vegeta; and it’s not my fault ‘it’ comes up. So… has ‘it’ decided to ‘come up’ and say hi?”

 

Vegeta blinked in confusion; then he noticed Turles looking downwards, his gaze focused on his groin region. Almost immediately, he understood what the bastard meant. Fuck!

 

“What the fuck?! That wasn’t what I meant! Just shut up!” Vegeta blushed, his temper rising. It was impossible to tell if he was blushing or just red from rage.

 

“Enough, Turles” That was Goku as he placed a hand on Turles’ shoulder. It was a firm grip and Turles felt it; he narrowed his eyes for a moment before settling on a smirk, so Goku didn’t like him teasing Vegeta or getting too close. Interesting.

 

“You guys are no fun” Turles brushed off the ‘confrontation’, slapping Goku’s hand off his shoulder; none too gently.

 

“Turles, how much longer do we have to keep walking?” Tarble interrupted, sensing the tension in the air.

 

“The problem with that old goat is, we can’t go looking for him; he has to notice us. I don’t know where the hell he is… and going around is the only way to get his attention” Turles couldn’t understand it… it had always worked before.

 

“Wonderful. And we haven’t found the other one yet” Vegeta cursed.

 

“Old Kai isn’t too hard to find, Vegeta… you just have to anticipate where he’ll be hiding… and it’s usually behind trees or… behind certain buildings” Tarble explained. “Mostly bathrooms…”

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

 

…

 

1.5 hour later…

 

They were exhausted, the layout of the city was big and there was a lot of ground to cover. Goku and Turles were fine but Vegeta and Tarble were starting to get blisters on their feet from all that walking and also because of their inappropriate footwear; high heels. And the wigs… they were starting to get hot and itch. Both guys fought the urge to reach up and scratch.

 

“Let’s take a break, Tarble’s tired” Goku suggested, already urging Tarble to sit on the bench by the fountain in the heart of the city.

 

“Turles, we’re stopping” Vegeta joined Tarble. He sat on the bench, wasting no time in removing his shoes; much to his feet’s relief. “How the heck do girls wear these things, they’re hard to walk in”

 

“For fashion sake, I guess” Goku brought out a container of healing salve from the bag and went down on one knee; gently, he applied a generous portion to Tarble’s feet, soothing the pain away and slowly the blisters vanished.

 

“Thanks Goku…” Tarble blushed a tiny bit, he hadn’t expected that from Goku; but he appreciated the gesture.

 

“No problem. Want me to do yours, Vegeta?” Goku asked.

 

“Tend to your own ‘wife’, Goku” Turles relieved Goku of the salve and set to do the same for Vegeta. “I’ll tend to mine”

 

Vegeta sighed in exasperation, his frustration level quickly reaching to his neck. He snatched the container, surprising them as well as bystanders as he probed his leg up, bringing it onto the edge of the bench in a most unladylike fashion and applied the salve himself.

 

“Done!” Vegeta returned the salve to Goku.

 

“Damn” Turles pouted softly, then he picked up a scream from a distance. “Hear that? Follow the screams and you’ll find that pervert”

 

…

 

“The trail ends here… you’re not kidding when you said he was elusive” Goku frowned as another woman screamed.

 

“He has to be if he doesn’t want to get caught. Keep your eyes out for him and try to catch him” Turles kept an eagle eye out for the old man.

 

“We’re getting nowhere fast…” Tarbles leaned over, panting.

 

“Tarble’s right. By the time we rush over, the old fart would have gone for another target” Turles agreed. “We’ll need bait”

 

“AH!!” Tarble jumped. He turned around immediately.

 

“Tarble, what’s wrong?” Goku asked.

 

“Someone grabbed my butt!” Tarble answered, blushing.

 

All of a sudden, Vegeta tensed. His eyes had widened, his mouth hang slightly open, his face drew a blank look; he looked absolutely stunned.

 

“Ohhh… nice and firm, very nice”

 

The rest of the party turned to the source of that voice; behind Vegeta. They quickly discovered the source of Vegeta’s discomfort; in the form of an old, bald man, who had unceremoniously groped his ass with both hands.

 

Turles recognised him immediately. Still, master or no, no one touches his uke! Goku followed Turles' trail of thoughts, his initial shock now turned to anger at the audacity of the pervert. Goku and Turles moved in snyc, weapons drawn as they charged forward. The old man was faster and dodged their attack, evading them easily without much effort.

 

“Ohh not bad at all. Come on boys, you can do better than that” the old man was enjoying himself too much. Both Goku and Turles lunged forward, both with the same idea in mind. Both guys however, got in the other’s way resulting in a collision of head against head. Both guys groaned as they cradled their throbbing skulls, their heads spinning as they sprawled across the floor.

 

**_(Goku HP – 89, 6311/6400)_ **

**_(Turles HP – 127, 5073/5200)_ **

 

“Are you guys alright!?” Tarble asked as he approached them.

 

“Too bad boys, looks like I win” the old man was about to make a run for it when he felt a third attack coming towards him. “Sneak attack on me eh?” and smacked him right in the face.

 

_**(Master Roshi HP – 41, ?/?)** _

 

The weapon… a high heel shoe and the attacker; a very pissed off Vegeta.

 

“Ow… such rudeness from the young ones these days. Well I’m not staying” he ran in the opposite direction.

 

“Where do you think… you’re GOING!?” once again, Vegeta threw the other shoe. This time, it hit the guy right at the back of his head, knocking him some distance off his feet before flying back to Vegeta’s hand, much like a boomerang. The old man fell; face down on the floor, groaning as his face hit the stone floor.

 

_**(Master Roshi HP – 63, ?/?)** _

 

Master Roshi had started to get up when he was dealt with another blow to the head, this time by Tarble, who had taken a lesson or two from Vegeta and discovered another way a staff could be used, and not just for casting magic.

 

It had him seeing another round of stars.

 

_**(Master Roshi HP – 54, ?/?)** _

 

“Goku, hurry!” Tarble quickly moved back the moment the blow was struck.

 

“Get him!” Goku and Turles having recovered from their dizzy spell quickly threw themselves over him, using their weights to pin him down... One of them would have been sufficient, two... was an overload.

 

“Get off! You got me!” the old guy quickly surrendered, les they do more damage to his person.

 

With their target secured, both Vegeta and Tarble removed their disguises; relieved they could wear their usual robes again.

 

...

 

“Alright, you have my attention. Now what do you want?” Master Roshi stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. “You. I remember, you need more improvement though you have become stronger since the last time we've met”

 

“And you, still the same geezer with both feet in the grave. Why they didn't bury the rest of you, I wonder” Turles glared, still unhappy about the earlier incident.

 

“Still got that mouth eh. Anyways since you're here and you've brought friends with you. I'm assuming someone here wants to advance?” Master Roshi looked from Goku to Turles then to Vegeta and Tarble before returning to Goku again. “Hmm... It must be you; you have the skills of a fighter”

 

Goku nodded, bowing to show some respect. “I'm Son Goku”

 

“Yes, you seem strong enough. Then I will set up a test and if you pass, I will unlock your 4th skill” then he turned to Turles “And I suppose you're here for another skill?”

 

“I'll team up with him first” Turles nodded in Goku's direction. “And when we get back, you grant him his skill and mine”

 

“Hmm... fair enough. Very well. I don't usually allow this but since your party managed to score a hit on me, I will allow it” he rubbed the back of his head, biting back a shout of pain as his fingers touched the still sore wound.

 

“I'm ready” Goku nodded, anxious but eager to start.

 

“Good. Then listen closely, this is what you will have to do. I want you 4 to go to the building two blocks from here. It's the building towards the back, you can't miss it. Getting in won't be easy though and if by some miracle you manage to get in, I want you to bring back a specific item from someone there. She's known as the enchantress and she's good at her job. The item you have to retrieve from her bears the symbol of 3 golden, interlocking hearts. You will know when you see it. I will be waiting here. Good luck”

 

* * *

  

“The tallest building... at the back... right?” Goku asked as he stared at the building.

 

“Ah huh...” Tarble answered, unable to turn his attention away from the building.

 

“Somehow, I just knew he would screw us over” Turles crossed his arms.

 

“What the hell is this place?” Vegeta's eyebrow twitched.

 

“Vegeta, Goku... welcome to the pride of Junk City... 'Allure' basically, a place where people cum and go...”

 

“It's a brothel” Vegeta caught on.

 

“An expensive place for men who either want a woman for a baby contract or... just want to have his cherry popped” Turles rephrased it for Vegeta. “I can guarantee your wealth doesn't necessarily grant you a room. It's like Tarble said before, the women will make the final decision. So are we really going in?”

 

“If you're really going, Goku... then I'm with you” Tarble spoke first, despite his discomfort.

 

Vegeta sighed as he watched Goku, gently he gave him a light punch on his arm. “I've never known you to be a quitter for all the time I've known you. We'll just go in, find out who this 'enchantress' is and get that item with 3 hearts on it. What are you so worried about, Goku. You're not going in alone”

 

Goku took a deep breath and nodded once. “Alright, let's go in”

 

All 4 party members braced themselves as they stepped into ‘Allure’.

 

To be continued ~

 


	14. Fighter’s Test

**Fighter’s Test**

 

 

 “So it’s decided, we’ll search the room and Goku will distract this ‘enchantress’. Be sure to lure her out, find an excuse or something to leave the room and don’t forget to leave the window opened” Vegeta instructed a nervous Goku.

 

“Ok… but be quick ok?” Goku blushed.

 

“You’re letting Goku do the hard work? Why not me? I’m better at seduction and these pecs aren’t just for show” Turles raised an eyebrow.

 

“The problem is; that’s not all you’re going to show. Forget it, Turles and keep your dick in your pants” Vegeta quickly warned him, realising there were men advertising their ‘vitality’ in this place.

 

“We still have to be granted a room with the girl… and there’s no guarantee” Tarble brought everyone’s attention back. “She might not even choose Goku… what if she chooses someone else or skip us entirely?”

 

“Then we’ll have to make sure she chooses one of us at least. The plan stays the same, no matter who gets chosen; lure her out and open the window. The rest will search the room. If we’re ready, we better get back” Vegeta started walking back to the waiting crowd.

 

…

 

“Well… she isn’t exactly what I was expecting” Turles watched as their target winked at the horde of men in front of her with her alluring feminine charms, then left them deprived and longing; while she herself… bored, unimpressed and uninterested.

 

“She’s one of the more beautiful and popular girls… also one of the most difficult to court” Tarble explained. “So what are we going to do now?”

 

“She’s already coming our way; one of us has to get her approval” Vegeta said, nowhere confident that she would choose him; he wouldn’t pick himself either.

 

“Get ready to pry her off when she jumps for me, we don’t want too much of a scene… ok maybe wait a little bit before you get her off”

 

_**(Turles HP – 73, 5127/5200)** _

 

“Shut up, Turles!”

 

…

 

Men… every one of them was the same; predators on the prowl for fresh meat. The enchantress was familiar with this dance, conscious of the many pairs of eyes on her. She quickly dismissed the first few in front of her, eliminating those that did not suit her preference in a man. Men who wanted to buy her affection with money and gifts, followed by liars who promised her the world, an eternal life of love. She’s heard them all, many times before; she and every girl in Allure… still the men tried their luck.

 

She was polite enough not to show her disgust, smiling at them yet hiding her frown behind her fan. She carried on, mingling amongst the men; stopping for brief conversations and introductions.

 

She resisted the urge to snicker as men of all possible existence tried their luck, hoping to earn her favour. She politely turned down the tanned stranger, who for some reason seemed to have his attention elsewhere other than her face; it was hard to consider any conversation with this stranger polite when she had, many times tonight, caught him casting his eyes down; speaking to her breasts instead of her face. She quickly lost interest in another stranger when he clobbered the tanned stranger; and the words that came out of his mouth… alright, the bad boy type but not her type.

 

The next stranger was absolutely adorable, he was polite and sweet. He reminded her of a young, inexperienced teenager, not yet a man but he was getting there. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and promised him she would grant him an audience when he was old enough.

 

Moving onto her next potential suitor… hmm other than the skin tone, there seem to be little difference between him and the tanned stranger from before; brothers perhaps… she was about to skip him when a hand reached out, took hold of hers and shook.

 

“Ah… I’m Goku. Nice to meet you!”

 

Despite his attempt to be gentle, his strength was enormous compared to hers. He was practically jingling her up and down; she shook like a bell in his hand. Luckily, he seemed to realise this…

 

“Ah! I’m so sorry!”

 

He quickly released his hand and apologised, bowing ever so low as he did. Speechless, a little shaken by his earlier boldness, she tried to salvage what was left of her calm image; readjusting her silk shawl and clearing her throat. She watched as the stranger placed his palms together, bowing once again and apologised; he stayed as he was, it became apparent he would not look up unless forgiven.

 

She smiled, charmed; flattered even if this man was unsure how to address a lady. He did not match her usual definition of a man; men such as him were almost extinct. He seemed sincere and nice; strange, in these times and in a place such as this.

 

“Well hello, handsome. I’m Ranfan” she smiled when the man looked up again, grinning sheepishly; her choice had been made.

 

* * *

  

“Looks like virgin boy’s in” Turles nodded towards Goku who was led elsewhere by their target.

 

“To the back, now” Vegeta grabbed Turles and Tarble with him, quickly all three exited the building, moving towards the back and hid behind the bushes, with Turles up a tree; waiting for one of the 2nd floor windows to open.

 

…

 

Goku fidgeted. Ok…he got in, now how was he going to get her to leave the room…

 

“So handsome. What do you need of me?” she interrupted his thoughts, causing him to nearly jump out of his own skin and his stress level had gone up another level.

 

“Ah… sorry… I wasn’t paying attention” he swallowed, panicking when she started coming towards him. He took a step back with each step she took. His back met with resistance, having just placed himself in between her and the window, another step back was all it took to push it wide open.

 

“Ahh!!” Goku grabbed onto the corners of the walls, stopping himself from falling out. The other 3 party members, still in hiding below, panicked as they watched the whole scene as well.

 

“Be careful!” Ranfan quickly grabbed onto Goku by his chest plate armour, pulling him in just as he also regained his balance.

 

“Shit! What is he doing!?” Vegeta was about to leave his hiding spot when Tarble held him back.

 

“He’s fine. The girl’s got him” Turles explained, nodding upwards; Vegeta took a second look. They watched as Goku steadied himself with the girl’s aid; they closed their eyes slowly, letting out a synchronised sigh of relief when he was back in the room again. That was a close one. The fool.

 

“That was dangerous… thanks…” Goku blushed.

 

_~Growl~_

 

“Oh… so sorry” he begin scratching his head, laughing a little when she giggled.

 

“I’ll call for supper then; we can discuss what contract you want while you eat”

 

“Ano… maybe we can go elsewhere for that supper? I don’t want to dirty your room…” he felt bad, having to lie to the girl but he needed to get her out of the room.

 

“Ok, they’re out of the room” Turles confirmed. Not a moment to lose, all 3 rushed towards the wall.

 

“Leave this to me, I’ve done this before” Turles climbed along the uneven stones in the wall’s foundation. He moved fast, using them as steps to gain access to the opened window. A rope was later lowered, enabling Vegeta and Tarble to climb up.

 

* * *

 

 “Better hurry before they return” All three scattered, searching all corners of the room.

 

“None of these dresses” Vegeta searched through the wardrobe, no luck finding that 3 golden hearts item yet.

 

“I’ll bet it’s something like her underclothes, knowing that pervert” Turles clucked his tongue, going through the many selection of underwear and female necessities in the laundry basket, finding nothing that came close to 3 golden hearts. “How many pairs of underwear does this woman have?”

 

“It’s not here either…” Tarble blushed as he searched through her drawers, going through every piece of undergarment.

 

Turles stopped whatever he was doing. Footsteps... and they were heading their way “Oh balls… someone’s coming!”

 

…

 

“Thanks for the meal” Goku patted his full stomach. Goku opened the door wide, allowing Ranfan to enter first.

 

“Anytime, handsome. So shall we begin?” she started off by removing her shawl, not waiting for Goku’s reply.

 

“What the… what are they doing back so soon…?” Turles whispered, barely able to move in the cramped wardrobe with hardly enough room for one fully grown man, let alone two.

 

“No way about it then” Vegeta tried not to move too much; damn, he should have chosen somewhere else to hide… now he had no choice but to crouch over Turles, in a confined space and unable to leave thanks to those two outside… fuck. They had to wait them out. “Guess we have to wait. What the hell are you doing?!” he hissed as quietly as he could, glaring at Turles, who ran his hand over his hip.

 

“Turles!”

 

“Shhh… they’ll hear you” he smirked shamelessly, gleeful for the upper hand. He pulled Vegeta closer. He reached under Vegeta’s robe, touching his bare skin; stopping further protest by bringing their lips together for a kiss and a firm hug. It has been too long; he missed kissing him, touching him. A solid pressure against his member and he inhaled a sharp intake of air, his member responding to that brief stimulus. He reached upwards, wanting more of it, needing more of it from the uke above him.

 

Vegeta quickly became aware of the propositioning position they were both in. He closed his eyes, only slightly; becoming aroused as his member was pressed firmly against Turles’. A hand on his thigh, reached towards his ass and squeezed, making him shiver. Damn that Turles... his resolve was barely intact and when their groins met again, he almost lost all sense. He felt Turles’ groin as he rubbed against him, their clothes now serving as a hindrance…

 

“Turles…” he panted, the blood pounding in his head despite most of it rushing downwards; his brain telling him to stop but the rest of him… a hand closed onto his underwear, pulling, tugging it down slightly. “Turles” he tried again; this time, he brought a hand out to stop him. Now wasn’t the time or place…

 

“Vegeta…” Turles started to protest then frowned when Vegeta pulled his underwear up again, then shifted, moving himself from him, as far as space allowed it. Vegeta has cock-blocked him once again. “Damn it…” he cursed, his frustration up another notch.

 

“Now’s not the time and place, horny bastard”

 

“Fine, then promise me later. I’m not talking about sex, but damn it Vegeta... you’re driving me crazy enough as it is. Promise me we’ll discuss this” Turles glared a little in his frustration, his erection slowly calming down again.

 

“Fine” Vegeta agreed. “Where’s Tarble?”

 

Turles dared a small peek, looking out the wardrobe. He scanned his eyes as much as he could, before locating Tarble under the bed. “He’s fine… under the bed” Turles whispered. A fraction of a second later… his eyes widened.

 

“What are you looking at?” Vegeta peeked through the tiny opening, his face turning as crimson as Goku’s when he saw Ranfan down to her undergarments; bra and underwear. “What the hell are you looking at, you pervert!” Vegeta hissed, sounding nowhere intimidating when he spoke no louder than a whisper.

 

“No!” Turles voiced softly, shaking his head. “That” he pointed as best he could and Vegeta followed his trail of vision. Realisation hit him immediately when he realised to his horror just what was it Turles saw.

 

Tarble having noticed Turles and Vegeta’s looks from under the bed; shifted his vision towards Goku and Ranfan, who had her back towards them. He gasped silently, he turned to those two in the wardrobe and pointed; he had to be sure he was on the same wavelength as they are. Their nods confirmed it…

 

Goku, despite his nervousness, had noticed everyone’s looks and their aggressive finger pointing behind the woman.

 

“Would you like to help me remove these, handsome?”

 

“Eh?” Goku looked downwards, where her hands rested loosely on her hips and his eyes widened. 3 golden interlocking hearts… OMG!

 

“See something you like?” she winked, making Goku break out in sweat, a whole month’s worth. Oh crap… What was he supposed to do…

 

 _~_ _TAKE IT OFF_ _!~_

 

He could just about hear everyone else in the room yell at him. He blushed, trying his best to keep a straight face… “Yeah… nice… ano… this is my first time and I’m…” he swallowed, unable to watch her anymore.

 

“The shy type? Your kind is very rare. Tell you what handsome, I’ll dim the lights. Would that make you feel better?”

 

“Yeah… please?”

 

“Alright, take a seat and I’ll blow out the candle”

 

“Here let me!” Goku blew out every candle in the room.

 

“But it’s so dark now… I can’t see” Ranfan said.

 

“It’s ok, I can see… besides… isn’t it… more exciting this way?” Goku tried his luck, using the phrase from one of the games he played before.

 

“My, you do have a kinky side after all. Alright…” she gave a soft ‘ooh’ as a pair of strong arms went around her waist. “Aren’t you fast… and such strong muscles… it’s ok handsome… you can remove them. Slowly… or you might tear them…” she giggled as the hands removed her underwear, rather eagerly; tossing it somewhere in the room.\

 

“Come on. Let’s get it while Goku’s distracting her” Vegeta exited the hiding spot first, followed by Turles and Tarble.

 

…

 

It was too dark to see…

 

All three sprawled along the floor, searching; taking extra care not to go too near where Goku and Ranfan last were. 3 pairs of hands roamed the floor, feeling for the slightest bit of cloth.

 

“Oh my… what a big boy you are… so big and hard”

 

“Ah… thanks…” Goku gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Try to relax a little more; too much tension will ruin the mood. How does that feel?” Ranfan wrapped her hands around the hard, firm diameter.

 

“Ah… nice?” Goku was unsure of the answer.

 

“You are a tough client. I’ll have to be more ‘creative’, now wouldn’t I? Mmmm”

 

“Ignore them and find it…” Vegeta whispered, doing his best to block out as much of the conversation as he could. The sound of moisture and a slurping sound reached his ears, making him blush; making it very impossible not to imagine what was taking place.

 

Turles relied on his sharp sense of smell. A task proven difficult, considering the whole room was concentrated with her scent. He picked up a strong whiff and instinctively followed that scent. The smell of her femininity was strong here, he reached out gently; but it wasn’t the underwear, his hand came into contact with her skin.

 

“Mmmm… that was nice…” Ranfan ‘purred’. “You have such a strong touch”

 

“Eh? … but my hands are right here” Goku answered too quickly without thinking.

 

“? Then who…?! Who’s in here!?” she shrieked.

 

“Balls…” That was Turles.

 

“Those idiots!” Vegeta cursed, no point being silent now; she already knew.

 

The bouncer standing some distance from the 2nd level doors thought he heard screams and noises coming from one of the room. He hurried towards it, realising it was Ranfan’s room; which strangely, became quiet just as quickly. He knocked.

 

“Miss Ranfan? Are you alright in there?”

 

“Ah yes, I’m fine. Everything’s fine, just a mouse… Thank you” a voice spoke from within.

 

“Shall I see to it?” he asked.

 

“No. Its fine, my client has already seen to it”

 

“Very well, miss… call me if anything…” he raised an eyebrow at the door; then slowly returned to his post. He could have sworn her voice sounded… a little hoarse today.

 

…

 

“Nice, Tarble… that didn’t sound much like her but its convincing enough” Turles lighted two of the candles, giving them the light they needed.

 

“That was the best I could do…”

 

“Is she going to be ok?” Goku asked, feeling bad and concerned for the knocked out girl.

 

“Relax will you? I didn’t kill her, just knocked her out. She’ll wake up before morning” Turles answered. “Oh and thanks so much for giving me away”

 

“I didn’t know you were touching her” Goku argued.

 

“Well I wasn’t trying to either” Turles then realised Goku was in actual fact, fully dressed… “If you’re dressed, then what did she stroke… and sucked earlier?”

 

“Let’s just find that underwear…” Goku blushed, avoiding the question. Turles refused to let it slide; he ran his eyes all over Goku for the slightest clue.

 

Goku edged further away from him, feeling ‘naked’ under Turles’ intense stare. The slight motion from Goku, brought Turles’ attention to the object resting against his hip… his sword…

 

“Don’t tell me…” he zoomed onto Goku’s sword… the hilt did somewhat resemble a man’s organ… ohh… that cunning bastard. He smirked.

 

“Enough you two! Where’s the damn fucking thing?! Where did you throw it, Goku!?” Vegeta scanned the whole room… which was now in a terrible mess thanks to their earlier episode and lack of vision.

 

“Somewhere here…” Goku recalled his earlier flinging action, re-enacting it out again.

 

“… Then it’s somewhere in the many piles of underwear?” Tarble asked.

 

“Just take it all then, we can’t stay here any longer”

 

Frantically, they scooped up undergarments by the handful; throwing them into the laundry basket. There would be time to sort through and retrieve the correct pair later; escaping with it took first priority.

 

* * *

 

 “Here!” Turles tossed the offensive garment towards Roshi, having finally located it amongst the huge pile they’ve brought back with them.

 

“Ohh… this is it” he caressed it; like it was something absolutely precious.

 

“We got what you asked for…” Goku said, bringing Roshi’s attention back to the group.

 

“Oh yes yes. I haven’t forgotten. You’ve all done well… I will unlock your 4th skill and you will receive another skill. You may pick the skills you want”

 

“Finally” Vegeta groaned before turning back to ‘Mount Undies’. “Since we have no further need for these… Tarble, just burn them” Vegeta did not want to take another glance at the heap of undergarments.

 

“Wait wait! That’s such a waste!” None were surprised the old fart would stop them. “Tell you what… give these to me and I’ll tell you where Elder Kai is”

 

They wasted no time, shoving the whole basket’s worth towards him.

 

 _**(Goku – 4** _ _**th** _ _**skill unlocked, Berserk Rage Learned)** _

_**(Goku gained a +4 bonus to Strength, +5 to Constitution and +4 to Defence)** _

_**(Turles – Burrow Learned)** _

 

“You’ll find him in the western tavern, you can’t miss him. He’s been sulking and drinking there lately. Well good luck”

 

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

 

**Goku, Fighter, lvl 20 (HP 6400, MP 2800)**

Wind Slash lvl 6, (elemental attack, 1.5 STR)

Thrust Attack lvl 4, (1.8 STR)

Taunt lvl 3, (attract enemies’ attention)

Berserk Rage (1.5x STR with 20% critical chance for 15 mins, enemies’ def down by 30% for 10 mins) – **Cannot lvl up, uses 580 MP**

 

…

 

**Turles, lvl 25 (Forest Prince, Rouge) (HP 5200, MP 3800)**

Backstab lvl 6, (base str + dex)

Poison Dart lvl 3, (enemies lose 10% hp on first strike, 5% hp for 10 mins)

Vanish lvl 5 (becomes visible when engaging enemies, might fail 30%)

Shapeshift (wolf) lvl 2, (2x str, 1.5x agi, def – 20%)

Burrow (avoid enemies’ attack 100%, 35% chance of failure) – **Cannot lvl up, uses 450 MP**

 


	15. Mage’s Test

**Mage’s Test**

  

They made their way to the tavern the very next day.

 

“Elder Kai?”

 

The party approached the elder sitting alone in the corner; the only individual old enough to be considered ‘ancient’. That and the fact he seemed to be the only one drinking ale by the jug full; and there were already several empty jugs on the table.

 

“Hmm? Yeah?”

 

“Greetings elder… do you remember me?” Tarble started the ball rolling.

 

“Hmmm… Oh yes of course. You were the one wearing that pink, lacy dress”

 

“Ah… hai” he blushed, his face becoming redder when Goku blinked, Vegeta raised an eyebrow and Turles started snickering.

 

“I see you are stronger now… you’re here for another skill?” Elder Kai asked.

 

“Yes, but elder… I would like to advance my summon skill… can I do that?”

 

“Yes, you may but understand that if you do that you would have to sacrifice your chance to learn another skill. I can promise you that you won’t regret making that choice though”

 

“Thank you elder and this is Vegeta… he’s here for his advancement” Tarble pulled Vegeta to the front by his arm.

 

“Hey!” Vegeta had no time to protest as he was brought forward.

 

“I see… hmmm” Elder Kai scanned his eyes all over Vegeta, nodding. “You’re of the appropriate level. Very well, I will set up a test for you both; pass it and I will do the necessary for you”

 

“Well? Out with it” Vegeta crossed his arms. “And quit staring at us!” Vegeta wasn’t blind to the fact that the living antique was ogling at him and Tarble.

 

“Oh, was it that obvious? You’ll have to excuse me. It’s been too long since I’ve had a decent… let’s just say ‘viewing’ and leave it as that, shall we?” the old master began a pink blush, acting a little silly as he tried to keep his embarrassment to a minimum.

 

“Eh? Viewing?”

 

“This old fart’s a peeping tom…” Vegeta whispered in Goku’s ear, having noticed Goku’s confused look.

 

“Eh?!” finally Goku got the meaning.

 

“He’s known as the ‘voyeur’, Goku. What do you think he does?” Turles rubbed his temple, becoming just as frustrated as Vegeta. “Come on. No one’s that bloody clean. It means his dick gets hard from watching naked bodies or watching other people fuck”

 

“Shhh!! Not so loud!~” the elder got up, waving his hands frantically in front of him, trying to quiet Turles down.

 

“Thank. You. Turles…” Vegeta gritted his teeth as he stressed each word out, his annoyance level having just 'levelled up' when everyone in the tavern stopped whatever they were doing, in favour of watching them. “That’s quite easily remedied… there’s someone here up to the task”

 

All heads turned to Turles.

 

“I know what you’re all thinking, and I can pimp myself out thank you, and no thank you. I happen to prefer a sturdy, tall tree with a set of young plums; not dried fruit or a hollow husk of a tree. It also helps if a nice firm ass comes into the mix” Turles winked at an annoyed Vegeta.

 

“Turles… I don’t understand your constant need to be in the Guinness book of shame but if you don’t shut up right now… I swear if you ever made it in the records, you will be known as Turlena!” Vegeta sneered.

 

What happened next took everyone by surprise.

 

_**(Turles HP –263, 4937/5200)** _

 

A powerful blow sent Turles crashing to the floor. He hissed, glaring at his attacker even as he picked himself from the floor. Goku. He was expecting a blow, to be honest; but he didn’t expect Goku to be the one to deliver it. Fury quickly replaced his surprise.

 

Goku was already up to his neck with Turles. He was getting sick of his insults and the inappropriate, offending way he spoke to Vegeta. He swore the bastard had absolutely no respect for his friend, speaking of him as if he was an object, something to stick his dick into. It didn’t sit well with him and he wasn’t going to keep quiet or remain indifferent anymore.

 

“Goku?” Vegeta switched his focus from Turles to Goku and back again, unable to erase the look of shock on his face. He realised Turles was up on his feet; he felt the anger as it coursed through him. He moved forward to stop him but Turles brought him over to his side and behind him.

 

“Goku… please don’t…” Tarble mirrored Vegeta’s actions, only to have Goku do the same thing Turles did to Vegeta.

 

Elder Kai took charge immediately. Using an ensnare spell, he locked their bodies in place, stopping them before they started a fight. “Fights are prohibited in the city, taverns included. If you both go at each other’s necks, the city guards will be called in. I trust none of us want that? Sit down, all of you”

 

Goku and Turles sat first, likely under the influence of the spell; Vegeta and Tarble joined them, deciding to seat themselves in between those two numbskulls, just in case… but even that couldn’t shut them up.

 

“Ch! What crawled up your ass and died” Turles grumbled, glaring at Goku at the corner of his eye, who was seated 2 spaces away.

 

“Everything about you rubs me the wrong way, Turles and I won’t apologise for it. You deserved it” for once Goku didn’t feel bad striking someone.

 

“How would you like to have me rub you on the inside then? I promise to do it ‘right’. Argh! … fuck…” he groaned in pure agony.

 

_**(Critical! Turles HP –203, 4734/5200)** _

 

Turles slammed his head lightly against the table, heaving from the pain. Vegeta had swung an outstretched hand, which, in all likelihood was the closest thing to a ‘karate chop’, intending to strike at Turles’ belly; his aiming was off however… resulting in a direct attack at his groin. And he hadn’t stuck lightly…

 

“Are you alright? Turles?” Tarble asked, having not seen what happened.

 

“…fine…” he choked on his words.

 

“? Vegeta?” Goku looked over; just like Tarble, he had no idea what happened.

 

“Nothing. I missed” Vegeta shrugged.

 

_**(Turles HP recovery +40%, HP+ 2080, 5200/5200)** _

 

“Missed!? What were you aiming at?!” Turles glared, unhappy even after Vegeta cast heal on him… relieving him of his pain.

 

“You deserved it, if he hadn’t punched you, I would have”

 

“Ano… Vegeta-san, Turles-san… please… everyone’s watching…” Tarble stopped further arguments.

 

“Ahem… Now if we’re done with this drama, I suggest we move on to your test instead?” Elder Kai interrupted. “Here's what I need you to do”

 

* * *

  

“What’s this sacred falls?” Goku asked Tarble, who led the way.

 

“It’s a natural spring; some distance away from the city… every girl who reaches maturity has to bathe in it once. It’s used as a rite of passage and also because it’s said to have properties that make them attractive, youthful… fertile... but it’s been closed ever since a monster took up residence there…”

 

“What I don’t understand is why no one’s doing anything about it? I mean… there are guards…”

 

“You heard the old man, Goku. They did, but they’ve all failed. So, now it’s up to us to make his favourite peep-hole available once again before he would unlock our skills” Vegeta rolled his eyes.

 

“What kind of monster could be this strong? The city guards are well trained” Turles brought his thumb and index finger to his lips.

 

…

 

“That’s really huge” Goku was aghast at the size of the thing.

 

“How many arms does that thing have?” Turles counted. “Yup… we’re outnumbered”

 

“Ah…” Tarble swallowed. This was going to be difficult… more difficult than his previous test.

 

“Well fuck. No way…” Vegeta started to back away. He came to a stop when his back hit something solid; Goku’s chest. “I’m not getting near that blasted thing”

 

“But Vegeta… it’s your quest. And we’re with you, what you so worried about?” Goku placed his hands on Vegeta’s shoulders.

 

“Do the math, Goku” Vegeta turned around. “BL and a tentacle monster… Do you see anything good coming out of that?!”

 

“I think… I know” Goku blushed. “You’re not doing this alone, you know. I won’t let you do this alone. We don’t quit that easily, right?”

 

“Hn. Damn right, it’ll take more than seafood to stop me” Goku grinned at Vegeta.

 

_**(Goku and Vegeta has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

“Can we get a move on before it gets dark?” Turles crossed his arms; exasperated at the attention Vegeta was giving Goku.

 

“It’s sleeping… now might be a good chance” Tarble diverted their attention back to the creature.

 

4 party members vs 1 tentacle monster… how difficult could it be?

 

….

 

They should have strategized.

 

Going in head on was definitely a crazy and stupid idea, even if they had more people on their side, up against one solo enemy. The water beast was more intelligent than they assumed; with the speed of a striking predator, it quickly snatched up Goku, the one with the lowest speed. Tarble utilised his spells only to find out the monster was immune to magic. With one melee fighter down, it was up to Turles to inflict the damage.

 

To make matters worse, it was able to heal itself after every 3 minutes, as long as it stayed in the water. They had to force it out.

 

Goku took up that role, by some coincidence. Distracted by the fight and the need to take on 3 people, the monster had not noticed how close its tentacle came to Goku’s mouth. The guy chomped down hard, it shrieked in an animalistic cry; jingling its tentacles all around, practically ‘dancing’ or jumping at the pain. Goku kept at it, refusing to release it having caught onto the ‘plan’, until finally it jumped out of the water. Goku released it after that, and jumped out of the way, Tarble took over, quickly he cast an earthquake spell. It dealt no damage to the monster, but it shook the ground enough to uproot a few trees; they fell, blocking off its retreat back into the water; its massive body made it impossible for it to squeeze through any of the small gaps.

 

Arrogance could make a person do stupid things.

 

That was what did them in. Over-confident they had the upper hand, they did the same thing they did moments ago.

 

The outcome?

 

The monster quickly secured Goku and Turles, coiling one of its tentacles around them, trapping their hands and upper body; rendering them unable to move. With both melee fighters down; the monster had no difficulty taking on Vegeta and Tarble, resulting in their defeat and capture.

 

* * *

  

“Now that went very well” Turles cursed, struggling to free himself. Behind him, Goku was struggling to do the same. The tentacle responded by tightening its hold, wrapping them both tightly as the single appendage coiled around them.

 

“So it’s strong, has too many limbs and it’s immune to magic… at least we know that much” Goku tried turning his head, barely able to catch a glimpse of Turles.

 

“Congratulations genius, but it has all 4 of us! How the hell does that help? The damn thing’s smart and resourceful” Turles was referring to the fact that it had chosen to secure them both, back to back with one tentacle, leaving its other limbs free.

 

“We have to get free… you saw, didn’t you? Look… it can’t heal itself… our weapons can hurt it”

 

“Well no hands here. We have to get loose first… freaking balls… it’s bad enough as it is… you didn’t have to help along with that sword of yours” Turles squirmed a little at the vibration so close to his hip.

 

“It wasn’t my fault, it does that whenever there’s danger” Goku explained.

 

“Stop!!”

 

Immediately Goku and Turles froze. They looked towards the scream, horrified at what they saw.

 

“Please… stop”

 

Tarble squirmed uncomfortably as a single tentacle snaked under his robe, touching, feeling up regions he had never shared with anyone in his life. He stiffened when he felt it work its way into his underwear, stroking the underside along his scrotum as if feeling for something…

 

“Goku! Help!” he cried out, frightened as it continued to stimulate him, rubbing every sensitive area.

 

“Hold on, Tarble!” Goku and Turles renewed their struggles without any luck.

 

“Release him!” Vegeta struggled, unable to break the strong hold. More tentacles joined the one holding him captive, he quickly realised it wasn’t done with just Tarble when a tentacle reached under his robe. “Fuck!” he cursed when it came into contact with his skin, slithering upwards, forcing its way towards his private regions.

 

“Work with me, Turles. We have to help them”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice…” Turles agreed.

 

“I can't use my sword.... its trapped”

 

“Damn it… if I can just reach my dagger” Turles stretched out his fingers reaching for the weapon stripped to his thigh, barely touching the hilt of it..

 

“I can get it” Goku shifted his hand backwards… “It’s still too far… can you bring your thigh closer towards me”

 

“Here” Turles brought his thigh up, hooking his leg across Goku’s thigh in a ‘hug’, narrowly missing his groin. He stayed in that position, trying his darnest not to squirm as Goku’s fingers felt up his thigh, like running ants scampering around. “If our situation wasn’t this dire, I’d say you’re molesting me”

 

“Well I’m not… almost…” Goku finally located his target, gently, he pulled the dagger inch by inch, away from the scabbard; taking extra care not to drop it.

 

“AHH!” Tarble screamed; cringing as a tentacle forced its way into him, pushing in deeper. Another tentacle worked its way into the front of his robe, caressing the little bud it found. He whimpered, hating every moment of it.

 

“Tarble!” Goku, Vegeta and Turles shouted.

 

“AHH!” Vegeta screamed, throwing his head back as he too was forcefully penetrated; his chest and basically every part of him caressed against his will.

 

The beast was however, smart enough not to explore the depth of their throat, it didn't want to be bitten again. Lazily, it explored the two males' bodies; it thought it strange these two didn't have the usual opening in between their legs that drove his earlier conquests wild. It doesn't matter, it's found another opening to explore and the aspect of discovery was always something it looked forward to.

 

Both men moaned pitifully at the forceful, unprepared penetration. It thrust in deeper, withdrawing and thrusting in again; drawing blood as it continued its rough probing and handling.

 

_**(Tarble HP – 86, 2814/2900)** _

_**(Vegeta HP – 71, 2629/2700)** _

 

Goku shook with rage, angered by the sight before him; feeling helpless as the beast continued ‘raping’ his friends. Turles was not far behind. Their rage soaring to newer heights when those damn tentacles started to pick up their pace and the sounds Vegeta and Tarble made from their misery…

 

“Keep going, Goku! Don’t get distracted!” Turles urged. “We can kill the bastard when we’re free!”

 

“You’re right about that” Goku agreed, with renewed determination, he released the dagger from the scabbard; pressing it to Turles’ hand.

 

_**(Goku and Turles has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

_**(Tentacle Monster HP – 179, ?/?)** _

 

The monster shrieked once again.

 

“You get them. I’ll take care of it!” Goku drew his sword.

 

_**(Berserk Rage Initiated. Goku – 1.5 Str, 20% crit. Enemies def – 30%)** _

 

Turles rushed forward, quickly he cut Vegeta and Tarble free, removing the offending appendages from them.

 

“You two stay here” Turles brought them a safe distance from the creature and returned to join Goku, determined to take his share of revenge.

 

_**(Poison Dart Initiated)** _

 

_**(Tentacle Monster HP – 1480, ?/?)** _

 

_**(Tentacle Monster has been poisoned)** _

 

Side by side, the fighter and the rouge fought; perfecting a sword dance they’ve never practiced before in their lives.

 

_**(Tarble HP recovery +40%, HP+ 1160, 2900/2900)** _

_**(Vegeta HP recovery +40%, HP+ 1080, 2700/2700)** _

 

“You’re alright, Tarble. It’s over” Vegeta healed them both, bringing Tarble closer to him, giving him some small comfort for the earlier trauma; Tarble trembled lightly in his arms, finally calming down moments later. Vegeta stayed with him, deciding it wasn’t necessary for either of them to help. It would seem those two could be quite a force to be reckoned with if they worked together or when angered.

 

…

 

“It deflated” Turles picked up the now very small ‘tentacle monster’, holding it between his thumb and finger; it wiggled, trying to get itself free.

 

“No… it used up all its energy… so it reverted to its original size to conserve energy” Tarble explained, casting his eyes elsewhere, embarrassed.

 

“Here put it in this” Goku brought out a small jar, throwing out bits of dry ration crumbs on the ground. Turles dropped it in and Goku screwed it shut, after poking a few holes on the lid. He handed it to Vegeta after, letting him be the one to take it to the old peeping tom.

 

They started walking back, it would be dark soon and dangerous. Vegeta and Turles walked on ahead, falling back into the role of ‘married couple’.

 

“Tarble?” Goku asked without phrasing the question.

 

“I’m ok… I’m just shaken… but I’m ok” Tarble assured him.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop it in time… and you had to suffer for it” Goku apologised.

 

“Vegeta’s ok and I’m fine too. It could have been worse… but it didn’t go that far…” he nodded, feeling the need to look brave for himself and Goku. “I’ve never blamed you or anyone… you fought that monster for us… that’s all that mattered. You did save us, Goku… you and Turles. Don’t worry…” he went up to Goku and gave him a hug, needing one himself. Goku hugged him back.

 

“They’re already walking ahead… let’s go” Goku nudged him gently.

 

* * *

  

“You defeated it?” Elder Kai stared at the creature inside the jug. “You’ve all done very well, as promised. I will unlock your 4th skill and grant you another skill. I’ve also arranged a meal for all of you. I’m sure you’re all famished by now”

 

A generous spread of food was brought to the table. “You’ve all earned it, now enjoy”

 

 _**(Vegeta – 4** _ _**th** _ _**skill unlocked, Rejuvenate Learned)** _

 

_**(Vegeta gained a +7 bonus to Intelligence, + 3 to Charisma and +300 to MP)** _

 

_**(Tarble – Advance Summon Learned)** _

 

Out of nowhere, a single white bird flew in, parking itself on their table.

 

“It’s rather tamed. Isn’t it? Is it hungry?” Goku placed a pinch of food near it. It was hesitant, but slowly; unable to resist any longer, it hopped closer, accepting the food. It was then that Tarble noticed something attached to its leg, bearing the crest of the magic guild.

 

“You guys carry on, I’ll be right back” Tarble took up a bit more food and gently brought the tamed bird to him, bringing it outside. He removed the small rolled up message from the capsule, attached to the bird’s leg. He placed the food on the floor; then set the bird down near it. He unrolled the message which contented a small packet of powder; he read its content. A gasp of shock followed; slowly, he brought his hand up, staring at the wrapped packet of powder. His hands shook, then wordlessly, he kept the packet in his robes and crashed the piece of paper in his other hand.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

  

**Vegeta, Priest, lvl 20 (HP 2700, MP 7200)**

Heal lvl 6, (40% hp recovery)

Holy Arrow lvl 3, (Single attack, 0.5x INT)

Chastity Shield Lvl 4, (30% less damage, proposition by enemies might fail (charm, works for party as well))

Rejuvenate (60% hp recovery and neutralise negative stats for group & 5% HP regeneration every 2 mins for 10 mins) – **Cannot lvl up, uses 400 MP**

 

…

 

**Tarble (Wizard lvl 25, HP 2900 HP, 7800)**

Fireball lvl 5 (single ball of fire, targets 1 enemy)

Fire Wall lvl 4 (targets a column of enemies, 1.2 damage)

Earthquake lvl 3 (AoE attack, 1.5 damage)

Advance Summon lvl 4 (2 dire wolves or 3 corrode spiders) – **sacrificed a skill to improve Summon (3 times per day)**

 


	16. A choice to make

**Warning: This has yaoi content! Male x Male**

 

* * *

 

 

**A choice to make**

 

 

“ _I’m giving you one last chance; do not return unless you have something useful to report._ ”

 

…

 

Jyuunana-go exited the audience hall, having no desire to linger longer than necessary in order to give his report. And that went extremely ‘well’. He walked on, further along the walkway, gritting his teeth; able to express his discontentment now that he wasn’t in the presence of the king.

 

“Well if it isn’t our commander? Or should I say ex-commander”

 

A familiar voice spoke behind him; Jyuunana-go closed his eyes in a show of exasperation. He turned; his face betraying nothing by the time he turned around to face the owner of that voice.

 

“And what brings you here, General? If you’re going to see his majesty, you should know you’re heading in the wrong direction” his spoke casually, not in the least bit interested in the guy’s answer either way. He made no attempt to hide his dislike for the man, lacing his words with poison despite the soft and rather ‘polite’ manner he spoke.

 

“I came to see you, of course. I do… so miss you and after I heard of your demotion, I thought I’d come over; see how you’re coping. I heard you had trouble with the travellers. I can help you, with the right motivation; all you had to do is ask” General Blue came closer; too close for Jyuunana-go’s taste.

 

Jyuunana-go took a step back despite himself, a reaction that came naturally to him when it concerned ‘that’ general. General Blue noticed and smirked, he hadn’t changed one bit at all.

 

“Noted and rejected” No sooner had he said that, Jyuunana-go found his path blocked by a forearm, belonging to the same persistent and annoying general.

 

“You’re so cold. Have you forgotten those hot, passionate nights? I haven’t”

 

The same hand that blocked Jyunana-go’s path, came into contact with his face; caressing his cheek. It made his skin crawl. With an annoyed snarl, he smacked that disgusting hand from his face; turning around to give the bastard a piece of his mind.

 

It was then that he realised he couldn’t move.

 

“What the hell?!” Jyunana-go started to panic. He could not control his limbs, his body was frozen in place, not even his fingers would twitch.

 

“Oh yes… did I neglect to mention? I picked up a few tricks during my travels. I call this one ‘look into my eyes’. A very useful trick if I do say so myself. Now… where were we… oh yes…” General Blue gripped Jyuunana-go’s jaw, forcing his face upwards; bruising his lips with a rough kiss.

 

…

 

“Mmmm… exquisite… better than the usual whores we see around here” he grinned when he heard an angry curse beside him, belonging to the black haired man. “Now don’t take it in a bad way, it was a compliment. You’re still tight, like a virgin… I would have thought you were, if I hadn’t taken you to my bed years back. Ah… fond memories”

 

“Shut your mouth!” Jyuunana-go turned around, lashing out at the man. His body now freed but not for long; the general had anticipated his attack and ensnared his body once again when Jyuunana-go turned around.

 

“Bastard!” he glared, that being the only thing he could do under the influence of the general's psychic eyes.

 

“You never learn” he smirked, amused at the failed attempt. He brought Jyuunana-go's hand down; re-positioning his body gently on the bed once again, in a mock show of tenderness and whispered in his ear. “I was your commander and now I’m the general of the king’s army. I’m always many steps ahead of you, I’ll always be better than you. You had your chance as commander and you blew it, too many failures would make you look incompetent. I, for one, am not unhappy with this outcome” he caressed the ‘unresponsive’ body in front of him, stroking a strong thigh before focusing on his favourite feature of the man under him.

 

Jyuunana-go hissed when a finger forced its way into his already sore and abused sphincter. Fuck!

 

“Want to know the secret to my success, nana-kun? Failure isn’t an option. You better get the job done; whatever means necessary, but you can never do that, can you? How many times must you be stepped on before you learn…” he forced another finger in, his loin tightening when he heard Jyuunana-go respond with a strained whimper.

 

“Who do you think has been on a successful hunting spree before you, you saw didn’t you? You must have stumbled across a village or two during your search”

 

“It was you…” of course he did… he had seen the extent of the damages; he had seen with his own eyes, the burned remains of the forest he had chased the priest into before his escape, and 2 other villages before fate had him encounter the party again. “The forest fire, the village destructions… those were your doing…” he quickly connected the dots.

 

“With his majesty’s blessings. It was a shame I had to kill the young boys though, but duty comes first. They could have been the travellers, you understand” he removed his fingers, moving in between Jyuunana-go’s legs as he towered over him; hard and ready for the next bout of sex.

 

The king condoned this madness… This latest piece of news left Jyuunana-go sick with a feeling of disgust; and a second wave followed by the sharp impalement of a thick member as it pushed past his ring of muscle, forcing its way deep within him.

 

“If you want to rise above your position, then you’ll have to learn to do the same” he brought the man’s hips closer to his own. “And if you want to survive, you do what’s expected of you; in this case you do as I say”

 

“I’d die on the field first” he scowled, giving his best black look.

 

“Oh?” in that instant, he plunged deep, taking a sadist delight in the man’s pain. “Not every soldier dies in the frontline, most of them ‘disappear’ unnoticed, sometimes in an unmarked, nameless grave and became fertiliser for the earth. Would anyone miss you if you died, nana-kun? You should know; you can be replaced very easily. His majesty proved my point, when he had you replaced just hours ago.”

 

He screamed out; in frustration and pain as he was once again ridden hard. Torn apart within, not by the physical abuse but the mental and perhaps a part of it was spiritual as well. As a soldier in the service of the king, he had given his solemn oath to pledge his life to serve, to submit to the king’s will; a tyrant, not a king.

 

It was a disgrace to be demoted and a worse shame to break his oath, but he would willingly swallow that shame; all of this must be stopped.

 

He would not be a tool for the king’s madness and he refused to be this man’s plaything again!

 

* * *

  

“I’m not feeling up to it… I’m sorry” Tarble apologised, lying inside the tent.

 

“Then get some rest, I’ll scout” Turles got up on his feet, having just volunteered to take the next shift.

 

“Are you alright, Tarble?” Goku popped his head into the tent Tarble shared with Vegeta.

 

“I'm fine... I'm just... tired...” Tarble evades his eyes elsewhere, looking for all the world like he was miserable and he was... just not the way the others saw it; they believed Tarble was still traumatised by the tentacle incident 2 days ago.

 

“Then I'll...”

 

“I'll stay with him, Vegeta” Goku spoke first. “One meele and a spell caster should be fine... even out the roles”

 

Vegeta considered Goku's suggestion... it was an ideal arrangement... and if anything... Goku can hold his own and take care of Tarble.

 

He nodded.

 

“We'll be back soon. Watch yourselves”

 

...

 

“I got these. It should be enough with some leftovers” Turles brought out 3 horrifying looking creatures that looked suspiciously like a crossover between an oversized chicken and a lizard.

 

“What are those?” Vegeta stared, goosebumps rising on the surface of his skin.

 

“Assassin cocks, not as tasty as the hens but less dangerous to catch. What?” he asked, having noticed Vegeta’s look of… disgust? Oh… “Relax, they taste alright, the texture’s not what you’re thinking”

 

“I thought you only eat fish?” Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t hunt any animals and these aren't. Believe it or not, it’s a monster; kind of. There’s even a hunter’s guild in the city where you can get paid if you bring these in. 1 gold coin for an adult male and 3 gold coins for an adult female. Eggs are 30 silvers each”

 

“Right. Monsters… and that makes me want to eat it? So the females are more prized”

 

“They’re tastier, but also bigger and more dangerous… the females have the ability to turn any flesh and blood creatures into stone. The males are smaller but they’re strong. See their feet? They got strong muscles and bones here… one kick and they can break a man's toe bones. They’re used for breaking the stone turned victims into smaller pieces, after that the females will turn them back to flesh and blood. That's how the adults hunt. They’re solitary, so each pair keeps to themselves, if you happen to see one, the other won’t be far away, but it's unlikely to find more than a pair in the same area. Not even their chicks are allowed to stay in their territory” Turles explained, for once speaking more than a few sentences without adding anything sexual in it.

 

Vegeta immediately looked beyond the direction Turles came from before.

 

“Relax, will you? These are young males; they’re not ready to mate” Turles placed his kill in a bag, minimising the smell of fresh blood.

 

“If we’re done here, let’s…?” Vegeta’s sentence was cut short when Turles wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his embrace.

 

“You promised me we’d talk. We’re alone now, Vegeta” gently, he turned Vegeta around. Unable to resist any longer, he sought out the other man’s lips; brushing their lips together. He moved a hand; bringing it downwards.

 

_**(Turles HP – 68, 5132/5200)** _

 

He groaned… once again Vegeta responded with a blow to his guts. “Damn it, Vegeta! What's wrong now!?” Turles was getting fed up with Vegeta’s constant cock-blocks.

 

“Horny bastard! I agreed we’d talk but all you do is push for sex!” Vegeta pushed Turles off, only to have his wrist captured.

 

“We’re not done here”

 

“Yes, we are! Let go!”

 

It was a similar scene, out of a scenario… that scenario being the cave they’ve taken refuge in, some time ago before they met up with Goku. Vegeta struggled, doing his absolute best to put distance between himself and Turles. It wasn’t because he was afraid, far from it, it was another thing entirely; it was the harsh truth that Turles, for all his affection was still a game stimulation… eventually Goku and himself, they would have to leave this world behind. To allow himself to get this close would only bring about a familiar ache.

 

A moment of distraction and Turles had the upper hand, he was quicker after all. Vegeta found himself backed against the thick trunk of a tree; Turles blocked his escape with both hands on either side of him. He gripped the tree with his fingers, strength willing; he would have torn off the bark if he had the strength to.

 

“I really want to strangle you… do you have any idea how crazy you’ve been driving me all this time? Damn it, Vegeta! I know I behave like a manwhore, but my feelings for you are true! It has always been you, just you! You’ve been giving me nothing but confusing signals! You wanted this, I could smell your desire, yet you keep pushing me away!” he stopped, taking a much needed deep breath to calm his nerves. “Yes, I want to fuck you… but I also want to hold you tight. If I had my way, I’d hide you so no one could take you from me…”

 

For once, Vegeta did not have a smart comeback. He remained transfixed at the sight of Turles, a frustrated man who looked close to breaking.

 

Damn game… it was becoming harder to remember… none of this was real…

 

“Is it because of Goku? Is he more than a friend? Just tell me, Vegeta… I need to know. Don’t dangle a bait in front of me and not expect me to bite”

 

“What? No! Leave him out of this. He’s a friend and it’s none of your...!”

 

“Then what’s holding you back? What’s stopping you? Is there something about me you don’t like?” Turles removed his hands from the tree, placing them on Vegeta’s shoulder.

 

Just like the episode in the cave, Vegeta felt his resolve crumbling. Damn the bastard!

 

“You idiot… Goku and I are not from this world. You know this… and still you… you damn fool… you’ll only bring yourself pain; pain that could have been avoided” he spoke without conviction. He looked away, unable to bring himself to face Turles; not when he had directed that accusation at himself as well, and especially not when he was aware he mirrored the same pained look Turles had. A hand rested against his cheek, coaxing Vegeta’s focus back to the man in front of him, gently, he stroked his cheek.

 

“You’re worth it” Turles brought his arms around Vegeta, feeling a heavy weight lifting from his chest when the man did the same. “I love you…”

 

* * *

  

“They’re late…” Goku was getting restless; it wasn’t like Vegeta to be this late and Turles was usually fast during scout duties. Had something happened…

 

“I’ll be fine, Goku. If you want to see if they need help…” Tarble spoke from inside the tent.

 

“I better... here Tarble” Goku’s hand entered the tent, putting his sword beside Tarble.

 

“? But that’s your sword, Goku. You’ll need it”

 

“I’ll just use another sword, no worries… you keep it with you. If it vibrates, you’ll know there’s danger around. I’ll be quick”

 

…

 

“Ahhh… Turles…” Vegeta steadied himself, resting his hands against the tree in every similarity like a cat clawing a tree. It didn’t hurt as much as before but he was barely able to keep up with Turles; the man was too vigorous.

 

“Sorry Vegeta… I’ll try to go slow” Turles slowed down his pace; taking extra care not to grip Vegeta’s waist too tightly in his eagerness… but balls… he had too much pent up energy. It was difficult to be considerate when his own member was on fire, demanding he get the release he had been denied for so long.

 

That and... there was a change in the air.

 

Turles could feel it; it wasn’t the same as their first coupling. It was good then, no matter the circumstance or how it happened, but this second time; he couldn’t pinpoint it, but there was something else in the mix. And that something was Vegeta, the circumstances surrounding him, his acceptance; his willingness to couple was… very enhancing.

 

The familiar reddish, oval mark caught his eye. He ran his hand over it, stroking that very spot, delighted at Vegeta’s reaction; a uke’s reaction and it was beautiful coming from him. His uke…

 

Vegeta shivered, his face becoming flushed by a simple caress along his hip… what was that… he turned slightly, curious; blushing more when he caught the sight of Turles thrusting forward, grinding his groin against his hip in a most embarrassing but sexy manner.

 

His body responded to every thrust from Turles, his own member hardening as Turles explored his inner depths. He reached beneath, seemingly to want to stroke himself when Turles stopped him, by wrapping his own hand over it.

 

Vegeta cried out, unable to silence his pleasure as Turles ran his hands along his shift. His fingers teased at his glans, rubbing in a circular motion before stroking Vegeta’s under shaft along the base, like he would stroke under a cat’s chin.

 

“Turles! You bastard…” Vegeta cursed, having been reduced to unsated mess; becoming even more frustrated at the man when he pulled away.

 

“Lie down, Vegeta” Turles coaxed him gently, deciding to change to a more comfortable position; smiling when Vegeta gave him a dirty look but compiled, allowing him to tower over him as they continued their love play.

 

…

 

“ _Turles! You bastard…”_

 

That was Vegeta’s voice. Goku picked up the pace, and stopped when a loud moan reached his ears… he moved closer, but quietly, until he located the source.

 

Goku swallowed. His heart beating at an unbelievable rate, his mind going into a blank.... Vegeta? He watched as his friend laid on his back, willingly, he was allowing this... a second moan from Vegeta and Goku's body stiffened... the sight and the sounds his friend was making... and Turles... the way they were joined at the hips... oh god...

 

Far from being disgusted; Goku realised to his shock that he was semi-erected... he brought a hand to his member... feeling what he already knew... It was the second time this had happened, the first being in the room at the tavern with Vegeta, but this time... he brought the same hand towards his chest... there was a dull ache, and it was throbbing more than his member.

 

Oblivious to Goku's presence, both men continued their activity; screwing out in the open, in plain view where the forest they believed, was the only witness.

 

Turles kept at his speed; the scent from Vegeta's arousal was strong, masking any other scent he would have otherwise been able to pick up. He roared, spilling his load inside Vegeta just as the uke beneath him reached his peak, coating them both with cum.

 

Turles leaned over him, giving him another kiss. This act was the last straw for Goku. He moved away; retreating back to their camp.

 

“You're heavy, get up” Vegeta pushed at Turles' chest.

 

“Ah... I can't... I'm stuck”

 

“What do you mean... you're stuck?” Vegeta asked... slowly.

 

“No need to worry... it's normal... I kind of got knotted inside of you... it'll wear off soon. I promise”

 

“WHAT!? You idiot!”

 

“I'm part wolf, I can't help it!”

 

...

 

Tarble's hands shook as he emptied the contents of the small packet into a jug of ale, then poured them into 3 cups. White mist... a colourless and odourless powder that can easily be administered into food or drink. A potent poison that can shut down a grown man's system... and there was enough in there to kill 5 men.

 

He jumped, startled by the sound of approaching footsteps; then relaxed again but only slightly upon realising it was Goku.

 

“? Goku.... you're back... where's Vegeta and Turles? Tarbles looked behind Goku. “Can't find them? Goku?” almost immediately, Tarble noticed the look on Goku's face... It wasn't a face that he recognised. He saw a face that's trying to look reassuring, but beneath that poorly masked facade, there were many other faces...

 

“They'll be back soon” Goku tried to sound as neutral as he could, but with what he saw still fresh in his mind... it was a challenge. “Got a drink, Tarble?”

 

“Hai... help yourself...” Tarble gestured to the jug and the 3 cups of ale.

 

“Thanks...” Goku reached forward to grab a cup, unaware Tarble had not blinked once.

 

Tarble watched as Goku took hold of the poison ale, the whole time clenching, unclenching his fist... finally he brought his hands together in a tight ball, willing he stop shaking...

 

“Not having any, Tarble?”

 

“Eh!? No... I better not... still not feeling too good...” he lied, stammering on his words.

 

“Oh. Ok then” Goku accepted his reason, bringing the cup to his lips.

 

To be continued ~

 


	17. Friend or party member

**Friend or party member**

 

 

He couldn’t do it…

 

Tarble pushed himself off the ground where he originally sat; his body moving faster before he could think. “GOKU STOP!”

 

Tarble’s sudden outburst shocked Goku, stopping him before his lips could make contact with the cup. Tarble had lunged forward and smacked the cup out of his hand, spilling the contents of the cup some distance from the campsite, but it was what happened next that had him confused. Still stunned by Tarble’s unusual behaviour, he watched speechlessly as Tarble as he did the same with the other 2 glasses. Then finally he took hold of the jug with both hands and with what seemed like a resigned cry, Tarble smashed it to the ground; shattering it into pieces. The sound snapped Goku back to his senses.

 

“Tarble?” Goku stood up slowly.

 

Tarble shook uncontrollably, staring at the remains of the broken jug as the poisoned liquid spilled everywhere and eventually, was absorbed into the ground. He brought his hands up in a futile attempt to stop the tears that flowed, failing terribly despite his best efforts.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he stood at that same spot, repeating the same words over.

 

Goku came closer, unsure of what to do or what to say. He had no idea what just happened or why Tarble was in tears and apologising… nevertheless, he brought his arms around Tarble, pulling him into his embrace.

 

“It’s alright…” he spoke softly, keeping his arms around Tarble as the mage sobbed, burying his face in his chest; his tears fell like rain, tugging at Goku’s heartstrings. Goku held him close, soothing him with a gentle caress on his back, waiting, until finally the sobs reduced to light whimpers.

 

“Goku?”

 

“Well… looks like we’re interrupting something, aren’t we? We can go another round if you’re up to it”

 

_**(Turles HP – 72, 5060/5200)** _

 

“Shut up” Vegeta hissed, his face starting a light blush.

 

“I meant to scout another round!” Turles clutched his stomach, indignant; contrary to everyone’s belief, he was capable of proper conversations too; if the situation called for it, meaning more often otherwise… if absolutely necessary.

 

Goku looked up at the sound of their voices as his friend returned to their campsite together with Turles. Goku resisted the burning urge to frown and stare at Vegeta; so they were done… Goku perished that thought from his mind immediately; there were other matters to see to first, like Tarble.

 

“Tarble? What’s going on Goku?” Vegeta asked first.

 

Goku kept his arms gently around Tarble and shook his head slowly; he didn’t know either. Moments passed, in what seemed like hours until Turles eventually sighted the broken jug. He left Vegeta’s side, walking up to the fragments; carefully, he moved the broken pieces until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the barely intact base, tilting it gently to remove the last trickle of liquid but enough to retain what was left at the bottom.

 

Colourless and odourless as it was, Turles was skilled in the field of poison and he knew immediately what this was.

 

“… poison” Turles turned back to his 3 teammates.

 

“I’m sorry…” Tarble whispered another apology, confirming what Turles told them.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Tarble…” Goku urged him gently. “Tell us everything”

 

…

 

“He gave me an ultimatum… either I do this… or my friends will die…” Tarble cast his eyes down as they spoke in the tent, which was now overcrowded with all 4 of them inside.

 

“Who did? What did this ‘he’ wanted you to do, Tarble?” Goku asked, encouraging Tarble to tell them.

 

“The King’s General…”

 

“Tell us from the beginning, what happened” Vegeta suggested.

 

“My home… the magic guild… the Master Enchanter… they…” Tarble tried to continue, wiping his eyes dry to stop further tears from flowing; he was done crying. The rest waited for him to continue, patiently; already able to piece together parts of the story.

 

Unable to carry on a conversation without whimpers and in between pauses, Tarble reached into his robes and brought out a small piece of crumpled paper. Wordlessly, he extended his hand forward, giving it to Goku who took it, straightened it out and read the contents.

 

Goku’s reaction was instant, his eyes grew wide and then his brows knitted tightly together; he crushed the piece of paper in his hand, surprising Vegeta and Turles.

 

“Don’t do that, what did it say?” Turles snatched the crumbled paper from Goku’s hand, straightened the already twice crumbled paper before reading it. Turles glowered at the note for a few more seconds before crushing the small piece of paper with both hands, growling as he did.

 

“What the hell, not you too! Give that here!” Vegeta quickly pried Turles’ hands apart before he destroyed the note, straightening the now flimsy piece of paper with both hands before reading it himself. He glared at the paper, then without warning… *riiiiip*. That first tear was soon accompanied by a second and then the third; no one was bothered to count after the third.

 

“I’m sorry…” Tarble bowed, practically going onto his knees in front of everyone, refusing to meet any of their eyes; unaware that the other 3 had turned in each other’s direction, sharing a look; all of them with the same idea in mind.

 

“Where’s your guild?” Goku asked, stopping any further kneeling on Tarble’s part.

 

“Goku….?” Tarble looked up.

 

“We’re going to rescue your friends and it’s not going to be that cur’s way” Turles answered Tarble’s unfinished question.

 

“But he’s got soldiers there… an army maybe… and they got hostages” Tarble looked at all 3 of them.

 

“There are many ways to skin a cat and I happen to know several” Vegeta crossed his arms, ignoring the raised brow and questioning look on Turles’ face.

 

“Do you trust us, Tarble?” Goku asked, in all seriousness.

 

“I do” Tarble answered with no hesitation; of course he did, that question was not ever necessary.

 

“Good answer” Turles grinned. “Then lead the way. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from all this, it’s the fact that damn good shit happens when we fight as a team”

 

“We’ll leave in the morning. We’ll start planning the moment we know what we’re up against” Vegeta suggested.

 

“We might not be able to save the Master Enchanter but we’ll rescue the rest” Goku promised.

 

* * *

 

After 3 days of travel, they’ve finally reached the borders of the East Continent, some distance away from the Magic Guild. One glance at the 5 guards stationed in front of the guild was all they needed to confirm what they already knew; the guild was indeed captured and likely every mage within.

 

“Guards, heavily armoured; same uniform at that first village. There might be more inside… I can’t tell” Goku returned to the group with his findings.

 

“We know they have hostages, but my question is if they’re inside and finding that out means having to go in there” Vegeta analysed their situation. “It could also be a trap and more soldiers could be waiting for us inside instead, if they moved the mages”

 

“No. I’m very sure they’re there…” Tarble spoke up. “I’ve travelled as part of my training… and I know they don’t have other outpost stations to keep prisoners… except to escort them to the palace. And there’s a lot of mages inside…”

 

“Makes sense… they might not have the means for transport and having to feed them would cost supplies. I still don’t understand why they’ve left them alive, I’m not wishing that on anyone, but… wouldn’t that be easier?” Turles voiced his opinion aloud, being reminded of his home… the army had torched everything so why not this one too?

 

“Turles has a point… the Warrior Village was almost burned to the ground too… Tarble and I stopped that from happening… and that first village when we first got here… remember that one, Vegeta? … it wasn’t entirely burned down but it was bad enough too” Goku looked at Vegeta, who nodded.

 

“Turles’ forest was burned to the ground when the soldiers came looking for me” Vegeta remembered.

 

“Maybe they didn’t… so they could use me to get to you? And I’m very sorry for that… I didn’t know what else to do… how to tell… but you’re right… they’ll likely still kill them anyway…” Tarble looked away.

 

“But you didn’t, Tarble” Goku reminded him.

 

“You could have, but in the end you didn’t. So don’t kick yourself in the ass over it” Turles continued where Goku left off.

 

“Thank you, everyone...”

 

“Rumps as pretty as that should get some loving and a good pounding” Turles gave Tarble a gentle tap on his ass.

 

“AHH!” Tarble swung his staff, partly as a result of the time spent with Vegeta and some of his influence seemed to have rubbed off on him, but missed; he still had a long way to go before he could be on par with Vegeta in this area. “TURLES!”

 

Turles smirked at a blushing and indignant Tarble, then he realised there were two traces of heavy aura, belonging to Goku and Vegeta. “That’s the spirit, Tarble. Now, let’s start planning a rescue”

 

Tarble blinked once, still pouting at that little brush on his ass but he nodded; his eyes fierce with determination. “Hai!”

 

The sudden change of mood was immediate, starting from Tarble and spreading to Goku and Vegeta. The heavy aura dispersed, though their faces still showed their disapproval over Turles’ choice of action for ‘morality boosting’.

 

…

 

“Alright… here” Goku placed a selection of light armours down, together with a pair of basic wooden daggers and a wooden staff. “These are all I can find at the merchant’s. Any changes?”

 

“They just changed the guards, they’re taking shifts likely” Turles approached the wares and took a light armour and the 2 basic daggers; the rest of the stuff was for Goku, with the exception of the staff, which, was for Tarble. “Feels like I’m a level 1 rouge now, brings back memories”

 

“Here Turles… I’ve drawn and marked out what you’ll find in the place… this is the entrance, the dorms, the library, the mess hall, the study, the training hall and the holding cells… I think it’s likely they’ll hold everyone in the cells… if you can… please try to find my mentor… he has green hair and light blue skin… he’ll be able to help you. His name’s Zarbon” Tarble handed the drawing to Turles.

 

“I got a pretty good head on these shoulders and not just the one between my legs, don’t worry about it” Turles looked through the drawing; it was simple enough.

 

“Don’t start that again! And pay attention, if you screw up then all of us could die. You’ll have to be quick; the 3 of us will take out any horde that comes out of that place. I doubt they’ll send the whole force out if they’re guarding the mages inside. We’ll need them to help us once they’re freed, so it’s up to you. We cannot afford to prolong this fight, not with their numbers and Goku being the only melee fighter around” Vegeta met Turles’ eyes. “Don’t fail”

 

“I won’t. Just keep those spiders at them and the fight will turn in our favour” Turles changed in front of them, removing the medium armour in favour of the light one.

 

“Vegeta, are we all ready?” Goku returned to the group, dressed only in his fire vest and pants with a pair of light armour +5 Def gloves and +3 Agi shoes, armed with his own vibrating sword; which also happened to be immune to the corrode spider’s corrode attack.

 

“Then I’ll start with the penetration” Turles wore his gloves and looked up, Goku was staring at him with a rather perplexed look; seriously… was this guy really that spotless clean? “Penetrate or infiltrate their defences, either way works for me; it still means the same thing”

 

“Alright… Tarble will summon the dire wolves first, once we get the signal; the real assault begins” Goku reconfirmed their plan, ignoring what Turles said earlier… willing that he not recall what he saw 3 days back.

 

“Right. Start counting to 100 once I vanish first… then start with the wolves”

 

 _**(** _ _**Vanish** _ _**Initiated, success)** _

 

The rest of them watched as Turles ‘disappeared’ from sight. “Alright. Let’s do it”

 

“Watch yourself” Vegeta said, unable to see Turles while he was in his vanish stealth mode. He felt a familiar sensation brushed against his lips and just as quickly it left.

 

…

 

Turles got in easily, slipping pass the patrol unit unnoticed; as long as he didn’t attack, the invisible mode would allow him to blend into the background and surroundings. The building was big, even if he knew the interior of the places, thanks to Tarble’s information; it would still take him some time to find the mages. He checked the dorms first, reason being they were the closest to the entrance, just a floor up, but the dorms were unoccupied… He could hear the fighting taking place outside and more commotion as the soldiers send more out men as expected, though some stayed behind. He picked up the pace, onwards to the next closest venue.

 

His luck changed the moment he reached the study, finally… he found 2 soldiers and a mage; he entered quietly.

 

“Don’t play games with me! Who the hell are those 3 out there!?” one of the 2 soldiers backhanded the mage, demanding answers.

 

The mage’s head moved with the blow, it stung. “I don’t know”

 

“Do you take us for fools? You think you could send for help?” he yanked the mage’s braid, forcing him to look up. “Deciding to gamble with your fellow mages lives now, are you?”

 

“You’ve been watching me for days now, if I had done anything; you would have known” he retorted back.

 

“Why you insolent…” he raised his hand.

 

“That’s enough” the other soldier stopped the first. “The guy has to be in mint condition at least, you don’t want the general’s wrath or it’s your head”

 

“What going on out there? Who’s fighting?” Zarbon asked, curiosity pushing him to test his luck for the answers.

 

“Not your concern, you just behave yourself. We may have orders not to touch you, but the same cannot be said for those other apprentices. One wrong move from you and you know what would happen to those poor sods…” he stopped and fell to the floor.

 

_**(Instant kill! Soldier has died)** _

_**(** _ _**Vanish** _ _**disrupted)** _

 

“What the hell! Who the fu…?!” he gagged, choking as Turles thrust his dagger forward, scoring a direct hit into the guy’s neck, following up with a twist before pushing his dagger outwards to his left, increasing the damage; almost decapitating the man.

 

_**(Critical! Soldier HP – 308, ?/?)** _

_**(Instant kill! Soldier has died)** _

 

“Who are you?” the mage looked up, taken aback by the stranger’s arrival and sudden entrance.

 

“Name’s Turles, you’re Zarbon right? Tarble mentioned you”

 

“Tarble? Did he send you? Thank goodness! Get me out of these bindings, quickly” Zarbon started to fidget, unable to do much while he was still tied to the chair.

 

Turles did not hesitate, using his dagger to cut the tight ropes loose. “Tarble’s fighting out there, with 2 others; but it won’t be enough. We need the mages and your help”

 

“Understood. The others are held in the holding cells but they are under guard; I can lead us there but if we tread wrongly, they could all be killed” Zarbon explained.

 

“If they’re mages why aren’t they using spells on those fighters?”

 

“They’ve all been collared with a magic disrupt collar, like this one. We can’t use any magic unless it’s removed” Zarbon moved his braid aside, showing the collar.

 

“Easily remedied” having said that, Turles picked the collar open and Zarbon let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Now that the collar’s off, I can help you. You are a rouge, are you not? Could you do that disappearing trick again? I will bring us there, and I have a spell with those fiends’ names on it” Zarbon picked up his staff.

 

“Lead the way and hurry. They won’t be able to hold them off for long” Turles urged.

 

…

 

Turles was impressed. No wonder Tarble told him to seek his mentor out, the guy was impressive. While Tarble favoured fire and earth magic, this guy preferred water and lightning, and the guy knew how to use his abilities to the fullest.

 

The guy had distracted the guards long enough for Turles to sneak past and unlock the cell door, a little longer for him to remove the collars, but once he had… boy, did it get interesting. His favourite was the Acid Storm spell, it decreased the enemies’ attack and defence and one of them was left with a rusty armour. Turles had gone in for the kill and with an army of mages, apprentice or not, the remaining soldiers were quickly taken down.

 

“Mages! To arms!”

 

…

 

“There’s the signal! Tarble, the spiders!” Goku called back the moment he heard a wolf howl, prompting the dire wolves to howl back in response.

 

Tarble quickly replaced the dire wolves with the corroding spiders. The spiders began shooting rounds after rounds of that same white goo Goku and Tarble saw at the Warrior’s Village; using the same strategy they’ve learned during their brief stay. The need to change their weapons and armour, one without the risk of rusting, came with the choice of strategy as well. Reason being the need to ensure their own weapons do not corrode as a result of coming into contact with the same goo as well as a possibility no matter how small, that the spiders might not be able to recognise them as allies and the smell and sight of metal might trigger them to use that same substance on them as well. Without the leisure of time to test out Tarble’s new ability as well as this theory, they had to assume the worse possible scenario and be prepared for anything.

 

They quickly turn the tables on the soldiers, unable to fight with rusty weapons and armours were rendered useless; aka defenceless. The mages did the most damage, throwing spells after spells at the enemies with little to no weapons or defence against magic.

 

“We’re going in!” Goku charged first, leading the front while Vegeta and Tarble took care of the stray ones. Turles joined them after; this battle was already won.

 

_**(Party has gained Party bonus)** _

_**(Party gained a +10 bonus to Defence and +5% Critical damage)** _

 

* * *

  

“Tarble, you’re alright”

 

Tarble came forward, giving the blue skinned man a hug; happy to see his mentor again. “Hai… thank goodness you’re alright…”

 

“We lost a few friends… but the rest of us will be fine. Thanks to you and your friends… I thank you all” Zarbon nodded to the rest. “You’re travellers?”

 

“Me and Vegeta are… I’m Goku, this is Vegeta and you’ve met Turles” Goku introduced, a little late but better than never.

 

“Good to meet you all, though this is hardly the best circumstance or place and I thank you all for your aid. You’re travelling with them, Tarble?” Zarbon asked, concerned for his pupil.

 

“Actually… I was going to ask if you could go with them... enchanter...” he confessed.

 

“Tarble? What are you talking about?” Goku asked, confused by what he just heard; Vegeta and Turles were not far behind.

 

“I realised one thing travelling with everyone… I’m… more of a liability… but my mentor… he’s way better than I… I can’t even aim well and I… I just don’t know if I could really help… even if I want to…” Tarble looked away, ashamed.

 

“I see…” Zarbon nodded. “It is in everyone’s best interest that this ongoing conflict is resolved as soon as possible. If you require my aid to do that, then I will gladly offer my magic”

 

Silence filled the room…

 

“Your magic’s pretty good, I admit…” Turles spoke first. “But Tarble’s been on this journey with us for some time already”

 

“Tarble, you helped us come this far and I see no reason why you should leave. If you have reasons to stay here, to rebuild… then I can accept that, but if this decision came about because of ‘that’ incident. Then know that I won’t accept it” Vegeta made his reference to the poison incident.

 

“Hey Tarble… remember that time? You know when we were looking for Vegeta and we stopped at the caravan?” Goku asked.

 

“I do… why?”

 

“Remember what you said that time before we went up to Bandit Hills?”

 

“… I remember…” Tarble took a glance at Goku.

 

“What was it, Tarble?”

 

“I said… I’d go with you… until such a time I’m either dead… or we’ve won… right?”

 

“Right” Goku nodded. “Vegeta’s right, Tarble… If you want to leave, I will respect your decision… but I don’t want you to leave over that incident. You still came through in the end… that says a lot about you. I believe in you and it’s you we travelled with, fought alongside; shared our ups and downs with…”

 

“Everyone…?” Tarble looked up, blinking back tears.

 

“I told you I don’t intend to lose a friend like you; that also meant to lose you altogether, not just because of death. We need a mage for this journey, but what we want is someone we trust; Tarble, that person is you. I hope you would be there to see it through with us to the end”

 

Tarble ran forward, feeling lighter than he had for days now and hugged the closest person, who also happened to be the one dearest to him; Goku. “Thank you…” he buried his face in Goku’s chest.

 

_**(Tarble is now a potential love interest)** _

_**(Goku and Tarble has scored +15 Love points, relationship improved)** _

_**(Vegeta and Tarble has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

“You travel with good company. Go with them if you want to, Tarble” Zarbon encouraged him gently. “I will stay here, clean up this mess and ready our people. The next time you call, we will be ready to fight by your side.”

 

_**(Gained Loyalty: Magic Guild)** _

_**(War Assets +15%)** _

 

“There is another matter that might be of importance. Just 5 days before you arrive, the man in charge of this assault left in a hurry after receiving a tip from one of his soldiers. I was unable to hear all of it, but I managed to make out a few words and I’m confident the general’s on his way to the Ranger Outpost. He left with haste, leaving half his men here and took off with the rest. That man is a ruthless bastard, please excuse my language; and while I do not wish to throw any of you in danger’s path, I cannot disregard there might be a reason for his untimely departure. That, and the possibility that he might burn the outpost to the ground as he had attempted here… whatever the reason for him to leave in a hurry, he had no time to do that and for that I am grateful. And I am aware of what he wanted of you, Tarble… he stole my messenger bird for that purpose. He would have killed all of us whether you helped him or not and I’m glad you didn’t do as he demanded”

 

“So am I… so am I” Tarble speak softly.

 

“Then our next destination is decided”

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

_Robes = cloth garments preferred by mages_

 

_Light armour = leather armour; suitable for rouges and mages_

 

_Medium armour = leather armour with some metal guards, such as wrist, elbow, shoulder and shin guards; suitable for fighters and rouges_

 

_Heavy armour = full metal plate armours; suitable for fighters only_

 

_…_

 

_Dire wolf = a species of wolf larger than the average breed, heavy built with larger teeth capable of biting through metal._

 

_…_

 

**Zarbon (Wizard lvl 28, HP 3100, MP 9100)** **– Optional (can be recruited only if Tarble left the party)**

Lightning lvl 6 (single bolt of Lightning, targets 1 enemy)

Thunder Volt lvl 4 (targets a column of enemies, 1.5 damage)

Blizzard lvl 5 (AoE attack, 1.8 damage)

Animate lvl 3 (reanimate small objects) **(3 times per day)**

Acid Storm (enemies’ atk and def down by 35% for 10 mins, 10% chance of corroding enemy’s weapon and armour) – **Cannot lvl up, uses 520 MP**

 


	18. Passion’s cruel counterpart

**Passion’s cruel counterpart**

 

 

With the day coming to an end, the party stopped to make camp; a daily routine that they became in snyc with for the duration of time they’ve stayed together. Tarble was their chef tonight; making a broth for the dragon lizard meat, along with a couple of wild vegetables similar to yams or sweet potatoes Turles brought back. He stirred the contents of the pot, seasoning it with herbs and spices.

 

Done with his share of camp duties, Goku opened up his profile menu, checking out the latest update. Tarble’s love meter, now uncapped, was at a scale of 80% instant, rating him as a crush. Turles, no longer a rival but a friend at a score of 52% and Vegeta… an interest at 87%. He watched Vegeta as his friend did a stock check of their party inventory and wondered… what would his profile show? What status would he be on the love meter in Vegeta’s profile? And Turles, where was he on Vegeta’s scale of ‘love’?

 

Goku didn’t need the love meter to tell him how he felt; he wanted to know what Vegeta felt, yet fear kept him silent. He was afraid to ask, to know; uncertain how he would react if he dared set foot on an untested bridge he had never considered crossing before. His heart and mind presently at odds in a heated debate over whether the other side of that said bridge was safe. If the pasture on the other side, beyond his safety zone was indeed greener to be worth that risk; to be worth jeopardising their current friendship for.

 

This game had thrown him… them into a world out of the norm. It challenged everything he thought he knew about himself, maybe even Vegeta. Back home, Vegeta was his close friend and he had been fine with things as they were. Here… in this particular game and its’ BL gene, he was presented a chance to explore something more, a direction he had not considered travelling to before; but Vegeta apparently had.

 

It still struck a chord in him, the memories of that day.

 

His eyes switched focus, turning towards Turles, who, to Goku’s relief, was too busy skinning and practically cleaning the fresh kill for their dinner. He could easily pass off as his twin based on his appearance alone but that was it, as far as similarities went; there was nothing else visible on the surface to suggest they were alike…

 

“Goku” Vegeta snapped Goku out of his observations and handed him 2 waist pouches of potions and herbs.

 

“Thanks Vegeta” he thanked Vegeta as he got up and attached one of them to his belt; forgetting his task of attaching the second pouch when a familiar scene started to play out.

 

“Oh thanks, but my hands are dirty right now” Turles looked downwards for a brief period, indicating with a quick nod of his head towards the left side of his belt; asking Vegeta to do him the favour without phrasing the question.

 

“Fine” Vegeta got the hint, grumbling slightly as he crouched beside Turles in order to reach his belt. A soft whisper against his ear and Vegeta jumped slightly, glaring at that rouge before a blush made itself known.

 

Goku was surprised when Vegeta left it as that; no outburst or retaliation of any sort, save for a quick ‘shut up’, followed by his hasty removal of his person from Turles’ side in favour of giving Tarble his share.

 

But it was Turles’ reaction that bothered him the most.

 

Goku noticed how his eyes followed Vegeta, the longing and tenderness in his eyes that he never saw before. There was a slight change in his demeanour and while he had not missed that flirtatious, rude, shameless aspect about him, the absence of it was screaming in volumes.

 

Goku broke his focus on Turles for a short moment when Vegeta swapped duties with Tarble, allowing him the chance to attach his pouch to his waist and bring over the wild veggies Goku peeled earlier. He eyed his friend from the corner of his eye, discreetly so as to not attract attention to himself.

 

Not that Vegeta noticed and when he did look up, his eyes turned in Turles’ direction. His senses somehow told him that he was being watched and he was right, but his suspect wasn’t who he thought it was; Turles instantly became his first guess.

 

Turles was aware that he was being watched, being more in tune with his surroundings as well as his animalistic senses. Turles looked up from his task; his eyes locking onto Vegeta’s for a short moment before Vegeta broke it off, becoming annoyed when he felt the heat radiating from his cheeks, very much aware that he was beet red.

 

Goku clutched his fist; he squeezed the 2nd pouch he held in his hand tightly; mimicking the same pressure as the unseen force that held him in a firm lock.

 

“Goku, let’s go”

 

Vegeta’s voice broke Goku’s trance, causing him to drop his bag. He quickly retrieved it, straightening himself as Vegeta walked towards him; it was their turn to scout while those two prepared the meal.

 

Goku followed him wordlessly out of the camp, aware that Turles was watching them leave; mirroring his earlier actions.

 

* * *

 

“What did you two talk about? I mean when you were fastening the pouch on him” Goku asked when they were some ways from the camp.

 

“It’s nothing. Just Turles being his usual shameless self”

 

“You both seem rather close”

 

“Hn. If it didn’t chafe to be so” Vegeta wore his usual scowl with a blush. “The same could be said about you and Tarble. I’ve seen the way he looks at you”

 

“I guess…” Goku’s cheeks started a light blush now that Vegeta turned the conversation around and back at him. “Circumstances made us friends… and he was there during the times I searched for you… I count him among my friends”

 

“Strange circumstances had us part ways and eventually brought the 4 of us together, Goku. Turles was with me when you and I separated and we had watched each other’s backs during that time. As did you and Tarble” Vegeta sighed as he turned to Goku.

 

“Why are we on this topic?”

 

“No reason, Vegeta” Goku was a terrible liar, a fact everyone in the party knew; Vegeta crossed his arms and waited.

 

“I’m just… concerned” Goku tried again… sounding a little more convincing when he spoke with his heart; that much was true. “I mean… eventually we have to leave and… I just don’t want you to get hurt” he looked elsewhere, evading Vegeta’s questioning gaze.

 

“It’s you who looks hurt now, Goku” Vegeta had noticed the downcast look Goku tried to hide with words, letting out a soft sigh when Goku looked back with mild confusion.

 

“Don’t even try to lie, I can see through you”

 

“That obvious huh…”

 

“Everything about you is like a badge you’d wear on your shirt; everyone can see it” Vegeta agreed.

 

“Fair enough… What about Turles?” Immediately Goku choked on his question; he hadn’t meant to ask that. “I mean… he looks like me… is he the same here?” Goku quickly changed his question in a 360 degree turn.

 

“The opposite”

 

“Eh? What do you mean?” Goku looked back slowly; he wasn’t really expecting Vegeta to humour him with an answer.

 

“Honestly, why are we even on this subject?” Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, it would seem Goku and Turles had a natural talent for annoying the crap out of him.

 

“Please Vegeta” Goku came into Vegeta’s space.

 

“Crap… you two don’t understand the meaning of personal space!” Vegeta pushed on Goku’s chest lightly, giving himself some space. “Fine. What I see is what I get, Goku. That’s how I describe you; you wear your heart on a sleeve, you present it forward and everyone can see it for themselves. You don’t hide behind lies or pretence and we can see your sincerity. Turles… despite his questionable dress code or the severe lack of it, hides his heart behind an impenetrable steel armour. He wears a disguise on the surface and hides what he feels, allowing no one to see the real person in that armour”

 

“Yet he had no trouble letting you see all of him under that amour” Goku spoke too quickly, voicing out his views without thinking. Oh shit! He stopped talking, but it was too late; no way would Vegeta miss that. His suspicions proven true when he saw Vegeta blush again before his face turned into a scowl.

 

“What was that?” Vegeta closed the distance between them, invading Goku’s space.

 

Goku pressed his lips together, by all appearances like he was pouting, but Vegeta knew it wasn’t the case; Goku was stopping himself from saying more. It became apparent that Goku was going to just stand there and not talk at all; opting to look at him, occasionally evading his eyes elsewhere; like the ground.

 

Vegeta was getting fed up. He hooked his fingers onto Goku’s plate armour and pulled him closer; face to face. “Say it”

 

“Vegeta… you and Turles- !” Goku immediately brought Vegeta closer to his side, his other hand grabbed the hilt of his sword; it vibrated wildly.

 

“Goku” Vegeta brought Goku’s attention temporary to his side; the shadowy outline of an enemy approaching from the side.

 

“I know…” Goku confirmed what they already knew as another outline appeared slowly from his side, followed by 3 more in front of them.

 

5 Bandits, meele and far ranged. They shouldn't be too much of a trouble for Goku, with Vegeta as his support.

 

“Look at what we got here, boss!”

 

Goku and Vegeta turned, the rustling of leaves giving the 6th person's location away. They watched as the outline of the unknown figure came out from the darker parts of the forest and into the light. That body frame, reminded Vegeta of someone...

 

Vegeta gasped as the man began to move out of the shadows, his fear proven correct when the man came into the light.

 

The man blinked in mild surprise; then his handsome feature darkened. His eyes narrowed as he sighted the priest; his slightly parted mouth now closed, affixing a feral smile.

 

Finally...

 

“We meet again” he spoke, just as a gust of wind brushed his hair aside, revealing a healed scar Vegeta left on him.

 

“Brolly” Vegeta hissed.

 

* * *

 

“Turles?” Tarble looked up once again at the pacing rouge. “Why don’t you sit down? They should be getting back soon…” Honestly, Tarble was getting a little concerned as well; troubled might have been more accurate, tonight’s scout duty seemed to have dragged on longer than the previous ones.

 

“They’re late and everything’s gone too quiet. Do you hear a bird or a bug?” Turles kept looking beyond their camp for any sign of those two.

 

“… No”

 

The whole forest was quiet… something was very wrong. The sudden distress call from a flock of forest birds flying overhead had Turles and Tarble on edge. Tarble got up immediately, recognising the signs. He made his way over to Turles.

 

Turles’ heart became disquiet, first the silence and now this… something or someone was back there.

 

“Come on Turles! Let’s go!” Tarble pointed towards the other part of the forest where Goku and Vegeta had last gone into.

 

“Follow me” Turles led the way, using his tracking ability to guide them to their destination.

 

* * *

 

The sight that greeted them was something out of a horror film, the villain just wouldn’t stay dead; like an annoying but frightening cockroach. Turles recognised him immediately, having been the guy’s punching bag back at the thieves’ operation venue, but wasn’t he supposed to be dead… well he’s very much alive now.

 

“Firewall!”

 

Turles instinctively moved out of Tarble’s way, as did Goku and Vegeta the moment they heard Tarble shout out his spell. None of them wasted time turning in Tarble’s direction, knowing well enough that every second counted towards their possible escape; it made all the difference when trying to conserve health. They scattered in different directions, anywhere so long as they were not in Tarble’s way aka in the spell’s radius. Brolly’s tag-alongs didn’t know any better.

 

_**(Goku has increased Agility stats)** _

_**(Vegeta has increased Agility stats)** _

_**(Turles has increased Agility stats)** _

_**(Tarble has increased Intelligence stats)** _

 

The last 2 underlings fell quickly, but Brolly was still going strong; stronger now with the boost his blue aura provided and the rage that took over him when his last underling fell.

 

…

 

“Embers… the pot’s still warm; untouched. They left in a hurry”

 

A low growl from the bear stopped the man from his observations; bringing his attention towards the denser parts of the forest.

 

“Let’s go” he patted the bear’s side.

 

…

 

The battle was both brutal and fast paced. The need to spread out, attack and escape forced them deeper in until they eventually came to a fast flowing river. It was a huge body of water; the current too fast, too strong for any of them to get across without the risk of being washed away. They had no choice but to stay and fight; their potions dwindled down to nothing, this boss fight was harder than the one with Jyunana-go.

 

“Goku, look out!”

 

Unable to react in time, Goku found himself trapped in an arm lock; he was sent crashing across the ground head first before he was smacked against the trunk of a tree.

 

_**(Critical! Goku HP – 547, 3303/6400)** _

_**(Goku HP recovery +40%, HP+ 2560, 5863/6400)** _

_**(Chastity Shield cast. Party – 30% less damage received)** _

 

Turles rushed towards Brolly, his daggers firmly in hand; ready to return the beating he received some time back. Tarble came closer, readying another spell.

 

“Get back!” Goku called out to them as he got to his feet… damn, the guy could really deliver a blow.

 

“Allow me to help with that” Brolly released a powerful wave of chi, shoving them several feet from their original spots.

 

_**(Turles HP – 127, 5073/5200)** _

_**(Tarble HP – 279, 2621/2900)** _

 

“Ahhh!” Tarble cried out in pain as he was hit by an unseen force. He forced his eyes to open and froze, like a deer in the headlights

 

“Annoying pest”

 

_**(Brolly HP – 371, ?/?)** _

 

“Tarble get away from there!” Vegeta cried out, firing his holy arrows in an attempt to distract Brolly.

 

Brolly hissed, with a swift swoop of his hand he backhanded the mage in front of him, sending him flying some feet away; the blow disorientating him enough that he could not get up.

 

_**(Critical! Tarble HP – 903, 1718/2900)** _

 

“TARBLE!” they cried out, horrified; but unable to get close enough to help so long as Brolly was there.

 

“I’m the fighter here, face me!” Goku taunted, drawing Brolly’s attention to him. Vegeta sent Turles a look, turning towards Tarble with a nod; 'get him out of there'. Turles turned back to where Tarble laid and nodded.

 

_**(Berserk Rage Initiated. Goku – 1.5 Str, 20% crit. Enemies def – 30%)** _

_**(** _ _**Rejuvenate** _ _**cast. Party HP recovery +60%, Neutralise, +5% HP regen)** _

_**(Vanish Initiated, success)** _

 

Brolly was no fool, the sudden ‘absence’ of another person had not escaped him; he was the leader of a gang of thieves, such skills were old knowledge to him. He changed direction and swung his fist to his left, not in the least bit surprised when his arm made contact with something, in this case, someone that shouldn’t have been there.

 

_**(Vanish disrupted)** _

 

Using his strength Brolly slammed him across the ground; Turles didn’t get the chance to react as his head met the solid ground, stunning him.

 

“Argh...”

 

_**(Turles HP – 537, 4663/5200)** _

 

Brolly's fury went up another notch the moment he turned to get a good look at Turles; whose speed was too high for him to catch a glimpse of moments earlier. He remembered this one, a smile quickly replaced his snarl. All of them were here; the priest who had stabbed him, together with his rouge boyfriend, the fighter and wizard who killed his men and destroyed his base.

 

Perfect.

 

“TURLES! GET UP!”

 

Turles turned, his vision showing him a distorted image of 3 Brollies, spinning in circles; but he recognised the blue aura surrounded him, giving him the boost in strength, defence and constitution. He saw the 3 images raise their fist, fused with that same blue aura; slowly they merged into one.

 

Shit. Turles cursed his luck, he instantly shut his eyes; bracing himself. This time… he would kill him for sure.

 

The sound of a heavy blow against flesh and the unmistakable shatter of bones reached his ears; yet he felt no pain. He opened his eyes, his body and mind froze; shocked to the point of paralysation when he saw Vegeta’s back towards him… a bloodied fist, protruding from his back… his life essence, blood trickling…

 

_**(Critical! Vegeta HP – 1257, 1443/2700)** _

_**(Vegeta sustained bleeding)** _

 

Silence… except the occasional groan, whimper...

 

_**(Vegeta and Turles has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

“Ch! That blow wasn’t meant for you” Brolly glared at an injured Vegeta, enraged by the defiance he saw in those eyes. “Then die”

 

Brolly retraced his fist forcefully; inflicting further damage. Vegeta staggered backwards, losing his footing as he fell heavily against Turles; unable to stand upright from the pain, too low on MP to cast a healing spell on himself, the whole party out of HP and MP potions. A pair of shaky hands caught him, pulling him close, his eyes unreadable.

 

Time stood still…. Seconds seemed like hours. The colour drained from everyone’s faces.

 

“Vegeta….” Turles stammered.

 

“I didn’t… do it for you… my body… moved... on its own” Vegeta leaned heavily against Turles’ heart; his own heart rate slowing down in comparison to Turles’.

 

_**(Vegeta HP – 81, 1362/2700)** _

 

Flames of fury spread across the party, fire raging within their blood; smoldered with the need for revenge and Goku was at the heart of that inferno.

 

Goku resumed the fight, his rage turning him into a charging battle tank; infusing him with a heavy dose of boost juice like his skills’ namesake ‘Berserk Rage’. Along with Tarble who fired a column of fire towards Brolly, his own emotions transforming his firewall into a powerful version of a fire tidal wave.

 

_**(Vegeta HP – 81, 1281/2700)** _

 

“They need you…”

 

Turles was reluctant to leave him, not when he was losing blood; his HP depleting slowly… damn it… there were no herbs around and they didn’t have a single HP potion left… it was impossible for him to rush back to the camp and back in time; even with his speed…

 

_**(High HP potion used. Vegeta HP + 3000, 2700/2700)** _

_**(High HP potion used. Turles HP + 3000, 5200/5200)** _

_**(Herb used. Bleeding neutralised)** _

 

Turles turned around.

 

“Surprised you didn’t even sense me coming” another person came out of the shadows, accompanied by his bear.

 

“? You’re…” Turles blinked. The identity of the newcomer and the bear surprised him, but grateful for their untimely arrival; Vegeta mirrored his astonishment. “If you’re here for another fight, we’re kind of busy”

 

…

 

“HA!” Brolly pushed everything around him with a powerful wave of chi. Goku and Tarble were helplessly pushed back, their health taking another hit as they laid close to the river’s edge.

 

_**(Goku HP – 143, 1688/6400)** _

_**(Tarble HP – 254, 376/2900)** _

 

“I’m sorry Goku… I don’t have any MP left…” Tarble told him, unable to get up from that last attack as he laid some distance from Goku.

 

“Rest… I’ll take care of the rest…” Goku forced himself up only to be thrown onto the ground again due to another blow from Brolly.

 

_**(Goku HP – 327, 1361/6400)** _

 

Brolly hissed, his own body battered and drained. He had underestimated them, but he won’t make the same mistake again; he would not let them live. He brought his hand up to deliver a crushing blow to Goku first.

 

“Argh!”

 

_**(Brolly HP – 302, ?/?)** _

 

An arrow was embedded into his shoulder behind him, the force of the impact forcing him to stagger a few steps forward. Goku took advantage of the distraction. Using his foot he swept Brolly’s feet from under him.

 

“ARGH!”

 

' _ **SPLASH!'**_

 

The attack knocked Brolly off balance, he staggered, losing his footing as his heel went over the edge; falling into the river, the current taking him far from there accompanied by the heavy curses that followed.

 

Goku left out a deep breath, allowing himself fall back for a brief moment; a short break before he made his way over to Tarble, helping him up.

 

“Come on Tarble. We got to get back to Vegeta…

 

 _**(** _ _**Rejuvenate** _ _**cast. Party HP recovery +60%, Neutralise, +5% HP regen)** _

 

They turned towards the trees. Turles and Vegeta stepped out first, followed by the man with a crossbow they remembered, without his usual uniform and his bear… no longer in armour.

 

“It’s you…”

 

“Not expecting to see me? You’re welcome, by the way” Jyunana-go smirked.

 

* * *

 

“For the last time, Goku; stopping fussing over me. Pain capped at 5% my ass, but I’m fine” he accepted the bowl of food from Goku.

 

“Vegeta”

 

Their eyes met and stayed for a few seconds, Vegeta nodded. “I’ll be more careful”

 

Satisfied with Vegeta’s answer, he left the guy to eat in peace, taking a bowl for himself.

 

“If you’re not here to fight us then what are you here for?” Turles asked as he handed a bowl of dragon lizard stew to Jyunana-go. Tarble brought another bowl, settling it on the ground for the bear.

 

“Things have changed. I had to report my failure to the king and you can imagine he’s not happy, but that’s not my point. My point is… The king has gone mad. I didn’t question why he wanted me to bring in the travellers that came here before, but now he seemed to be plagued with a paranoia so severe he’d go to great lengths to destroy you two” he answered, taking a taste of the fare.

 

“You mean the villages?” Goku asked.

 

“That and many other reasons. For whatever reasons he fears them… you two, he had no trouble killing his own people in order to get to you. That’s going too far”

 

“You would go against the king?” Tarble asked, looking up from where he squatted, eventually sitting beside Goku.

 

“Let’s just say I owe you guys a debt for sparing my life and I really hate owing anything. Besides your group’s heading in that direction and my orders were to bring you two to the capital anyway. I’d say it’s a win situation for all of us. As for your earlier question… it really depends, he was a good king once and I still find it difficult to believe him capable of such cruelty, but after everything that’s happened, not even the king should expect blind obedience from me”

 

“You already paid your debt when you helped us back there, thank you… if you hadn’t come…” Goku looked back at Vegeta.

 

“So what do we call you?” Turles asked.

 

“My real name’s Lapis but no one uses that name, most know me by Jyunana-go, my unit number”

 

“That’s quite a mouthful to remember… how about Nana?” Turles suggested.

 

Jyunana-go cringed, choking on his food. “Call me that again and I’ll shoot an arrow so deep down your throat, you’ll be spotting that arrow for a tail.

 

“No. 17” Vegeta interrupted them.

 

“That’ll do. Call me No.17 then”

 

_**(No. 17 unlocked. No. 17 has joined the party)** _

_**(No. 17 is now a potential love interest)** _

_**(Goku and No. 17 has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)** _

_**(Vegeta and No. 17 has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

…

 

“Goku… Turles asked if I could trade sleeping arrangements tonight. He wanted to stay by Vegeta’s side. Do you mind if I sleep with you?”

 

“Not at all” he smiled at Tarble before turning back to where Vegeta was seated.

 

Goku frowned as he watched Turles; unable to look away as the guy parked himself at Vegeta’s side. He was wrong; there was something else they had in common… Vegeta.

 

For the second time today, Goku felt that pressure as it shook his very being, coursing through him, nearly paralysing him. It attacked him at his very core, hitting him harder than any deathblow he had ever faced in any game and now very likely in his life as well; even the pain of injures, the red critical state of near death experience could not compare to this. It was a poison that attacked a person’s heart and consumed the very soul; envy, a familiar sibling, friend and enemy.

 

Born from love; shaped in hate, twisted by desire…

 

Jealousy.

 

His heart numbed with pain.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

  **No. 17 (Far Range Rouge lvl 24) (HP 5000, MP 3450)** **– Optional (Can be recruited if allowed to leave during boss fight. Secret romance interest, no need for a face slot; hardest to court, unable to see his heart meter)**

Hail Shot lvl 5, (AoE attack, 0.8 damage to all enemies, 20% chance of paralysing enemies for 5 mins)

Double Shot lvl 6, (fires 2 arrows at target, 0.8x base dex, critical damage)

Backstab lvl 1, ((base str + dex) x 0.4)

Animal Lore lvl 4 (summon an animal companion to fight beside you) **(2 times per day)**

 

…

 

**Brolly, Fighter, lvl 26 (HP 8800, MP 3100)** **– Secret (will offer to join party if special requirements are met. Romance possible only if a romance face slot is available)**

Eagle Grapple lvl 6, (Non-elemental attack, 1.5 str)

Smite lvl 5, (1.8 str)

Taunt lvl 2, (attract enemies’ attention)

Chi Strike lvl 4, ((base str + con) x 0.5 – push enemies back with chi, damage enemies)

Rampage ((1.3x str with 20% chance of enemies bleeding 3% hp for 10 mins), 1.2x def, 1.5x con for 15 mins) – **Cannot lvl up, uses 600 MP**

 


	19. Loyalty and alliance

**Loyalty and alliance**

 

 

“ _Hey Goku! Can you hear me!? Come on, wake up!”_

 

Yamcha?

 

“ _Shit he’s not responding! What about Vegeta!?”_

 

“ _Nothing! I’m calling for help!”_

 

Krillen…?

 

“ _Come on man, wake up! This isn’t funny!”_

 

“ _Hello?! I need help and an ambulance! Our friends, they won’t wake up!”_

 

…

 

Goku’s eyes snapped open, becoming disorientated for a brief moment. He turned his head slowly, blinking as he took in the sight of Tarble’s sleeping face.

 

He got up slowly, gently, so he would not disturb him as he exited the tent. He walked towards the now gentle flames, staring mindlessly into it; his mind wondered.

 

What was that…

 

…

 

Vegeta woke up seconds after Goku, very much in the same disposition as Goku. He started to get up but found himself unable to move, not with Turles’ arm around his waist. Gently, he removed his arm, surprised Turles slept through it; but didn’t wait long enough for him to rouse as he took a step outside.

 

Another surprise, Goku was outside and awake.

 

…

 

“Can’t sleep?” Goku asked; turning the moment he heard Vegeta come closer.

 

“Neither could you” Vegeta stood beside him. “Was that Yamcha and Krillen?”

 

Goku nodded.

 

“You heard it too? Then it wasn’t just my imagination… you know, you and I… we’ve been here for who knows how long… I didn’t stop to wonder just how much time has passed back home…”

 

Vegeta kept silent, the whole time taking Goku’s words in careful consideration. He had to admit he had failed to realise that as well. Usually the game helmet would initiate an emergency log out if there was an outside disturbance, or when a player had gone on too long, more than 6 hours of gameplay. So far, the helmet hadn’t alerted them in anyway, time might not have passed that quickly; even he could not convince himself.

 

“Goku, would those two come knocking if you didn’t show up in class?”

 

“Ah… ah” he nodded. “Usually in a day or two… you don’t think we’ve been here for that long, do you?” Goku realised in shock. “I heard Krillen calling for an ambulance... Vegeta… something must have happened to us back home… the helmet, it isn’t going to log us out”

 

“Or this fucking game is what’s happening to us” Vegeta summarised his theory. “It’s not letting us log out unless we finish it or use a save point”

 

“That means… we can’t wake up?”

 

“Fuck” Vegeta cursed as quietly as he could… or risk waking the other 3 up as well.

 

He hadn’t considered that… being in a sleep mode without the will to wake for a long period of time; an almost comatose state. It was a dangerous situation… the body would no doubt shut down if left neglected for too long. No way about it, they had to finish the game and fast! Or at least save their progress at the next save point; if they could find one. Just hopefully, Krillen and Yamcha had indeed found them and rendered them the necessary help in time; and if not, if their bodies died… would they die too… or would they be stuck here for all time?

 

“We can do it, Vegeta. We’ll finish this and then we can go home, together” Goku brought Vegeta’s attention back, before he started doubting himself.

 

“You’re the fighter this time, Goku. The task will fall heavily on you, but our enemies are mistaken if they think I’m harmless”

 

Goku looked up, directly focusing his attention on Vegeta and grinned. Yup, they’d be in for a big shock, fighter, rouge or priest, Vegeta was still quite the terror in their party; in any party. It wasn’t long till Vegeta turned to look back at him, the light from the flickering flame casting an aura of what akin to dark and mysterious on him; at least that was what Goku saw.

 

“No one else I rather have watching my back” he nodded, bringing his arms around Vegeta’s shoulders.

 

“Quit that, Goku” Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku’s behaviour, the guy was too expressive, both verbal and physical. “It’s late, let’s just get back to sleep” he patted Goku’s back, signalling for him to let go.

 

Goku began to move back, but he hadn’t released Vegeta yet. Confusion quickly set in as Vegeta began to realise that Goku was staring at him, with his arms still around him; he wasn’t done.

 

“What?” he asked, raising a brow for two seconds before both brows were raised; his eyes widened, fully dilated at the unexpected brush of lips against his own. He stood still, unable to react, the signals in his brain gone into a state of blank at the unexpected kiss.

 

Goku’s hands moved from his shoulders to his waist, bringing Vegeta closer. He was almost shocked; unable to explain his own behaviour, at what he just did. And Vegeta… his lips were surprisingly soft, and he wanted more of it.

 

Vegeta began to resist, his cheeks flushed red as his senses returned. His words cut off short when Goku resumed, recapturing his lips. He sucked on his lips, unable to get enough of him; pleasantly surprised when Vegeta kissed back. To think he had never thought, considered Vegeta as a potential other, he was addictive and Goku, like Turles was drawn like a moth.

 

“Turles…” Just that name stopped Goku.

 

Turles?

 

Goku pulled away from Vegeta, the shock and angry frown on his face replaced with a hurtful look as both guys recovered from their brief kiss. He was thinking of him… Vegeta was still thinking of Turles while they kissed; when he was kissing him.

 

Vegeta returned to his senses, realising what just took place. He brought a hand to his mouth, not out of disgust but of shock and fear. What were they doing… what was Goku thinking… while he, himself… FUCK!

 

“Just go back to sleep, Goku. We have a lot to do tomorrow” Vegeta hastily moved away before Goku could add anything else into the conversation. And that was exactly what Goku wanted to do; he reached out with a hand to stop Vegeta. Too late. Vegeta had already disappeared into his own tent; the one with Turles inside.

 

Goku bared his teeth, stopping a shout that threatened to surface. Kuso… how was he supposed to face Vegeta now…

 

* * *

 

Morning and they didn’t speak a word on the events that happened last night; for now. Vegeta was more than willing to pretend it never took place and Goku… was still recovering from what he saw as a rejection. Goku was almost relieved that Vegeta had not ignored or avoided him as he feared would happen. It was very convenient, to pretend and act nothing was the matter… but he didn’t count on it being this hard.

 

“Vegeta… ” Goku could not remain mute any longer and came up behind him, wanting to apologise and explain himself; maybe explain his own feelings to him.

 

“What did you kiss me for” Vegeta asked him first, his own cheeks reddened again; obviously he hadn’t forgotten what went on last night either.

 

“I… wanted to…” he stopped; what did he want? “I… don’t know… it just felt… right” he answered Vegeta’s question first, his own forgotten.

 

“You don’t know? Because of a freaking feeling?! You’re not even sure what you want; you did it because you thought it felt right? Did you think it was alright to screw with someone else’s feelings to satisfy your own curiosity?! What the hell were you thinking, you’re not even gay!” Vegeta felt insulted.

 

“Vegeta?” he blinked. “Wait… does that mean… are you…?” Goku’s jaw hung open, suddenly realising what Vegeta was indirectly saying beneath his ranting.

 

Vegeta realised as well; his face now a hotter shade of red. He hadn’t meant to divulge this little information to anyone and definitely not his friend. It was hard enough for him to make friends and harder for any one of them to stay; the years it took to build up their friendship and he might have just ruined it.

 

“Fuck!” Vegeta frowned harder. Just like Goku, he found himself unable to look at him, now that his gender preference was revealed; fear hung over him like a looming shadow. There was no point to hide or deny now; it was already said.

 

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure then, though he had a suspicion after the one incident; catching Goku naked in their dorm. But it wasn’t until his time with Turles and the intimate moments they shared that he discovered his own likings.

 

“Vegeta… I don’t think less of you” Goku wasn’t lying, Vegeta was a good friend, it didn’t matter that he had a foul mouth, bad temper… and was gay; it didn’t matter to him.

 

Relief tugged at Vegeta, feeling elated at Goku’s unconditional acceptance; but that didn’t mean he’d be divulging any further information anytime soon or at all.

 

“Yeah well… thanks” he spoke again after a few moments of intense silence. He looked up again, unprepared for the second time when Goku came too close into his personal space.

 

He reached out, resting the palm of his hand against Vegeta’s cheek; it wasn’t that Goku hadn’t touched his face before, he had on many occasions cupped his cheeks with both hands, but this time… it felt different and not due to the usage of one limb rather than two. It was a foreign feeling, to have Goku pay such attention to him; almost strange, as if Turles was the one in front of him… but no, they were as different as night and day.

 

“Vegeta, last night… I”

 

Gently, Vegeta removed Goku’s hand from his face, with his other hand he gently pushed against Goku’s chest. Goku moved back slightly, more from the gesture than force; his partially parted lips closed again before he could finish his words.

 

“There are more important things, Goku. We should train, before we reach the Ranger Outpost”

 

“… Yeah… we should” Goku agreed, half-heartedly.

 

“As for what happened last night… It’s just a kiss, there’s no need to feel obligated”

 

Vegeta turned to join the rest, leaving Goku’s side. Goku stayed a little longer, his legs having lost some of its strength as he leaned against a nearby tree. His insides numb again… but his heart… still ached.

 

Who said he wasn’t sure what he wanted… he just wasn’t sure if his feelings would be requited in kind.

 

…

 

_**(Burrow Initiated, fail)** _

 

“Goddammit Turles! Not again!” Vegeta yelled, his patience reaching a boiling point; exasperated at Turles’s failed attempt again. Seriously, how many times was it today? 3 or 4?

 

Vegeta sighed heavily as everyone waited for No. 17 to track down the exact location where Turles was ‘buried’ under… again. He could see the potential of this skill, in all due respect, being able to use “Burrow” would have allowed sneak attacks and the ability to dodge more deadly attacks, but this technique was anything but easy to master; because whenever Turles failed, the entire party had to organise an excavation effort to dig him out.

 

Vegeta grumbled, making a silent promise to himself that if the rouge got himself stuck underground just one more time, he would abort all efforts to rescue him and place a tombstone on the earth he was stuck under.

 

“He’s right under here. He’s getting better; at least he’s able to go underground now” No. 17 indicated with his boot, kicking some grains of sand as he did, revealing two of Turles’ fingers, tapping on the earth’s surface as if annoyed as well; the rest of him however, was still underground.

 

“I’ll get the shovels…” Tarble volunteered, just as the bear started digging the earth.

 

…

 

“Forget it, I’m through with this skill for today” Turles spat out the dirt from his mouth.

 

“Then we should focus on speed next” Goku suggested. “We shouldn’t just work on strength and defence, undermine speed and we won’t be able to get a hit on the enemies either”

 

“Virgin boy’s got a point”

 

“It’s Goku” Goku corrected him, so much for assuming his demeanour had changed.

 

“Fine, be picky. Virgin Goku”

 

“What makes you think I’m a virgin” Goku spoke too quickly, all eyes turned to him. “Ah… about that speed training…”

 

“Oh no, you don’t. You start something; you finish it. So cum on, spill it; shoot”

 

“It’s personal” Goku refused; not one to kiss and tell.

 

“The girl who gave you a scratched up back, had you needing 3 courses of antibiotics and 4 different lotions for it to heal?” Vegeta summarised his guess, taking a guess at who the person was.

 

Goku nodded slowly and Vegeta snorted, of course… how could he forget that? He was the one who had to apply those lotions on Goku’s back twice a day; for a whole month!

 

“4 different healing lotions…?” Tarble was absolutely aghast.

 

“What being could inflict that kind of injury, not to mention infection?” No. 17 tapped his crossbow against his shoulder.

 

“What on earth did you fuck, Goku?” Turles was bewildered. “Or was your man meat too massive for your partner to handle, resulting in you getting scratched?” he smirked, intending for it to be a crude joke.

 

The blush on Goku’s face and the look of exasperation on Vegeta’s face, however, told him he was somewhat on the right track. 3 pairs of eyes lowered, zooming in towards Goku’s direction, below the belt.

 

“Enough! We’re supposed to be training here!” Vegeta blew his top, unable to keep his cool after the previous 4 excavations and delays.

 

“I agreed. This may be a shortcut to the outpost, but we cannot assume we have the luxury of time on our hands. If we are to train, we best do it before we reach. Another thing, if the general’s there; you must avoid all eye contact with him, or you’ll be paralysed” he frowned, his brows knitted tightly at the mention of General Blue, recalling what the bastard did to him prior to him switching sides, on top of the multiple times before that.

 

“No. 17?” The mention of his name startled him back to reality and he shook his head, waving off any further questions. “It’s nothing, let’s just begin”

 

“Then I suggest everyone get a head start, because I’ll be the one chasing this time. And if I catch you, it’ll be your ass and I don’t mean pound it” Turles crouched, switching to his wolf form; he bared his sharp canines, grinning with a very feral smile.

 

No guesses were necessary; everyone took off in the same direction, eventually scattering in different directions, all for a better chance to avoid those teeth.

 

_**(Goku has increased Agility stats)** _

_**(Vegeta has increased Agility stats)** _

_**(Turles has increased Agility stats)** _

_**(Tarble has increased Agility stats)** _

_**(No. 17 has increased Agility stats)** _

 

_**(Party has gained Party bonus)** _

_**(Party gained a +15 bonus to Agility)** _

 

* * *

 

“We’re getting closer”

 

The party picked up the pace, but quietly; there will be no charging forward until the situation was assessed. Rightfully so, if No. 17’s warning of the general was insufficient, then the possible re-enactment of the events relating to the tentacle monster would be enough to have them stop and think things through.

 

Easier said than done.

 

The party had lost their composure the moment they neared the outpost. Slain bodies littered the ground even before they reached the place; the youngest victim no older than a teen.

 

“How horrible…” Tarble choked back his tears at the slaughter scene. Goku gave Tarble a light pat on his shoulder as they moved forward, he himself, affected by the sight.

 

“The blood’s fresh… the guy was killed recently…” Turles inspected the body in front of him.

 

“They’re the lucky ones, they died quickly. Those who live are the ones you should feel sorry for”

 

“What do you mean by that” Goku asked before Vegeta could.

 

“You’ll see what I mean soon enough; and if you’re lucky, you won’t have to” No. 17 tightened his grip on his crossbow.

 

…

 

“I don’t know what you’re- ! Argh!” the man fell as he was kicked in the face none too lightly; his body fell heavily to the ground.

 

“Again with the lies, you’re testing my patience. Anyone else?” Blue mockingly asked the rest of the crowd. “It’s very simple, you give me what I want and you’re done. How hard is that?”

 

“General, we’ve searched the place. There’s no one else” a man approached the general, the former captain of No. 17’s unit.

 

“I can’t tell you what I don’t kno- !” a solid kick to his belly silenced him.

 

“Leave my daddy alone!” a voice spoke from the crowd.

 

“Who said that? Bring him here” General Blue gave his instructions to the closest man, the captain.

 

“But General, he’s only a child; he can’t possibly know anything”

 

“Bring him, captain. That’s an order”

 

…

 

“We can’t stay here and do nothing. We have to stop him” Goku couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“If you got something, you better do it soon” Turles had a bad feeling and his gut feelings are usually accurate.

 

“But there’s too many for us to fight… and if we look at his eyes”

 

“What the fuck?” Vegeta brought everyone’s attention back; a synchronised gasp escaped their lips when general ‘bastard’ emptied the contents of an entire oil container over the boy’s head.

 

“He wouldn’t!” Goku started to get up, the rest of the party not far behind.

 

“He would” No. 17 confirmed everyone’s fear, his own brows knitted tightly in his rage.

 

…

 

“Please, stop this!” the battered man pleaded as his body took another unwilling step forward with a torch in his hands towards his now oil drenched son.

 

No one else from the crowd dared move. The young and inexperienced surrounded and boxed in by soldiers with blades; while the rangers were stripped of their weapons and threatened with the lives of the others. They wouldn’t speak no matter what… only the clenching of their fists showed their resistance.

 

“Daddy…” the boy sobbed, frightened and unable to move as one of General Blue’s men held him still.

 

“Last chance” Blue stressed out each word as he kept his eyes on the man in front of him, manipulating his body to his will.

 

“General, wait! That’s going too far!” the captain, along with a few guys came forward again to stop him. They didn’t manage to get too close before the general’s own men came forward with their swords drawn.

 

“It seems some of us have difficulties following orders. Dispose of them”

 

“Argh!” the soldier fell just as he was about to carry out the general’s orders. An arrow embedded in the back of his neck.

 

_**(Instant kill! Soldier has died)** _

 

A second shot distracted Blue as it knocked the torch from the man’s hands, freeing him from further manipulation.

 

“OW!!” the boy bit down hard on the soldier’s hand, hard enough that the guy released his hold on him.

 

“Daddy!” the boy quickly made his way to his father, who instantly brought him to his side.

 

“Why you stupid kid!” he drew his sword.

 

“Enough!” General Blue stopped his soldier, turning towards a direction; not in the least bit surprised to see No. 17 as he made his approach.

 

“Commander” the echoes of his men, his ex-unit followed, surprised but relieved at his arrival.

 

“I thought it was you, Nana-kun” he smirked as No. 17 came into his view; marvelling at the man’s looks, anger suited him well. Of course he looked just as sexy naked in bed, whining in pain.

 

“Fancy meeting you here; when I heard you’ve become a renegade, I just couldn’t believe it. You know what happens to deserters. I must be a very lucky man indeed; to be the one to find you, alone. Have you finally come to your senses, seeing that you sought me out? Very wise of you, don’t you worry I’ll take very good care of you” he made no effort to conceal his lecherous grin or hide his intents.

 

No. 17 bared his teeth at his direct come on; an insult to the core of his being. Even his own men scorned with disapproval, they knew the depths of the blond man’s depravity, his appetite for sexual humiliation; especially guys with black hair and blue eyes.

 

“He’s not alone” Goku came out of the shadows, not willing to stay back and listen anymore; he stood beside No. 17, his sword drawn.

 

“One more won’t make a difference” annoyance flooded the general’s senses, so… his little Nana-kun had found someone, in such a short period of time. Death would be too good for him; he would suffer painfully for this insubordination. Yes… he would enjoy every moment of it, savour every scream before he finally grant him death.

 

“Oh yeah? Here’s another one for the count”

 

“Ahhh!”

 

“What the!? Argh!”

 

_**(Instant kill! Soldier has died)** _

_**(Instant kill! Soldier has died)** _

 

“What!?” all eyes turned to Turles who had somehow mysteriously appeared some distance where the ranger’s weapons were kept; the 2 men guarding them downed before anyone could see him coming.

 

“What are you fools doing!? Stop him!

 

“Firewall!”

 

A wall of fire shot out from the ground, inflicting fire damage to the soldiers before they could reach Turles. The 2nd firewall shot up, putting fair distance between the soldiers and their prisoners; the rangers and hostages.

 

“Here!” he tossed the bows and arrows towards the rangers, vanishing before anyone could react or catch him.

 

“Get to safety” Vegeta was next, casting a Rejuvenating spell on the injured before he was joined by Tarble; both of them guiding those unable to fight away from the field.

 

“Where did all of you-! What are you fools doing standing there!? Stop them!” Blue shouted his orders, confusion quickly switching to anger; where the hell did they all come from!?

 

_**(Berserk Rage Initiated. Goku – 1.5 Str, 20% crit. Enemies def – 30%)** _

 

“Wind Slash!” Goku swung his sword, pushing back the enemies that came at him and No. 17. Hail Shot followed shortly, arrows fell like rain hitting anyone caught in its radius. Turles picked up the stray ones, backstabbing them before they could use a HP potion.

 

“Rangers! To arms! Push them back!”

 

_**(Goku has increased Charisma stats)** _

 

_**(Goku has scored +10 Paragon points, Diplomacy skill has levelled up. Your name has become a rally cry, a beacon of hope to your allies. You know they have your back; all allies +2 str, +2 dex & +2 int)** _

 

Just like the fighters of Warrior Village, the far range rouges took up arms; following Goku’s lead.

 

“Leave him to me, Goku”

 

“No. 17?”

 

“Let me be the one to stop him”

 

“Wakata” he nodded, turning to another enemy.

 

“Thank you” No. 17 brought his crossbow up; this time… he would end his torment for good.

 

_**(Goku and No. 17 has scored +20 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

“Useless!” General Blue’s eyes glowed, intending to ensnare No. 17 with telekinesis when the latter threw a handful of dirt into his face.

 

“AHHH!! My eyes! Kill them all! Captain! Gather your men and crash them!”

 

“Stand down, captain!” No. 17 called his ex-unit down, not willing to fight the men he once fought alongside with.

 

“What are you waiting for?!” Blue began to clean the dirt from his face. “Do as you’re told, Captain!”

 

“What are your orders, commander” That was a surprise and a shock to them both.

 

“Secure the outpost, weed out the threats!” No. 17 gave his orders; confident his captain and the men would follow his lead.

 

“You all heard the commander!”

 

“What?! You dare disobey your orders, Captain?! You know what happens to traitors! Ahh!!” No. 17 released 2 arrows, one into each thigh; a fraction of a second later, something rammed into him, knocking him onto the ground then sat on him.

 

“You’ve lost” No. 17 came up to him, lowering his crossbow; his arrow trained on him, his bear keeping the general in place under its weight.

 

The battle was already won.

 

_**(Gained Loyalty: Ranger Outpost)** _

_**(War Assets +20%)** _

 

* * *

 

They gathered in a vacant house; given to them by the inhabitants of the Outpost while they cleaned up the mess. A makeshift rest place as well as a prison for their unwanted guest, aka Blue.

 

“So what do we do with them now and him?” Turles nodded towards the blindfolded and gagged general and the rest of the men.

 

“Commander, I speak for all of us when I ask this. Please allow us to fight with you; this meaningless slaughter has to end and if it means we have to change sides to accomplish that, we will do it”

 

“It’s not my decision to make. I'm no longer a commander nor am I in charge” he looked towards Goku and Vegeta through the corner of his eyes; the captain and his men noticed.

 

“Travellers, it’s a knight’s shame to denounce his loyalty to his liege but if you would have us, we would fight for your cause. Would you accept our oath and allow us to fight alongside you?”

 

“More arms, better chance. I’d say take them in, but it’s your choice”

 

“They did help… they can help us” Tarble added his thoughts in after Turles.

 

“Vegeta?”

 

“Hn” Vegeta was not as accepting of this decision; after all, he had been on the receiving end of their hospitality after the night raid and his capture, under orders or not. Still, it might not be a bad idea… stranger things had happened, No. 17 joining them happened to be one of them.

 

“You decide, Goku; being the injured party, I might be prejudiced in my judgement”

 

“Then we accept your oath, help us end this” Goku smiled as he held out his hand in a show of friendship, the captain clasped his hand in his; in a firm handshake.

 

_**(Gained Loyalty: Soldier’s Oath)** _

_**(War Assets +25%)** _

 

_**(Goku and No. 17 has scored +25 Love points, relationship improved)** _

_**(Vegeta and No. 17 has scored +15 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

“What about him?” Tarble asked, pointing at General Blue.

 

“He was clearing looking for something, or he would have torched everything to the ground” No. 17 was certain of his guess.

 

“I asked around, they don’t know who the wanker’s looking for” Turles shrugged.

 

“We don’t know either, we were told to round everyone up; but that’s all” the captain and his men agreed.

 

“Then I’ll go ask him” Vegeta stopped further guesses.

 

“He’s not going to just tell you, Vegeta”

 

“I don’t expect him to. Turles” he stretched his hand out, asking for Turles’ dagger.

 

“Here” he handed one of his daggers to his uke.

 

“Vegeta…you’re not going to-” Goku began to sweat buckets; very much aware what his friend was capable of.

 

“Everyone out”

 

Ok… that confirmed it for Goku; he swallowed and started to exit the house, to the bewilderment of everyone else.

 

“Ah… maybe we should go too?” Tarble suggested, having just witnessed Goku’s hasty retreat; for the 1st time, for anything other than his spells.

 

“No way. I won’t miss this” Turles smirked, curious; wondering what sort of intimidation tactic his uke was going to employ.

 

No. 17 stayed as well, wanting to hear the information from the horse’s mouth himself.

 

…

 

Goku waited outside with the rest of the men, covering his ears as screams, wails and who knew whatelse echoed from within. He ignored the crowd that began to gather. They cringed, practically whining along with him at the sounds General Blue was making within. This went on for a few more minutes, until…

 

“OK OK! I GIVE IN! I’LL TELL YOU! PLEASE STOP~!”

 

_**(Vegeta has increased Charisma stats)** _

 

_**(Vegeta has scored +10 Renegade points, Intimidation skill has levelled up. The very sight of you strikes fear in your enemies. They better run if they know what’s good for them, all enemies -2 str, -2 def & -2 agi)** _

 

Finally everything became quiet again… the door opened…

 

Goku watched as Turles, Tarble and No. 17 walked out in a blur, their faces ghostly white. Tarble reached him first, granted a little wobbly in his movements.

 

“Goku…? You know that time… in the Warrior Village’s prison?” he asked.

 

“Hai?”

 

“You’re right… being stabbed in the body…. isn’t so bad…” he nodded, still a little dazed.

 

“That was… an eye opener…” Turles shivered, making a mental note for himself to never anger his uke to that point.

 

All of a sudden, No. 17 covered his mouth with both hands and ran to a nearby bush to empty his stomach before he spoke again. “Next time… warn us”

 

“Oh… ok? So… where’s Vegeta?” Goku tried to look in.

 

“Here” Vegeta came out of the house, cleaning the bloodied dagger before returning it to Turles.

 

“… What did you do?” Goku had to ask.

 

“Mortal Kombat; toned down fatality and in between healings” he rolled his eyes at Goku’s opened jaw and wide opened eyes. “No. 17 ended his misery so there’s no need to look at me that way”

 

“I got the information. He was under orders to recapture a prisoner, a traveller” he stressed the last word out as he looked over to the crowd, absolutely certain they knew all along; Goku turned back to the crowd.

 

“Please… if you guys know, could you tell us? We’re not here for any trouble and we won’t hurt him. We want to end this as well… We’re also travellers”

 

An echo of astonished whispers and gasps followed Goku’s declaration but still, no one would come forth. Vegeta was about close to losing his patience when a scout stepped forward.

 

“I will take you to him, please come this way”

 

…

 

The scout brought them out of the outpost, towards another direction; a far distance away before they reached a waterfall. Vegeta nodded in approval, silently praising their decision to hide their charge in an unexpected location.

 

“Watch your steps” the scout entered first, disappearing behind the falls; the rest followed.

 

“Who is it?” a voice asked from within.

 

“It’s me. I’ve brought friends with me. They claim to be travellers”

 

“Travellers?” a figure came closer, bearing an oil lantern.

 

“Goku…” Vegeta blinked; though the light was dimmed he could still make out the features of the guy.

 

“Ah…” Goku nodded, agreeing with Vegeta’s guess. That face… he’d recognise it anywhere, his alias a known name among the gaming community before he went ‘MIA’ around 2 years ago.

 

Sky-Skyper224

 

A gamer; maker of various game titles and the game helmet.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

_Sky-Skyper224 is a fictional alias, user id._

 


	20. Cruel Truth

**Cruel Truth**

 

 

“I know you two; I’ve seen your playthroughs. You’re Goku and Vegeta”

 

“You’re that… what’s his name again?” Goku turned to Vegeta.

 

“It’s Sky-Skyper224” the blonde gamer answered instead. “The name’s Sharpner”

 

The self-introduction commenced, after everyone returned to the Outpost; the danger had passed for now, as far as ‘in-game’ danger was concerned. The other danger was an on-going concern as Sharpner’s appearance confirmed Goku and Vegeta’s fears.

 

“What happened? No one’s heard of you for 2 years”

 

“2 years?!” Sharpner could not hide his surprise at Goku’s statement; 2 years… had time passed that much?

 

“Yeah, I mean real time, 2 years. Have you really been stuck here all this time?”

 

“I didn’t come here for a vacation that’s for sure. Damn it…” he paused for a brief moment before turning his attention to the other 3 members in the room. “So you’ve recruited Turles, Tarble and Jyunana-go. Personally, I would have opted for Brolly and Zarbon instead. You’d probably have a better fighting chance with a power tanker and an arcane spell master instead of a stealth rouge and a rookie mage. You won’t even need Jyunana-go if you got Brolly’s men, except maybe for his Animal Lore support”

 

It was a personal preference that the party took offence to, one that everyone present could hear, seeing that the same guy hadn’t kept his personal opinion to himself; it served as a direct insult.

 

“And just what did you mean by that?” Turles moved forward first.

 

“You talk big for someone who goes into hiding while others stick their necks out; fighting to keep you safe and hidden” No. 17 brought his crossbow closer, annoyance dancing in his eyes.

 

“That’s unfair of you. We’re all fighting hard too” Tarble gently placed himself in Turles’ way, which, coincidently happened to be in snyc with No. 17’s line of sight as well; stopping Turles from a certain confrontation with Sharpner as well as blocking No. 17 should he decide to be trigger happy.

 

Vegeta glared, the only hint he was willing to give that showed his displeasure at that unwelcomed, most ‘unasked for’ comparison even as he placed a hand against Turles’ chest to stop him in his tracks, in addition to Tarble’s efforts.

 

“Vegeta and I made it this far and we didn’t do it alone, we had help; them. We don’t always see eye to eye and we fight at times, but we always got each other’s’ backs. They’re not just our party members, they’re also our friends”

 

Sharpner had stopped listening sometime after Tarble’s speech, his face frozen with dreaded cognizance.

 

“Fuck. This is bad…” he whispered to himself.

 

“Hey Vegeta, maybe we should find a save point so Sharpner can log out first? I mean someone has to tell what happened and…”

 

“It won’t work” Sharpner interrupted Goku.

 

All eyes turned to Sharpner.

 

“It won’t work. The save points won’t log us out” he repeated himself.

 

“You tried to log out” Vegeta connected the dots.

 

“Yeah… that’s why I’m still here. We can’t log out, the fucking royal jerk saw to that. We have to fight him and kill the bastard… and there’s no fucking re-try if we fail”

 

“Explain yourself” immediately everyone gave him their absolute full attention.

 

“The game developers created a new game software and engine, it was supposed to boost the AI’s performance and enhance the environment stimulator for maximum game play and higher challenges. This game was supposed to be the 1st game to ever be developed using this high-tech, to see if it works and it did; it worked too well. The software not only gave those pixelated creations a performance boost, it gave them too much intelligence, too much free will. First it was the king, he discovered and recognised the reach he had and used that against the players who logged in…” he paused.

 

“And you know this because…”

 

Goku looked on as Vegeta pressed on for more information, while the other 3 kept silent with confusion, unable to understand the conversation.

 

“I was one of the developers, scriptwriter and I assisted with the character designs. Turles kind of looks like you, doesn’t he, Goku? His character was modelled after you, credits given at the end” Sharpner smirked as he nodded towards an unhappy Turles.

 

“What the hell is he talking about, Vegeta?” Turles turned to Vegeta.

 

“The 3 of you wait outside” Vegeta removed his hand from Turles’ chest as he ignored the question and answered with a request that came out so strongly that it could easily be regarded as an order.

 

“Tarble, Turles, No. 17. Could you guys wait outside?” Goku caught onto Vegeta’s plan, his decision to exclude them from the conversation.

 

“I’m staying” Turles stubbornly refused to move from his spot.

 

“Goku… I’ve already decided to risk life and death, to see it to the end… I want to be here…” Tarble stood before Goku, pleading with his ‘puppy’ eyes... again.

 

“You said we were a party, why contradict yourselves now. If he knows something that’s important to us, I say we all deserve to hear it. So long as you’re not suggesting another interrogation” No.17 kept his crossbow.

 

“But… you guys really shouldn’t have to hear this…” Goku struggled with his words, until a grunt from Vegeta distracted him.

 

“Get on with it” Vegeta gave Sharpner the go ahead; unable to decide whether telling them the hard truth or keeping them in the dark was the lesser evil.

 

…

 

“According to the story plot and script, the king was a man who rules with a firm but fair hand; his rule unchallenged because of his fiercely loyal knights, but there must always be trouble for stories to begin. To cut a long story short, the King has a queen and a concubine who each bore him a son. These two boys are the ones who would set the story in motion, originally the crown prince was supposed to poison the king and usurp his throne while the other was framed for the king’s death. The player was supposed to arrive at the precise moment he was due to be executed for his ‘crime’ and start the game. The rest of the play was for the player and the fugitive prince to recruit as many characters as they can, bring the crown prince to justice and set things right with side quests in between; BL romance aside, but as you can see… the storyline’s changed” Sharpner stopped talking for a brief moment to allow everyone to absorb the news.

 

“The crown prince and the other prince were already executed a few years back, along with the empress and the concubine… the King had them killed on the grounds that they were plotting against him” No. 17 informed the rest.

 

“Exactly. That wasn’t according to script, somehow he managed to go against what he was programmed to do, but to a limited degree. He’s unable to leave the castle due to the game’s engine program, but the scary part was what happened next… the game’s AI, ‘he’ was watching us the whole time we were working on the game-”

 

“Enough” Vegeta stopped him. “We’ve already established that the game’s rigged, but what I want to know is what the bastard’s intentions are, what happened to the other players that came before us and how do we finish it and get home”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s taken drastic measures to make sure no one could be a match for him. He’s made it his personal objective to capture any gamer who logged in, eliminate the threat before they're able to gain the levels and power to fight him. The AI knows whenever a new player enters, that part was scripted and the bastard actually knew to use it to his advantage. You both must have had trouble when you got in, didn’t you? I don’t have to tell you he’d do anything to flush you two out. Hell, he even recruited Blue, the would have been 2nd last boss, the crown prince’s general for that purpose.

 

I don’t have to tell you this, but the only way any of us can log out is when the last fight ends. The King has to die, but he isn’t easy to kill and I’m not talking about just any epic last boss fight. He had another ace, a cursed but all stats enhancing headgear, acquired only if you take on a difficult side quest. I never expected he’d be able to obtain it. It was meant as a obtainable reward for the player's exploration only, but it freaking hell made him stronger than possible”

 

“The jewel crown that was guarded by a 5 headed hydra? 47 lives were lost retrieving that thing” How could No. 17 forget, he was one of few chosen to embark on that life-risking quest.

 

“That’s right. That’s the source of his power”

 

“And what did you mean when you said no re-tries” Goku added on top of Vegeta’s enquiries.

 

You don’t get to try again if you fail… because your in-game body would freeze. That’s what happened to the other players… they’ve become fixtures in that castle, unable to leave, unable to log out. Oh god… their faces across the palace walls, like wallpaper… and there were so many guards in the caste. I didn’t stand a chance so I ran… I hadn’t gathered enough War Assets and I lost my party fighting the guards when we invaded the castle. I couldn’t do it alone…” Sharpner covered his face with both hands as he slouched into the chair, frustrated as the fear resurfaced in him.

 

“War Assets? Doesn’t our profile say something about that, Vegeta?” Goku asked as he brought out his profile, status menu. “90% War Assets, is that enough?”

 

“More than I had for mine… here” Sharpner brought out a single jewel ring, engraved with runes.

 

_**(Party has obtained Summon Ring)** _

 

“What the hell is this for” Vegeta took it, bringing it closer to inspect it.

 

“For you to call forth your allies when you storm the palace, I think you guys will need it more than I. I’ve already had my chance and I failed, you two are veteran gamers, should be a piece of cake right?”

 

_**(Party gained Knowledge, War Assets +10%)** _

 

“So now we know what to do, we might have a fighting chance. How about answering my questions next?” Turles spoke up after a period of long silence.

 

“Our questions” No. 17 came to stand beside Turles, the looks on their faces anything but pleased.

 

“Why are you calling yourselves gamers? Not travellers like before?” Turles spoke first.

 

“Why are you all talking as if this was just a game of some sort?” No. 17 followed up with another question.

 

“Ano…”

 

All eyes turned to Tarble who had been quiet this whole time.

 

“Why is it you seem to know so much… and about us?” he looked up, at Sharpner. “You sound as if… you either met us before… or…” he dared not continue, his eyes haunted with fear.

 

Goku started to get up, to stop further questions; this conversation was starting to lean towards a direction he didn’t like. Vegeta held him back with a hand to his arm, tightening his grip as he did.

 

Sharpner hesitated, glancing towards Goku and Vegeta for help. Vegeta nodded with a scowl; he hadn’t liked how this had played out, but there was no more room for secrecy.

 

With a resigned sigh, Sharpner spoke again.

 

“…I was part of the character design team, my team created all of you. Gave you shape, names and everything else that made you, you. What I’m saying is… the 3 of you are created as part of this world stimulation. This world, and you guys never existed; none of it is real” Sharpner looked away, feeling guilty for many reasons, especially when he saw the shock in their eyes, before that shock turned to anger and beneath the surface of that rage was fear.

 

In an instant, Turles closed the distance, seizing Sharpner as he pulled him to his feet by the collar of his tunic, none too gently with both hands. His boot barely touched the surface of the floor.

 

“What was that you said?” he demanded, his words spoken between gritted teeth. “Created!? Shaped!? Don’t you fuck with me!”

 

“Let- go” Sharpner pulled at Turles’ wrists, struggling to get him to release him.

 

“Turles stop it! Let him down!”

 

Turles ignored them all even as hands grabbed his arms, fingers tried to pry his fingers off; the flame within him burned, refusing to be extinguished.

 

“Everything that happened till now… my friends’ deaths, my home. My feelings…” he eyed Vegeta from the corner of his eye, was his feelings shaped the same way; had his love for him been nothing but a lie, created by a man who played god with his life? Did he even have a life…?

 

“FUCK YOU!!” he roared, shoving the guy back into the seat forcefully; his hands clenched and unclenched in his rage, his chest heaving with each breath.

 

“Enough Turles” Vegeta shook his head as he held him back, using his hand to block him from the source of his anger.

 

“He’s right. I always believed we shape our own lives, decide on our own paths in life. That’s why I fought so hard, I thought if I were strong enough I’d have a choice, a right to carve my own destiny. And now you’re telling me everything that’s happened, the things I had to endure was your doing? All of it preordained?” No. 17 kept his weapon at his side, his hand tight on the crossbow’s butt.

 

“I wasn’t the one who wrote your background story, but I know the things you had to go through. Yes, your life was written that way. All of you”

 

The truth was a bitter pill to swallow but Sharpner saw no point in lying. It was strange to feel sorry for them, characters that weren’t alive to begin with and yet he did. After so many years in the game industry, drawing drafts upon drafts of characters, he never thought he’d feel anything except the satisfaction of an overall sales, popularity rating; even pride when a character he created was voted a place amongst the popular ranks.

 

But now, given that he had spent 2 years of his life here… the complexity of the AI system, the realism settings and most of all, what he saw and discovered; from both his previous party and present company. It was hard not to see past that these guys could be more, that they could mean so much more than game pawns; they seemed human, alive.

 

Living beings who are capable of feeling pain, able to laugh, cry, love, bleed and die… not something out of a software or engine.

 

“You bastard” No. 17 hissed, turned around and began walking towards the door.

 

“No. 17?”

 

“No one dictates my life for me” he slammed the door shut after his exit.

 

“I’m going after him” Goku got up quickly, intending to follow No. 17; concerned.

 

Tarble considered going after them but with so much conflict inside him, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to help matters or make them worse. He remained silent, thoughts of the earlier conversation running through his head like a hurricane as it shook the core of his being, threatening to uproot him from everything he believed in, and himself.

 

Vegeta got up to follow as well. As much as he thought No. 17 should be given his privacy and allowed the time to return; if he chose to return. The last battle was close and he didn’t want any possible rifts in the party. He was pulled back, against a solid chest just as he was about to follow.

 

Turles brought his arms around him, refusing to let go; feeling the need to hold him tight, to reaffirm how he felt. Vegeta relaxed and stood there silently, the aura present in the air remained awkward and suffocating.

 

Silence spoke in louder volumes, it was deafening.

 

 

To be continued ~

 


	21. Unbreakable knight

**Unbreakable knight**

 

 

Man, the guy could really move. Goku thought as he scouted the area, searching for him; returning again to the same tree for the 3rd time. Where could he have gone?

 

He tilted his head back, taking in a deep breath with the intention to sigh when his eyes sighted No. 17 sitting on a branch, up in the tree; the same tree he circled 3 times before.

 

“I found you!” he exclaimed, pointing his finger upwards. “Hey come on down!”

 

No response. It was either the guy couldn’t hear him or… he was ignoring him; well Goku wasn’t one to quit that easily. Using his fingers he attempted to grab at the tree bark, pushing with his feet to get himself a lift but the armour he wore was too heavy; it weighted him down, a lot; 4 times he tried and failed.

 

No. 17 refused to acknowledge the fighter’s presence, convinced he would give up if he ignored him long enough. He shook his head, rolling his eyes; becoming increasingly annoyed as Goku kept on trying to climb the same tree. He grumbled under his breath, it would seem Goku would not leave him alone.

 

Fine. He could, at the very least see what he wants; knowing that guy, he was probably concerned for him. He began to turn his body.

 

“Made it!” Goku made a surprised appearance behind him just as No. 17 turned around, surprising him.

 

“Ah!” No. 17 struggled to keep his balance.

 

“Hey!” Goku reached for him, holding him as both guys steadied themselves enough to regain their balance on the thick branch.

 

“Phew” they let out a synchronised sigh of relief.

 

“Hey are you alright?” Goku asked now that the scare was over.

 

“Define your definition of alright” he snorted. “I’m alive and I’ll live. What are you doing up here… where’s your armour?” No. 17 glanced over Goku’s current outfit that consisted of his fire vest and pants; he wasn’t even wearing his boots.

 

“They were kind of heavy so I left them down there” he pointed below and true enough there they were, placed below and against the tree.

 

“Ironic, isn’t it?”

 

“What is?” Goku tilted his head.

 

“The truth. All this time we’ve been living in a world of deception, unable to tell the real from the fake. Our lives nothing more than a chess piece for travellers, no… gamers like you to use as you please. Do you truly care for the victims as you claimed before or was it all a game to you?”

 

“No. 17. I am a gamer yes, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you the truth…. I came in the beginning to play a game I admit… but now I… I want to help end the suffering. And I care, I care for you guys, even Turles” he said softly resting his hands on No. 17’s shoulders. “Let’s get down ok? Continue this when our feet’s on the ground”

 

“Fine” No. 17 nodded, removing Goku’s hands from his shoulders; uncomfortable with the touch.

 

...

 

The climb down was as tedious as the climb up. No. 17 looked on as Goku struggled to get a firm grip on the tree, hugging another branch so tightly that it was beginning to seem an eternity before he began to touch ground again. How the heck did he manage to get up in the first place?

 

“You’re not that far from the ground, Goku. Just let go” No. 17 called from below; unable to comprehend how the same guy could brave the climb up, but not the climb down.

 

“No way! It’s too high up!” Goku absolutely refused to release the branch, the ground was still some distance away as far as he was concerned!

 

“Honestly. Here” No. 17 came closer, standing close to Goku’s ankles. “Alright, let go and I’ll catch you”

 

“Ok…” Goku agreed reluctantly. It wasn’t his fault, height and him just didn’t get along too well. It was alright when he was climbing up… but the moment he looked down; he couldn’t help it, he belonged down there, not up the tree!

 

“Alright, on the count of- Goku!!” No. 17 was caught unprepared as the branch supporting Goku’s weight snapped.

 

“AHHH!?!” Goku yelped as gravity pulled him to the ground. He smacked into No. 17 against his will, his weight knocking the far range rouge to the ground beneath him.

 

“Argh....” No. 17's head span, the impact stunned him; distorting his vision, rendering him unable to get up with his surroundings spinning in circles.

 

“Are you ok?” Goku asked hastily, about to get off No. 17 when something restricted his movements. Confused, he looked down, realising his fire vest had somehow managed to get itself hooked onto the +5 agi brooch No. 17 wore. He had to remove it gently or risk tearing the vest and that would be a waste of medium armour; he reached forward, his fingers fiddling with No. 17's brooch, resulting in his vest becoming further entangled around No. 17's irregular decagon shaped brooch. Oh crap...

 

By now the throbbing in No. 17’s head had started to fade. He groaned, damn that hurt… well at least Goku’s out of the tree… speaking of which, why hadn’t Goku removed himself off him yet? He was about to voice a complaint and ask Goku to get up when he felt a tug at his clothes.

 

His eyes immediately snapped open, his heart hammering vigorously against his ribcage.

 

His brain began sending out warning signals, having analysed the position they were in. He was pinned so firmly under Goku that he could feel the guy’s weight, feel his flesh and his heartbeat. He froze, his body and mind locked as terror crept up to the surface, paralysing him; images, memories he thought he buried years ago came rushing back at him.

 

“Get… off” he whispered a soft plead.

 

“I won’t be long, I just need to get this off” Goku told him.

 

Goku continued to tower over him, pressing himself unintentionally against him, so close that their groins met with slight friction and his hands… his hands. No. 17’s eyes followed Goku’s hands as his fingers once again reached for his clothes. Oh God! No!

 

No. 17 struck out in a blind panic, pushing Goku as far as his hands, in this case strength allowed; which in turn resulted in a small tear in the vest.

 

“Hey!” Goku wasn’t expecting that sudden reaction. Quickly he grabbed hold of No. 17’s hands, stopping further shoving before he made a bigger hole in his vest.

 

“Get off!” No. 17 fought harder, slamming a fist into Goku’s face the moment he managed to get a hand free; unable to grasp anything Goku said in his state of panic.

 

**(Goku HP – 73, 6327/6400)**

 

“No. 17 stop!” Goku could not get through to him despite his best efforts. Unwilling to apply too much force and hurt him and left with no other choice, he once against grabbed hold of No. 17’s wrists, pinning them to the ground; keeping them on either side of his head. The state of his vest no longer a priority when he noticed the state of shock on No. 17’s face, his breathing coming on in short, hasty pants.

 

No. 17 had not ceased his struggles yet though. He pulled at his wrists, but unable to dislodge Goku’s hold on him as far as strength in comparison went. When that didn’t work, he tried to move his legs which Goku then efficiently countered by moving closer, giving the guy no room to move his legs inwards towards his chest foiling his plan to kick out. This action however brought on the close proximity No. 17 hadn’t wanted, Goku’s overwhelming presence over him, the increase in friction as their bodies, or rather Goku’s body moved closer; their groins pressed so close together that No. 17 could feel him through his pants.

 

“Lapis”

 

The use of No. 17’s real name brought Goku the reaction he hoped for. No. 17 ceased his struggles and looked up at him, finally he could see recognition in the guy’s eyes but he also saw the desire to buck and the fear that triggered that fight or flight reaction.

 

“I’m not going to do anything to you” he spoke softly, trying to be as reassuring as he could. “My vest’s caught in your brooch… I’m just going to remove it ok? I’m going to let you go now…” he removed his hands from No. 17’s wrists slowly; almost worried he would retaliate again.

 

What was wrong with him? The signal’s in No. 17’s seemed to have encountered a blackout as his mind drew a blank at his own choice of reaction. He remained still, even after Goku released him, as if Goku had paralysed him by sheer will, his words; but he knew Goku hadn’t done anything to him that came close to that. This strange helplessness was hauntingly familiar, it brought him back to the days when he would be forcefully taken against his will and once again when he returned to hand in his report; a unbreakable cycle of depravity that General Blue derived pleasure from as he subjected him to a number of unimaginable, degrading acts.

 

Goku returned his attention to his task, cautiously he brought his fingers towards No. 17’s clothes again, looking up at his present companion as he began to work his clothes loose again.

 

No. 17 tensed once again, looking as if he wanted to jump at the light contact; his reaction did not surprise Goku. He had all the suspicion he needed to guess No. 17’s adverse to touch, the conversation that took place between No. 17 and General Blue and the virgin like reaction from him told him enough; the long range rouge had been abused.

 

“Shh… it’s almost done” Goku told him in his softest tone of voice.

 

Goku worked fast, he could feel the guy’s heart beating strongly against his palm and he wanted to end his trauma as quickly as he could. Finally, after much difficulty he freed his vest, there was a small tear in it as expected but that could be fixed easily.

 

“There… got it” Goku announced with a soft grin. No. 17 nodded as Goku grinned in his face, waiting for the guy to remove himself from him but Goku had clearly forgotten the position they were in.

 

“Goku… would you let me up now”

 

“Oh… OH! I’m sorry!” he backed off, still sitting on the ground as he removed himself from No. 17 hastily.

 

No. 17 sat up the moment he was freed, readjusting his clothes as he did. Awkwardness made its presence known in the form of silence, as both guys gave each other a slight glance; a short stare, turning away the moment the other noticed.

 

“I’m sorry…” Goku broke the long silence, turning his head slightly to face No. 17.

 

“For what? You hadn’t done anything”

 

“For… scaring you?” Goku asked, a little uncertain if that should have been said.

 

No.17 tensed at that statement, but it was true. “You’re not to blame. I misunderstood the situation and reacted unjustly. Does your cheek hurt?”

 

“No no! It’s fine” Goku rubbed his slightly bruised cheek, it stung a little but it was tolerable.

 

“My apologies” he apologised, unwilling to face Goku, embarrassed at his actions, but shame took up the most portion; it was a weakness that brought him shame. That shame was fear; fear clouded his judgement, blinded him enough to have him lash out at his companion; a kind companion, and that made it all the worse.

 

“He did this to you, didn’t he?”

 

No. 17 turned in Goku’s direction.

 

“That general” Goku asked gently, the question left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

…

 

There. There it was, the truth that haunted him every day, day and night. The earlier days when he began his training as a squire, his skills tested and proven when he fought off a group of bandits together with the senior knight he served. Eventually the king got wind of his skills and raised him to the rank of knighthood and that was when he met him… General Blue, the crown prince’s trusted general.

 

As an apprentice knight he was one of the few knights under the general’s ‘guidance’ but he… he became the general’s favourite. At first, he thought the general was impressed with his performance, at least that was the impression he got from him, but he was wrong. He should have trusted his instincts…

 

No. 17’s silence was all the answer he needed. Goku began to shift himself so he could face him properly, intending to apologise and ask him to ignore his question; feeling bad for digging up bones that should have been left alone.

 

“Many times” No. 17 spoke before Goku had the chance to, turning his sight elsewhere as he continued. “So many that I’ve lost count. I was an apprentice knight when it began… he was my mentor. I failed to notice his unusual interest in me, that was my mistake, I allowed him to get… too close. The first time it happened… he sent his squire to inform me to fetch his horse. I should have questioned… why would he need me if he had a squire but I was naïve, eager to please, determined to show I could handle any task given to the best of my abilities. I went to the stables to do as instructed but he was there too, he was waiting to get me alone and I fell for it.

 

It was a painful and harrowing experience. I remembered begging him to stop, but he didn’t care. He took his pleasure from my body till the straw under me stained with my blood”

 

“No. 17… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…” Goku began to stop him, seeing the guy had fallen back into an unpleasant memory.

 

“It didn’t stop there” No. 17 carried on, as if he had not heard Goku. “He began haunting my life, demanding my company for many nights… manipulate my body with various mind altering herbs… because of his status, I was powerless to stop him and he knew it. I had to rise above my rank, for a chance to get away from him… and I did for a time… until I lost. I had to report my loss and he was waiting for me again…

 

Everything I did was for naught… my life choices decided for me from the beginning. You should have killed me”

 

“Enough” Goku pulled No. 17 into a gentle embrace, stunning him into silence. “Enough…”

 

“Goku?” No. 17 blinked at the unexpected hug, unable to react quickly enough as he was brought into his embrace.

 

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked”

 

“I survived and he’s dead. He tried to break me, but failed; and no one ever shall” No. 17 recovered and began to remove himself from Goku.

 

“Yeah. You’re really great you know… you really gave us a hard time. I really thought we’d lose” Goku remembered the 1st boss battle against No. 17.

 

“If you’re referring to our second encounter, then yes, I would have won if the other two hadn’t interfered, but I’m not complaining. You’ve proven yourselves and won, I know when I’m outmatched” No. 17 frowned for a moment before his lips shifted into a smirk.

 

“No. 17? Don’t take this in the wrong sense, but I’m glad you lost. Not because of what happened after… but you’re here now because of that and… I’m sorry but… I’m really glad you’re here” Goku stopped talking, in case he said something that might offend him.

 

“As am I, Goku. It has been left unsaid, but know that despite the undesirable aftermath of my previous defeat and my feelings, if any of it is truly mine, I chose to be here. I would not be here if I didn’t want to be. My objective hasn’t changed; the king must be stopped, even more so now that I have enough reason to believe he’s no longer the kind ruler I once served.

 

I don’t know you or your friend well enough, unlike your other two companions but I understand what it means to fight for what’s right. In that respect we share a common goal and if I must choose a side to accomplish this goal, I choose the side I feel is most justified.

 

Your freedom and your survival would no doubt depend on your success and the two of you will need all the help you can muster to achieve that. I will not push aside what that other trave- I mean gamer said before, I do not for a minute doubt his insight on the fighter was inaccurate, that he would have been a better choice than I. I do, however, disagree on his take on the usefulness of the party, the friends you’ve assembled during your journey. Whether he agrees or not, I will fight like a beast and I will fight to my last breath, all to give you two a better chance of success.

 

I don’t know what the future holds should this cycle be broken or if I’m destined to relive everything again once this is over, in spite of this, know that I will fight alongside the two of you to the end, whatever comes after, comes” No. 17 looked up as he said his piece.

 

“Thanks. But I don’t want you or anyone dying for us and I know Vegeta feels the same.” Goku placed a hand on No. 17’s shoulder; it was a force of habit Goku found impossible to stop, his need to express himself with more than words. Thank goodness No. 17 did not seem uncomfortable. “You know… Sharpner said the King went against what he was supposed to do… I think you can too”

 

“Yes, I remember” No. 17 snickered softly. “And that inspires hope” having said that, he looked up and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, surprising Goku enough that he could not blink.

 

“Thank you Goku”

 

Goku brought his fingers to his lips when they parted, unable to phrase the words he wanted to say. Finally, he decided against it and chose to stand up, extending a hand out to grasp No. 17’s as he pulled him up.

 

Goku’s lips pulled back in a hearty smile as they stood side by side and No. 17 could not resist responding with one of his own.

 

_**(Goku and No. 17 has scored +25 Love points, relationship improved)** _

 

 

To be continued ~

 


	22. The prince who gave his heart

**The prince who gave his heart**

 

 

He excused himself; standing in the middle of the room, in the centre of all that gloomy aura wasn't in the list of things he wanted to do. To stand there, in someone's arms even more so; he had little talent as far as the console department went, it wasn't something he was familiar with, let alone thought himself capable of giving.

 

Damn, he should have followed Goku. Damn him for leaving and damn him again for leaving him with the rest of the emotional baggage to deal with. He made his way to an unoccupied room, pushing its door open.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

Turles' voice stopped Vegeta in his tracks. Damn it... the guy moved so silently...

 

“You brought this on yourself, you idiot. I warned you... and still you...” Vegeta gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes tight; the ache he tried so hard to hide came at him in a series of waves, each one worse than the last.

 

“You knew from the start? That I... that I'm not real, didn't you? Was that why you kept pushing me away?” Turles would not let it rest, not with his own frustration stirring up multiple emotions at once. In just one day, he had experienced shock, rage, fear, envy... what the hell, might as well throw in the works while the day was still young. He could take it!

 

“You're blaming me now!?” Vegeta did a 180 degree turn around, pulling Turles down to meet his eyes. “I told you before Goku and I are not from this world; our worlds are 2 opposite paths separated by a boundary of reality and fiction!”

 

Vegeta released his hold on the guy, shoving him some distance from him; Turles staggered a few steps back, quickly regaining his balance before turning back to Vegeta. Vegeta refused to meet his gaze, turning quickly as if to escape.

 

“Have you ever loved me?”

 

That question halted Vegeta in his tracks, long enough for Turles to close the distance between them once again. He stood behind him, within an arm’s reach but kept his hands to himself; his eyes on Vegeta’s back, noting how tensed he became at his approach.

 

Rarely anything scared him, yet waiting for Vegeta’s answer held him in a choking dither; the uncertain fate of a man, whose throat ran dry in the desert, waiting to be granted a drink from an oasis or die of thirst under the scorching heat. Vegeta was his oasis and his sun.

 

“You already know how I feel Vegeta. I want to know where I stand, with you. And if what that traveller said was true, that I exist solely for this ‘game’ purpose, even if it’s a short period of time, I- fuck…” that didn’t come out how he hoped it would. “Damn it! I know I’m not even real, so there’s no real fucking reason for you to bother with me, but I still want to know… do you feel anything for me?” balls… everything’s coming out all wrong.

 

Vegeta remained silent. And that silence went from seconds to minutes…

 

When it became apparent to Turles that Vegeta wasn’t going to give him an answer, he sulked, his shoulder muscles lost their strength as they hung forward. With a heavy sigh, Turles gave up waiting for his answer; he wasn’t even sure what he expected to happen, let alone hoped to hear. He was about to say something else when…

 

_**(Turles HP – 64, 5156/5200)** _

 

“Now what did I do?” Turles rubbed his cheek. Damn, he just could not understand why Vegeta had to answer everything with his fist, if anything; his love interest inflicted the most damage on his person on a regular basis.

 

“What the hell did you want to hear from me? What does it matter if you’re real or not, so what if you’re a fucking figment of a fictional world, some pixilation from a damn database, you’d be missed when it’s over! Isn’t that enough?!” Vegeta snarled as he grabbed the sides of Turles’ face tightly with both hands before reaching upwards, locking their lips in a hard kiss.

 

He didn’t say it, yet coming from Vegeta; it was the closest thing that came anywhere near enough to be associated with a declaration of love. And the kiss, if Turles had any doubts before, they had now seemingly dispersed the moment he felt Vegeta's lips against his own.

 

Turles brought his arms around him, almost desperately as he deepened that kiss, bringing himself closer as he backed Vegeta into the room, past the opened door, kicking it shut after they’ve entered.

 

The kiss briefly interrupted when Turles brought Vegeta over to the left, his back against the wall. Once again, Turles moved forward as he sought out Vegeta’s lips, slowly moving his hands around the guy’s waist. They stayed there, lips against lips, hands grasping the other tight before the need to breathe became too great. Turles withdrew his lips reluctantly, his eyes never left Vegeta’s for a second.

 

“Turles, no” Vegeta shook his head, interpreting that look of looking on Turles’ face and quite frankly, he wasn’t in the mood.

 

Vegeta was mistaken. For once, Turles had not looked forward to the physical form of intimacy; the rouge had too much on his mind, an endless whirlpool twirling inside him; a vortex of emotions. He had his answer… yet he would not be able to act on it. He lowered his face, no longer making further eye contact.

 

It wasn’t fair; why give him this existence if he was to exist without him, why bother giving him the ability to love if it was to be taken from him...

 

If they lost, Goku and Vegeta would die or freeze according to the other traveller and if they won, they would leave their world. Either way, Turles would lose him, he would lose the man he loved; Vegeta.

 

“Turles”

 

Vegeta’s voice distracted Turles from his thoughts, he looked up again, blinking. Surprised when he felt moisture surrounding his lashes, he wasn’t the only one; Vegeta had noticed too.

 

Damn it… he didn’t want him to see him like this.

 

“Balls… something in my eyes” Turles began to move an arm towards his eyes, but Vegeta had beaten him to it. He stood still, unable to react as the guy before him rest his palm against his cheek, brushing the traces of liquid from his eyes with his thumb.

 

It didn’t work, each gentle stroke brought on more anguish to the rouge; with each tear that was dried another would take its place. Turles brought his hands from Vegeta’s waist to the guy's hands on his face, taking hold of them gently before planting a kiss on Vegeta’s palm.

 

That simple gesture was a first, coming from Turles; taken aback by the simple act of tenderness, Vegeta found it difficult to retract his hands from Turles’ grasp and when he finally recovered enough to execute his intention, he found he could not bring himself to do it. A single tear rolled down Turles’ face, several more escaped his eyes, each drop trickling along the same path as they followed those before them, collected in the palm of Vegeta’s hands.

 

Turles could bear it no more. He reached out, bringing Vegeta into his arms, holding him desperately. For that brief moment Vegeta could not react; Turles had taken the wind out of his sails, too many times today. He gasped as Turles’ arms tightened around his shoulders, within seconds he felt him shiver, he heard muffled whimpers escape from Turles’ lips.

 

“What does it mean… to be alive…?” he asked no one in particular. “If I’m not alive, then why do I hurt?”

 

Vegeta remained silent, unsure of what to say. He had nothing to say, nothing that could make the situation any better.

 

“I’m not even sure if I followed you because I wanted to or because I was supposed to, or if I…” he dare not say the words, too late… Vegeta knew what was on his mind.

 

“Hn! Let go” Vegeta pushed at Turles’ chest, Turles loosen his grip but refused to release his hands.

 

“Vegeta?” Turles blinked at Vegeta, surprised and confused at the annoyed glare in his eyes.

 

“Need me to spell it out for you?!” Vegeta was getting more pissed by the second, struggling to remove Turles hands off him. “Don’t even think about touching me if you’re not even sure!”

 

“Vegeta!” Turles held him by his shoulders firmly, unwilling to let him go; waiting until he had Vegeta’s attention again before he continued. “I have doubts, I admit it; believing I have none makes me the fool… but I didn’t lie to you, if there’s one thing I am sure about, it’s you. I don’t know if everything I’ve done till today was planned out for me, but let me assure you now nothing has changed. I won’t let you die here… I will continue this journey with you, not because I have to, but because I want to. What I feel is real enough for me… you’re worth it. Even if the distance between us become wider with each step we take towards your goal… when you have to leave... and I can no longer follow…” he choked on his words just as Vegeta’s eyes widened at the veracity of Turles’ words. “If I have to go through this pain again, you’d still be worth it”

 

“Turles…” Vegeta's lips parted slightly, but was unable form the words he wanted to say.

 

Turles enfolded Vegeta in his arms once again, gently this time; all the same, he wished he never had to let go.

 

* * *

 

“Here” Tarble approached Sharnper with a healing salve in hand. “You got bruises on your neck” he explained.

 

“Bruises with Turles' finger prints” Sharnper rolled his eyes, but accepted the salve. “Thanks”

 

“You're welcome...” Tarble nodded once to acknowledge the thanks, then realised... he was the only one left. Goku, Vegeta... everyone else had gone elsewhere... maybe he should go too? Then again... the other traveller would be left alone.

 

“You don't have to go, Tarble, unless you think I'm poor company?”

 

“Eh? No... I... I just... don't know what to say... maybe I'll get some tea...” he felt the need to have something to do.

 

“Just stay, Tarble. Come over here” Sharnper pulled out another chair beside him.

 

With no other excuses available, Tarble eventually took up on Sharpner's offer and sat in the chair next to him; aware that Sharnper was watching him.

 

“Ah... is there something you need?” Tarble turned in Sharnper's direction, a little nervous around this traveller.

 

“You really are like him” Sharnper smirked to himself.

 

“Eh?” he blinked. “Like who?” curiousity quickly pushed shyness aside.

 

“A friend. We modelled you after him... a nerd who acts like a dork... but a good guy. Popular with the ladies and oblivious to it all. Some guys just have all the luck” Sharnper poured Tarble and himself a drink. “Did you know we almost named you Peseru?”

 

Tarble made a funny face, showing just what he thought of that name.

 

“Almost, until one of our character designers suggested to call you Tarble. So that's how you got your name, lucky huh?” Sharnper snickered.

 

“You missed them...” Tarble said. “Your friends back home”

 

He snorted at that remark and would have denied it if he hadn't turned to face Tarble. He saw no mockery, only understanding and he sighed.

 

“Every freaking day” he admitted. “And then some... those poor guys... I could have prevented it...” he downed his cup in one gulp, once again regret tugged at him. He could still remember them, flashes of memories; his party... all of them dead so he could live, damn it. 

 

He felt a gentle pat against his shoulder and turned. Tarble.

 

“If I hadn't known any better, I'd say you are alive...” Sharnper immediately regretted his choice of words when he saw Tarble's face change again. “Come on Tarble, don't give that face. It doesn't suit you. Hell sometimes I think you guys are way better than the people from my world... ” Sharnper ruffled Tarble's hair gently.

 

Tarble frowned as he tidied up his hair, still those words did nothing to calm the dreaded unease he felt inside him. If they weren't alive... then what future was there for them?

 

“Ano... what's going to happen then... when everything's over...?” Tarble broke their silence. Almost immediately Sharnper looked as if he wanted to avoid the question. “Please... don't keep me in the dark... even if I'm not 'real' I deserve to know my fate. You've already decided it after all” 

 

Tarble refused to back down, and despite Sharnper's best efforts to avoid it entirely, he could not detour the determined mage. Finally, he gave in.

 

“After everything that's happened... the best and only thing I could think of... it's likely that, I mean that would be to...” he struggled with his words, his facial expression changed as he frowned with contrition. “We may have to delete the game and all of it's content”

 

To be continued ~

 


	23. The fighter with his heart on a sleeve

**The fighter with his heart on a sleeve**

 

 

Quiet. It was just too quiet.

 

Goku thought to himself as he opened the door of the house designated to them. He stuck his head in, looking all around, silently, mindful not to make too much noise … wait a min… why did he have to sneak around for… he wasn’t trying to steal anything and the guys were expecting him back. Feeling ridiculous he stepped into the place then turned to shut the door.

 

“You’ve been gone for quite some time”

 

“Hic!” startled, Goku slammed the doors shut harder than he intended to. Man, the guy could move without sound. “Vegeta…” he turned to address his friend.

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “What are you so jumpy about? Did you find him?”

 

“Nothing… I found him” Goku whispered with a nod.

 

“So? Where is he?” Vegeta unconsciously whispered back, turning towards the door, expecting the long range rouge to come through any minute.

 

“He’s outside checking on our inventory stock, wants to be left alone for awhile. He said he needs to sort his mind out” Goku continued to speak softly; Vegeta nodded once, indicating he understood.

 

“Turles needs time to come to terms with it as well. He’s gone food hunting with some of the rangers” Vegeta looked elsewhere, holding back the rest of the sentence. He knew exactly why Turles offered to get their dinner, he needed something to do, an outlet to calm his nerves; Vegeta had not offered to go with him, Turles needed the space and so did he.

 

“Where’s Tarble?” Goku followed up, wondering where everyone else went.

 

“Gone herb gathering and Sharnper’s gone somewhere, don’t know where” Vegeta’s voice became softer before a frown appeared on his face, more out of concern than anything.

 

“They’ll be alright, Vegeta”

 

Goku’s voice distracted Vegeta from his thoughts.

 

“We been through many dangers, with them; nothing has ever kept them down” Goku was absolutely certain he was right.

 

“That was before they knew the truth, Goku… and why the hell are we whispering?” Vegeta suddenly took notice of the unusual low volume of their conversations.

 

“Oh… right” Goku blushed. “Can we talk elsewhere…? I mean… they might return and…”

 

“We’ll talk in your room” Vegeta began walking, becoming exasperated when Goku failed to follow. His patience running thin, Vegeta grabbed hold of the front of Goku’s armour, pulling him along by that chest piece.

 

…

 

“I meant to say… I know this isn’t their fight, but I know them and I trust them; I know they’ll come through for us. I’m sure of it” Goku voiced his opinion, now that they were behind closed doors.

 

“I won’t be so quick to speak for anyone, Goku. It’s their decision and if they choose to not continue this journey, it’s their right”

 

“We’re also putting our lives at risk here, Vegeta… but I know what you’re saying. I’d risk my own life, but nothing will convince me to risk my friends’ lives; your life and theirs. No. 17 assured me he would not let us face the emperor alone-“

 

“So did Turles” Vegeta cut into the conversation.

 

“I will talk to Tarble later when he gets back… but I will ask everyone again before we march to the last battle”

 

The 2 friends shared a look, both of them on the same page; failure was not an option but worrying would get them nowhere either.

 

“Then we wait for everyone before we plan our next move. What’s with that bruise on your face, Goku?” Vegeta had just noticed the slight discolouration on Goku’s cheek.

 

“Oh this? It’s nothing” Goku laughed slightly as he rubbed his cheek, avoiding that question.

 

“Get over here” having said that, Vegeta reached out with one hand, removed Goku’s hand from his cheek before placing his own hand against that bruise.

 

_**(Goku HP recovery +40%, HP + 2560, 6400/6400)** _

 

“Thanks Vegeta” Goku relaxed as the soothing aura took the ache away, but not the invisible ache inside him. He hadn’t forgotten, only pushed it aside; towards the back of his mind in favour of their current situation. Now due to circumstances and unpredictability of their next battle… there might not be a next time.

 

Goku quickly grabbed hold of Vegeta’s wrist, just as he was about to remove his hand from Goku’s face. Vegeta had not seen that coming, but like Goku he had not forgotten the conversation they’ve left off before they’ve reached the Ranger Outpost either.

 

“Vegeta, I-“

 

“You want to do this here, now? When we have a battle on our hands? What’s wrong with you, Goku” Vegeta began to dislodge Goku’s grip, but Goku would not release him.

 

“Goku” Vegeta grumbled, quickly becoming agitated when Goku refused to release him. He had had enough; today was stressful enough without having to deal with Turles’ emotional stress. Add in Goku’s into the mix on top of all that would likely strain his capacity for patience and give Goku a brand new bruise in the shape of his fist.

 

“Gomen, Vegeta… I know you don’t want to talk about it, but-”

 

“Goku” once again Vegeta cut Goku off. “I told you before. There’s no need to feel obligated, it was just a kiss”

 

Goku gritted his teeth, finding it increasingly difficult to speak his mind with Vegeta cutting him off at every turn, discouraging his advances. It was deliberate, even Goku could see that Vegeta was avoiding the topic and it was eating him inside.

 

“Vegeta!” he hissed, no longer able to bear the vexation of Vegeta’s avoidance. The sudden outburst surprised Vegeta, enough that he fell into silence, watching him. Now that Goku had his absolute attention, he seized the chance to let him know just how he felt.

 

He reached forward, bringing his lips against Vegeta’s, working his free hand around Vegeta’s waist as he brought him closer.

 

He knew this was coming, he recognised that look of longing on Goku’s face; once in camp while everyone slept, with Goku beside him and many other times, with Turles.

 

The kiss started out fast, a quick smack of lips before it became soft and gentle; almost as if Goku was testing the waters. Vegeta thought that would be all, that Goku would release him, even ask him to give it some thought, except Goku did not stop, instead he kept his hand on Vegeta, deepening the kiss.

 

Vegeta began to resist. He pushed at Goku’s shoulder as he turned his face aside, breaking the kiss; using what little strength a priest had against a fighter.

 

“What the hell, Goku!? Enough of- Hmm!” Vegeta’s back made contact with the solid wall, seconds before Goku captured his lips again.

 

Words hardly make a statement and Goku knew this to be especially true when the matter involved his friend. Goku would have had an easier time trying to extract blood from stones than trying to get his feelings across to Vegeta with words, especially if said guy was unwilling to listen, so it would stand to reason that Goku had to find another way to convey his feelings to him; if Goku could not convince him with words, then he would have to show him. Goku stopped any further talking on Vegeta’s part with another kiss, releasing Vegeta’s wrist so he could bring his hand against the back of Vegeta’s head, blocking his escape as he deepened their kiss; tasting Vegeta as he ravished his lips.

 

This time was different, more purposeful... compared to the brief kiss Goku gave him awhile ago. For Vegeta, the difference was telling. His face started to flush hot with red, his hands reached for Goku's shoulders, clenching as his body reacted against his will; heating his entire being as Goku continued exploring his mouth.

 

Reluctantly, Goku halted the kiss, giving Vegeta and himself air to breathe, instead, he switched his focus to another feature he found sexy on Vegeta; the nape of his neck. He caressed it with his fingers, moving his face upwards towards his earlobe; he gave it a gentle sensual lick, nipping it gently with his teeth.

 

Vegeta shivered as hundreds of tingly sensations coursed through him all at once, his body responding nicely to Goku's touch. Kami, where did Goku learn to do all that?

 

Goku moved closer and he gasped, slightly overwhelmed by Goku's towering presence, but that wasn't the only reason. The close proximity had also invoked a certain reaction from him, one he thought was reserved solely for Turles and judging by the surprise on Goku's face... he felt it too.

 

...

 

He felt that, Goku was absolutely certain he had; Vegeta was hard... for him, but he knew it was still too soon to be happy. A part of him was elated to get such a reaction from Vegeta, but it would still be void if Vegeta's heart did not explicit the same.

 

“Vegeta... this is how I feel” Goku tried to form the words, words that he needed to say so badly, to tell Vegeta the deepest depths of his own heart. He embraced him, bringing him close; if his words, his actions were insufficient... perhaps the beat of his own heart would help convince him.

 

Sharnper was right, Vegeta came to that conclusion, despite the difference between Goku and Turles, they were of the same person, a carbon copy of the other. One being divided into 2 separate identities, an observation only he could identify; the only one allowed in those two's deepest and most sacred part of their being.

 

“Vegeta?" Goku began to grow worried the longer Vegeta said nothing.

 

Vegeta was no help in his department, not knowing what to say, he opted to keep his silence, which in return further escalated Goku's fear.

 

“Won't you say something... anything?”

 

Vegeta remained silent, deciding to not give a quick answer without thinking things through. That being the case also meant he would not explain his reasons to his friend. Goku began to despair, even after he had gathered enough courage to address his feelings again, Vegeta still would not give him any closure.

 

“You won't even talk to me now?” Goku misinterpreted Vegeta's reaction.

 

“I don't want to talk to you when you're in this state of mind” Vegeta finally spoke, becoming concerned himself at Goku's reaction; pushing a hand against Goku's chest, an attempted effort to get him to release him.

 

“Vegeta!” he held Vegeta firmly, not willing to let him pull another escape trick on him; he had already done that twice! He needed Vegeta's answer; any answer would be preferable to none. At least that way he could decide what to do next... and if Vegeta's answer was no, they could still be friends, at least then he would give up and move on.

 

“Let go, Goku!” Vegeta struggled to no avail.

 

At a loss and unable to get through to Vegeta due to his trashing about, Goku turned his attention to the bed. Wasting no time, he brought his struggling friend towards it, dropping him unceremoniously on it. Similar to No. 17's episode, he brought Vegeta's wrists up, securing them on either side of his head.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, Goku! Let me up!” Vegeta pulled at his wrists, his heart pounding madly at the vulnerable position he was in. Why the fuck did he have to be a priest?!

 

“Don't avoid me, Vegeta” Goku pleaded softly, towering over Vegeta as he continued to keep him in his bed.

 

“I refuse to talk to you when you're like this!” Vegeta glared.

 

“When will it ever be a good time, Vegeta” Goku fought the urge to scream in Vegeta's face, his anguish reaching another level. “Vegeta… please don't string me along like a fool”

 

“Please... talk to me” Goku removed his hands from Vegeta’s wrists so he could bring them around him, holding his friend close, burying his face in Vegeta’s neck; lying over him as he did.

 

“Goku” Vegeta brought an arm around him, feeling lousy at the circumstances surrounding their situation and at himself.

 

Goku moved, pushing himself up so he could face him.

 

“Goku-”

 

Goku's lips met his once again, this time Vegeta did not stop him. Encouraged by Vegeta's response, Goku traced his lips on Vegeta's face, continuing along his neck and collar bone, eventually reaching the front of Vegeta’s robes. Gently, Goku pulled the front of Vegeta's robes open, planting butterfly kisses on Vegeta’s exposed flesh. A nipple caught Goku’s eye and he swallowed, he ran thumb over it, a little uncertain if a guy would react to the same stimulus a girl would. He wasn’t disappointed. To his delight, Vegeta responded to his experimental touch, arching and moaning ever so softly with every stroke. Goku’s breathing quickened, unable to resist the temptation he attacked Vegeta’s chest with his lips, swirling along the areola of Vegeta’s nipple with his tongue before taking the sensitive bud into his mouth, sucking him hungrily; enjoying the pleasured reactions Vegeta gave in response to his caresses.

 

Vegeta exhaled softly as Goku continued to shower his skin with kisses, his own body starting up where they've left off. Goku was not far behind; his own member roused; becoming hard as he continued exploring Vegeta's body, aroused at the sight of him. He stopped briefly, removing his fire vest before re-joining Vegeta on his bed.

 

The sensation of something hard against him brought Vegeta out of his state of passion, and that something was Goku; who was now shirtless while he himself, almost uncovered.

 

“Goku!” alert and alarmed, he stopped Goku's hands before he could disrobe him entirely, pushing himself up as he pulled his robes back on. His efforts for naught when Goku seized his lips and brought him back down again.

 

Under normal circumstances, Goku would have stopped and question his actions, but with his emotions gashing out like water bursting out of a dam, everything he kept inside him, his desire, the long periods of bottling up his feeling; now that he had Vegeta in his arms, he didn't want to stop.

 

_**(Goku HP - 58, 6342/6400)** _

 

Goku felt a quick sharp pain and yelped. He pulled his head back, shocked at the presence of pain… then hurt when he realised what caused that sting. Vegeta was surprised as well at his own choice of action; he had torn open Goku’s lower lip and drawn blood. He hadn’t meant to bite, he panicked and his body reacted; it just happened. As far as Goku was concerned, Vegeta had taken a huge chomp out of his heart and left him bleeding, a pain he likened to rejection.

 

That pain brought Goku out of it. He smacked himself mentally, blocking out the annoying voice that chided at him for stopping; growing increasingly despondent as his own conscience ate at him for his actions. Vegeta was right… he wasn’t in the right frame of mind.

 

“Vegeta... I” sufficiently calm now, he tried to explain, to apologise.

 

“What were you going to do to me, Goku”

 

It was Goku's turn to fall silent. Of course he knew; they both knew what almost took place. And Goku was ashamed for it; this wasn't how he hoped things would turn out, nor was this what he wanted.

 

“Vegeta. I'm sorry” he got off the bed, turning his head away from Vegeta; quickly removing himself from his friend in case anything else happened.

 

They retrieved their clothes with haste, dressing themselves in complete silence. Moments seemed like hours before Vegeta made his way towards the door, he slowed down as if waiting to see if Goku had something to say.

 

He didn't. Goku’s brows furrowed as he forced himself to stay put and silent. He had made enough mistakes today; he would not risk jeopardising their friendship, what little trust, respect Vegeta still held for him any further.

 

“Do you trust me” Vegeta asked, standing before the door, his back towards Goku.

 

“Vegeta?” Goku looked back at him.

 

“Do you?” Vegeta asked again.

 

“Ah. I do” Goku answered without hesitation.

 

“I give you my word, I’ll think on what you’ve just told me, but not now. When this battle is won, if we are able to recall this conversation and you still want your answer, I will give it to you. Until then, stay alive and win. I don't intend to stay on as a castle deco and I'm not logging out without you. You'd do same, wouldn't you, Goku?” Vegeta turned.

 

“Ah! I won't leave without you, never!” his face determined, agreeing with Vegeta. Goku went up to him, hesitating for a moment before he reached out to cup Vegeta’s cheek in one hand; relieved his friend did not retreat at his approach or brush his hand off. Instead, Vegeta reached out to touch him, frowning at the small wound he inflicted before casting heal once again.

 

_**(Goku HP recovery +40%, HP + 2560, 6400/6400)** _

 

“Wakata… and Vegeta? No matter whatever answer you give me... and we'll still be friends, right?”

 

“Baka. That goes without saying”

 

_'knock knock'_

 

A gentle rap on Goku’s turn startled them, dispersing the awkwardness present in the room as they both turned to the source of that sound.

 

“Goku? Are you in?” Tarble's voice could be heard from the other side.

 

“Ah! Hold on Tarble” he took a few more steps and opened the door.

 

“Goku. Oh it’s you, Vegeta... I didn't know you were here. Should I come back later?” he asked, looking from Goku to Vegeta and back again.

 

“I'm just about to leave. I'll see you both tomorrow. We should take the chance to rest, tomorrow the planning will begin” Vegeta closed the door behind him, returning to his own room.

 

...

 

“Turles?” he wasn’t expecting to see him back so soon, let alone in his room.

 

“Hunting went better than expected, so I went fruit gathering. Here, I got this for you” Turles placed a fruit in Vegeta’s hand, a yellow fruit with small humps on its skin; that same fruit that tasted like orange and had the texture of an apple.

 

“Thanks” Vegeta accepted the gift. It had been awhile since he had seen one, the last one at the burned forest. The first thing he ate upon waking up in that hut, given by a little grey mouse…

 

“Vegeta?”

 

“Nothing” he bit into the fruit, savouring the taste as he chewed slowly.

 

Turles could not resist a tiny smile as he watched Vegeta enjoy the fruit he brought back. Vegeta took another bite, a bigger mouthful this time, smacking his lips a little when traces of juice spilled from his lips.

 

“Juicy huh?” Turles reached over with a smile, taking the opportunity to lick the juice from Vegeta’s lips. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his love, the smell of that citrus fruit and- He stopped!

 

“Turles that’s disgusting. Quit it” Vegeta grumbled, pushing Turles’ face away so he could enjoy the fruit in peace.

 

Turles didn’t force the issue; at present too occupied with his own mind busy unscrambling what he just scented. His hand shook as he clenched his fist tight, his eyes narrowed, lips squeezed firmly. There was no need for guesses, he recognised that scent and he knew who it belonged to.

 

Goku.

 

To be continued ~

 


	24. The mage with one wish

**Warning: This has yaoi content! Male x Male**

 

* * *

 

**The mage with one wish**

 

 

“So what can I help you with, Tarble?” Goku asked, turning to give Tarble his full attention.

 

“No… it’s nothing really. It’s just that… we’re almost reaching the king’s palace and…” he paused. “No… that’s not it. I- I just don’t know how to say it…” he frowned, bringing his eye level down, unable to look at Goku.

 

“Here Tarble… take a seat” Goku poured him a cup of tea, another for himself and took the seat beside Tarble. “Here have something to drink, take your time”

 

Goku gently pushed the drink towards him, noticing how the guy’s fingers shook as they took hold of the cup. He was shivering… Goku realised.

 

“Is it about tomorrow?” he asked, deciding to take a guess at Tarble’s current state of mind.

 

“Some of it…” unable to stop his hands from shaking in order to drink, Tarble placed the cup back on the table.

 

“Tarble, what’s wrong? You’re shaking” Goku pulled his chair forward, bringing himself closer to Tarble.

 

“I’m just scared, Goku”

 

“I suppose that’s natural… it’s almost the final battle… hey Tarble… if you-”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Goku” Tarble swiftly cut in. “I’m not scared of the King and I’m not scared of death… I told you before I’d follow you, unti-”

 

“You’re either dead or we’ve won. I believe you, Tarble and I’ll tell you again, I don’t want to lose a friend like you. So… if that’s not the problem, then what is it?” Goku waited for Tarble to continue patiently, but the mage seemed to have some difficulty continuing where he left off.

 

“Is it because of what Sharnper said?” Goku decided to guess again, indirectly helping to fill in the blanks for Tarble.

 

“I was shocked, horrified. To discover what I really am” he spoke softly. “… empty like a soulless vessel, a spell that would fade once its usefulness was spent” Tarble tightened his fingers around his cup; Goku wasn’t 100% on the mark, but he was close.

 

“Tarble, if you are empty, you won’t be able to feel those things. You’re not hollow… you have feelings” Goku disagreed immediately, disliking the comparison Tarble made.

 

“Feelings that were placed there… maybe none of it was mine” Tarble said, contemplating his words as they left his mouth. What if that was true?

 

“Do you really believe that, Tarble?” Goku asked.

 

“After everything that’s happened till now, I don’t know what to believe, Goku… ” he hesitated.

 

“You’ll have to decide for yourself, Tarble. But if you’re asking for my opinion, I believe in you”

 

Confused, Tarble looked up; surprised to see Goku smile at him, in a rather… confident fashion if he had to describe it.

 

“After everything that’s happened, I’m sure, more than ever” he noticed the confusion on Tarble’s face and tried to explain.

 

“Like when we first met at that village prison? You came back even though I told you to run. That other time you could have let me drink that poison, but you didn’t. What about all those times we spent? They can’t all be scripted. You’re a brave guy and a good friend, Tarble. That’s what I think. What about you?”

 

“That’s adding more questions on top of the ones I still have. I’m still not entirely convinced if what I feel is my own, but even now they still exist; they still stir things… emotions inside me… I want to believe, no I strongly believe they’re mine and… I don’t know if I can keep them bottled inside anymore”

 

“I’m here, Tarble. If you need someone to listen” Goku offered.

 

“You’re the person I need to talk to, Goku… I know you’ll have to leave eventually, but I- ah! This is so vexing…”

 

“Don’t rush yourself, Tarble. Go slow and take a deep breath…” Goku suggested, it always worked for him. Tarble took his advice and took a deep breath for that extra boost of courage.

 

“You’ve always been on my mind, Goku… I care deeply for you… my feelings go much deeper and beyond the status of friendship. At the beginning, I wanted to stop the chaos and end the King’s rule… that hasn’t changed but… over time, I had another reason to keep fighting, I wanted to be there for you, to aid and protect you, as you had done for me. That’s why… This is why I’m going with you till the end, I’m not sure if my strength is enough but I’ll give it my all so you can return to your world safely” Tarble stopped, blushing crimson red; hoping that was enough to let Goku know just how he felt.

 

The lack of a response surprised him. Confused, he looked up again at a dumbstruck Goku. “I’m sorry… was I too forward?”

 

“Yeah. No… I mean…” he stammered, now it was his turn to flush red to his neck. “Tarble, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked, blushing redder when Tarble nodded, his face splashed with the colour of crimson.

 

“I don’t know what to say” Goku began to look elsewhere, scratching the back of his head when Tarble got up from his seat to stand before him. “Tarble… you’re a great guy, really you are, but I... I mean...”

 

“Goku, you don’t have to explain anything to me”

 

Goku turned back, uncertain of what to say; so he remained quiet, waiting for Tarble to continue.

 

“I just wanted to tell you how I feel… not ask you to make a choice or something… And I know your heart’s already taken…”

 

“Tarble…” he didn’t know if he should acknowledge that or apologise, Tarble shook his head.

 

“Please Goku, don’t…” he shifted closer and planted a kiss on Goku’s lips, rendering him speechless when all thoughts flew out his mind.

 

The signals in Goku’s brain started to work again, though still not in full gear when Tarble came too closer into his personal space, his hands against his chest and his lips once again descended on his. The shy but obvious come on was near intoxicating and Goku, who still had a lot of pent up energy, frustrations left from his ‘talk’ with Vegeta, found it difficult to resist. His resolve challenged further when Tarble pressed his body closer, the occasional brush of his knee so dangerously close to the hardened appendage, he brought his arms around Goku’s neck as the kiss deepened.

 

“Tarble… If you keep this up, I might not be able to stop myself” Goku placed his hands loosely on Tarble’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t want you to stop” Tarble affirmed, his voice strained with need.

 

“Tarble… don’t do this to yourself” Goku tried his darnest to resist, even then he found he could not bring himself to remove Tarble from his person, let alone take his hands off him. “You’ll feel worse later… you’re a dear friend… I don’t want to hurt you…”

 

“I’ll embrace that pain if that’s what it takes to allow me the right to love someone… that person is you, Goku…”

 

“Tarble, you know I can’t commit to you beyond today…” Goku hated this feeling despite his body’s reaction; a part of him craved for relief but another part did not like the idea that he might be using his friend. He was conflicted, his emotions were. Not only because of his feelings for Vegeta, but also because of the truth in his statement. He could not give more even if he wanted to; he could not give Tarble more time beyond today with the pending battle on their hands, he did not have an indefinite time in this digital world, and his heart was already claimed.

 

“I know…” his voice became soft as he buried his face in Goku’s neck. “I know you have someone else in your sights… and I can accept that. There’s no need for you to feel obligated… to return my feelings. All I ask is that you accept how I feel… and what I want to give you” Tarble’s voice shook.

 

“Tarbl-“ Tarble gently placed two fingers against Goku’s lips to stop him from saying more.

 

“It’s ok, Goku. Love isn’t a debt… and it’s not your debt to pay… but if I may ask for something in return-” he paused for a moment to still his heart, he did not want to break down in front of Goku and he definitely had not wanted him to see him like this; but it was now or never, if he did not tell him now, he might not get another chance. If the battle did not take him first, then his existence would likely be erased; he had not understood the word ‘delete’ when Sharnper spoke of it to him, but his face had told him enough.

 

“…keep me in your heart…” Tarble said the words so softly it was barely a whisper. “Even if it’s just a tiny space in your heart… please reserve it for me… I’ll be satisfied with that”

 

“Tarble. Stop that…” Goku gently brought his hands around Tarble’s waist, pulling him closer into his embrace; silencing him with a kiss. A few seconds into the kiss, a pair of hands pushed gently against Goku as Tarble began to move away from him. A little confused, Goku released him, Tarble kept his eyes on him, moving backwards as he fumbled with his robe, dropping them just as he reached Goku’s bed.

 

Kami. Goku’s body temperature rose at Tarble’s obvious invitation, his already aching member responded immediately, stiffening in an upright salute.

 

“Goku…”

 

That sent a jolt down Goku’s entire being, mostly to his lower regions. He whined softly, he was so hard it was almost painful; his resolve all but dissolved when Tarble took one more step back and lied on his bed.

 

Goku’s armour hit the ground with a gentle thud, his vest and the rest of his donned garments and equipment followed shortly. He gave Tarble a final chance to change his mind as he took slow steps towards him; if he was still there, on his bed by the time he reached, then he would not hesitate anymore.

 

Tarble remained, his own heart racing with anticipation; his eyes met Goku’s, silently he nodded once, he was willing, ready; he wasn’t going to leave.

 

Goku brought a knee up, setting it upon the edge of the bed before lifting the other leg. He took up the space at the edge of the bed, settling himself comfortably down before turning his attention back to Tarble.

 

…

 

“Goku… ahhh” Tarble pulled at the sheets, bringing one hand over his mouth when Goku’s warm mouth engulfed his already weeping member. He fell back onto the bed, his head slammed against the pillow. He shuddered, his hips bucked at the insane sensation, all that mental preparation had not been enough to prepare him physically for it.

 

He was putty in Goku’s hands. Not to mention, this was just foreplay, according to Goku. If this little love play was psychedelic then how would he fare during the actual deed? His thoughts cut short when he felt fingers brush against his sphincter, a single finger rotate in a circle against his external sphincter, teasing him. Tarble struggled to keep his hand over his mouth, stopping further sounds, embarrassing sounds that threatened to emit from him.

 

With disciplined patience and consideration, Goku pushed a salve coated finger in, working on Tarble’s pleasure meter with his mouth as he did in an effort to distract him from any possible discomfort.

 

The reaction Goku received suggested otherwise. Tarble’s breath hitched, his eyes flew open the moment he felt Goku push past his ring muscle. The sensation he experienced as his sphincter was stretched somehow felt more intimate and somewhat intimidating; it left him feeling vulnerable and exposed, powerless, just like that time with the tentacle monster.

 

“Shh… it’s ok Tarble” Goku released Tarble’s member from his mouth so he may address Tarble’s fears.

 

“I’m ok…” he made an effort to sound neutral, but just like Goku, he was a poor pretender.

 

Not willing to call Tarble out on his bluff, or bring up any questions that might trigger bad memories, Goku nodded. Instead he brought Tarble’s hand, the one still grasping the sheets towards his own member, now leaking with precum and missing Goku’s attention; returning him some control. Goku brought his free hand over Tarble’s, moving it along his shaft as he moved his own finger in and out of Tarble’s body, encouraging Tarble to pleasure himself with each thrust he made.

 

“Goku…” Tarble blushed redder than was possible as he started to stroke himself, abandoning all reasoning as he matched Goku’s pace.

 

The sight was arousing. Goku’s own member throbbed red, angrily at his neglect as he slowly worked two fingers in, stretching Tarble. Goku’s fingers pushed against a spot making Tarble inhaled a sharp breath with that simple touch. Goku angled his fingers against that spot once again and sure enough Tarble reacted the same way, his hand stopped; unable to concentrate on his own pleasure at Goku’s assault, he was going to spill if Goku kept at it.

 

Goku withdrew his fingers, settling himself in between Tarble’s legs, choosing the missionary position so he may watch his companion's face.

 

“Goku… shouldn’t I…” Tarble looked towards Goku’s lower region, then blinked in surprise at the sight of the monster truck Goku packed. Oh god! How did he not notice that sooner!?

 

“No need. It's already hard”

 

No kidding... parts of a conversation they had some time back returned to him... somewhere along a scratched up back that needed 3 types of medications and 4 different lotions to heal?

 

Goku noticed Tarble's trail of vision and smiled a little sheepishly; following his train of thought.

 

“You don't have to be scared, Tarble... I will never hurt you. If you're uncomfortable and want me to stop, just tell me and I will”

 

Tarble shook his head despite the flashing, warning signals in his head, showing his consent to follow through what they've started to the end by spreading his legs a little wider. Goku noticed his attempt at seduction and smiled, a little amused and bewildered at the same time.

 

He applied a generous amount of salve and positioned the head of his member against Tarble's virginal entrance. He pushed his glans past Tarble's ring muscle, slowly working his way in deeper; the whole time mindful of Tarble's discomfort as evidenced when Tarble grabbed hold of him tightly around the nape of his neck, his hands tightening as he went deeper. And his voice... the whimpers that escaped his lips, the still and heavy intake of breath.

 

He whined, close to tears as the pain coursed through him like fire. The hands around the nape of Goku's neck now clung onto his back instead, seeking some form of alleviation for the unfamiliar, excruciating, unavoidable discomfort that came, all to accommodate another man's organ.

 

**_(Tarble HP – 137, 2763/2900)_ **

 

**Goku gave Tarble a little bit of time to adjust, reminding himself to be patient even though his loins ached, temptation harder to resist now that he was in Tarble's tight, warm heat.**

 

**“I'm going to move now...” he whispered, unable to wait any longer.**

 

**Goku began to move and Tarble could no longer fight the tears. It hurt, no matter how hard Goku tried to be gentle, how much careful preparation was administered.**

 

**_(Goku HP – 24, 6376/6400)_ **

 

“I'm sorry Tarble... it'll get better, I promise...” Goku voiced no complains when Tarble's nails sunk into his back; desperately holding onto him like a lifeline, his own experience served as a reminder of a past event, but similar circumstances, such as the circumstance surrounding his now newly scratched up back.

 

True to Goku's words, the discomfort eased up in place of pleasure whenever Goku hit that little sweet, hot button inside him. Tarble's member had also softened in response to the pain of Goku's initial entry, but quicken hardened again as his body opened up to Goku.

 

Goku helped along, grasping Tarble's once again awoken arousal, stroking him in time with his thrusts; the dazed look of rapture on Tarble's face as well as his gasps of oohs, told him he was doing it right.

 

Goku was driving him crazy, Tarble could not concentrate on anything else as each thrust set his already burning body on fire. He had not had a man penetrate him before, the humiliating probing he suffered at the hands of the tentacle monster being the closest thing in comparison; a time he did not want to return to. With Goku, he felt safe, blissful; he knew of contentment even if it was just one night...

 

“Ahhh! Goku!” Tarble bucked his hips, unable to hold in his passion anymore, his muscles tensing, shaking as he came hard, spilling his essence all over himself and Goku, shivering when Goku continued to stroke him, emptying him of everything he had to give. His toes curled as his body arched, indirectly squeezing, tightening himself around Goku, losing control; his whole being at Goku's mercy.

 

Goku could not have imagined how Tarble's orgasm could make his muscles clench around him so deliciously. He gave a couple more thrusts as he pumped Tarble's member, milking him till he was spent, by then he could feel his own climax was near; his own member massaged and squeezed whenever Tarble clenched his ring muscles.

 

He could not remove himself in time, spilling his warm seed deep within Tarble's body; his orgasm was so intense that he lost touch with reality for a moment. Tarble gasped at the heat, momentarily taken aback by the warmth as it coated his walls.

 

“I'm sorry, Tarble...” Goku began to remove himself gently, feeling bad that he had lost control and cum inside his friend.

 

“No... it's ok” Tarble started to prop himself up, looking for all the world like he was going to get up and leave the room. Goku suspected as much and stopped him gently,holding him back by his arm.

 

“Stay here, Tarble. you can sleep here” Goku didn't wait for Tarble's answer, pulling the blankets over them before bringing his arms around the mage, in case he tried to weasel his way out.

 

“Goku?” that invitation came as a surprise; even if he knew Goku was always the kind one. It was quite likely Goku did not want him walking back to his own room while he was sore and a little unsteady on his feet. Tarble voiced no complains, truth be told, this was where he wanted to be.

 

“Tarble... I'm sorry”

 

“It's ok, Goku... I know and I understand...” he shook his head, snuggling closer into Goku's embrace.

 

“You've always had a place in my heart”

 

Tarble remained still, even his own breathing halted for that brief moment as Goku whispered the words in his ear.

 

“And it's not some leftover, small space”

 

Tarble smiled softly, unseen by Goku but felt when Tarble brought his arms around him, hugging him.

 

“Thank you... Goku”

 

Tarble's tears fell again, this time in relief; he would never regret his decision, and he was no longer afraid.

 

**_(Goku and Tarble has scored +10 Love points, relationship improved)_ **

 

To be continued ~

 


	25. Jealousy and envy

**Jealousy and envy**

 

 

“Where’s Tarble?” Vegeta immediately took notice that the mage had not joined them at the table.

 

“He’s resting, it’s been quite a day today…” Goku paused. Unable to lie through his teeth, he left the sentence hanging, enough for the rest to fill in the blanks themselves without him giving away too much information.

 

It worked in his favour.

 

Vegeta nodded first, his guess obviously incorrect from the way his face frowned in understanding. No. 17 as well as he sighed, nodding that he understood and could sympathise. It was then that Goku turned to the last member, Turles; their eyes met. Turles had not spoken a word, not once. Instead, he eyed Goku with suspicion akin to intense scrutiny. A pool of ice opened in Goku’s stomach.

 

Was it possible… did he know?

 

“I’ll bring him some food later” Goku informed the rest, breaking eye contact, his face flushed pink as he recalled why Tarble decided not to join them at all. The poor guy was in pain, and not just the lower region. The muscles in his back ached, his legs wobbly, basically every muscle tingled throughout his body; making the walk to the dining area impossible, with him limping like a newborn foal or more accurately a waddling duck… with a bad leg. And Goku, unable to come up with a convincing reason why the guy would need an extra salve and/or a HP potion and then there was Turles… Goku was more than convinced that guy would have something to add in and he wasn’t exactly in the best mood to deal with having more shit dumped on him, on top of the thigh deep pile they’ve already been submerged into earlier in the day; and still have not gotten out of, not entirely.

 

…

 

Tray in hand, Goku made his way towards his own room; bringing Tarble that dinner he promised.

 

Dinner went smoother than expected; a first- for a group of boys that usually disregard the general concept of ‘good’ behaviour. They were not entirely quiet but there were no tasteless jokes, loud noises, food snatching or hogging, no snippy remarks…

 

Goku paused. Turles? What was he doing here… outside his room no less.

 

“For Tarble?” Turles asked as he glanced over at the tray Goku held.

 

“Ah” he nodded. Goku waited for Turles to move, thinking that was all there was to the conversation, but the rouge remained where he was; clearly he wasn’t done.

 

“Did you need something?” Goku just knew he was going to regret asking, he still had no idea where the direction of this conversation was going to go.

 

He quickly noticed the slight up curl of Turles’ lips and Goku furrowed his brows. That wasn’t a smile or his usual smut smirk… no, Turles had curled his lips over his teeth… his expression contorted with pained fury? Sigh… it seems the day was determined to dump more shit on him no matter what.

 

“Meet me outside. I’ll join you after I give this to Tarble” Goku surprised Turles with that statement.

 

“…” wordlessly, Turles stepped aside, conceding to Goku’s suggestion as he made his way outside.

 

It took no more than 5 minutes for Goku to show up. He took a glance at Turles, nodding towards a direction as he started to walk towards it.

 

Turles pushed himself from the wall to join him, both guys strangely quiet as they exit the Ranger Outpost. They headed towards the denser parts, where the trees provided them with cover, away from civilians or curious eyes; where no one was likely to notice or hear them.

 

They knew this was a bad idea. With the impending battle on their hands, they did not need further conflict, especially amongst allies; ones they had come to trust to watch their backs and if Turles were to be honest… Goku was also part of that inner circle despite their constant bickering. And that reason what was irritated Turles and another matter they had always come close to blows over - Vegeta.

 

He was always a sensitive topic, one that brought on countless disagreements between them; it brought out the best and worse in them. Tonight they would lay their cards on the table with no regards to the end results, what they could possibly hope to accomplish… no, if there was ever a time to be honest, this was it. Goku knew in his heart what was coming and so did Turles, hence why they decided to take their ‘conversation’ elsewhere, further than necessary for any ‘friendly’ chat.

 

They were aware Vegeta would be displeased with them. Even so they knew it would eventually come to this; hell they knew it would have taken place much sooner had there not been distractions and interferences.

 

…

 

“This should be far enough” Goku said as he came to a stop, turning to face Turles only to realise that the rouge had already invaded his space, leaning forward to take a few healthy sniffs.

 

His actions threw Goku off guard, enough that he naturally backed off.

 

And there it was, Turles’ suspicion confirmed and doubled when he smelled Tarble’s scent along with Vegeta’s. Fuck this guy.

 

“Your scent was all over Vegeta” Turles clenched his fists, steadying them by his side.

 

That was not what Goku had expected. He blinked, rendered speechless by the undertone accusation. He opened his mouth to find an excuse, even a lie, but the words died before they could escape his lips.

 

The lack of an answer only frustrated Turles more.

 

“You like him?” Turles phrased his statement in favour of a question even though he already knew Goku’s answer. How could he not? The fighter was easily readable.

 

This was the real reason why they were here, why they had come this far to ‘talk’.

 

“More than friends” Goku answered truthfully, not bothering to come up with a lie or excuse; taking into consideration how his previous attempts went and the fact that Turles had the nose of a bloodhound. What good would that do him? He was a terrible liar and frankly, he had not wanted to lie; he was growing weary from downplaying his feelings.

 

_**(Goku HP – 143, 6257/6400)** _

 

Goku never saw Turles close the distance, only the slight air current that came seconds after the impact; the rouge’s speed was unbelievable. He fell first, unable to register the pain from Turles’ punch for the first few seconds. Goku picked himself from the ground, expecting a follow up from Turles.

 

Instead, the rouge stayed where he was, his fist shook with the effort it took to refrain himself from striking again; not while Goku was down. He bared his teeth, his brows furrowed, his breathing laboured as if the very act of breathing was difficult.

 

“What about Tarble? What role did he fit in all this?!” his fist connected with Goku’s face once again in his moment of surprise.

 

_**(Goku HP – 162, 6095/6400)** _

 

That stung. Goku rubbed his twice punched cheek.

 

“Why do you have his scent all over you? You claim to have feelings for Vegeta so why the hell did you fuck Tarble?!” Turles could barely calm his rage, first Vegeta and now Tarble as well. Double fuck this guy.

 

Now it made sense. Of course Turles would know – he would have been able to smell his scent on him, given what took place in his room a while ago.

 

“Leave Tarble out of this” Goku steadied himself, removing his hand from his face. Whatever took place between him and Tarble would stay between them; he would safeguard the heart Tarble entrusted him with, even if he felt he was unworthy to receive something that valuable.

 

It would have been easier if Goku had told him, explained to Turles the events that led up to the intimacy between him and Tarble; Turles would have understood had he known.

 

“Like that’s going to happen” Turles would not let it slide. He lunged forward but this time Goku was ready, crossing his arms as he parried Turles’ attack.

 

“Enough Turles!” Goku quickly caught hold of Turles before he could do more damage, locking the rouge’ arms behind his back to stop further attacks.

 

“Fuck!” Turles struggled for release as Goku tried to restrain him while he tried to throw Goku off.

 

The scuffled resulted in a battle of strength vs speed. Hands and legs engaged in a furry of side steps, ground stomping feet and locked arm twirls as neither of them gave or let go; it was a sight of a ridiculous ‘dance’ and neither side was winning.

 

After all that dancing around, Goku finally gained the upper hand. He locked Turles’ hands securely to his sides, while his hands went around Turles’ waist in a tight embrace, trapping him from behind.

 

“Goku, you bastard…” breathless, Turles took the moment to fill his lungs with air just as Goku took the moment to catch his breath.

 

“Enough Turles… this isn’t what we came for and Tarble isn’t involved”

 

“Just tell me this. Do you know about Tarble’s feelings and does he know about yours”

 

So Turles knew this much. Goku had not expected that, guess Vegeta was right when he said he wore his heart in plain sight and Tarble… suppose he was quite easy to guess as well; at least from Turles' viewpoint.

 

“He knows… and so do I” having answered the question, Goku felt Turles relax; apparently satisfied with the answer.

 

“What about Vegeta”

 

“What?”

 

“Vegeta. I smelled you on him earlier. What the hell did you do to him” Turles turned his head around, in time to see Goku turn a shade of red.

 

The truce did not last long as Turles threw his head back, colliding with Goku’s. His own features changed into a very different shade of reddish purple.

 

_**(Goku HP – 152, 5943/6400)** _

 

“Argh!” Goku released Turles in the confusion.

 

Turles was on Goku instantly, tackling him onto the ground before seizing him by the plate armour; and Goku… he did not even try to defend himself, just looked at him as if he understood his rage and welcomed it. Turles really wanted to hate him right now… hate him enough to strike him till his blood ran dry, hate him enough to kill. FUCK!!

 

Their relationship was a strained one, too strained at times for it to be classified as friendship. This traveller… this gamer called Goku; he was the genuine piece and his rival… a person he could not hope to best and that truth brought on more torment.

 

Turles’ breath came in heavy pants, more winded from exasperation than actual exhaustion.

 

“Why won’t you fight back?” the tone of his voice both demanding and drained. “Isn’t this too one-sided, where did all that strength before go… You’re a fighter, so fight back!”

 

Still, Goku did not retaliate. He recognised that look in the melee rouge’s eyes. He had seen it a little while ago, when he had looked into Vegeta’s eyes and saw his own face reflecting in his friend’s eyes; despair. How could he bring himself to strike someone like that, he knew how that felt…

 

“What the hell, Goku… is that sympathy in those eyes of yours? Is that it? Now you’re going to fucking pity me as well?”

 

“I kissed him.”

 

“What?”

 

“I kissed Vegeta” Goku repeated himself, meeting Turles’ eyes, surprised when the latter slammed his fist into the ground just inches away from his face, the other hand still tightly fisted in his plate armour.

 

Turles shook uncontrollably, needing to know the answer but afraid to hear it all the same. He grabbed Goku’s plate armour with both hands now, gnashing his teeth as he did.

 

“Damn you Goku!” Turles struggled to form the words. It wasn’t Goku’s fault that he was hurting now, nor was it his fault that he did not exist… that he would not be able to stay by Vegeta, whereas Goku could.

 

Goku knew what was running through Turles’ head despite the lack of words and finally he responded in kind.

 

_**(Turles HP – 219, 4981/5200)** _

 

“Gah!” Turles lost his grip on Goku as his back touched the ground.

 

Goku pulled Turles to his feet, grasping his shoulders firmly. He looked Turles in the eye and Turles saw the same fire he had that day, at the tavern.

 

“That time when you volunteered to go scout and Vegeta went with you. I saw what you two did” Goku’s grip tightened, mirroring Turles' rage a moment ago.

 

Turles hissed a little, a little distracted before he realised what Goku said. He opened his mouth and closed again, unable to come up with a retort that did not come out as anything but insulting, he decided not to say a word.

 

“It was your name he called when we kissed” Goku went on, his own emotions now on par with Turles’. You have no idea how many times I came close to decking you. If anyone should be jealous, it’s me!”

 

Both guys met the other’s gaze; eyes held eyes in an unwavering bind. It was not a challenge, just two guys caught in the same tangled knot; two guys who knew what the other was going through.

 

“Then I should remind you, you did deck me once. And I hadn’t paid you back” Turles drove his knee into Goku’s belly

 

_**(Goku HP – 139, 5804/6400)** _

 

“Damn it Turles!” Goku cradled his stomach.

 

“Well what are you going to do about it, Goku” he smirked.

 

_**(Turles HP – 228, 4753/5200)** _

 

“This!” Goku returned Turles' blow with a kick, right at Turles’ shin.

 

Chaos immediately followed.

 

…

 

_**(Turles HP – 223, 2155/5200)** _

 

_**(Goku HP – 141, 3518/6400)** _

 

_**(Turles HP – 256, 1899/5200)** _

 

_**(Goku HP – 153, 3365/6400)** _

 

Kicks and punches were exchanged back and forth, weapons intentionally left out for very obvious reasons. Legs became shaky, bruises forming on the peach and tanned skin, lips were cut and traces of blood were present.

 

One more blow was all it took.

 

They rushed at each other with outstretched fists, each colliding with the other’s cheek; hard enough to see stars, collapsing when their legs gave way.

 

“Had… enough?” Goku ask as he stared at the sky, unable to move at the present moment.

 

“You’re… the one who’s… breathless” Turles answered from where he laid.

 

“And… you’re… not?” Goku turned in Turles’ direction.

 

“Just need a little rest… Ow! Shit… everywhere hurts…” Turles whined as every muscle on him protected and ached when he tried to turn his body in Goku’s direction.

 

Goku snickered then stopped, that was a bad idea; apparently laughing hurt as well.

 

“Ow…” Goku whined softly.

 

They rested side by side for a few minutes in silence before one of them spoke.

 

“You said you kissed him… how did it feel”

 

Goku turned his head. “Turles”

 

“Its fine, Goku. I’m far too tired to react to anything you say now. You might as well shoot” Turles turned his head as well.

 

“…I’ve never kissed another guy before that, so I was surprised to find out how soft his lips were” Goku watched him for the slightest reaction.

 

“Not what you expected”

 

“Ah... I didn't expect myself to fall for him either... we were friends then... I didn't think anything needed to change” he closed his eyes. “I'm not going to apologise, Turles... I'm not going to give him up without a fight”

 

“Then don't. I'm not about to apologise either” Turles followed suit, closing his eyes as the cool breeze soothe his sore muscles. “I love him too”

 

He nodded. Love... Goku knew the feeling... he felt no anger from Turles' declaration, only that he felt the same way Turles did.

 

“If Vegeta were to hear us right now...” he smiled.

 

“Ow... no way, I don't think I can take another beating right now, not even from him” Turles snickered gently, whining when pain shot through him again.

 

“You think he'll be kind enough to just call us idiots” Goku continued to smile, highly doubting his friend would be that 'kind'. “Nah... he'll heal us first, then call us idiots and hit us anyway”

 

“He's got a point... we are idiots. All of us. You, me, Vegeta... Tarble and No. 17. Aren't we a party of fools?”

 

“Ow ow... Turles, don't make me laugh...” Goku brought a hand over his belly, groaning in pain. “You're right... still, I won't trade this party for anything...”

 

“... Hn. Fools like you aren't born too often. That's a shame” Turles turned his face elsewhere, genuinely sincere in his statement; not that Goku needed to know that part.

 

“Did you just praise me, Turles?”

 

“No, just stating that people don't get enough love play. A shame really, whatever happened to encouraging population growth”

 

Goku's lips curled up into a soft smile as he let that slide, he heard it the first time and it was enough.

 

“Thanks... You know Turles, had the circumstances been different, I'm sure we would have been good friends” Goku opened his eyes, looking up to the sky again.

 

“Don't be absurd, we'll just end up killing each other. You'll need to work extra hard to get my approval... especially with that mug of yours” he smirked.

 

“Let's reintroduce ourselves then. Hello pot. I'm kettle”

 

“What?” Turles opened his eyes, turning his face as he did.

 

“Nothing” Goku shook his head, the joke lost on an oblivious Turles; for once. He was in a much better mood and he saw no reason to spoil it. “How are we going to get back, what with us looking like this?”

 

“Too late for that now. We'll just have to deal with the stares and questions... but later... I don't want to deal with the aches right now, I think I'll just rest here for a bit”. Turles closed his eyes again.

 

“Yeah... me too” Goku seconded the idea. Rest... that sounded good, he closed his eyes, sighing as sleep came to him.

 

* * *

 

“40, 42... 45 all right... all here” No. 17 looked up from the inventory stock, everything was accounted for. His bear yawned, tired from all that waiting.

 

“If you're that tired, why didn't you go rest first?” No. 17 shook his head when his bear gave a soft throaty whine. “All right, I'm done anyway. Let's call it a night” He stood up, turning to walk towards the hut when Sharpner made a surprise exit.

 

“Have you seen Goku and Turles?” he asked, his eyes roaming in all directions as he did.

 

“Not since after dinner. Why would you need them at such an hour?”

 

“Got a message. War Council tomorrow after breakfast. Meet at the central hut, the largest one” he brought his thumb towards the left, indicating the direction of the hut.

 

“I see, so tomorrow will be the day” No. 17 tightened his grip on his crossbow.

 

“We'll discuss in more detail then, including the roles to take. Damn where are those two...” Sharpner clicked his tongue.

 

“Leave them be. They'll be back tomorrow first thing if not later, it won't be too late to fill them in then” No. 17 began to move again.

 

“Dinner was very strained earlier, don't you think you should be more concerned?”

 

“So you noticed that much. Goku and Turles may not necessarily see eye to eye but that's not something to be overly concerned about” he stopped, for a brief moment. “It's something only they can resolve, I suggest you do not get involved”

 

“So what's this thing they had to resolve? Sharpner placed his hands over his hips.

 

“Something I've liken to 'Vegeta withdrawal syndrome'” No. 17 smirked coyly at the confusion on Sharpner's face.

 

“Huh. What was that? I don't get it...”

 

“I swear you're at least three arrows short of a quiver. Now if you would excuse me, I'm turning in for the night. I bid you goodnight” No. 17 retreated into the hut along with his bear, leaving Sharpner alone with his thoughts.

 

To be continued ~

 


	26. Final preparations

**Final preparations**

 

 

It always had to be something.

 

Vegeta’s brows furrowed as his eyes scanned over the party, 3 party members to be exact.

 

The fighter and rogue, both looking for all the world like they’ve gotten into a car accident, was catapulted from their seats, went tumbling down a cliff, slammed into a tree, got mauled by a bear and ran over by a truck; had somewhat miraculously survived and returned the next day.

 

Another groan and Vegeta’s ‘Patience’ level gage meter threatened to reach its maximum capacity; just one more… and he would reach his limit break. The overnight rest helped those two recover a sufficient amount of HP, but could not restore them to full health without the comforts of a bed or basic convenience of a campsite.

 

Tarble on the other hand, looked like a piece of clothing that had been given the washboard treatment, twisted and squeezed before getting flattened by a wringer, then left out to dry. One would have expected him to be fine, taking into consideration he had a bed to rest in and a full HP, however, like Vegeta’s first ‘experience’ the aftermath could not be remedied quite so easily with rest alone. Instead, 2 – 3 days of rest, healing or the use of a herb / salve was needed; the priest class had its perks at times.

 

Overall, it was an unimpressive sight to behold; first thing in the morning no less. What the hell transpired last night after dinner?

 

Vegeta eyed Goku and Turles first. Hn! Only an idiot would assume those bruises were love bites, those two were like children; they should not be left alone, unsupervised for long periods of time. As for Tarble… Vegeta had nothing to go on.

 

Vegeta’s eyebrows twitched with each passing moment, growing more irritable as the false façade of quietude continued, someone had better explain and soon. No one wanted to be the first to break the silence, contented to pretend nothing was the matter, no matter how obvious it was otherwise.

 

“What. Happened?” Vegeta asked ‘gently’, unable to keep his silence anymore. Directing that question more towards Goku and Turles, his teeth gritted as he stressed out the two simple words; giving the impression that he was keeping his jaw shut, more so for their sakes or he might just bite through flesh and bones.

 

That question brought about different reactions from the breakfast table.

 

Goku and Turles were the first to react.

 

Goku swallowed a mouthful of unchewed food, attempting to wash it down with a jug of juice, finishing almost half the jug before it was rudely pilfered by Turles.

 

Turles, as his usual practice preferred using his hands to the utensil provided during mealtimes, in his surprise he took too big a mouthful, biting down hard on both food and hand.

 

_**(Turles HP – 149, 3336/5200)** _

 

“OW!” Turles jumped out of his chair, frantically blowing air on his bitten hand, flinging it in all directions. It stung, throbbing with pain despite his best efforts to lessen the discomfort until he finally snatched the half-filled jug from Goku’s hand and proceeded to submerge that same limb into the cool liquid. “Ahh….”

 

“Hey!” Goku protested but did not attempt to retrieve the jug; not after what went into it, he can have the whole thing.

 

No. 17 forced back the smile, amusement dancing in his eyes as he regarded those two across the table; just those two were enough to dominate everyone’s attention. And Tarble… too bad everyone else missed his reaction; he hadn’t.

 

He smirked as he watched Tarble urgently peeled off the piece of bread from his face, cleaning off traces of the red berry jam across his nose; his cheeks coloured with embarrassment.

 

“Well?” Vegeta tapped his index finger on the table, his eyes scanning his 3 flustered members; he had given them a total of 30 seconds for their exaggerated drama, just barely enough time to consolidate stories, excuses and lies.

 

“Ah…” Tarble stammered, blushing as all eyes turned to him expectedly. “It’s nothing really… it’s just… body aches”

 

“And why the body aches?” Vegeta raised a brow; he could have sworn Tarble was fine yesterday. With that thought in mind, he turned to look at Goku. He was the last person to see Tarble yesterday; in his room… what could have happened…

 

Goku knew what was on Vegeta’s mind. His mind came to a blank, his soul threatened to flee his body; what should he say to Vegeta… what would he think if he knew… Despite the moisture he swallowed earlier, his throat now felt dry, he opened his mouth slightly and closed it, unsure what to say.

 

“I went herb gathering yesterday… and made some salve… there was a lot of grinding… I was already aching yesterday… today… it just… intensified?” Tarble answered softly, hoping it was enough to detour Vegeta’s suspicion; saving Goku and himself from telling more.

 

Goku closed his mouth and gave a furtive glance towards Tarble, shifting his glance towards Vegeta until he remembered… there was another individual who knew the truth.

 

To Goku’s relief and surprise, Turles stayed silent, sitting quietly in his seat with his hand still in the jug. Turles took notice of the perturbed expression on Goku’s face and shrugged; they’ve already spoken on this matter yesterday, there was no need to comment further.

 

…

 

Vegeta had his doubts, but then again Tarble had not given him any reason to suspect his claims thus far and the guy had indeed made salves yesterday. He nodded, accepting the mage’s reason half-heartedly and turned to the twin clowns. He did not say a word, just raised a brow; the question loud and clear.

 

“We fought a monster”

 

“We rolled down a slope”

 

They replied too quickly; their mouths hang open slightly when they realised they’ve given different answers.

 

“What?” the two answers overlapped, making it difficult for Vegeta to catch their words. They hastily amended their first draft to suit the other’s version.

 

“We fell down a slope…”

 

“There was a monster so…”

 

Shit… Goku and Turles gave each other a strained look, each with the same question in their eyes; why didn’t you stick to your tale!

 

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, calming his impending explosion. Did those two take him for a fool; giving him two pieces of bread and a slice of ham and not expect him to make a sandwich.

 

“Need more time to fabricate a lie?” Vegeta glared.

 

“Goku what happened” Vegeta aimed at his friend first; the bad liar.

 

“Ah…” Goku began to sweat from Vegeta’s scrutiny.

 

“It’s really no big deal, Vegeta… can we drop it… please?” Goku felt a pair of deadly rays in his direction; guess that means no…

 

“We were… sparring” Goku tried to end it right there.

 

Vegeta drummed a few fingers on the table.

 

“ah… and…” Goku swallowed as he felt the pressure from Vegeta; the level of intimidation coming from Vegeta, a priest no less. He had already taken his fair share of pain yesterday, No. 17 punched him, Tarble scratched him, Vegeta bit him and Turles covered in him in purple and black bruises; he did not need a new injury so early in the morning.

 

“We encountered a monster” Turles quickly chipped in, putting the jug of juice back on the table; the same one he soaked his hand in.

 

The two melees could deal with a lot of things, danger, monsters, enemies and each other… but they could not, dare not deal with an angry Vegeta; no matter how much HP they had, it would never be enough! Helping Goku in turn meant helping himself, les he be implicated as well, considering he was the one who instigated the whole thing.

 

“Remember that Assassin cock I told you about? We encountered a pair… a cock and a hen” Turles dished out something on the spot.

 

“So it’s a monster or monsters?” Vegeta cross examined the previous statement and current.

 

“Ah… It was a hen earlier… then the male showed up too. You know how the hens are able to turn flesh to stone so we had to close our eyes, but the male kept kicking and scratching at us. We made a run for it, couldn’t see where we were going and there’s that slope. They didn’t follow us after” Turles created a colourful story, using it to explain the cuts and bruises on their bodies.

 

“What a strong chicken lizard” Vegeta remarked sarcastically.

 

“We would have handled it better if there wasn’t a hen. That’s pretty much just what happened. Right Goku?” Turles gave Goku a quick glance.

 

“Ah… huh…” Goku managed between his teeth; why did he have to ask me…

 

“For two guys who ran _blindly_ , you both managed to come across the same slope and go tumbling down it like Jack and Jill. Why didn’t you two return to the outpost earlier then?”

 

“Oh come on Vegeta… we were hurt and our health was low. We had to rest awhile” Goku explained, this part was true allowing him to say it without the need to lie.

 

“Then that slope wasn’t exactly easy to climb and it was dark” Turles quickly made an excuse.

 

“Or maybe that slope wasn’t exactly there either” Vegeta countered.

 

As expected no answer followed, only a silly grin and a strain laughter accompanied by a synchronize shrug.

 

“Who’s Jack and Jill?” someone asked.

 

“Forget it!” Vegeta dropped the conversation. Not in the least bit bothered to call their bluff anymore; pushing them to admit the truth would not result in any gain anyway. It would only serve to irritate him further. The stammering, the inconsistencies, the panic and their messy cover ups; those two were practically burying a chest of treasure with a signboard above it that read ‘no treasure here’.

 

“Sharpner and the rest should be here soon, allowing such a display could have a negative impact on morale” No. 17 decided to help them along. As amusing as their screwed up faces were, the fight ahead took priority.

 

Vegeta could not agree more. Fighter, rogue and mage looked towards Vegeta with the same idea in mind.

 

“Heal please” the request came out in harmony, making Vegeta groan his displeasure as he complied, casting a healing spell on the party.

 

_**(Rejuvenate cast. Party HP recovery +60%, Neutralise, +5% HP regen)** _

 

* * *

  

“The first step is risky but very crucial” Sharpner made several gestures on the map on the large table as everyone gathered closer.

 

“Here, here, here and here… this is where your allies come in, you’ll need them to hold the battle field, the longer the better. If they can drag out the time as much as possible, you should have lesser problems when you infiltrate the place” Sharpner explained, using his previous experience to cast some light onto their strategy.

 

“I will take the role of guide from there” no one objected as No. 17 took up that role. As a former knight he knew the interior of the castle better than anyone else.

 

“Sharpner, you said our allies had to drag the time. What did you mean? Isn’t it better to end the battle as soon as possible” Goku asked, mirroring Vegeta’s curiosity.

 

“Not in this case. The more time the army outside the castle drag, the more likely the number of soldiers within the walls would decrease. In order words, the enemies you guys encounter will be lessened because they had to send men out to deal with your ‘war assets’. That’s the reason why I failed before and why it’s crucial. As for the king, I don’t have any advice or strategy other than the usual last boss fights… with the headgear he won’t be easy to defeat”

 

“I know, but I’m still going. There’s really no other way around it, right? I don’t want to be trapped or frozen in this game and I don’t want to remain in a coma back home either” Goku looked at Vegeta, who shared the same notion.

 

“I didn’t come this far just to quit” Vegeta was about to cross his arms when he felt a gentle tug at his fingers, he knew who those fingers belonged to.

 

“Don’t even think about ditching me” Turles remained cool on the surface as he gently held Vegeta’s hand, squeezing it gently before releasing it.

 

“I’m going too. Everyone believed in me, I won’t let anyone down” Tarble clenched his fists, determination won over fear.

 

“Everyone has spoken their piece. It’s only fair for me to speak as well. I’m no longer in a position to remain neutral in this endeavour, that being the case I will say what I’ve said before. I choose the side I feel is most justified. You have my word, on my honour that I will not forsake you”

 

“What about our allies then? Someone has to take command on the battle field”

 

“I’ll take charge of your army while you storm the castle” Sharpner offered. “Just make sure you win, got it?”

 

_**(Party has gained Party bonus)** _

_**(Party gained a +10 bonus to Str, Def & Cha)** _

 

“Thank you, everyone” Goku viewed his party members; they were the ones that always had his back and he would not trade them for anyone else.

 

Just as they were about to adjourn, a scout came in bearing a message. He handed it to No. 17, leaving the tent immediately after.

 

“It’s from the captain. Knights are all in position, we can start anytime” No. 17 informed the others, bringing the note above a candle; burning it.

 

“Summon your allies whenever you’re ready to march and tie up any loose ends before that. Once we do this, there’s no stopping, no turning back” Sharpner cautioned the party, reminding them to make final preparations if there were any.

 

“We’ll rest today, tomorrow we’ll pay that bastard a long due visit” Vegeta decided with no objections.

 

“Then let’s adjourn, do whatever last minute checks and whatnots then rest up” Sharnper took up the jug and began filling 6 glasses with juice.

 

“Here’s to us, that we’d be successful in our quest to assault the castle tomorrow and to victory!”

 

“TO VICTORY!”

 

They raised the 6 glasses and down the liquid in one gulp.

 

“I’ll see you guys later” Sharnper left the tent.

 

A few seconds later…

 

“Wait… that jug, isn’t that…” Goku asked as he pointed at the familiar jug.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Everyone in the tent jumped out of their skins at the outburst.

 

Sharpner turned his head at Vegeta’s sudden outburst, but decided not to investigate; Vegeta’s temper was legendary. And as they say, ignorance is bliss; what he didn’t know won’t hurt him.

 

To be continued ~

 


	27. 100% war assets

 

Note: For this chapter.

<> = unfamiliar language

 

* * *

  

** 100% war assets  **

 

“The enemies have shown themselves!”

 

“Enemies have arrived in the North!”

 

“Enemies were spotted in the South!”

 

“A large army’s heading towards the castle!”

 

Reports kept pouring in, sending the King’s army in a temporary state of disarray. Their arrival was expected, the multitude not so. Neither had they anticipated them capable of any sort of battle formation. The acting commander shouted out his instructions, ordering the army to march out and engage in battle. An army of this size might not necessarily be enough to bring down the strong walls of a castle but they could still do irreversible damage.

 

Their enemies were not children playing a game of war. The commander came to this conclusion when the reports came in; they were not rushing into battle blindly. The main horde of the enemy’s army was visible from the castle front but patrol guards had also returned with news of enemies sighted towards the North and South; a diversion tactic or a distraction tactic, both of which were unfavourable.

 

He had a call to make, divide the army’s strength to deal with the enemies at three different locations before they reached the castle or pull in that strength and fight it out at the castle, risking the possibility of being surrounded. In the end, he chose to take the battle outside; taking the majority of the soldiers with him while leaving a certain number of men to protect the fort.

 

It was the desired outcome Sharpner had hoped for.

 

…

 

“They’re gone” Tarble peeked from one of the bushes outside the castle walls.

 

“Let’s get inside then” Goku looked towards No. 17, earning a nod from the latter.

 

A whistle from No. 17 and the portcullis was raised enough for the party to enter.

 

“Be quick” he led everyone in before they drew the remaining guards’ attention. No. 17 exhaled a soft sigh; to think he had lived to see the day he would play a part in bringing down the man he swore to serve, regardless, his mind had been made.

 

“That’s where we’re heading. The Keep, the highest floor is where the King residues.” No. 17 pointed towards a tall tower at the back, avoiding detection as they crouched behind various objects and boxes stacked along the moats.

 

“There’s a small opening that leads to the underground dungeon, the bars are weak enough for us to break through” No. 17 pointed to the location… across the courtyard.

 

Everyone’s shoulders fell, lightly groaning as they did.

 

“How are we going to get there?” Tarble asked, having taken into account the wide open space courtyard in front of them in addition to the many pairs of eyes surveying the area; avoiding detection would be difficult, evading a potential battle would be near impossible.

 

“We can’t fight here” Goku gave his opinion. He pointed out the fact that while most of the able bodied men were fighting outside, they should not underestimate the remaining forces here nor should they ignore the civilians; they did not want to be chased with pitchforks, shovels… brooms, etc.

 

“And just how are we going to get to that side without getting noticed? I can use vanish but I can’t take anyone else with me” Turles snorted, slightly annoyed at his skill’s limitation.

 

“My speed isn’t a problem if it were just me, but… with this many of us...” No. 17 was also stuck.

 

“Wait… the objective is to get to the dungeons right? Then… why don’t we just let ourselves get caught?” Tarble asked.

 

“Too many people know my face, but they won’t recognise you lot. Do what you must. We will meet up in the dungeon” No. 17 moved away from the party.

 

“So... what kind of drama should the four of us we play out?” Goku asked first.

 

“Three of us” Vegeta stated as he gave his wooden staff to Turles, relieving Goku and Tarble of their weapons before shoving them to him as well, along with their bags of potions and enhancing equipments. “You keep these for us and make yourself invisible”

 

**_(Vanish Initiated, success)_ **

 

Turles did as ‘ordered’ only because he knew better than to argue when Vegeta had made up his mind.

 

“As for you two-” Vegeta continued, cracking his knuckles. “Make it convincing”

 

“Eh!?”

 

* * *

  

Alright…

 

Turles followed the guards silently as they hauled his friends to the dungeons. For once he was glad to be excluded from all that, even he had to feel sorry for Goku.

 

Vegeta had not been stingy in his effort to create a scene, spiting insults at Goku before lunging at him with his fists; convincing bystanders that this was a case of a scorned ex-lover, jealous over his ex-lover’s new love interest. It seemed to have worked as no one dared intervene; Vegeta must have maxed out his renegade points by this point, if he hadn't already.

 

Naturally, Tarble just had to be there and look worried, which he likely was without a need for any sort of pretence. The public disturbance was more than enough for the guards to take action, however, due to the current situation outside the gates there would not be a trial. That being the case, they came dangerously close to having their own necks put to the guards’ sword; if it came to that they would naturally have to drop the act and fight, even Turles would be forced to engage in battle. Thankfully by some miracle Tarble was able to stay the guard’s hand, speaking on behalf of his ‘two lovers’, his piteous eyes pleading with such earnest that only a heartless being would be immune to such a sight.

 

Fine, they escaped the death sentence but they would not be spared the penalty. The next thing to do was to throw the lot of them into the dungeon; in separate cells to await sentence.

 

“Goku, are you alright?” Tarble asked worriedly.

 

“I’m alright, don’t worry about it” Goku smiled at him reassuringly, giving him a thumbs up for his outstanding performance as well.

 

No. 17 was already waiting for them in the dungeon, proceeding to unlock the gates the moment the coast was clear, even he was alarmed at the injures Goku sustained; Goku waved it off with a smile. He was about to offer a potion when Vegeta came into their view.

 

“Save it” Vegeta blocked No. 17 and came before Goku, he snorted at the bruises. “I missed a spot. Whatever” he reached out, resting a hand on Goku’s face.

 

**_(Goku HP recovery +40%, HP + 2560, 6400/6400)_ **

 

“Thanks Vegeta” he let out a sigh; that felt so much better.

 

“Here” Turles dropped his vanish ability, returning everyone’s equipments. “This place reeks of death. Can we go now?”

 

Once you smelled a rotting corpse, you would never be able to forget that smell… mixed with traces of dried blood, tears… other bodily fluids and waste; this place reeked of death and despair.

 

No one mentioned this earlier but now that Turles brought it up, the telltale stench was unmistakeable. No. 17 knew exactly why, the features on his face hardened.

 

“The way out’s that way, let us go before the guards come” No. 17 hurried them along, in hope that they would not see what he had seen; of corpses in various stages of decomposition and skeletons stripped of flesh, faces frozen in agony in their final moments. The fate of all youths should a traveller enter this world. The discovery sickened No. 17, further strengthening his resolve to see to it that the madness end; taking a small measure of consolation that his decision to release the captured youths from the village of beginnings had been the right choice, if he had not done so, he would not have been able to forgive himself.

 

He felt a hand rest against his shoulder, making him turn in surprising then relaxed again when he realised it was Goku; his eyes asking him a simple question ‘are you alright?’

 

He nodded and Goku gave that shoulder a light pat and carried on towards the others in front. No. 17 took a few seconds longer, his eyes on Goku’s back as he hurried to catch up with them. He smiled a little regretfully, it was too bad. Their accidental meeting truly had been a fortuitous event, but he did not have the good fortune to be deserving of such a person nor did he wish to load him with his own burdens; the fight ahead of them would be difficult enough without him adding more weight on the other’s shoulders.

 

He took a deep breath to clear his head then proceeded to the front of the party.

 

…

 

Despite the obvious decrease in the number of guards in the keep, all of them were elites; stronger and more intelligent than the usual guards, then to rub salt onto their wounds, the experience points they received for all that work was extremely pathetic. No wonder Sharpner had such a hard time and they had to fight from the ground floor all the way to the top floor; making it no different from clearing out a dungeon, putting more strain on the party in order to conserve the resources on hand.

 

“We can’t fight every battle” Goku finally brought down another guard.

 

“Don’t tell us, tell them!” Turles pointed his dagger at the group of men charging towards them.

 

“Hail Shot!” No. 17’s Hail Shot helped slow them down and paralysed a small fraction of their enemy but even that was not going to be enough.

 

“Fucking hell” Vegeta cursed when he saw another wave of guards heading towards them.

 

“There’s so many of them” Tarble began a summon spell for the dire wolves.

 

“Obey my command!” a familiar voice was heard.

 

All of a sudden the ground moved, more accurately, the carpet started to shake; throwing everyone off balance. It did not stop there as the entire party were stunned into confusion when that same carpet began a fold in motion, trapping their enemies like a school of fish inside a fishing net. Then like presents in a large Christmas bag, it was tied securely into a tight knot by a man with a large mass of black beard; he wasn’t Santa Claus but Goku was glad to see him all the same.

 

“Hey, it’s big guy!” Goku could not contain his smile.

 

“Enchanter!” Tarble’s face lit up at the sight of his mentor; he must have used his animate spell on the carpet.

 

“Thank goodness, you’re all alright” Zarbon came forward, along with big beard.

 

<Lye omenta au, mellon!> the man with the big beard flashed his brightest smile, grabbed Goku in a bear hug and kissed his cheeks; the same warm greeting Goku received when he left the Warrior Village with Tarble.

 

“Good to see you again, big guy!” Goku patted the guy’s shoulder, he could not understand what the man said but he managed to make a close guess; only because he really did not want to enable the terrible translator again.

 

<Mae govannen. Mellon en mellonamin!> big beard extended the same ‘warm greeting’ towards the other party members, much to their bewilderment; with the exception of Tarble who found himself in his mentor’s embrace.

 

“I’m elated to see you all well, but I’m afraid there are more pressing matters at hand” the words barely left Zarbon’s lips when another wave of elites came rushing in. “Proceed forward, we will hold off the enemies”

 

“Thank you both. We’ll go now, stay safe” Goku expressed his thanks on everyone’s behalf before the party exited the area with haste.

 

<Ohtar, a’ dagor> Zarbon spoke as he faced their foes.

 

<Tula, vanima er. Megriamin linduva yassen templalle!> big beard stood alongside Zarbon, his sword ready.

 

<Dina> Zarbon frowned, slightly annoyed when his cheeks heated up for some reason.

 

The moment did not last long as both fighter and wizard took up arms once again.

 

“Acid Storm!”

 

<Sana sina!!>

 

…

 

“How much further?!”

 

“We’re close!” No. 17 answered, looking straight ahead; the keep was huge, 7 storeys high, wide space, every corner and every room were near identical, making it very easy to lose one’s bearings.

 

No. 17 came to a sudden halt just as he reached the next storey. In front of them was a man Goku, Vegeta and No. 17 recognised; the tavern owner from the first village and beside him was a medium size crate.

 

“You’re… you’re that owner. But how did you get here?” the question was on everyone’s mind. It was incredible enough with big beard and Zarbon’s arrival, but the presence of this man who did not seem capable of putting up a fight was incomprehensible.

 

The man smiled kindly.

 

“I brought these” he opened the crate. Inside it were bottles of HP and MP potions, salves, herbs and arrows; exactly what they needed, a replenish supply station.

 

“Take these and good luck. Return safely, all of you” the man spoke in a clear voice, taking in the faces of the party. His eyes paused a couple of seconds longer on No. 17, accompanied with a nod that was almost unnoticeable; a look that seemed to say, yes you as well… and that simple action helped alleviate a portion of the self-reproach No. 17 felt before.

 

Having done his part and said his piece, he left via the stairs before the party could speak, let alone ask questions. The gang approached the opened crate, replenished their HP and MP then filled up their inventories.

 

…

 

“This is it” No. 17 stopped before a huge door; the door to the king’s chambers.

 

Behind that door was what started all of this; the one responsible for the whole chain of events that had led up to this and the reason why so many were willing to put their own lives on the line. The people fighting outside the castle walls, their allies, their friends who cleared the path before them, who believed in them, entrusted their hopes and wills to them.

 

It was time for them to end it.

 

Goku took a step forward, his eyes fixed on the door before him as his hand touched the hilt of his sword. His sword vibrated aggressively, the strongest it ever had; was it a clear sign of danger or was his sword also scared. Vegeta stepped up beside him, followed by Turles, Tarble and No. 17.

 

Unexpectedly, a slow creak was heard. The doors opened slowly, as if the owner within had been expecting them and was inviting them in. Everyone stood still as the doors were finally opened to them.

 

“Everyone. Let’s do it” Goku drew his sword and the others followed suit.

 

Let the final battle begin.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

_Lye omenta au, mellon = We meet again, friend_

_Mae govannen. Mellon en mellonamin. = Well met. Friend of my friend._

_Ohtar, a’ dagor = Warrior, to battle_

_Tula, vanima er = Come, beautiful one_

_Megriamin linduva yassen templalle_ _= My sword shall sing with your magic_

_Dina = Be silent_

_Sana sina = Take this_

 


End file.
